Total Drama Danger Zone
by Invader Cole
Summary: Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet return for another season of Total Drama! Join nineteen teenagers, a mechanical island, mutants, and… Courtney? As they battle for another million dollars! Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello there future victims. We come back to a new island and we a whole new cast. That's you guys we will have to send in are application. But just to say we warned you it will be brutal and you will probably be leaving with a few broken bones. So if you still think you have what it takes then please join us. Nine boys and nine girls battle it out. We will be back with Total Drama Danger Zone"

Name:

Stereotype:

Fear:

Clothing:

personality:

Romantic interest:

Audition tape:


	2. Casting list

Here the cast so far. Now ladies first and if you didn't get accepted sorry.

Girls: Anya Savorski - the black widow (EvilAngel666)

Naomi Okeda - the Japanese gamer ( Calypso)

Sutton Delund - the action actress ( Sakura-Fiction)

Arvis Arlen Mallory - the punk girl (SophiaCrutchfield)

Adaliah Agausros (creature master)

Ruby Norman - the tough outcast (zombiefear101)

Natalie Ozikayu - (pizziwiz)

Colleen voice - the ditsy popular girl (CVluvVocaloid)

Vodka Litzaki - The mental institution escape ( EvilAngel666)

* * *

Boys: Alex - The tiger DJ (Awesome kid100)

Christopher Robin O'dare - (The Supreme Robinchaux)

Colin voice - The sarcasticaly nice geek ( CVuvVocaloid)

Casio Lundren- The dark mysterious one ( SophiaCruchtfeild)

*Classified*

Felix Taylor - class clown (Emily)

Liam - the klutz (curcle)

**I still need two more male OCS before I start the story. Also is any of you have a challenge idea I will be happy to hear.**


	3. More Danger than ever

*Last time on Total Drama: Fourteen campers came and battled for another million dollars. They laughed, cried, and almost blew up. But in the end it was zombie conspiracy Shawn who won and took the million. This season we are introducing a new cast of eighteen contestants. We are once again back on pahkitew island, the contestants will be competing not only for the money but there lives. Now sit down and watch this season of Total... Drama... Danger Zone*

* * *

Chris stood at the docks of pahkitew island. He smiled not being able to wait for the new victims. Soon a boat arrived with eighteen teens who slowly walked out.

"Welcome to pahkitew island!" Greeted Chris. "Now I now its a little sudden but your teams will be decided by a race."

The teens stood there confused on what to do.

"GO MAGGOTS GO!" To his demand all the teens ran. Only one stayed behind and walked up to Chris.

"Um Chris were are we supposed to be going? You didn't give us any specific derections." asked a boy named Colin. He wears a purple unzipped hoodie with a purple CV on it and gray shirts with black shoes.

"Oh guess I forgot." said Chris with that classic McLean smile. " This gives you a advantage, you will be racing to the top of mount McLean."

"Thanks." Colin smiled running off

* * *

A girl with a red flannel shirt and black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse hightops, named Naomi. Ran next to a boy in dark blue jeans and black shorts named Christopher.

"You know this reminds me of my sonic game. Except were not running from evil robots or doctor eggman." spoke Naomi as she raced.

Christopher stayed silent lost for words to say to the girl. Tired of waiting for the boy to speak Naomi ran up ahead.

**Confessional**

**Naomi: I came here to make friends. Didn't think anyone would give me the cold shoulder so fast.**

**Static.**

**Christopher: Yeah its hard for me to talk to new people or people at all. When I speak I can be very acward.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

A girl ran around the scene of a nearby lake searching for something. Unknowingly to her she had passed the tree house of team flying salmon from last year. She is wearing a black leather jacket and grey skinny jeans.

"Where is that camera?" she thought. She looked inside a tree hole and yelled "Hello! Where is that stupid camera."

**Confessional**

**Sutton: I came here to get my face better known. My manager says me popping up here could really boost my popularity. Not like I need it.**

**End of confessional.**

A boy ran by Sutton, named Liam . He wears a white tank top and black sweat pants. He was dazzled by her looks and accidentally tripped over over a rock. Him tripping sent the rock gliding through the air and landing in a near by bush. It seemed like it did nothing until a angry bear appeared from the bushes.

"Ahhhh!" Liam and Sutton screamed.

**Confessional**

**Sutton: Liam your are on the list.**

**Static.**

**Liam: My bad okay. I'm not the most careful guy around.**

**End of confessional.**

Before the bear could advance any further someone tackled it and put in a neck hold. "Tap out! Tap out!" She shouted.

Liam and Sutton stared wide eyed at the woman before them. She wears a white long shirt with stars all around them. A black and white plaid mini skirt, dark gray striped high tights. The most noticible thing about her was her panda bear hat.

She was literally fighting off the bear until she sent it off running. She then turned to Sutton with a angry look on her face. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

This sudden outburst sent Sutton off running. Liam himself was about to run until Vodka pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. She leaned very close to him with a smile on her face. "Hello love"

"Um do I know you?" Questioned Liam

"Don't be silly honey. I'm your true love Vodka and that she won't bother us again." Vodka picked up Liam and carried him like a baby. "Don't worry love I will protect you."

**Confessional**

**Liam: When you look up the word crazy. The first thing you will see is a picture of Vodka (tapped his chin) Who names there daughter Vodka anyway?**

**Static.**

**Vodka: The movie star bicth better stay away from my love. Do I smell bacon! (She runs out the confessional like a dog)**

**End of confessional**

* * *

Colin and his twin sister Colleen having a advantage knew where to go. But with Colleen being more athletical then her brother she ran ahead of him to check for any future dangers. At one pointshe to far ahead of him to be in his range sight. Colleen took this time to take a rest an wait for her brother to catch up.

Whack!

Colleen was hit over the head with a stick. A male figure stepped out the shadows smirking malevolently. He wears a fish net shirtshirt with a black leather vest over it. On the back of his vest was a burning eagle. He also has leather pants and heavy boots.

He was classified as a contestant. He more known as Theodore Callahan. Before Colin came over he snuck back into the bushes. The latter came over to see his twin sister knocked out on the ground.

"Colleen! What happened! I should get you to the base." Colin picked up his twin sister and carried her the rest of the way too the finish line.

* * *

A lone girl named Ruby walked by herself. She seemed at a very discomfort. She was then startled when a girl tapped her on her back.

"Oh hey, my name is Ruby." said Ruby

The girl in a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black high healed tops smiled back at her. "Hello my name is Anya and you seemed a little lonely" Anya said.

"Well its nothing really. I just kinda of a loner." Nervously said Ruby.

"So do you have any friends yet." asked Anya very excited. Ruby nodded her head no and Anya jumped in excitment. "Yay! Vill vill be the best of friends." she cheered

**Confessionals**

**Ruby: Well Anya seems a little weird, but still nice. Maybe we can be friends.**

**Static.**

**Anya: If that girl thinks we are being best friends... she has another thing coming. This total drama nerds won't know what hit them. I von't be playing nice**

**End of confessional**

Anya and Ruby ran into a boy who was juggling some balls. Anya dragged Ruby over and introduced both of them to the boy named Felix.

"So any of you two know the way to McLean mountain." asked Felix. The two seemed confused onwhat he meant. "You didn't hear Chris announced that we have to find are way to McLean mountain."

"Guess we didn't hear." said Ruby

"I can't lead you two there no problem" Felix turned around but end up slipping on some mud. One of the eggs he was juggling fell on to him. "Guess the yokes on me" he joked.

"Hahahaha... you are so funny Felix" said Anya

Felix smiled at the beauty. And walked next to her when he got back up.

**Confessionals**

**Anya: Step two to manipulation flirt with the boys.**

**Static**

**Ruby: That laugh seemed a little fake back there. But I won't bring it up,**

**End of confessionals**

"I say all three of us start a alliance. Together ve will be unstoppable." said Anya

"I like the sound of that." smiled Felix.

"I don't have a problem with it" said Ruby

**Confessional.**

**Morty: Yeah I probably won't have much screen time. I'm only fourteen and I will probably be the first one out. But before I go I want to tell her I like her sorta. (Vodka breaks her face in through the wall)**

**Vodka: Have you seen my love?**

**Morty: Uh no.**

**Vodka: I got my eye on you ( Vodka moves her face out the confessional)**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Everyone had made there way to McLean mountain. They stood there waiting for there teams to be announced by Chris.

"Okay you guys got here first. Colin,. Colleen, Vodka, Liam, Sutton, Felix, Morty, Naomi, Theodore. You guys are now the Danger dogs" A red dog logo appeared over the screen.

"The rest of you. Anya, Ruby, Christopher, Natavi, Avis, Casio, Alex, Adaliah, Dallas. You are now the sneaky vipers. But since you all arrived last you have to send someone home today. See you a camp fire pit tonight ... and Danger dogs I want to see you there to."

Later at the camp fire pit. The sneaky vipers sat down on tree stumps. Chris held marshmallows in a plate. "Vipers one of you will be going home. You have all cast your votes so when I call your name come and receive your prize."

"Anya" the former smirked and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Ruby" Shocked Ruby walked up and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Adaliah"

Soon everyone else name was called. And all thatremained was one marshmallow and Dallas and Casio. "Dallas Casio one of you will be going home and that person will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dallas! Time for you to go home bro."

Dallas frowned and walked to the dock of shame. To his surprise there was a giant sling shot. Chris came over with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the slingshot of shame" without wasting anymore time Dallas was slinged into the air.

"Well that was a interring starter. What will happen now? Will Liam escape the crazy of Vodka? Who is this Theodore guy? And what else does Anya have up her sleeve found out next time on Total... Drama!... Danger Zone!"

* * *

**So that's that. My real goal is to give every character a good amount of screentime. No need to apologize for Dallas first elimination. Since he is my of, so is Morty. If you have any suggestions I would love to lesson. Cole D. soul out.**


	4. Home base

"*Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone* Quick footage was shown of the new contestants,*We introduced eighteen new players. Friends were made, enemies met for the first time, and alliances followed. When the Danger Dogs finished first it was the Sneaky Vipers who had to send someone home and that someone was Dallas. Will the Sneaky Vipers rise or will the Danger Dogs keep them in there place. Found out this time on, Total... Drama... Danger Zone!

* * *

The scene began with all the contestants where they were after the elimination. They all stood there waiting on Chris for further in Instruction. "What!" asked Chris.

"You told us to wait here after elimination right?" Sarcastically asked Ruby.

"Yeah and when you think about it where are we suppose to sleep" asked Casio asked.

This started an uproar or questioning. It went on long enough for Chris to lose his nerve. "BE QUIET!"

**Confessional.**

**Vodka: Whoa I thought I was the only one that could yell that loud.**

**End of confessional.**

Chris quieted everyone down and regained his smile. Chef soon came over with a frame of a cave and a tree house. Chris with a stick tapped on both the pictures. "Does anyone know what this is?" Asked Chris

"A cave and tree house" answered Natalie

"No. Its the tree house..." Started Colin.

"And cave from last season" finished Liam. The happy two high fived each other. Colleen snarking at this went unseen.

"That's right you two. So that brings me to the challenge, you must search for one of these homes I assighn your team. Vipers, since you were the losing team today you find the cave. While the Danger Dogs search for the the tree house. Now.." Chris bring out a starter gun and pointed it into the air. "Go!"

On his command all the teens ran forward into the wilderness. Some a little slower than others trier to pick up the speed a bit. When they were all left out of sight a bird fell from the ground next to Chris. The bird was presumably shot from the starter gun Chris fired.

"That's gonna cause some law Suits"

The Danger Dogs ran through the forest at a fast pace, while Sutton looked around with a cautious look on her face. "Hey! I now where that tree house place is." said Sutton

"You do." asked Liam

"Yeah I passed it while we were having a race." As she paced Sutton noticed Vodka run up to her.

"Remember girly stop flirting with my man or I will have to bite you" Vodka taunted before she ran up ahead.

The Danger Dogs followed Sutton's directions. When they reached there base they soon realized that there was no tree house in sight. Everyone turned around with a disappointed look at Sutton as she seemed confused. "I promise that it was right here." she pleaded

No one sadly believed her. But someone came to her rescue saving her just in time. Colin walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Guys remember that this island is mechanical. So its likely Chris changed the island around."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." said Naomi

"But does anyone have any plans so we can win." asked Felix

Colin taking some thinking time came up with a strategic plan. "Easy its like this we can split out into teams of two and look around the island. The first one of us to find it should tell the others" explained Colin.

"And how are we going to do that smart one." said Collen with a angry tone.

**Confessionals.**

**Colleen: I know I sounded mean back there but im really am a nice person. It just that well... I'm not used to Colin paying more attention to someone else other than me.. ouch! ( rumbs her head) . And who it me over the head with a stick.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Yeah that was me I just couldn't resist. When I heard this season was going to be modeled after danger (laugh malevolently) the agent of chaos just had to join.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: What Colin did for me was nice back there. Being a actress I usually have to break a few hearts to get to the top. But for some reason I think I like that odd ball.**

**Confessional over.**

Naomi being a creative person because she always played video games, came up with a sweet plan of her own. "I know when one of are teams of two finds the tree house we should have a voice signal. So we can tell the others without getting lost"

"Wow I thought Asians were only good at math." blurted Vodka. "I had a Asian friend back in the 'happy zone' with until she got mad at me for tipping the guards off about the drugs in the teddy bear. That night two roommate's went in and the next morning only one came out."

Her fellow team members seemed scared at the moment, believing one of them was a killer. The only person who dared to say something was Morty. "So you killed her." he asked

"What?!" Vodka asked flabbergasted. " No I didn't kill her."

This reassured everyone. "I was but that was the night I was going to escape. But she get hers next time."

When Vodka finished speaking she saw that everyone had run away. Except Liam who had tried to run away but ended up tripping on his shoe lace. "Let's go love. Me and you can team up" Vodka said dragging Liam away.

* * *

The Sneaky viper logo appeared on the top left of the screen before flipping away. Instead on running they all had a walk almost as if they were not trying to win the challenge. One side of them had a irritated look on there face. While the others had a worried or I don't care look.

"Shouldn't ve be running" asked Anya. She didn't want her team to lose again, but she knew she had to stay undercover.

"If you care so much than why don't you get moving. Miss I switch my w's with v" said Adaliah

Hearing how the girl next to her had just insulted her. Anya turned back around this time with a look of intimidation. "It is my Russian accent and at least I am trying to win something"

Before a sensed fight could break out Alex stepped in between the girls, keeping them a distance from each other. Alex was also depressed they lost the first challenge, but even he knew that they should at least try. He stepped up on a near by rock to begin his speech.

"Come on guys we can still win this!" Shouted Alex.

"What makes you so sure" asked Natalie

"Because just because we lost first doesn't mean we have to lose second. We can still win this!" Alex said trying to raise there spirits up.

"Guys he right" said Christopher. " We can't let that other team win. Just because were the team with possibly the worst people on it, doesn't mean.." Christopher's mouth was quickly covered by Natalie.

**Confessionals.**

**Christopher: You see this is why I don't talk. I always end up saying the wrong thing. Which is why I am better off leaving with mother nature and her creatures.**

**End of confessionals.**

Despite the words said by Christopher. The Sneaky vipers found themselves motivated to try and win the challenge. They searched high and low, from tree to ground. Ruby was running around trying to look for the cave until she was pulled into a bush by a unknown source.

She looked around her and saw that it was Anya who pulled her in. "Anya what are you doing in here? We have a challenge to win."

"I knov, but I think we should talk on who to vote off tonight if ve lose" said Anya.

"Yeah I know im voting for Christopher if we do. Who does he think he is calling us out like that"

"Yeah here is a better idea. We vote off Alex." said Anya with full confidence.

Her eyes widened with hearing the name. "Alex why?"

"Because it looks like he may be the biggest threat on are team right now."

Ruby almost confused on what Anya had said. Yeah she was right about him possibly being the biggest threat so far. But they needed him on there team if they were going to win. It was a hard decision but she came up with her answer. Instead of answering with words she nodded her head. Without any further words the ladies went there separate ways.

* * *

Christopher walked alone feeling stupid for what he said earlier. He just insulted his team even if he didn't mean it. With his face facing the ground he didn't notice when he bumped into Natalie.

"Sorry." Apologized Christopher

"Its okay. " said Natalie.

"So I guess I better go." Christopher began to walk off until his hand was grabbed by Natalie. His face began to blush much to Natalie's displeasure.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said back ther." She asked.

"No." Christopher admitted. "I just have trouble talking to people."

"Oh, okay. That makes since"

**"Attention Sneaky Vipers! The Danger Dogs have found there base! So that ! Means you guys lose, again. See you at the camp fire tonight.**

* * *

The scene changed to the Sneaky Vipers at the camp fire. The Danger Dogs also being there at the peanut gallery.

"Chris what's are prize?" asked Felix

"Good question Felix, you guys get to stay at McLean spa hotel. While are losers stay the night at the tree house. Now Vipers cast your votes"

**Voting Confessionals.**

**Anya: You will all pay!**

**Ruby: Sorry I just don't trust you.**

**Alex: You insulted us man.**

**Natalie: Anya told me I should vote for him. Its not smart but it is reasonable.**

**Christopher: (shrugs his shoulders)**

**Adaliah: How dare you insult me.**

**Casio: Your lucky I didn't beat you down.**

**Avis: That Anya girl said this would be a good idea. **

Chris receiving all the votes handed out the marshmallows. "Ruby and Casio your safe, Avis and Adaliah you are also safe. Natalie my girl your safe"

This left the the campers without a marshmallow were shocked. But the one who looked shocked the most was Anya. "You each got a vote and one of you will have to leave and never return" both Alex and Christopher looked scared.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Anya here you go" Anya seemed relieved to get hers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alex here you are, Christopher you are out of here"

Not long after Christopher took the sling shot of shame. All of respective contestants went to there living arrangements. All except for Anya and Felix who had a secret meeting.

"Where's Ruby isn't she in the alliance to?" Asked Felix

"I don't think Ruby can be trusted any longer. But this is about you and me, so tell me how did your team win the challenge. Who came up with the brilliant idea."

* * *

Meanwhile at the tree house where the losers where sleeping. A dark mysterious figure appeared behind it holding a bottle of gasoline and and a lighter. He poured all the gasoline over the tree and took a few steps back before lighting the lighter. As the tree caught on fire the figure smirked at his work.

"One by one. They will all fall." The figure revealing to be Theodore chuckled to himself maniacally before running off.


	5. Total Pole Smack Down

*Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone. Are new lovable cast went in search for are previous homes of last season. Things went down... like Christopher outright insulting his team. Then Anya are black widow tried to convince Ruby to vote for Alex. But in the end Christopher took the Sling shot of shame and... (smells the air) is that smoke! I gotta go but stay tuned for this episode of Total... Drama... Danger Zone!*

Confessionals.

**Anya: So it was Collen that led his team to victory. I just found one of the biggest threats.**

**End of confessional.**

The scene started in the wilderness with it still being night. All the creatures slept peacefully even went up to snuggle each other. A rabbit hopped out from under a tree and took a nibble of a hidden carrot.

'Whack!'

The rabbits life ended with a burning tree branch landing on top of it. Members of the Sneaky Vipers, Adaliah, Alex, Ruby, and Natalie screamed for help.

"Hey someone help us!" Shouted Adaliah

"I really don't feel like dying today" shouted Ruby

Just as Alex was about to shout a panicked Chris came over with three intern's. Each held a bucket of water and started dumping and reloading trying to put the fire out.

"What the heck did you guys do!" The in raged Chris shouted.

"We didn't do anything! We all smelled smoke and woke up to this" explained Ruby. The interns still coming back with a bucket of water was not fast enough. The fire started spreading faster and faster getting closer too the sleeping quarters. A piece of fire landed on her hair and she quickly dust it off.

"Did any of you get hurt?! Do you have any idea how much trouble I will be in if any of you die" shouted Chris from below.

"Wow thanks for the concern" said Adaliah.

Casio came over throwing down one of the bunk beds. "Hurry up and help us out!"

Anya coming back from her meeting with Felix walked back confidently until she saw the sight before her. "What happened!"

All the attention turned towards her and all were surprised that she was down. Mostly because of the fact she was supposedly the first to go to sleep. This made everyone quickly suspicious.

The next to be known a chopper was heard and everyone looked up too see Chef in fact riding the chopper which was holding a giant load of water. He gave an maniacal smile and wave before dumping it on them. Everyone was soaked and wet, but at least the fire was. Chef waved before he flew off.

The in raged Chris walked up Anya. "Anya you go and get the Danger Dogs now!" Frightened she ran off to McLean spa hotel. "We are going to get too the bottom of this and whoever did it will be punished"

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: Well at least his caring about are well being.**

**End of confessional.**

"For messing up my hair" finished Chris.

**Confessional.**

**Natalie: Whoops spoke too soon.**

**End of confessionals.**

The scene flash toward ahead of time with the sun starting to rise. All members of the Danger Dogs are now present. All of them looked pretty tired and worn out. Everyone stood in a line Anya next to Ruby, Ruby next to Alex, Alex next to Natalie, Natalie next to Adaliah, Adaliah next to Avis.

Avis is next to Colin, next Colleen, next to Liam, next to Vodka, next to Felix, next to Sutton, next to Nami. Chris walked past them all with a dead cold glare and Chef followed behind him dress as head master Chef. Chris made a turn around until he stood in front of them all.

"I have tried too be nice, I have tried too be less sadistic, I have tried going easy on you guys. But this!" He declared pointing to the wreckage of burnt forest behind him. " Has crossed the line, we are lucky this part of the forest isn't mechanical. So guess what! I am done taking my pills and today you guys are getting the pain"

Chris began too walk off before stopping and turning back at them. "Oh yeah! I want too know now who did this. If you come clean I might just go back on the pills"

All members of the Danger Dogs stayed silent. Except Theodore who chuckled under his breath. All members of the Sneaky Vipers turned towards Anya who apparently was the number one suspect.

"Vhat I didn't do anything" said Anya

"Where not saying you did it on purpose" said Natalie. "But maybe it might have been an accident"

"I vould never" Anya defended herself.

"You were the only one outside" pointed out Alex.

"How do you explain that?" Asked Adaliah.

Anya was worried her cover was breaking and fast. Yes she didn't start the fire and that was the truth. But she couldn't give the exact details of where she was then she would be out faster than Ezekial. This would involv some quick thinking and that is what she did.

Anya bursted into tears and started crying on the ground. "I am so sorry" she cried.

"So you did do it" said Alex as he walked up to her. When he reached distance Anya jumped onto his chest and seeked comfort.

"No but I can tell you where I was. It was Felix he forced me into a alliance and made me give out secrets of are team" She then began to cry even more.

At this everyone gasped and made a hard look at Felix. Felix himself was perplexed on what just happened.

"I didn't do force her into any alliance" said Felix

Ruby herself walked up to defend him. Anya saw this and quickly changed the atmosphere. "Chris challenge time"

"Oh thanks Anya, almost forgot. Since nobody wants to confess Chef will be hosting today's show"

The camera zoomed up to Chef's face with a maniacal grin. "Your... all... dead"

**Confessionals.**

**Sutton: Wow that Anya girl sure did put on a show. And when I say show I mean a show. Come on I am a actress and I can do better crying than that.**

**Static.**

**Felix: What did Anya just do back there? Now im public enemy number one, I'm usually that guy everybody always likes. I might need an alliance.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: This is going too be good. I can't wait too see how the rest of this day plays out. Chef is hosting today's challenge so I better stay on my toes.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera zoomed ahead too all the contestants walking in the wilderness with Chef ahead of them. Felix stayed in the back of the pack currently feeling like an outcast. Colin was writing something down in his note pad until he was approached by Sutton.

"Hey Colin whatcha doing" asked Sutton.

"Just writing down today's events. When I get home I don't want to forget a thing I experienced" explained Colin.

"That's nice, I wouldn't happen to be in there would I" Sutton said in a almost seductive voice.

"Well of course" This warmed Sutton up inside. "I write all my teammates" The happy Sutton then deflated.

Colleen herself saw this and was furious at the matter. A sweet blue bird hummed a beautiful toon and landed on her shoulder. Looking for something to take her anger out on Colleen grabbed the bird and through the bird at a tree with great force. She gasped at what she just did and ran up too the bird.

"I am so sorry are you okay" The birds eyes turned red with rage and started repeatedly pecking on Colleen.

A rock was thrown at it by a unknown source and the bird exploded revealing it to be a mechanical bird. After this happened Theodore came over with a smug look on his face. Sutton somewhat relieved too see him gave the agent of chaos a hug.

"Thanks for saving me" thanked Colleen.

"No trouble at all" Theodore acted as if he was about to walk away turned back to Colleen. "I saw how angry you were when Sutton flirted with your brother"

"You saw that? Yeah I can't stand it, but Colin doesn't seem to mind and I guess all I can do for now is deal with it" explained Colleen.

"So your jealous" asked a curious Theodore.

"Jealous! No I am so not jealous" Colleen declared.

"Just asking" Theodore walked away without further question.

**Comfessionals.**

**Theodore: This is great. Those that don't admit to jealousy always fall the fastest. When Colleen's gone then Colin when lose focus and he will fall. Then Sutton will get depressed and duh, duh, duh, Three down just like that.**

**End of confessional**

As furious as Ruby was she wasn't going to just walk up and punch Anya. But she was very close to it, to let out some steam she still walked up too her to give her a piece of her mind. "Anya what you did back there was wrong. Why would you do that to Felix, if his team loses then he will be going home"

"I do what I must do to win" said Anya

"But why? Why Felix he was so nice too you"

"Because Felix is a boy and I hate all boys. I won't go into to much detail let's just say I have a broken heart" Anya then walked up ahead ignoring any other word Ruby said.

The scene jumped over towards too Casio who was next to Alex. "Alex don't you see it" Casio whispered to him.

"See what?"

"The Drama has already started. Just yesterday Anya told me I should vote you off"

"What! Why would Anya do that"

"I don't know but I think me, you, and Avis should team up. What do you say?"

Casio and Alex shaked hands while nodding at one another.

* * *

Everyone was now at the beach. Everyone noticed that there are two catapults in front of them and Chef. "Your challenge is simple, you will launch your teammates from this catapult and hopefully land them in the shark infested waters. When your in there you will find a head statue of past finalist. You will assemble a totem pole of them from last season to first season. SO THERE'S NOT ANY CONFUSION OWEN WILL BE ON TOP. Do you all understand!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted everyone

"Yes sir what!"

"Yes sir grand master Chef!"

_~To be continued ~_


	6. Total pole smack down! part 2

"Get ready brats!" said Chef "Its leaping time"

All the contestants stood in front of there teams respective catapult. No one on either side wasn't really sure on who will go first. A dramatic fast paced music began in the background and the Drama brewed.

On the Danger Dogs side a argument started on who will go first. "No way! I'm not getting on that thing" shouted Morty

"I'm not getting on that either" agreed Colleen.

Theodore noticed nobody looking his way and him and Liam where the only ones close to the catapult. He took another quick peek behind him and pushed Liam into the catapult and launched it. When everyone turned around Theodore whispered a tune before saying. "Liam volunteered, I told him not to but he insisted"

Vodka ran up to the catapult in shock. "Love... Noooooooo!"

On the side of the Sneaky Vipers there was also a debate going on. The main one's evolved in this argument is Alex, Adaliah, and Anya. He noticed how quickly the Danger Dogs had already made there move so Casio took action and hopped on the catapult.

"Launche me" he demanded towards Avis.

"My pleasure" Avis launched Casio over the ocean and there he landed in shark infested waters.

Liam noticed the sharks coming towards him and quickly grabbed a Owen head he then quickly began to swim back up. Casio noticed the sharks targeting Liam and took this Chance to grab a Heather head. When they both reached shore they began there race to get back to them team. Casio being slightly more athletic moved further ahead of Liam. They both reached there teams.

Liam handed the Owen head to Felix, but was intercepted by Vodka. "Don't trust him love. He is a traitor"

"I am not a traitor. Anya lied and she is trying to get me kicked out" Felix declared.

On the Sneaky Vipers side Casio handed the Heather head to Alex the so far unofficial team leader."A Heather doesn't look like we can start yet"

Over with Ruby and Anya,Ruby still wasn't done with the conversation about Felix. Anya of course felt like it was over and done with but clearly Ruby wasn't going to let it go. She had to think of something to shut her up, taking the alternative she volunteered as the next leaper. Avis launched her and at this same time Vodka was also launched.

They landed in the water at the same time. Vodka swam to the sea bed floor and waiting for her was a pack of sharks. She fought them off giving them kicks and punches. Anya took this opportunity and swiped up a Alejandro head. Noticing how Anya was getting ahead of her Vodka kicked stopped beating up the sharks and grabbed the Beth head by her.

Back at the other side of the beach the teams waited for there teammates to return. Felix feeling incredibly sad sat on a rock suliking up. Ruby saw this and went to comfort the class clown. She sat down next to him and patted his back. "Its okay Felix don't feel sad" comforted Ruby. "I take that back, it sounded kinda cheesy. What I mean is don't worry about Anya when are team loses tonight I am getting her sent home"

Felix looked up at Ruby curious at what she just said. "What do you mean when you lose tonight"

Ruby leaned into his ear and whispered. "I am throwing the challenge. Anya is going home wheather she likes it or not"

Felix did the zip his lips sign and smiled at the girl. Returning the smile Ruby walked off not wanting things too look to suspicious.

The scene flipped to the vipers side where Ruby was about to take the next leap. Avis eye balled her suspiciously, she saw the early conversation between her and Felix.

"Are you going to send me flying or what?" Asked Ruby.

"Not yet sweet cakes. First I want to know everything you just told Felix" demanded Avis

Ruby quickly looked both directions before leaning in and whispering in Avis ear. She stopped for a moment and began again. Avis eyes popped open at what she had just heard. She hadn't had much screen time but she wasn't about to lose it because of Anya.

"Are you sure about this" asked Avis.

"What's the hold up! Send her flying already!" Shouted Casio walking up. Ruby nodded and Avis then launched Ruby in the air.

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: I never trusted that Anya. Thinking she so pretty just because she attracts a lot of guys. She thinks she is so popular because a majority of the people here like her. I swear! ... I hate girls like that. Well before she gets me I am going to get her.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: I didn't tell her about me about to sabotage the team. Its the only way I can make sure Anya goes home.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Sutton wanted to go unnoticed by everyone else at the moment. Normally she wouldn't mind being the center of attention but with this challenge, like she was about to volunteer for that. She silently walked off creeping away. She then hit face first into Liam's face.

"Ouch... Oh it you again" said Sutton. She stood up about to walk away from the klutz, but the latter himself grabbed onto her arm. She looked back towards him with malice imprinted on her face.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry about what happened the first day. Also what happened just now" said Liam. "I am kinda of a klutz and it happens pretty often"

"Well as long as your sorry it okay" she said sweetly. Her voice then change the venomous. " But if it happens again you will be out of faster like I sent Miley Gillins packing"

"Who is Mikey Gillins?"

"Exactly" Sutton began walking off but felt another tug on her arm. She turned around and instead of it being Liam... It was Vodka.

The scene flipped over to Vodka holding Sutton over her and then dumping her in the catapult. After she sent the former flying she walked off while dusting off her hands.

Both Ruby and now Sutton are now in the sea searching for idols. As she searched for one of the idols a shark came behind Ruby with its mouth opened wide. Before it could munch on her Ruby jabbed a Zoey idol in its mouth and she same off with a Lightning idol. A sharks rised behind her, she turned around and quickly kicked the shark in the nose. The shark apparently sensitive swam off crying. Sutton shrugged it off and swam up with a Beth idol.

* * *

As both the contestants raced to the beach there waited for them. Liam was feeling a bit to close with Vodka. Most likely because she was snuggling him without his consent. A idea popped in his headhead that would get the girl away for awhile.

"Come on Vodka... you see the ball" Liam said making a ball shape in his hands. This worked because Vodka started acting like a dog and started to crave the invisible ball. "Go get the ball girl" he said throwing it and Vodka followed.

Before she could run back Liam walked off in the opposite direction. He walked off into the woods away from the challenge he the suddenly stopped in his footsteps when he heard a strange sound. He recognized the sound as crying but who was it coming from? He peaked behind the tree and he was surprised to see it was Adaliah crying.

The girl would act like she was a person not to mess with, she even looked like it. So watching her crying was a real sight to see. But Liam couldn't stand by and watch this it wasn't in his nature. He walked up to her and when she noticed him she didn't look to pleased.

"What do you want" she asked.

"I just want to know why you are crying" asked Liam

Adaliah whipped up her last tear before turning around and facing the opposite direction of him. She barely even knew the guy so why would she even tell him. Its not like he would understand, but he was the first person in to actually carecare for her well being. She turned around too see he was gone. She was happy about that, but at the same time sad he left. What she didn't know someone was watching this from above a tree.

* * *

By the time Liam got back he saw that the totem poles on both sides had been almost completed. There side needed a Zoey to start building and his side needed a Alejandro to start building.

"Hey guys I will go" Volunteered Colleen. It wasn't the complete truth as she only wanted some attention from her brother. Naturally it worked because Colin walked up to her with concern in his face.

"Colleen are you sure you want to do this? I mean its pretty dangerous down there sis" said Colin

Theodore walked up and layer his hand on top on Colleen's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about her she will be just fine"

"Thanks Theodore" said Colleen.

**Confessionals.**

**Colin: When did Theodore and Colleen become friends.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

On the Vipers side things went a bit more difficulty. Casio claimed she saw a Zoey idol stuck in a sharks teeth. No one dared try that task, Anya herself wouldn't do it. But she could get someone who will. She walked up to Alex with a cutie look on her face and her lips perked up.

"Alex you have to do it. You have to win us this challenge" said Anya in a sweet way.

"Why do I have to do it? It seems kinda crazy" said Alex. He looked into Anya's sweet eyes and figured out it was hard to deny her.

He jumped when Anya grabbed his leg and loosely played with his knee. She then started straddling his torso with her legs and seductively rubbed his chest. She did a swift blow in his ear before she leaned in and whispered. "Because your the only one who can"

Anya stepped back and a newly confident Alex walked in passed her.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Flirting is almost like a second language too me.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

With both Alex and Colleen in the water they began there search for the last idol. Alex ran into the shark with the Zoey idol in it. He pretended to point to something behind him and when that didn't work he punched the shark in the face, took the idol, and swam off. When he reached surface his first gaze came too Colleen already ahead of him. But with his superior speed and quickly caught up to her and even beat her in the race. The Vipers where the ones to finish there totem pole first.

All the Vipers began cheering and carried Alex to the Spa hotel. Ruby even if her plan failed was still happy they won. She would take care of Felix's situation later.

* * *

Most of the Danger Dogs sat outside of a cabin that Chris brought in. Those Dogs are Naomi sitting next to Sutton and Colleen. Those three ate lunch together while deciding on who to vote out.

"I think we should vote for Felix. He can't be trusted" said Naomi

"Agreed" said Sutton.

Theodore walked up to the three girl. "I don't think we should do that"

"Why should we do that" asked Sutton.

"Well Felix can still be useful in challenges. So we should get rid of someone who is spendable, so why not Morty."

The three females looked at each other regarding if they should do it or not. Theodore walked away knowing they would make the right decision.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: I didn't save Felix because I like him. Right now he has connections to the other team that I can use. (Laughs evilly) Also I am going to have to check on the records of Adaliah. They will be out of here faster than team victory.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Skipping ahead to the bonfire ceremony. Chris was therethere holding only two marshmallows and for some reason Gwen was next to him. The only ones left without a mellow was Felix and Morty.

"Felix, Morty it is time for one of you to say goodbye"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Felix" Chris gave Felix the marshmallow and Morty looked sadded, but that quickly turned to pissed.

"You know what all you guys suck!" Morty walked off and later took the sling of shame given too him by Chef. The scene went back to the bonfire with the contestants.

"Chris what is Gwen doing here" asked Colin.

"Yeah what am I doing here" asked Gwen.

"Gwen you are apart of are next challenge... taking place in about ten minutes. I hope the Vipers didn't get too comfortable." Chris then turns to the camera. "What will happened next on are horror themed challenge. Will anyone finally crack? Find out next time on Total... Drama… Danger Zone!"


	7. House of screams part 1

*Last time on Total Drama… what do you get when you mix fire, an angry host, and Theodore? You get Chef hosting a red flag episode. Anya showed she is manipulative in more ways than one and Ruby is determined too get rid of her. Adahliah was caught crying by Liam and Collen's jealousy reached a new breaking point. In the end the Sneaky Vipers won, Theodore saved Felix from certain elimination and Morty went home. Now stay tuned to this screaming episode of Total…Drama…Danger Zone!*

* * *

The scene rushed too the outside of the McLean spa hotel. It then flashed in into the boys room where all the male members of the Sneaky Vipers are asleep, except for Alex. The latter laid in bed with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Huh" moaned the teen.

The scene flashed into the girls room where there is almost no sleeping getting done. Adaliah was having nightmares not long before she went too sleep, so she was up watching the time pass by. Natalie is sleeping like a baby even drooling on her pillow. Avis having a good nap clutching on her pillow.

Now this changes from the ones that are wide awake. Anya sending glares at Ruby, she had somehow figured out about the alliance against her. She wasn't really worried, but she was doing all she could too intimidate Ruby.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: A alliance agaisnt me. I vould like too see them try.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: Now that I have Avis on my side, Anya will be going home next time we lose. **

**Static.**

**Avis: Yeah I can stay in this alliance with Ruby, but only until Anya is gone. After that Ruby will be going bye bye.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Everyone in each room jumped up from there beds at the sudden noise. Casio falling off his bed, Alex accidentally knocking down a lamp, and Natalie almost chocking on her drool. Gaining back composure she noticed the glares that Ruby and Anya are sending each other.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I noticed that there isn't much chemmistry going on with the girls side, of the team. Avis is sooo anti social, the same could probably go for Ruby, and Anya is just… I don't know. I came here too make friends but that's a little hard with everyone giving you the cold shoulder. … well Alex is cool.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"HURRY UP! Chris said too come too the camp fire for the next CHALLENGE!" Shouted a voice that sounded like Vodka.

"Wow I guess Chris doesn't know the definition of beauty sleep right?" Joked Natalie. Anya, Ruby, and Avis looked at her for a second before getting up and starting too get dressed.

**Confessionals.**

**Chris: I am going too let that comment slide. Just so you all know I am the king of beauty sleep, which is one of the reasons I am having Gwen host this episode.**

**Static.**

**Natalie: Like I just said cold shoulder. I wanted too make friends not mortal enemies.**

**Static.**

**Avis: If that girl thinks she can win by making friends she… is… dumb. Has she not seen past seasons.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

At the bonfire are the Danger Dogs waiting for the other team. The best thing going on at the moment is Naomi's crazy acting babbling a bunch of different words, that Colin deduced must have been about video games.

"So Colin why do you think Naomi's acting so crazy" Liam asked him. Without needed say Liam was happy too be around someone other than Vodka.

Colin tapped his chin before coming up with the most appropriate answer. "Well ever since we got here Chris hasn't been letting us get much sleep… and when you don't get enough sleep your mind starts messing with you. Naomi is probably getting a more sever case since her video games are gone and the no sleeping" Colin explained.

"Yeah that makes since" said Liam scratching his head. "That probably explains the bear putting on lip stick" he said pointing too Sutton putting on lipstick. In his mind of course he sees what was previously stated. "So are you having any problems"

"Not really. I used too having too stay up so late usually playing video games or watching anime" said Colin.

"Wow! You watch anime too! I love that stuff, one time I stayed up three days straight watching it" shouted Liam in a very happy tone.

"I stayed up a whole week" stated Colin.

"Well if we ever have a challenge based on anime, we will be lucky too have you" stated Liam.

Sutton watched from afar leaning on the back of a tree. She didn't mind there bromance , she only wished she knew how too gets Colin attention. They talked about anime which was something she knew nothing about. Colleen tapped her shoulder and on reaction Sutton turned around.

"Hey Sutton I just wanted to say sorry, I never meant too hurt the little birdy" apologized Colleen.

Sutton confused at the last part still spoke anyway. "Its okay, but what are you apologizing for"

Colleen's face grew angry and she stormed off, leaving Sutton confused.

**Confessionals.**

**Colleen: Really? Who accepts a apology and doesn't even know what its about?**

**Static.**

**Sutton: That was weird. Did I miss something?**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Time fast forward showing all the teams together at the bonfire. Usually where Chris and Chef would stand, It is now Gwen and Chef.

Gwen walked up too them holding a piece of paper, but after looking over it she tossed the paper over too the side. "Alright guys I would like too start off by saying nice too meet you all. Second I feel really bad that you have too deal with Chris"

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Vanna be goth.**

**Static.**

**Avis: Really? I don't even know why she goes with the goth look anymore.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Anyway according too Chris I am bound by contract too host at least one episode. Chris wanted this too be horror theamed and I said why not."

"Can you just explain the challenge already!" Shouted Casio.

Gwen was momentarily startled for a second. "Sorry! Gesh! Fine your challenge is too spend the night in a haunted house containing all your worst fears. Anyone can leave whenever they want, but the team with the most members standing are the winners"

**Confessionals.**

**Naomi: From solving mysteries with the gang all the time I will have no problem solving this mystery. (She then puts on large glasses) (A/N: Remember lack of sleep and video games)**

**Static.**

**Sutton: Yes! Finally a challenge I have a advantage in. I had a part in haunted house, but I got sick because a intern brought in some bad donuts so my understudy had too fill in. Good thing I made sure that intern became one of Chris's interns.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Quick footage of a intern running from the dangerous mutants of boney Island was shown.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I am fearless, also this could be a good chance too bond with the girls. Yay me!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

As all the contestants began there walk the drama has already begun. Starting with Avis and Alex , she noticed the boy looking pretty shaken up and she walked up to comfort him.

"Hey what's wrong with you Alex" Avis asked in a caring tone.

Alex blinked at this. "I don't really know how too sleep without my stuffed lion and he got burned in the fire" he said sadly. "So sleeping in a haunted house is going too be impossible"

"Hey don't worry you will have your team" comforted Avis.

"Your right. Thanks for caring"

This snapped Avis into reality as if she wasn't already in it. She flashed her eyes back and fourth before running up ahead.

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: Oh no, the haunted house is already taken affect. I am becoming who I once was.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Gwen stood in front of the open doors of the haunted house as everyone walked in. "Good luck guys. Remember whoever wins gets a advantage in the next challenge" Just after Naomi walked in holding a box of Scooby snax came in Gwen closed the doors behind them.

The contestants facing there worst fears, whatever dark secret they held was now about too begin.

"HAAAAAAAA!

~_To be continued._

* * *

**Hey guys I know its been awhile since I last updated, sorry for that. Now I would like too explain some things I do not own haunted house, Scooby doo, or total drama. I decided too have Gwen host this episode since she won every haunted themed horror challenge she was in. Gwen is one of my favorite characters and I was not trying to bash her in anyway, I just don't get why she is still supposedly a goth.**

**I also tried to balance out the screen time for everyone else. Next we will get too see how they face there fears if they even do it at all. Next chapter will be tomorrow (Friday thank god) or Saturday. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for only having Felix and Theodore mentioned not really say anything. Not really anything else to go on so see ya.**


	8. The opening

**Sorry guys I won't be able to update today as promised. But I thought you all deserved a little something since you sent me such fantastic OCS. So here is the opening I came up with.**

* * *

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popped out and turned on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign past the camp facilities, past the host on the director's chair just as the music started]

_Dear mom and dad im doin fine._

[The camera flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peeking down into]

_You guys are on my mind._

[The camera dives into the water showing Liam in his swimming trunks. He then spots a shark and screams while swimming up, but also a fishing line hooks his trunks]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be_

_And I think the answer is plain to see!_

_[_The camera showed Alex above the water on a canoe; he had a fishing rod pulling up his catch, but was weirded out when it was revealed he caught Liam. A bird comes by and swoops Liam's swimming trunks up taking it into the air]

_I wanna be… famous!_

_[ _The swimming trunks hang in the sun for a moment before descending into the woods. The camera pans down to Christopher with a group of friendly animals around him. The swimming trunks lands on his face disturbing the animals and forces them to attack Christopher. The camera zooms out to show Theodore laughing his butt off and then again to show Anya raising him an eyebrow.]

_I wanna live close too the sun._

_[_The camera zooms to another part of camp showing Ruby and Avis in a raft and about to go in a waterfall. The two stop fist fighting when there raft fell down the waterfall]

_Well pack your bags cause I already won._

_[_The camera pans down to the bottom of the waterfall showing Felix juggling some balls. He missed Ruby and Avis fall behind him and continued his activity. Naomi collided into him sending them both flying to the left side of the camera]

_Everythin to prove nothin in my way._

[The camera moves rapidly showing Naomi and Felix who eventually smash into the outhouse confessional. Knocking Natalie who had a piece of toilet paper on her shoe. The camera pans over too the main lodge showing Chef's silhouette in the window]

_I'll get there one day._

_[_The camera moves in showing Chef smirking, in a pot of something green. He looks behind him where Dallas and Morty are tied up. Looking nervous at each other.]

_Cause I wanna be …famous._

_[ _The camera moves too the left showing Vodka and Casio arm wrestling. Vodka eventually overpowers him and wins.]

_na~nananananana, nananana, banana_

[The camera pans too the docks where Colleen is. She walks up too the camera and gives it a smooch, leaving her lipstick on the screen. The camera man wipes it off. The camera moves into the air which is now night and pans down to Colin and Sutton leaning in for each other for a kiss. It was then interrupted by Chris appearing between both of them. The camera zooms revealing the other campers whistling the last notes of the song]


	9. House of screams part 2

The doors shut behind them all the teens stood there odd and confused on what exactly too do. It wasn't until Sutton gave a big yawn everyone realized what they should probably do. Not a single one of them had gotten a full night of sleep and by Colin's words no sleep messes with your mind. Everyone agreed and went too whatever rooms they could scene flashed into a bedroom with Anya, Ruby, Natalie, and Avis stepping in.

Ruby flipped the light switch, but no light came on. "That's just great no lights. Just perfect" sarcastically said Avis.

"Do you have to bitch over everything" asked Ruby.

"WHAT did you just call me!"

Avis and Ruby stepped forward ready to fight until Natalie stepped in between them. "Listen guys we should try to get along. I bet we all have much more in common then we think" pleaded Natalie. Avis and Ruby exchanged harsh glares at each other before looking off into opposite directions. Natalie really wanted everyone too get along, maybe baby steps was the way too go. "Avis how about me and you go see if we can go find some candles"

"Better than staying here with these rejects" Avis said before walking out the bedroom with Natalie behind her. This leaving Ruby and Anya alone.

"So I guess its just me and you" noted Anya.

"I rather get eaten by a shark than stay here with you" Ruby declared before slamming the door behind her.

Anya laughed before jumping on the bed and laying down. She closed her eyes for a minute then reopened them too realize where she was. In the room all by herself she shifted her eyes back and fourth forgetting how too even move. The girl who was thought to be heartless was afraid. Anya zoomed out the room and slammed the door behind her.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: I bill admit it. I have a fear of being alone… I have just always feared it so much. (Realizes what she is admitting) But if you tell anyone I will put you four feet under.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The screen flashed too Anya no longer being watched in person, but from a screen. The camera pulled back to Gwen sitting in a chair and watching the monitors hidden in the mansion. She chuckled before taking a bite of popcorn. "Wow" Gwen said. "I guess even the meanest of beast have there fears" Gwen hunched over in the chair and enjoyed the show.

"Scoot over" stepping into the scene and sitting next to Gwen is Courtney. "Glad you could fly me in, in time"

"Are you kidding me"'Gwen said. "Before this episode is over Chris will be on his last rope"

* * *

The scene flashed into another bedroom where Alex and Casio are resting. They both sat there looking at each other for thirty minutes before Casio finally spoke. "Alex I well do you think you are doing in the game" Casio asked him.

Alex scratched the back of his head. "Well I think I have been doing a good job as team leader"

"Unofficial leader" Casio corrected. "But forget that … have you noticed how much the girls out number us" Alex was speechless. "It is two boys against five girls soon they are going to realize that and we both we be out of here faster than Ezekiel"

Alex understood what he had meant, but he wasn't too sure on the idea. "Me and you should team up until those numbers are even" continued Casio.

"I don't know" said Alex. "Anya has been really nice too me… always giving me compliments on how I look. I think she is crushing, but we can't get involved I am in it too win it"

"Then step your game up and team up with me" suggested Casio.

Alex opened his mouth, but before a answer could be heard the camera flashed from the scene.

* * *

In a room filled with silence is two woman by the names of Sutton and Colleen. They are now currently the only two females in the room. Naomi left saying there was a mystery she had to figure out and Vodka claimed nothing could keep her away from her man. Sutton and Colleen on separate bed only the sound of blinking filling the room.

"So Colleen I how's life at school" Sutton asked breaking the silence.

"Well let's just say im glad to be out" said Colleen. "People would never stop bugging me, the only person I could usually come too for a real talk was… Colin"

"What wrong" asked Sutton.

Colleen let out a sai. "Its just when we got here I thought it was going too be me and Colin. But now he spends more time with other people like you than me"

Sutton took what she said into consideration. "So your jealous"

"I am NOT jealous"

Sutton walked up and sat down next too Colleen. "Colleen trust me the sooner you admit to jealousy the better it will feel. Because if you hold it in it will come out harder in more ways than you could imagine"

"How so" questioned Colleen.

"Have you ever heard of that actor Milley Gillins" Colleen nodded. "That girl stole my spotlight all the time at one point she even stole my manager. So me and some other actresses got together and … I said too much"

Even if the last of that story was a little blank. Colleen knew what she meant, unless she wanted too go commando she had to admit. "Okay the thing is…"

BAM!

Liam fell from the vent above. "Please hide me from her" Liam went and hid under one of the beds. Not long after Vodka jumped down in a wedding dress in search of Liam.

"You can't run forever! Your love will be mine!" While looking for Liam Vodka noticed Sutton. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MAN"

Sutton with a pretty pissed look on her face stood up. "Okay Vodka you need to calm down. I don't know why you think I am in love with Liam, but I am not and never will be"

"Liam who the heck is that!" Spouted Vodka.

* * *

The scene changed too them being watched from a screen again. The camera pulled back to Gwen and Courtney laughing there butts off.

"Izzy 2.0" declared Gwen.

"More like Sierra 2.0" laughed Courtney.

The two high fived each other in there cleverness. Scott then stepped beaten up and holding a disc. "Alright I got the disc… are you guys sure this will work?"

"Defiantly" assured Courtney. "Now go back out and send it NOW"

On her command Scott ran out the hut and Courtney plus Gwen went back too watching the show.

* * *

The scene went back too them with Sutton looking like a ticking time bomb. "Are you telling me you have been harassing me about staying away from a guy you don't even know the name of"

Vodka and Sutton looked at each other with intimidation, Liam took this chance too try and sneak out the room. But as usual fate was against him and on his way out he accidentally knocked over a vase. This causing Vodka to direct her attention on him and chase soon began again.

* * *

In the hallways on the mansion walks Naomi, Colin, and for some reason Anya.

"So vhat exactly are we doing" asked Anya.

"Looking for clues on who is haunting this castle. You should pay more attention Daphne" said Naomi.

Anya looked down at Colin looking for an answer. "Well me and thinks she's Daphne went too the kitchen too get some coffee. But she said there wasn't time the mystery had too be solved, also she keeps calling me Scrappy"

"That sounds interesting" Anya restored.

Liam and Vodka both ran past confusing the group. They ran back on this time for Liam too be caught by Vodka in a choke hug. The one most perplexed at this was Naomi.

"Will you guys stop it! We are searching for clues!" She shouted. "Scooby stop playing with Daphne"

Colin clamped his hands declaring he was out and walked off. Anya stayed knowing with Colin gone her plan could succeed, she didn't bother to question about how she was Daphne earlier. Vodka instead of questioning she played along and Liam well him himself was already on the effect of not much sleep. So his mind could literally drift anywhere.

"Here Scooby want a Scooby snack" offered Naomi bringing out a box.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Begged Liam. Naomi tossed the snack in his mouth, afterwards Vodka grabbed him from behind.

"Hey Scooby want to go to bed with me" offered Vodka.

"Zoinks! Beastuality" Liam shouted jumping out her hands and running off. Like before Vodka began to chase him.

With them now gone Anya walked up to Naomi with a malice smile. "So you believe your really Velma" asked Anya.

"Well of course I am" Anya knocked the fake glasses off Naomi's face. "My glasses I can't see a thing without my glasses"

Anya leaned into her ear and whispered. "You are not Velma, you are a ghost buster and everyone here is a ghost" Anya walked off just after Naomi's face filled with determination.

The scene flashed forward to Naomi in a bathroom. She pulled out a net and vacuum from the closet. Put black makeup on her like tiger stripes she then busted out the room dressed like a ghost buster.

* * *

Avis clicked on the light leading down into the basement. She walked down with Natalie following her close behind. The two searched for candles as previously spoken of. Natalie pulled out multiple items such as a coconut, a shark tooth, and a whistle. Avis dumped down boxes after boxes, but no luck finding candles.

"So no luck" asked Natalie.

"What does it look like too you" asked Avis.

Natalie walked off tugging her arm not bothering her anymore. She continued the search and now looking around the room she realized it is the basement of a old funeral home. Looking at the coffins and oven they used for cremation. Looking over one of the coffins she didn't expect for a pair of hands too push her in and lock the box.

"Nice joke Avis please let me out" pleaded Natalie. Her eyes widend when she hear the box being lifted, she kept her cool… that was soon lost when she smelled the burning of fire. "HELP!"

The scene flashed to outside the coffin where Avis is still searching .Avis looked up the stairs too see a figure shut the door behind him. She couldn't worry about that at the moment, she had too help out Natalie. She acted fast by turning off the fire and pulling the coffin out of the oven. When she unlocked it Natalie quickly came out panting for air.

"Are you okay" Avis placed her arm on her shoulder, but Natalie slapped it away. "What's your problem"

"YOU are my problem" shouted Natalie. "I have done nothing but be nice too you… so you repay me by trying too KILL ME. I am out of here" Natalie stormed out the room and presumably out the mansion.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I knew Avis has little problems. But try to kill me is NOT little.**

**Static.**

**Avis: She is nuts if she really thinks I would kill her like that. Someone is framing me and when I find out who. (Throws her fist in the air)**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Yeah I am so scared… come and get me! It was a win win situation. If she died one less person to deal with. If she lived major trust issues on the team. This game is mine (punches the camera making it go black) and no one can stop me!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The scene flashed too the kitchen where Sutton and Colleen are having a midnight snack. Colleen brought them both sandwiches too the table.

"So you never cooked for yourself" asked Colleen.

"No, it was always studio food and whatever was left in my trailer" answered Sutton.

"Well one of these days I have to teach you how too cook. It is a big stress reliever" Colleen took a bite of her sandwich with a drip of mayonnaises falling out her mouth.

"Well with a life like mine I am going to need it" added Sutton.

The two shared a laugh before tonning it down. Colleen was the one to switch the direction on conversation. "So Sutton what boy do you like"

Colleen didn't know, but she had just brought up a gray feeling for Sutton. "Well his a guy and you know him. His cute but I don't know if he likes me back"

"Is it Felix… his got a little something going on" said Colleen.

"It's Colin" Sutton admitted; Colleen frowned. "I know its weird, but for some reason I can't stop loving him. I don't know what it is but its like that zing is there"

Colleen stood there for a moment in silence. "Let me guess he doesn't know you like him" Sutton nodded. "Yeah that's my brother for ya. Let's get back to you first of YES! Second off if you need any help I know just how to seduce my brother"

"You would do that for me" asked Sutton.

"Of course what are friends for if they can't help each other hook up, with each others brothers"

Ignoring that last part Sutton ran up and hugged Colleen. The camera pulled back showing Casio watching from behind, being disgusted by this. The screen pulled back more showing Alex next too him.

"Okay none of them are here let's go" said Casio.

"What are you talking about? Some girls are right there" pointed out Alex; Casio smacked his own head in stupidity.

"We are looking for girls on are team" Casio looked back into the kitchen. "We what to get them against each other" Casio turned back around too see Alex was gone. "What the hell" Casio looked back into the kitchen to see Sutton and Colleen is also gone.

He was getting creeped out and began to walk back until he bumped into something. He looked behind him too see Naomi for a slight second then next a bag over his head.

* * *

"So Felix how have things been" asked Ruby.

"Things have been going good… for now" said Felix. "I tried stopping pulling pranks and stop cracking jokes, so I can prove how much more useful I am"

Ruby thought about something and decided to tell Felix about it anyway. "Hey Felix I what to tell you the reason im here. Back at home I am a outcast I never talked to anybody so I never had friends. So my mom forced me here too make new friends and too be honest I think I found a friend in you"

Felix was touched by this and he realized this must have been a big mile stone for her. They hugged each other for as long as they could until they heard the sound of tears behind them. They broke the hug and looked behind them too see Adaliah with tear shrieks.

"What are you looking at" she asked in venom.

"Sorry is something wrong" asked Felix. "You look down in the dumps" he covered his mouth when he realized he made a pun.

"I hope you two stay happy" she walked off too the far side of the hallway, where she didn't notice Theodore on the wall.

Theodore waited until Felix left Ruby and came his way. Theodore stepped in front of him, but Felix looked like he was expecting it and a look of grief came too his face.

"So Felix did you learn anything from Ruby" asked Theodore.

"No she just told me how she thought of me as a friend" sadly said Felix he was grabbed by the shirt by Theodore.

"You better listen good you piece of shit!" Theodore demanded. "I saved you from elimination, so you owe me. So you better do your job and do it right!" Theodore pushed him on the ground shaking his fist in his face before walking off.

When he was gone Felix began crying. He didn't want too show his moment of weakness towards Theodore or he might give him some roughing up. Before he had another second of grief a bag was latched over his head and then dragged away.

* * *

The camera flashed too Adaliah walking through the halls then eventually bumped into Colin.

"Ouch! Watch where your going geek on a train" spat Adaliah as she got up.

"My bad" said Colin getting up. "I was just looking for everyone else its like they just vanished"

"I saw Ruby and Felix awhile ago, but now that I think about it I haven't seen anyone" explained Adaliah. "Not like I care or anything" she then looked at Colin with a horrified look on his face, curious Adaliah turned around and herself also shocked too see the hooded ghost.

"Gho… gho… gho… ghost!" Shouted Colin before running leaving Adaliah behind.

"Wait for me!" Adahliah shouted as she ran behind.

A whistling tune played as Colin and Adaliah ran. The ghost followed them into the hallway with fourteen doors. He followed the door Colin went into, but Colin walked out the one across the hallway very sneaky.

The ghost came out one door; Adaliah came out the other one. Adaliah saw him and closed the door behind her with the ghost going through that same door. Adaliah walked out a door three ways down. Colin walked out another one and they both ran away from the hallway.

* * *

The camera flashed too the mansion doors where Colin and Adaliah ran out. The camera zoomed out to reveal they landed on the other contestants in a pile.

"The ghost got you guys too" questioned Colin.

"What ghost! It was Naomi the whole time" said Colleen.

The ghost stepped on the porch and pulled its hood off revealing it too be Naomi. She stepped down in front of everyone else. "That's right you ghost. You won't be haunting this mansion anymore"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT GHOST" shouted Avis walking up too her.

The camera moved over too Natalie with a look of disbelief. Then back at Avis who was ready to mangle Naomi into a knot. The camera zoomed out showing Gwen, Courtney, and Scott walking up too them.

Gwen prepared her voice before speaking. "Anya wins it for the Sneaky Vipers" she announced.

The contestants eyes widened and then look up at the house where Anya steps out applausing herself. She walked past Naomi patting her on the back and then walked past Ruby showing her dominance.

"Thank you all it wouldn't be possible without Naomi" pointed out Anya.

Naomi still oblivious on what was really going on did not understand the menacing glares from her team.

Gwen and Courtney felt sorry for the girl. They both experienced it many times before, the one knew how it ended an it wouldn't be pretty. "See you all at the camp fire tonight or morning. Ya no what I don't care" said Gwen walking off.

* * *

The camera flashed forward at the break of dawn. Chris, Chef, Gwen, Courtney, and Scott stood there in front of the contestants. Chris only had one marshmallow on the plate and the only one's without one was Felix and Naomi.

"Dude and dudette one of you will be flying out of here and never coming back … ever" explained Chris. "Now the last marshmallow goes too…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Felix bites his nails.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naomi now fully aware of things and what she had done sucked her thumb.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott smirks evilly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen and Courtney smile at each other.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"It goes too Felix" Chris tossed the marshmallow and the latter being happy enough he cheered. Naomi lost for words on what to say or how to explain herself only knew one thing to say. "Sorry guys I went overboard there didn't I"

"Don't sweat it girl, you tried your best" said Colleen.

"Yeah you can do better next time" said Colin.

Naomi smiled. "Thanks guys" Chef came and picked her up and carried her too the sling of shame.

* * *

Chef placed her on the slingshot and on cue Chris slinged her through the air. "Well that was this episode of…"

"Wait!"

Courtney ran up with Gwen and Scott behind her. Chris looked annoyed by there current presence and even more annoyed when a woman in a suit came up writing things down on a paper. "Who is this" questioned Chris.

"This is Melody from human resources" introduced Courtney.

"We have human resources" Chris asked Chef. The bulky man shrugged giving him his answer, Melody then walked up too Chris giving him a piece of paper. Chris snatched it from her hands but didn't bother too read it. "So what is it"

"Chris McLean" started Melody. "For endangering children, criminal neglect, fraud, disturbing the peace, destruction of private property, and scandal you are officially ….….… FIRED!"

Chris with a shocked looked on his face couldn't move. "You can't be serious what's going too happen to my cottage, my pets, my home, my ISLAND."

"It is not your island its the producers island." Said Melody.

"But who's going too run the show! I made Total Drama what it is today" shouted Chris.

"They will" she said pointing too a waving Gwen, Courtney, and Scott.

"But they are all borderline nuts"

The camera flashed to Chris briefly seen on the sling of shame and launched away with his scream being heard until there was a twinkle in the sky. Shortly after this the authorities arrived by a small boat on the island.

"Sorry if you came for Chris he just left" said Courtney.

"Thank you Mame, but we aren't here for him. We are here for Vodka have you seen her" said the cop.

"Yeah, but why do you need her" asked Gwen.

"She is a escape from the mental institution. We tracked her down too here, so where is she"

Everyone then heard the boats motor go and looked over too see Vodka in the boat. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" She declared before driving off with the boat. The two cops jumped in the water swimming after her.

Courtney, Gwen, and Scott stepped in front of the camera.

"Join us next time on Total… " started Courtney.

"Drama…" added Gwen.

"Danger Zone!" finished Scott.

* * *

**So did you guys like the twist in the end. I think it would be nice too see someone other than Chris host so I gave these three a chance. I don't have time to cover anything else, except if you want to stop reading after your of is voted off, okay. But remember there will be two returning and a play d losers episode. So see ya.**


	10. Save My Princess part 1

*Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone. The campers were forced to spend the night in a haunted house and shit went down. Alex and Casio formed a secret boys alliance, Theodore tried to kill Natalie (don't tell Courtney) and blamed it on Avis. Naomi was led to believe she was Velma and later a ghost buster, by Anya. In the end Naomi went home, Vodka ran from the cops, and Chris took the sling of shame. Also me, Gwen, and Courtney became the new host! Who will win and who will get scrapped on this episode of Total… Drama… Danger Zone*

* * *

At night inside the camera room Scott is seen sleeping. Ignoring the cameras he couldn't notice a person moving around the camp and shutting off all the cameras. The figure moved through the camp fire then moved out of the cameras sight. Scott snored a bit still having no way to notice anything. The camera then widend to reveal the figure behind him, he knocked Scott out and sat on the chair. He looked at the footage in the McLean spa hotel in the girls room. He zoomed in on Anya who was sleeping peacefully.

"Soon… soon you will see my real wrath"

The figures eyes widened when Anya was suddenly snatched away from her bed. He looked at another camera to see Sutton in her bed until she was also snatched away.

"What is going on here"

He then heard the door knob wiggle, thinking fast he jumped out the open window and dashed into the woods. After he was gone Courtney with Chef behind her came in, having a chat about his pay. The strange thing being Chef had both Anya and Sutton on his back.

"I don't get paid enough for this" Chef told Courtney.

"Uh…I looked into your pay you get paid just enough. So don't come complaining to me… especially after I started feeding you and the interns again" Courtney turned from Chef too see Scott knocked out on the ground who she accidentally stepped on. She quickly went to his aid. "Scott are you okay …Scott" Courtney smacks him. "Scott! Chef get the medics"

Chef stared at her blankly.

"What!"

"Girl do you not know I am the medic, the cook, the carpenter, the body guard, the…" Chef was then derailed by Courtney.

"Just do it"

* * *

The scene flashed forward to it being morning, it then flashed into the Mclean spa hotel. Ruby was the first to wake, technically since Adaliah never went to bed. It had become somewhat of a routine for her, but she looked over to where Anya slept. To her surprise Anya was gone.

"Yes!" Cheered Ruby.

Adaliah rolled over from her the other side to see the cheery girl. "What are you so happy about"

"My dreams came true" Adaliah raised an eye brow. "I finally got to wake up without seeing Anya's, ugly mug"

Adaliah raised from her bed and walked up to Ruby. "You know your a lot more bitchy then you seem"

"Thanks" Ruby took it as a compliment.

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: Last night I saw Chef come in and snatch up Anya, that can either mean two things. She is currently being raped or it has something to do with the challenge. **

**Static.**

**Natalie: Since the other night I have been staying on my toes. Apparently Avis tried to kill me for no reason I mean who does that. I tried telling my team, but the either didn't care or wasn't listening. I was thinking about telling Gwen or Courtney, but I didn't want to seem like a snitch.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Morning Ruby, morning Adaliah" said Natalie racing out the room. The camera moved over to Avis who has a annoyed look on her face. She tried explaining how it was a misunderstanding, but Natalie was completely convinced she tried to kill her.

Upset Avis began marching out the room. Moving past Ruby and Adaliah as she did, both didn't seem to care. In all honesty they really didn't care, it was there problem in there eyes.

* * *

The scene flashed to the mess hall where the losing team goes and eats there breakfast. Liam and Colin came up to Chef dumping green slop on there plate. Colin could of swore he saw that he something move, but that wasn't his real concern.

"Chef could I ask if you seen Sutton at all. She suddenly disappeared last night" Colin asked him.

"Sorry string been I haven't seen the failing actress anywhere." Chef answered, but Colin still stood there. "AT ALL" Intimidated Colin walked away, Liam then walked up to Chef with the latter dumping the same slop on his plate. Liam was convinced his was alive when it crawled away.

"Hey Chef, as long as we are talking about disappearances have you seen Vodka, she wasn't the first thing I saw when I woke up this morning. Not like I care or anything" explained Liam.

Before answering Chef stabbed the green slop that passed by. "Your crazy girlfriend escaped from the mental police last night. Which means your team is down another player" Chef put down the green slop back on Liam's plate.

**Confessionals.**

**Liam: Yes! Vodka is gone and I can finally focus on the game. Also ewww Vodka my girlfriend… no just no.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Colin and Liam took there seats with there team. Colin sat down next to his twin Colleen, while Liam sat down next to Theodore with a happy grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about" asked Theodor.

"Vodka is gone and I will never have too see her again" Liam cheered, earning looks of confusion and reluctances from his team.

**Confessionals.**

**Colin: I know with Vodka gone Liam can feel safe for once. But with her gone we lost one of are strongest players. I am not exactly the strongest person around.**

**Static.**

**Felix: I am happy for Liam, I just wish I could escape my phyco.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: With Vodka gone I now have Liam for the pickings.**

**Static.**

**Vodka: I am back … nothing can keep me away from my love. I just have to lay low for awhile.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The scene flashed to Alex and Casio walking in the woods. Casio called a secret alliance meeting away from everyone else. Alex wanted to get far in the game, but he wasn't so sure about his alliance with Casio. He has a serious temper especially when things didn't go his way.

"I was thinking if we lose tonight we should vote off Natalie" said Casio. Alex opened his to speak, but Casio didn't give him the chance. "And before you ask, Natalie is the most disposable person by being nice all the time, always trying to bring the team together. You know stuff like that"

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: I think I should get out of this alliance. Casio is a jerk and always wants things to go his way. Are me and Natalie really the only positive people on this team. Wait! I forgot about Anya she is so sweet. (Eyes open) Where is Anya.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Back at the mess hall where team Danger Dog is still eating. Colin looks pretty depressed only swirling his food around. Colleen see's this in her brother so she tries and comforts him.

"Don't worry Colin I'm sure NoCo will get together soon" comforted Colleen.

Colin sighed. "Its not that its just it doesn't feel right without Sutton here" admitted Colin.

Colleen blinked. She knew a lot about boys and she was getting the feeling that her brother is finally crushing on Sutton. "Don't worry I'm sure she will turn up. Sometimes you just have too look deep in your brain"

"You mean heart" corrected Colin

"That to"

**"Attention campers please meet outside the mess hall for your challenge."** Gwen announced over the intercom.

All members on the Danger Dogs stepped out. Theodore took this as the perfect opportunity too get Liam, Felix saw this and quickly pushed Liam out the door. Theodore was displeased with this, "You better have a good reason for doing this"

"I am not going to let you hurt Liam" said Felix. "I won't let you put him through the same torture"

Theodore chuckled not taking his words seriously. "You really don't know who your dealing with" an evil sensation surrounded Theodore as he began walking up towards Felix as the latter moved back. When he hit the door Theodore locked it so he wouldn't get out. "I can do whatever I want, If that means torturing you than I WILL DO IT. Maybe you need some medicine" Theodore whipped out a pocket knife. He then repeatedly started cutting down Felix arms as he screamed in pain. "Tell anyone about this and I won't go easy on you"

Theodore was about to open the door, but realized one more thing. "Just so I make sure you keep your mouth shut"

Snap!

Theodore broke Felix's arm, he also covered his mouth so nobody could hear him scream. So nobody would question it he pushed the arm back into its socket. "Pleasure doing business with ya"

* * *

All campers are now outside of the mess hall. The host and Chef are in front of them with a big TV screen. This making most the campers wonder, Felix walked out and came by Natalie. She felt that something was wrong when he came by.

"Felix what happened" she asked in concern.

Felix looked over to Theodore who waved at him and back at Natalie. "Nothing I just fell"

"Are you sure about that bro" Liam asked coming up. "I fall all the time and I don't look as broken as you"

Felix could feel the dark chill of Theodore behind him, he had to get them off his back. "I SAID IM FINE" shouted Felix. Natalie and Liam backed away from him feeling it was best to leave him alone. Theodore smiled believing he made his mark on Felix.

"So if your done I would like to explain the challenge" said Courtney, everyone gave her full attention. "Good now this challenge is inspired by the fairy tale challenge I won in season two"

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: Who cares, did we really have to hear that.**

**Static.**

**Casio: Self absorbed much.**

**Static.**

**Colin: I think I would be more happy with just Gwen.**

**Static.**

**Courtney: Okay looking at these reviews … is there a problem with me as one as the host. I am one of the top players and a CIT. Besides these losers should be happy with me instead of Chris. Oh yeah, while its out there STOP pairing me with Chris. Its disgusting.**

**Static.**

**Gwen: I think Courtney is forgetting that me and Scott are also host. Hopefully she hasn't.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Scott now about to explain the other part of the challenge turned on the TV. On the TV Sutton and Anya appeared on the screen both tied up hanging on a tree branch.

"Sutton!" Reacted her team.

None of the Sneaky Vipers didn't seem to care except Natalie and Alex.

"Why are they there" asked Natalie.

"Courtney didn't get my permission, but they thing is they will be playing princesses" explained Gwen. "While you guys play the knights, your mission is to rescue them"

Scott very enthusiastic about it explained the next part. "Yeah you have to travel to boney island, fight other 'knights' and monsters. This is going to be good"

Courtney brought out a starter horn. "Okay on your mark…"

Everyone got into a racing position.

"Get set …"

Casio glared at Liam, Avis glared at Sutton, and Theodore glared at everyone.

"GO!"

* * *

**It end here. I think the real drama point in this chapter was whatever Theodore did. Sorry for tormenting Felix so much, but Theodore is twisted. Not much Sutton or Anya either but we already know there roles. Courtney looks like she is going more dominant with being a host. More cameo appearances next chapter so yeah! Now before I go I just wondering besides yours who is your favorite character.**

**~Love Cole D. soul.**


	11. Save My Princess part 2

The scene started where it left off with the contestants running to the docks. Ahead of everyone else is Colleen, Alex, and Casio this three reached the beach and put a hult we they found a large crate. They looked ahead looking at two boats one being a motor and the other canoe. They rest of there teams came close behind with Colin coming in last panting.

Casio walked pulled open the crate finding various weapons. Such as a spear, shield, and a carrot? "What's all this stuff"

Colleen coming up behind him. "I think there weapons"

Casio rolled his eyes. "I mean what are we going to use them for"

The intercom was heard being picked up. Gwen spoke from it about to explain the conditions. "**What you see in that crate is your tools. They will help rescue your teammate or you can just skip those and grab the best boat. The choice is yours, good luck"**

"Out of my way!" Casio pushed over Alex and Colin then ran to the good boat.

"Hey I thought we were on the same team" called Alex.

"Then pick your weight up!" shouted back Casio. He jumped into the speed boat and started up the motor, what he didn't expect was a pair of arms to launch him off. After hitting the ground he looked up to see it was Theodore who was getting cheers from his team.

The Danger Dogs ran forward Liam snipped up the shield and Colin managed to grab the carrot. The all hopped on the boat he letting Theodor drive off.

"Good job on getting the shield dude" praised Felix.

"It wasn't a problem and this time I didn't slip" said Liam.

"Yeah, we should make you are team leader" Theodore told him.

His cheeks turned red with blush. "Geesh I don't know about all that"

Felix frowned apon this knowing Theodore's real motives. Colin noticed this, but chose not to say anything instead he looked into the distance at Boney island. "Don't worry Sutton I'm coming" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The camera flipped to under the docks where Vodka quietly swims. It zoomed out showing the team of Sneaky Vipers at a dismay. Each giving a disappointed look at Casio, feeling it was his fault.

"You could've done worse I guess" said Adaliah

"You just had to lose the good one" said Avis.

"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP" roared Casio. "I DIDN'T SEE ANY OF YOU OUT THERE"

Ruby stepped up; she was not pleased with the yelling. "Well maybe you should've waited for us instead of trying to be a all star"

"She has a point" pointed out Alex.

"OKAY you" he pointed at Alex. "Can shut the hell up"

Alex gasped at this.

"And you" he pointed at Ruby. "You wanna make jokes cause I got a joke for ya" He declared waving his fist in front of her.

Ruby and Casio pressed each others faces together waiting for the other to make a move. Avis shook her head in complete disappointment; she looked back seeing Natalie looking at her nervously. Avis face of disappointment turned to frustration.

"I don't know why you think I did it, but…" Avis took a deep breath. "I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU"

These words stopped any fighting that was going on turning all attention to Avis. The silence didn't last long because the fighting resumed not long after. Alex being the only one not involved in some type of fight.

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: Okay I just have to say it (takes a breath) my team is terrible. We have no chemistry, also not everyone here is social. I think the most level headed people here are me and Natalie. We aren't going to get anything done this way.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The camera came back to the Danger Dogs having a great lead.

Theodore with the wind in his face couldn't spare the time to look back. "Colin how far ahead are we of the other team" he asked.

Colin looked back surprised to not see a thing. "There no where in sight we have the lead!"

"Perfect" said Theodore in a dark voice. Suddenly the sound of a running helicopter came startling the players. It was soon followed by a…

BOOM!

An explosion disrupting the ocean.

"What the heck was that!" Screamed Liam.

Everyone looked up too see Scott in the helicopter holding green balls in his hand. "My bad, Courtney told me so" He scratches his head attempting to remember something. "Oh, yeah they can't actually kill you, but if you get hit by one your out the game" With that he dropped another green ball. Theodore began maneuvering around the explosions. Dodging the next was not an easy task, it instead of hitting someone it landed in Liam's hands.

In acts of clumsiness he began tossing from hand to hand until he tossed it in the air. He descended back down into Colleen's hands, before she had the chance it blew up in her hands and blowing her out the boat.

"Colleen is out" declared Scott.

Colin panicked and grabbed onto Theodore's arms.

"Theodore we have to go back, Colleen's in trouble"

"I would, but this darn thing won't turn around" Theodore lied. He even pretended to mess with the controls. The camera moved back to Colleen soaked in the water, her eyes widened with fear when sharks started to swim around her.

* * *

Sutton is of course tied up and hanging from a tree. Anya is next to an is not in any better position than her. Anya struggled getting out the tied rope.

"No luck" asked Sutton.

"No" she struggled once again, getting nearly frustrated. "Who tied these knots!"

/

Past footage is shown at Boney island. Chef is there with a tied up Sutton and Anya hanging them on a tree. "Are you sure these ropes will hold" the camera zoomed out showing Cody checking out his handy work.

"Yep. These ropes are inescapable" Cody assured.

"Good because the last thing I need is Courtney on my back saying, you screwed up or sometin" Complained Chef. "Still better than Chris"

"True that" agreed Cody.

/

A butterfly came by and landed on Anya's shoulder. "Get off" Anya blew the butterfly off. This angering the thing having it fly into the tree's.

"Was that really necessary" asked Sutton.

"Oh, please vhat's the vorst it could do" said Anya. "Now I was vondering me and you could … ouch!" A but hit Anya on the head. Her and Sutton looked up seeing a pack of squirrels each holding a nut. The butterfly from earlier sat on one of them sticking its tung out.

Waves of ouches are heard as the squirrels beat them down with nuts.

* * *

The camera went back to the docks where the Sneaky Vipers are still having a huge argument. Gwen walked up to surprised to see that there still there.

"Guys what are you doing here" called Gwen; no one listened except Alex, who was the only one not involved in a argument.

"I wouldn't bother I tried and none of them listen" Alex told her.

"Then you should do something about it" Gwen told him. "Take it from me when your team gets like this" she looked back the Vipers having a argument. "Which I'm assuming is all the time, you should control them"

Alex decided to give it a try regardless of the odds. "Okay Vipers listen up!" shouted Alex only to have a fish thrown at him. "Where that come from"

The camera quickly panned over to Vodka still in the water. She made the silence sign then descended into the water. The camera panned back to the docks where Alex is still trying to control his team. "Guys come on just listen to me" pleaded Alex.

"Put some tone in your voice. Let them know you mean it" advised Gwen.

His eye twitched before he finally lost it. "I SAID LISTEN UP" With the extra tone in his voice his teammates quite there petty fighting. "I'm taking charge and I don't care if that's okay with everyone!"

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I have to remember to thank Alex later. Things did seem to look grim back there.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Casio pulled Alex by the shirt. "Who do you think you are bossing me around" Casio taunted. He shifted his eyes back and fourth before whispering into Alex's ear. "We still have a alliance and I'm the leader"

Alex pushed off Casio not caring what he had to say. "I don't care about your alliance. Right now we have to save Anya and win this challenge"

"What alliance" asked Avis in curiosity.

**Confessionals.**

**Casio: (smacks his head) That idiot! He just exposed are secret alliance. He is going to pay. (Casio punches a hole in the wall. Right after a hand came in waving) What the hell? (Vodka peeks inside)**

**Vodka: Hey Casio long time no see. I'm back on the island, but don't tell anyone. (Runs off laughing)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"They've been planning against us behind are back!" shouted Adaliah

Ruby crossed her arms and hump. "We will deal with that later" said the tough outcasts. "Anyway he's right and we need to win"

Avis darted her eyes back at Alex. "This isn't over"

Everyone stepped forward moving into the boat. Natalie patted Alex on the back as she walked by. Alex turned back to Gwen with a smile on his face. "Thanks Gwen"

"No problem" said Gwen.

The camera jumped ahead showing the Sneaky Vipers in the canoe. They road like geese with Alex in the lead Ruby and Avis rowing then Adaliah in the back. It was almost impossible to dodge Scott's bombs. With two more coming down Ruby got up and knocked both them away with her paddle.

With another one coming down it was quickly grabbed by Adaliah. "Take this!" She hurled it back at Scott blowing up on impact. Scott covered in smoke and ashes couldn't move on.

* * *

The camera moved back the Danger Dog's who was not that far from the Sneaky Vipers. Theodore was eventually convinced by Colin to go back for Colleen. Only because it would look suspicious if he didn't.

Theodore turned around making his way to Colleen. He bumped the heads of the sharks forcing them all to back off. Felix reached in and pulled Colleen back into the boat.

"My hero" Colleen rewarded Felix with a kiss on the cheek. Making the class clown blush.

"I'm so happy your safe" Colin pulled in his sister for a hug.

The helicopter came over them this time showing Courtney along with Scott still burned. "Its a good thing you saved her, but … she's still out" Informed Courtney. The latter then pulled out a microphone. "And the Danger Dogs lead is threatened by the upcoming Sneaky Vipers"

The Danger Dogs looked back to see the incoming opposing team.

"There going to get ahead of us" worried Colleen.

With malevolent smile Theodore started the motor. "Don't worry honey I got this"

Theodore charged forward about to make impact on the canoe.

Alex widened his eyes seeing the boat coming in head first. "Guys…" he started.

"What" questioned Avis

"JUMP" He warned jumping into the ocean. Ruby and Avis followed close behind and only Adaliah got the close glimpse of Theodore before she jumped in. The latter turned back around making his way to Boney island. His team didn't know what to think of this.

"Don't worry its not like I was really going to do it" Assured Theodore. "I knew they were going to jump before I made impact … anyone would"

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Maybe that was doing a bit to much, but I can earn back there trust. Right Milky? (Theodore pulls out a puppet of a cat)**

**(He speaks in its voice) Milky: Your sure right Theo' soon they will all know your wrath.**

**Theodore: You mean are wrath.**

**Static.**

**Felix: Please! Please! Please let them realize the real evil he is. I have to talk to Liam, but I can't with Theodore everywhere I go.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: When I was going through my jealous faze Theo' was there to comfort me. I still trust him, but he should probably tone things down.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

On the shore of Boney island the Danger Dogs landed. Waiting for them was a horse and buggy with another one next to it.

"I got this" Liam told them. He walked up to the horse when he placed his hands on it, the horse got startled and began using its hooves to attack Liam. He dodged all attempts of the attack when it seemed the horse stopped the horse kicked him in the arm sending flying into the boat. "Owww, I think my arms broken"

Colin went up to check it out, he had no medical experience. But he was able to tell if a body part would be broken. "Maybe you should stay on the boat with Colleen. It looks serious, so when we get back to camp we should get you to the medical tent"

Liam looked over to Colleeen who waved at him; he returned it with a smile. "That'll be cool"

* * *

The Sneaky Vipers resurfaced. Each one of them soaked.

"That's just great WHAT are we going to do now" complained Adaliah

"Those punks are going to pay for this" threatened Avis.

"I'm sure it was a accident" said Natalie defending the other team.

Everyone looked at her with a annoyed look; everyone minus Alex. Natalie was sure that the other team had no actual attention to hurt them. Sadly no one would even bother to listen to her. Casio was still angry how Alex exposed there alliance. So he already planned to eliminate him we he got the chance.

"So what should we do now leader" Casio asked Alex.

Alex scratched his chin. "I guess we just have to swim"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Its better than staying here like swimming ducks"

The Sneaky Vipers began there swim. They swam until they reached the shore of Boney island however this is not the same shore the Danger Dogs came on. So they hadn't ran into Liam or Colleen. Adaliah looked the most frustrated at this.

"We're are those punks! I'm ready to teach them a lesson" she shouted.

Natalie walked up to her in hopes of calming her down. "Calm down Adaliah, violence isn't the answer to everything. I'm sure…" she was the derailed by Adaliah.

"It was a misunderstanding" Adaliah finished. "Listen girl you don't know me. So I don't need you telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't"

Once again Natalie was shot down. The Sneaky Vipers moved forward on pursuit for Anya; which should be noted because it was there challenge.

* * *

The Danger Dogs down two players. Making it just a team of Colin, Felix, and rode on the buggy that is being pulled by the horse. Turns out the carrot did have a use as it was the only way for them to ride the horse.

"Feels like a real sausage fest" joked Felix. He got no reply back so another joke would probably work. "So you guys what to hear a good one"

"Sure" answered Colin. No reply came from Theodore, but Felix could care less about him.

"Here it is" Felix prepared the joke. "Okay I call 911 because there are two girls fighting over me. What's the emergency" he asked.

Colin took a second to think. "One of them is trying to kill the other" he guessed.

"Nope the ugly one winning"

The trio laughed at the wise cracked joke. Theodore laughing so hard a tear shed from his eye he later wiped off.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Felix is good for something other than being punched on. Almost feel bad for doing it…(laughs) not!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

After the laughing withered away Felix prepared another joke. Before he could do so, Theodore covered his mouth hearing something coming from the opposite direction. They listened closely this time clearing hearing the voices of the other team. Mostly threats coming from Adaliah.

"Crap! What are we going to do" worried Colin.

"Shshshshsh" Theodore told him putting his finger on the boys mouth; Colin somewhat finding him slightly attractive. "I will handle them you and Felix just hurry up and get Sutton so we can win this thing. Okay"

Colin nodded his head and moved forward with Felix. After they were gone out of sight Theodore made the mother of sadistic looks. He pulled out Milky from his pocket.

"Ready for some chaos Milky" Theodore asked him.

"I'm sure am Theo' " answered Milky; spoke in Theodore's voice.

Theodore quickly ran off to a unknown location. About a minute later he came back holding three abnormally sized eggs. His return was followed by a large roar which he chuckled to. "Don't worry momma you'll get your eggs" Theodore jumped up into a tree waiting for the opposing team to pass by.

"Did you guys hear that" asked Ruby

"What? Your not scared are you?" Asked Casio.

"No I'm just …" Ruby was derailed by the sudden dropping of an egg in her hand. "Where this come from"

Suddenly another pair of eggs was dropped into the hands of Alex and Casio. That's when a earth shaking roar came not too long later the ground below them shook second after second. Then busting right out the woods was Larry. Chris's pet plant from season four, it she is furious! Theodore smiled at his deed then hopped from tree to tree hoping to catch up with his team.

Larry was not in a happy mood. She snatched up both Casio and Alex scarring the pants of the latter. He didn't stop there, he also snatched up Avis along with Ruby and Adaliah. Natalie however was swift enough to escape Larry's grasp.

"Natalie hurry up and get us out of her!" Shouted Avis.

Natalie looked timid apon the order. She still didn't trust Avis, but she still had to help her yet to be friends. Her mind switch back and fourth on what to do.

"Avis don't worry about us" Alex told her. "You just win this challenge we can handle are selves"

"WHAT" Exclaimed everyone.

Natalie trusted Alex, she believed he knew what he was talking about. She ran off now determined to win this challenge leaving her team behind.

Avis punched Larry's tentacle. "Why would you tell her to do that" she asked before punching Larry again.

"Someone needs to win us this challenge" Alex said before biting Larry.

Ruby wiggled and waddled to get out. "Let's hope she doesn't try to make friends with the other team"

"Come on guys she's so much more than that" Alex defended.

"Keep telling yourself that Romeo" said Adaliah.

* * *

The camera panned back to Colin and Felix. They horse had led them correctly down the trail to the large tree's where Sutton and Anya is being hold. They thought themselves lucky too be ahead of the team.

"Sutton YOUR okay" Happily said Colin.

Sutton blushed seeing that her crush was happy to see her. She couldn't spend to long in dream land when she realized who else was below them. "Colin! Watch out Light…" She was then derailed.

The camera panned down to the lower part of the tree. "Sha! Lightning" Exclaimed Lightning popping out. "You guys took to long Lightning don't got all day" Lightning then kissed both his large muscles. "Courtney said Lightning's job is too keep you two losers away from the girl"

The looks of triumph turned deflated seeing the overachiever standing in their way. Just another part of their challenge that neither of them could prepare for.

"So who wants to step up against the champ first." Lightning asked them.

Felix wasn't much for thinking, but he had one idea. "LOOK its the Superbowl" He exclaimed pointing in a random direction.

Lightning (for once) was the wiser and not fooled by this. "Nice try, but the Superbowl was yesterday. What do you think I am stupid!"

The camera panned up to Anya annoyed at the event going on below her. "Where IS my team"

The camera panned down back at Colin, he thinks of a plan to get Lightning out the way. He knew he was a overachiever, loved sports, and hated losing … eureka! "Lightning look Cameron going for the million again!"

"WHAT" Lightning shouted. "There's no way that loser is going to beat Lightning again" The overachiever than ran off to who knows where, but not before shouting. "Sha! Lightning!" Running past him was Natalie.

"Finally!" Shouted Anya.

Natalie made her way to climbing only too be pulled down by an iron woman. This woman being Eva given the same job as Lightning. "Sorry doll face, but I can't let you pass"

Colin and Felix made there way to Sutton. Felix lifted Colin up to the nearest branch. From there Colin climbed branch to branch making is way to Sutton. At some point he lost balance nearly slipping off, luckily his hand grabbed a branch by the hand.

A look of worry came to Colin's face. "Hold on Colin I'm coming" Sutton struggled to get loose, but it wasn't happening. Other than her there was only one other person that could help him. "Felix help him!"

"I'm already on my way" Felix said climbing up the tree.

The camera panned back to Natalie in a choke hold from Eva. "Let me go"

"You'll have to try harder than that" Eva told her.

Natalie tried kicking her, but with Eva's larger size it had no effect.

"Come on bestie put some muscle into it" Anya encouraged her.

Natalie eyes widened and then smiled. "Bestie" she repeated. Natalie bite Eva on the finger forcing the woman to let her go. Natalie then made her way on climbing the tree, she didn't notice the look of frustration on Eva's face. The camera panned back to Felix pulling Colin back up the branch. The two then made there way back to Sutton.

The camera spilt in half showing Natalie and Colin with Felix making there way to there princesses. It then focused on Natalie who was about to be successful, but then her world trembled. The camera panned down to Eva angrily punching tree.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" Eva punched the tree with a much harder force. This knocking sending the tree tumbling down. The camera panned back to Colin and Felix untying Sutton, Felix found a conveniently placed knife. With this the dou freed Sutton.

Overjoyed by her freedom Sutton grabbed Colin's face and brought in him for a kiss. When the kiss stopped both teens are blushing heavenly.

"Sutton I think we should talk about are relationship" said Colin.

Colin looked him in his nice green eyes. "I think your right"

The helicopter came hovering over them showing Courtney inside. "The Danger Dogs win the challenge! Not so Sneaky Vipers when your team gets back together someone will be going home"

Natalie looked down in shame not noticing Anya's glare at her.

* * *

Scott ran in spraying poison on Larry. The latter was disgusted by this; he dropped the teens and took her eggs before she left.

"Thanks for the save Scott" Alex said getting up. "So did Natalie win it for us"

"Nope" bluntly answered Scott. "You guys lost and someone is out haha"

* * *

The scene jumped forward to the medical tent back at pahkitew island. Liam was in there getting his broken arm treated too. Chef placed his cast around his arm and left they boy to himself. Liam laid down getting some needed rest. So when Natalie came to visit him he was surprised.

"Hey Liam I heard what happened, are you okay" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, but my arm will be broken for awhile. So that's gonna be a problem in the future" Liam told her.

"It must have hurt getting hit by that horse" She said. "I'm just glad your okay" Natalie got up and made her way out the tent.

"Wait" Natalie turned back around. "Good luck at elimination" Liam told her.

"Thanks" She smiled.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: I'll admit it I have a crush on Liam. He's so cute especially when he's clumsy.**

**Static.**

**Vodka: That troll trying to take away my man. She's going to pay, no one gets to flirt with my man except me.( Starts pulling her hair) I just hate when people flirt with my man! **

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Colin and Sutton are having a secluded picnic together. Eating whatever they could sneak from Chef's kitchen. Neither of them talked to each other only the sound of munching being heard. Colin had to make the first move making him the first to speak.

"So Sutton I want you to know I like you" admitted Colin.

"I like you too" said Sutton.

"So do you want to go out some time" Colin asked nervously.

"I would love nothing, but too" said Sutton.

The two leaned in having a kiss in the sunset.

* * *

Theodore is in the McLean spa hotels bathroom. His is currently planning all the things he could do next time. He was basically having a field day in his mind; noted is not in the right place.

"What do you think Milky like my list" he asked showing his list to Milky.

"Its wonderful Theo' you are so evil" said Milky.

"Its all thanks to you my friend"

The camera panned down into the living room. Felix and Colleen are having a good time watching Ed Edd n' Eddy on TV. Something they both can remember from there childhoods.

"This brings back some memories" said Felix.

"Yeah… I just wish Ed would step up to his sister. If she was my sister I would be knocking some sense into her" said Colleen.

* * *

The camera panned to the camp bonfire ceremony. All campers have yet to receive there marshmallows. None could be sure who was going home it was a wait and see game. Gwen naturally with Courtney and Scott hosting there first bonfire ceremony.

"Before we hand these out" started Courtney. "I would just like to say that your performance as a team sucked. Seriously neither of you could even stay on the same page … that's all" finished Courtney.

Gwen looked weary at her friend for a moment then turned back to the contestants. "Okay when I call your name and give you your marshmallow that means your safe"

All the teens looked at each other then turned back. "Ruby" Gwen tossed Ruby her marshmallow. "Avis" She tossed the immunity to Avis. "Adaliah" she catched hers in her mouth. "Anya" the latter didn't bother to catch it and only let it hit her. Worried looks came to Natalie, Alex, and Casio. "You three got the most votes so only one will be going home… but not Natalie" Natalie was happy to receive hers.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alex looks worried.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anya blows a kiss at Alex.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Casio bold up his fist.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vodka looks from the woods wishing Natalie was in the bottom two. Then the chance of her going home would be bigger.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

"Alex"

"Yes" cheered Alex taking his marshmallow.

"WHAT" Screeched Casio. He turned to his team with a furious look at one point it was almost possible to see his eye jump with red. "Who voted for me! I demand to know NOW" Alex, Natalie, and Ruby raised there hands. "Your all gonna pay! Mark my words I will get my revenge!"

The camera jumped forward to him on the Sling of Shame.

"Any last words" asked Gwen. Casio was about to speak, but was cut off when Scott slinged him in the air. "IM COMING ANNA" Casio declared before flying off into the sky.

"We should really change this. Its really dangerous" Gwen told Courtney.

Courtney examined the mechanism "Your right, but for now let's sign off" said Courtney

"Everyone has showed there great feats today, but can they really keep it up" Said Courtney.

"How will the relationship of Colin and Sutton go? Can it really last" added Gwen.

"And can anyone stop the villain known as Theodore" finished Scott. "Find out next time on…"

Gwen and Courtney joined in. "Total…Drama… Danger Zone!"

* * *

**This was a really long chapter that I hope kept you interested. Colin and Sutton finally get together and there's a Liam and Natalie hint. It looks like Alex taking charge got him into more trouble than he thought. In the end I think it was time to let Casio go, but if I ever feel like it I might bring him back. He was a interesting character to write. Well that's all I have so until next time.**

**-Love Cole D. soul**


	12. The Rise Of Dawn Is Sweeter Than Sugar

Courtney stood at the docks. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, it was a race to the princess. The Sneaky Vipers showed how less they could care for each other. So Alex took charge and accidentally revealed his alliance with Casio. Colin and Felix saved Sutton. Then rewarded Colin with a kiss. Alex found out taking over as leader almost got him eliminated. However it was Casio going home"

Scott came up to Courtney stopping the introduction. "Courtney"

"WHAT"

Scott glared at his girlfriend before speaking. "Ella saids she's not coming" Scott told her.

Courtney blinked. "What do you mean she's NOT coming" she screamed.

"I mean she said she is singing at her grandma's funeral" Explained Scott.

Courtney smacked her head. "Fine…" She then turned back to the camera. "How far will Sutlin go? Can Alex stay safe for long? And can I find a replacement for Ella? Find out this episode of Total … Drama … Danger Zone"

* * *

The camera started in the dining room of the McLean Spa hotel. Liam, Felix, and Colleen at their pancake breakfast. Felix is having a friendly joke with Colleen; the latter enjoying his company so much he was the only thing she's focused on. Liam watched them chatter away, but he wasn't the most comfortable positions. He is pretty much feeling like the third wheel.

"Good morning my fellow players" Theodore greeted coming in the room. First thing he noticed is the absence of Colin and Sutton. "What happened too the other two"

Felix and Colleen didn't even notice him in the room. Liam placed a pancake in his mouth before speaking. "I don't know. Colin left his bedroom early saying him and Sutton are going on a date"

"Interesting" said Theodore scratching his chin. "Hey Liam can you come with me for a second"

"Sure" He said getting up. "It's not like I have anything better to do" He looked down at the chattering Colleen and Felix.

Liam followed Theodore out. With the closing door being heard, Felix quickly stopped the conversation between him and Colleen. He bounced from his seat locking the front door. Colleen looked pretty much confused.

"Felix what are you…" She was derailed by Felix covering her mouth.

"I have something to tell you" Said Felix. "It's about Theodore"

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "What about him"

"His not who…" Felix was derailed.

"Oh, snap! Someone ran over this RAT. It's dead" said a voice from outside. "You hear that Felix it's **dead.** And got **ranover."** The voice was then recognized to be Theodore.

Felix lowered his eye brows making Colleen curious.

**Confessionals.**

**Colleen: Something wrong here, Theodore specifically made that comment towards Felix. **

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera went to the mess hall where the Vipers are having their breakfast. Natalie came up to Chef getting a serving of grooll. Natalie's eye's widened when the food started to breath. "Chef I think my food is still alive" Chef violently stabbed the grooll with a fork. Making it supposedly dead, Natalie face sadden then walked away.

"Natalie come sit with us" Anya called her.

Natalie face brightened; she walked over and sat down between Alex and Anya. "Welcome to the cool kids club" Alex greeted.

" Thanks, I guess" Natalie smiled. "It's really okay if I sit here"

"Of course it is your part of are circle now" lied Anya.

The camera panned to Avis and Ruby sitting next to each other on another table. They both glared at the three from before.

"Avis I need to know if me and you are still in a alliance" Demanded Ruby.

"Well duh! But only until Anya's out the way after that me and you are done" Avis told her.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. She turned back to Natalie and Alex almost feeling bad for the both of them.

**Confessionals.**

**Ruby: Natalie and Alex, never thought much of either of them. I tried to warn them, but Natalie is way to desperate for friends and for some reason Alex is loyal to Anya. A alliance of two isn't going to be enough to get rid of Anya… that leaves one other person.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Adaliah walked the camp site alone. She was startled when she was pulled into the bushes by a hand. She then looked seeing it was Avis and Ruby.

"Is there something you two want" Adaliah asked them.

Avis and Ruby looked at each other; Ruby decided to talk. "We have requested that you join are alliance"

Adaliah raised an eyebrow. Ruby then continued further explaining. "Are goal is to eliminate Anya, after that vote for whoever you want"

Adaliah thought about her options. From the looks of it she was the only one not in a alliance. So if she didn't get in one soon chances are she could be the next one out. "You got yourself a deal"

* * *

/

Past footage is shown of Colin knocking on the girls bedroom door. Sutton opened up dressed in her normal clothes just like Colin.

"So are you ready for are date" Colin asked her.

"Sure am let's go" said Sutton.

The couple snuck out the hotel without making a noise. Before they went any further Colin blind folded her; they then went on their walk. Colin led her through the woods until they reached their spot. Colin took off the blindfold, Sutton's eye's grew with life seeing shooting stars falling from the sky.

"Colin this is amazing" Sutton told him.

"It's all for you" Colin blushed; He then dipped in and kissed Sutton on the lips.

/

After night became day the two fell asleep on the cliff cuddled up next to each other. Theodore being the one to find them. He had a unjoyful look on his face, he was looking for some fun. Maybe these two could kill his boredom. He bent down, but the camera didn't show what he was doing. He came back up showing he held Sutton's shirt and … bra.

"I really am one twisted cookie" Theodore told himself. "HAAAAAA" He yelled before running off. Sutton and Colin woke up right after.

"Wow I can't believe we slept here last night" Noted Sutton.

"…" Colin stayed silent his face growing tomato red and getting a nose bleed.

"What's the matter" Colin didn't answer only pointed at Sutton's opened breast. The latter looked down horror striking her face she opened her mouth to scream, but Colin covered her mouth before she could.

"Don't yell unless you want everyone come running here" Colin told her; Sutton nodded her head. "Good now we can sneak back to the hotel and get a change of clothes"

**Confessionals.**

**Sutton: Whoever did this is dead. Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!**

**Static.**

**Colin: Okay I will admit I was kinda turned on, but seriously! Whoever thinks they can do that to my girlfriend is going down!**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Let's see how this game plays out. You have to admit it was funny.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Everyone excluding Colin and Sutton are at a open space in camp. The only other object there is a judges table. Colleen looked around looking for either Colin or Sutton. Theodore saw this and started laughing like hell.

Anya was walking passed him, but stopped due to his laughter. "Vhat is so funny"

Theodore stopped his laughing then smiled maniacally at her. "Oh… nothing you need to concern yourself with doll face"

Anya eyed him for awhile, Theodore becoming slightly nervous, but not in the bad way. She stopped when Courtney came in with Gwen and Scott. The first thing she noticed was the absence of two players.

"Where is Colin and Sutton" asked Courtney.

"There probably playing with each other fingers if you know what I mean" Adaliah told them; grossing out almost everyone around her. Only Theodore could really get the irony of that comment.

Courtney then shrugged it off. "Oh, well can't wait for them all day. Now before I explain the challenge I brought in two very special guest" Courtney looked over to the left along with everyone else followed. This seemed for nothing when nothing happened. "Where is She…"

"Hello my friends" The mystic Dawn said teleporting between them all; having them all jump in surprise.

"Hey it's uh…" Started Liam. "I forget her name"

Alex snickered. "No it's the witch from season four"

Dawn frowned, but regained her smile. "Well my name is Dawn and i'm not a witch. Even if my powers do confuse people"

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: In my personal opinion everything that girl says his crap.**

**Static.**

**Dawn: Since I am here for the record I do not approve of a manmade island. It is against mother nature's wishes.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Did you get the replacement" Courtney whispered to Scott who nodded. "Okay now are next guest is…"

"Sugar Hollow!" Sugar screamed jumping in the crowd. Courtney's jaw dropped turning to Scott. "You got Sugar … You GOT SUGAR" Bits of hair popped from Courtney's hair. Gwen sensed how furious Courtney is then pulled her from Scott.

"Courtney it's okay just calm down" Gwen advised. "Look let's just go back to the cottage and rest" Gwen led Courtney away from everyone else before all hell broke loose. "Scott your in charge"

Scott felt triumphant. "About time I got some respect around here" Scott turned to the players. "Alright rejects there are going to be a few changes around here" Scott took off his shirt creating the Justin effect, however it only effected Sugar. "Courtney wanted you guys to build some stupid parade floats. Nope! Scotty says you guys are going to learn what it's like working on the farm"

Dawn nervously walked up to Scott in question. "Scott what are me and Sugar supposed to do"

"Not that I agree with the princess, but I ain't come here for nothin" Protested Sugar.

"Hmmm" Wondered Scott. "You two are helpers. Dawn you help the Vipers and Sugar you help the Danger Dogs"

"Danger Dogs?" Questioned Sugar. "Sure I can eat"

* * *

Colin and Sutton snuck around camp hoping not to be seen. They've been making good progress so far until Sutton stepped on a twig.

_Snap!_

"I found you!" Shouted Chef. He was close by, but not close enough to see Sutton's opened breast. Colin and Sutton then began a high speed run from Chef. "Get back here you brats!"

* * *

Scott brought in many varieties of farm animals. Pigs, chickens, goats, cows, and even horses. Anya, Colleen, and Natalie covered their noses from the smell. Liam shook at the sight of the horse already having one bad experience with one. Adaliah, Sugar, and Alex looked confident enough to handle it. Dawn saddened by the animals in the pens.

"Okay first I need two volunteers from a team" Scott told them.

Anya and Felix stepped up both them glared at each other.

"Felix" said Anya.

"Bitch" said Felix.

"Now play rock, paper, scissors. It's how me and my brothers always decided on which job to do" Explained Scott.

Both them started the game. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Felix threw rock while Anya threw paper. "Looks like I win" The latter said.

Scott patted Felix on the shoulder before the latter walked back to his team. "Alright Anya which do you want cows or pigs" Scott asked her.

Anya didn't even have to think. She already figured it out from the question. "Cows what else"

The respective teams when to their assigned pens. Danger Dogs get goats and Vipers get the cows. What neither of them knew they wouldn't be what they thought. The camera went in to the cow pen where a note was waiting for them. Natalie picked up and read the note to herself then the utter look of disgust came to her face.

"What is it. We are just milking them right" Asked Anya.

Natalie nodded her head. "No… we… are… oh my god" Natalie covered her mouth about to puke.

Adaliah snatched the note away reading it for herself; her eye's widened at the last part. "We have to pick up their poo" She told them.

The players mind sounds of disgust. Avis picked up her head turning to Anya soon Ruby followed. "Don't stare at me. How was I supposed to know we were going to do this"

"She's right you know" Alex defended her. "None of us could really know it was a trick"

**Confessionals.**

**Scott: A trick? It actually wasn't, if you think all cows are good for is giving milk. Think again.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

At the goat pen the Danger Dogs found a note. Theirs being different because their job is to milk the goats.

"This is a cool break I didn't even know goats gave milk" Said Colleen.

Sugar stepped up next to her with a puzzling look. "Wait if goats give milk then that means … HUH!"

**Confessionals.**

**Sugar: Momma we didn't cut off the balls! We didn't cut off the balls!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Courtney sat on the bed drinking a fruit punch. Gwen sat next to her drinking the same thing. Courtney was calming down for the most part, but is still mad at Scott. She didn't agree with his decision, did that make her a bad person?

"Courtney we need to talk" Said Gwen.

"I know what your about to say, but i'm over it" Courtney told her.

"No your not getting it" Gwen told her. "Courtney is you want too keep your relationship we Scott than you can't keep trying to change him and get mad at him for everything. The more you do that your going to push him away and it's gonna be Duncan all over again"

Courtney started at Gwen speechless. Everything she said was on complete point she couldn't even argue. Which was something incredibly hard to do. "All right Gwen I should work with Scott more"

"I'm glad you listened Courtney" Gwen smiled at her.

* * *

Anya stepped out the pen then walked up to Scott. The latter didn't seem so pleased to see her.

"Excuse me, but vhat is the point of this? How do ve vin?" Anya asked.

"You win when the other team gives up now GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR DISQUALIFIED" Scott roared.

Anya ran off from the deranged farmer. Now that she knew the conditions it would be all to easy to sabotage the other team. She looked at her options, Theodore looked strong so he wouldn't give up to easy. Her best bet would be between Liam or Colleen.

* * *

**Part one is finished. Like Scott said this was originally going to be them building a parade float. But I saw that kinda boring and didn't see much happening. I brought Sugar in here for comic relief and Dawn just for some reactions. Felix can't seem to catch a break, Theodore just stays over him. -Love Cole D. soul**


	13. The Rise Of Dawn Is Sweeter Than Sugar 2

The scene came back in to the goat pen. The Danger Dogs were given the most easiest task, but are given a little trouble. All the goats seemed terrified of something, so scared they all huddled up in a corner as far away from Theodore as possible. However the latter being what they fear there was no possible way no one could know this.

Liam walked up to Sugar; he tapped her only to pull his hand away in disgust with, Sugar's stickyness. Brushing it off he asked the cow girl a question. "Sugar since your a farm girl I was wondering …" He was derailed when the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"That I can get these goat's to act right" She finished; Liam nodded his head. Sugar smiled and came up to the goats. "Alright it's time you start given" Sugar reached in her hand only to be bit by one of the goats. "Ouch! Why you little!…" Sugar grabbed the goat by the neck then started strangling it. Colleen angered at this came up to stop her; Dawn felt this and teleported to the scene.

Colleen attempted to pull the goat out of Sugar's hands."SUGAR STOP" Dawn's sudden appearance between them startled Sugar making her let the goat go.

Dawn nodded her head in disappointment. "Sugar that is not the way you treat animals" She scolded.

Colleen nodded her head in agreement. "She's right you just don't attack things like that"

Sugar spit on the ground. "Then how else am I supposed to get these things to give milk"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean"

Liam stepped into the conversation feeling left out. "She means something is spooking the goats" He explained to her. Liam thought more into it and a idea came to his head.

"Ding" Felix made the noise.

"Dawn can you sense what's the problem" Liam asked her.

"I'll try" Dawn closed her eye's going into deep thought. Yes! She was getting something it was close too. Wait… her mind area just got dark. Whatever she was messing with it was dark and cold, she trembled in fear. She peeked behind her to see a wicked smile. _"Hello" _Her eye's widened. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream shook the heavens. "Fire…ice… explosions … crazy robots … Milky" Dawn froze in shock. She was there, but wasn't moving a inch.

Felix only tapped her only for her to fall straight to the ground. Everyone looked worried concerned looks towards the broken mystic. The Sneaky Vipers hopped over the fence all displeased to see their broken helper. Avis walked up and kicked her; the girl was hard as stone making Avis pull her foot back in pain.

"That's just great you broke are helper" Ruby accused them.

"No we didn't she just meditated it startled rumbling these cooky words"' Felix explained.

Ruby scratched her chin. "Well I believe you didn't do anything Felix, but that doesn't count for everyone else"

"Hey ya is killin my vibe" Sugar protested.

All full argument came out between the teams. Theodore took this chance to sneak out the group and come up to the terrified goats. "Who wants to help me win a challenge" His shadow casted over the goats; Not only his, but his, but the figure of puppet creature. The scene went back to the arguing contestants; all of them stopped when they heard sounds of pi going down.

They all turned around to see Theodore holding a bucket of milk. "Now that's how you milk some cow's" He commented. After his comment Scott came in the pen; he dipped his finger in the milk and tasted it. He cringed with a sour taste.

"The milk might be sour, but he got the milk. So the Danger Dogs win this part of the challenge" Scott then comes up to the Sneaky Vipers. "One of you will have to drop out the game"

"What!" Shouted Avis. "You never said anything like that"

"I give the rules as I go along now whose dropping out" Scott asked.

Adaliah rolled her eye's then pointed down at the broken Dawn. "Can't she drop out since she's already shocked"

"Fine" Scott answered. "Follow me for the next challenge" Mostly everyone walked off; Colleen and Natalie stayed behind looking at the broken Dawn.

"Should we help her" Asked Natalie. "I haven't been in this situation before"

Colleen nodded her head. "We should she would do it for any of us. It's only right anyway"

"Alright I get the legs and you get the head" As said they both grabbed the instructed body parts. They began carrying her along. During the walk Natalie smiled at Colleen wanting to bring up a certain question. She opened her mouth only to close it again feeling nervous. She then gathered up her confidence. "So Colleen is it" Natalie asked.

"Yeah" Colleen answered.

Natalie blinked. "I was wondering if Liam is dating anybody" When Colleen's eye's widened, Natalie took a gasp for breath. "Forget I asked"

"No it's cool" Colleen assured her. "But if you really like Liam you should know he's totally single"

"Yes" Natalie squealed.

* * *

Colin and Sutton stopped by a tree catching their breath. Colin peeked behind the tree to see if Chef was still nearby. To their luck he wasn't; Colin turned back around to Sutton suddenly his hormones build up and he couldn't help, but look at the girls revealing breast even with her covering them.

"Colin …Colin… Colin!" Sutton yelling his name snapped him out his trance. "First stop staring at my breast, second how much further to the hotel"

"It could be pretty far seeing how we ran a lot" Colin answered; he tried to lighten up the mood with a nice words. "Hey don't worry I like your boobs and it's just you and me out here. No one else or nothing else"

"I guess your right" Sutton smiled. "But I honestly can't wait to find the jerk that did this and put him in his place. Embarrassing him on international TV would be the best thing since… wait …" Her eye's went blank. "HOLY SHIT THE CAMERAS"

**Confessionals.**

**Sutton: (Crying) I will never be able to show my face on TV again. I will be a laughing stock! I'm gonna lose everything… i'm might be stuck working cheesy commercials. Oh god I gonna be the next Sugar.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: (No longer crying) Wait I will just call my manager and have him sue the crap out this show!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Colin felt bad for his crying girlfriend. He only knew one thing to do; _ZIP!_ Sutton opened her eye's to see Colin about to take his pants off. "Wait Colin what are you doing"

"If one of us is internationally humiliated then were both internationally humiliated" Colin proceeded to take off his pants until Sutton stopped him before he was down his knee's.

"You are so sweet, but I beg you not to do that." Sutton pleaded. "But thanks for the hospitality" Sutton kissed him on the cheek; having blushing like a rose.

* * *

The scene came back to mostly everyone in a open field. Natalie and Colleen soon came still carrying the shocked Dawn; they sat her down gently and came to their respective teams, but not before winking at each other.

Alex noticed this he blinked in confusion. When Natalie stood by him smiling he just had to question her. "Soooo, Natalie what was that all about" He rubbed his head.

Natalie giggled. "Well if you have to know, Colleen said she is going to help me hook up with Liam" She admitted. "Isn't that great"

"WHAT" Alex jumped. Everyone turned to him in his outburst. He looked around scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I thought I saw a bee" he lied.

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: What is Natalie doing liking that goofball. She's supposed to like me, she's obviously been dropping all the signs.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Alex darted a glare at Liam much to the latter's confusion. He looked away believing he made his point. Scott then began to explain the challenge. "Alright screw ups, your next challenge is a tractor race. You will race all around the island following the check points, while hauling your teammates" Adaliah raised her hand. "What"

"Okay racing with tractors is gonna take all day. Those things are too slow, believe me I know what I'm talking about" Adaliah told everyone.

Scott snickered. "I had them modified to move extra fast, now any more questions" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now choose your racers"

The camera quickly to the Vipers. Adaliah was about to volunteer except Alex stepped forward. "Don't worry team, I can defiantly win this for us" He said it to his team, but really meant it for Natalie. He looked over at Liam noticing his broken arm.

**Confessionals.**

**Alex: There's no way Liam can race with a broken arm. Then Natalie will see it's me she's supposed to like.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The camera moved to the Danger Dogs. Normally Colin is the one that would decide on things, but with his absence the team is at a lose. Colleen thought of this as a chance to step up and be the smart one for a change. She knew Colin was crafty, but also tricky so that's all she had to do.

"I know who should drive" Colleen announced. "It should be… Liam"

"What" Questioned everyone except Theodore.

"Think about it they wouldn't expect someone with a broken arm to drive" Explained Colleen; she tapped her head. "See crafty and tricky"

"I like that idea" Said Theodore. He looked back at Felix coming to protest; he tackled him before something could be said. "Nice try trying to sneak up on me like that" Said Theodore to avoid suspicion. When everyone looked away Theodore leaned in and whispered in Felix ear. "Cover for me I got something to do" Without another word Theodore dashed off.

* * *

Theodore snuck over to the tractors holding a gallon of gasoline. He began filling the opposing teams tractors with that exact gasoline. "More gas means bigger the boom" He finished his job then dashed off before anyone could see him.

Shortly after his departure Anya came over holding a empty galloon bottle. She then started taking gas from the other teams tractor. "Let's see you get far without the rest of this" Finishing her job Anya dashed off.

* * *

Somehow Liam had ended up driving the tractor despite having a broken arm. What he didn't know was Anya's little deposit. Alex is on his tractor feeling confident in his win. What he didn't know was Theodore's extra touch.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Those losers…**

**Static.**

**Theodore: Aren't gonna know what him em. (Chuckles) BOOM, BOOM.**

**static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Scott held a starting gun in the air. "Okay on your mark get set…" Random shots are shown of a worried Liam, Malevolent Theodore, wicked Anya, a confident Alex and Colleen. "GO" His finger slipped only to shoot something behind him. He looked around to see he shot Fang; something he smirked at. "Ah! Nice try"

The contestants were already off the dust fresh behind them. Alex had already had a big lead they had passed by two check points already. When he heard Natalie cheering him on he was compelled to move faster; however he began to get distracted by the latter. Anya noticed this and acted fast.

"Alex honey you who" Anya called; Alex attention suddenly shifted to Anya. The latter blew a kiss at him. "Win this and you might get a real one"

His heart pounded ten times fast. He regained his focus and started riding.

**Confessionals.**

**Avis: How stupid can a guy be. I should flirt with him for fun… NOT.**

* * *

The camera panned to the Danger Dogs moving about as fast as a normal tractor.

"Come on Liam pick up the paste" Theodore told him.

Liam scoffed back. "Well it wasn't my idea to have me drive the tractor. With one good arm" Theodore only rolled his eye's.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Okay maybe it wasn't the best idea to have him drive. I was just hoping he might get hurt or something. Shame on me huh?**

**Milky: Don't feel bad Theo' you are still a evil guy.**

**Theodore: Thanks Milky, you really get me.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: Dang it I am so stupid! I'm not the smart one Colin is. Where is he.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Colin and Sutton moved around the wilderness. Avoiding Chef or anything else considered as an obstacle.

"There it is" Colin pointed out the spa hotel.

"Nice now let's go" Sutton said; they moved ahead only to be stopped by the sound of tractors and the smell of gas.

* * *

Felix snapped up an idea in his head. He climbed over to the drivers seat into Liam's lap making the latter blush a bit. Felix then took charge and drove the tractor at full speed. He assured Colleen and Theodore, but worried everyone else.

"Felix are you sure this is okay" Liam asked him.

"Why wouldn't it be Scott never said we couldn't switch drivers" Felix brought to thought.

"That genius" Liam responded.

Felix laughed. "Not really just one of the advantages of being a class clown"

They passed a check point, but they knew if they wanted to win they had to improve some speed. Theodore looked back at Sugar who he was sure everyone forgot about. He didn't hesitate to quickly push her off. That's when they all began to pick up the speed.

"Wonder what happened" Wondered Liam.

* * *

The Vipers had the lead very far ahead of the other team. Victory was assured for the team until … Adaliah smelled gas. She knew the smell from anywhere and she knew it was coming from the tractor. She shook Avis shoulder disturbing the latter.

"What is it" Avis asked.

"This thing about to blow" Adaliah told her.

"It's about to blow up!" Repeated everyone except Alex he couldn't hear. Anya immediately jumped off saving her own skin. She rolled onto the ground too see the Danger Dogs pass her a moment later; she deduced they should be running out of gas soon. The Danger Dogs passed straight by the Vipers; the cheered, but only for their tractor to run out of gas.

"What just happened" Questioned Liam.

Theodore smelled gas knowing his plan started taking place. The Vipers only a few feet away came closer; by force Adaliah and Avis pulled the oblivious Alex out the tractor, just in time too because …

**BOOM!**

Everything lit up in flames showing darker parts of the woods. This meaning everyone of Alex, Liam, Colleen, Adaliah, and Theodore caught a glimpse of Sutton's boobies. Adaliah slightly attracted to her. Colleen could only feel the embarrassment of Sutton. Theodore smirked at the camera waving his eyebrows.

Their glimpse then suddenly engulfed with flames.

* * *

Scott watched in shock as that part of the forest burn in ashes. He was unmovable until Courtney came over screaming his name.

"Scott I want to say i'm sorry your a host too and I should … OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT" Courtney shouted seeing a large fire.

"What happened " Gwen asked coming up.

"I don't know all I had them do was race and after awhile boom!" Scott explained.

Courtney quickly snapped out of her trance and quickly proceeded a plan. "Okay this is what were going to do" Courtney turned to Scott. "Scott you get Chef and bring a a jumbo jet of water to the fire" Courtney then turned to Gwen. "Come on Gwen me and you need to save those contestants"

Gwen ran off, Courtney was about to follow, but Scott pulled her back by the arm. "Scott what are yoi… mmm" She suddenly found herself kissing Scott on the lips. "Scott"

"Just be safe okay" Scott told her.

"Okay I will" Courtney ran off to help out Gwen.

* * *

Liam opened his eye's too see a dark figure. This figure had apparently helped him out by taking him out the large fire. He noticed his most of his flesh burnt off along with most his clothes. When his sight became clearer he met the one person he thought he would never see again.

"Vodka… **cough, cough… ** what are you doing here" Liam questioned.

Vodka just smiled. "I had to save you honey. I couldn't just let you die"

Liam blinked and coughed some more. "Vodka what about everyone else are they safe"

Vodka twirled her hair not answering Liam at all.

"Please Vodka you have to save… **cough…** are friends" Liam pleaded.

Vodka nodded her head. "But i'm the only friend you will ever need sweetheart. Who cares about those others"

Liam felt the smoke intoxicating his lungs he had to convince Vodka soon. He opened his mouth, but Vodka cut him off. "Then why would I save those trolls that want to take you away from me"

These next words would curse him for the rest of his life, but if it meant saving everyone else then so be it. "Vodka I can never love those other girls because … your my girlfriend" Even through the thick smog he could see the girl blushing her butt off.

"Okay my love for you I will protect are friends for us" Vodka walked into the blazing fire. That was the last thing Liam saw before he passed out.

* * *

The scene skipped ahead to the medical tent. Chef is dressed in his nurse outfit is healing the contestants; minus Anya. When Courtney and Gwen arrived at the fire they found Vodka saving all the injured contestants. Courtney immediately assumed Vodka started the fire, but before she could be caught Vodka escaped once again.

Most of everybody is already awake. Sutton awake with a shirt, but she wasn't allowed to leave. It didn't matter to her as long as she was by Colin's side. Adaliah was told to stay in bed, but she refused to listen then left out. Theodore despite being one of the few to avoid injury stayed in bed saying it feels comfortable.

Natalie had avoided any burns, bruises, and smoke. She was free to go, but she refused, she wanted to stay by her team and Liam. She helped Chef take care of them all; feeding and changing. Natalie was about to change Liam's socks however a pebble knocked her on the forehead.

She walked outside to find who it was; she didn't expect for it to be Vodka.

"Hey Vodka" Nervously greeted Natalie. "Long time no see"

"Don't hey me you troll" Vodka told her. "You listen and you listen good stay away from my man. He has already declared me as his girlfriend and NOT you" Murmurs of Gwen and Courtney were heard. "Don't tell anyone about this ya' hear" Vodka flipped off into the wilderness. Leaving a frightened Natalie.

* * *

Time skipped ahead everyone was clear to leave the tent; all except Avis. Other than anyone else she endured the most pain. She hated the hospital and the medical tent wasn't that much different. The only thing she liked about it was that she had the place to herself. That was until Anya came in.

"What do you want!" Asked Avis.

"I just vanted to talk" Anya told her.

"I have nothing to say to you" Avis turned away from Anya; putting a cover over her face.

"I'm just saying maybe you should double think your chances on this show, but oh well" Anya pretended to walk away; she fully expected for Avis to call her back. Before turning back around Anya got rid of her wicked smile.

"I'll listen to what you have to say" said Avis.

Anya cleared her throat. "What I wanted to say is you should really think about your chances here. You almost died today and you lived. You got a second chance; you suffered more injuries than anyone else"

"So" Spat Avis.

"Then you tried to kill Natalie …" Anya was derailed.

"Shut UP. I didn't even touch her and even if I did what is she gonna do about it"

"Vell me, Alex, and Natalie are in a alliance. Imagine if I told Ruby about your deed and with both know that girl can't trust anyone"

"Where are you going with this" Avis questioned.

"Simple quit the show or join my alliance" Anya left out the room knowing either way she won.

* * *

Liam laid in bed with the whole day folding in his mind. But no matter whatever else happened the true thing he revolved around was him calling Vodka his girlfriend. Yes, he only did it so he could convince her to save his friends. Except he knew when he said that he basically just screwed himself.

"Liam bro' you still alive" Felix snapped Liam out his thought's.

"Yeah It's just…" Liam bit his lip. "I think I got into some trouble that I really want to get out of"

"You and me both" Felix told him; Liam raised an eyebrow. "I would tell you if I could for now let's get out of here"

Liam smiled, hopped out of bed, then walked out with Felix.

* * *

Thing's seemed like a storm for Sutton. Almost everyone saw her boobs; the most embarrassing thing that could happen to anyone on TV. If that mind the final cut either her acting career would be over or by the time she was eighteen she would have to move to adult films. When the host said they would decide who the losers were; if her team lost either her or Colin would be going home.

"Hey their" Colleen greeted sitting next to Sutton on the steps.

"…" Sutton said nothing.

"Look I know how it is flashing your boobs in public, but it could be worse" Colleen comforted, but failed.

"This was INTERNATIONAL T. V. Everyone who watches this show saw me!" Bursted Sutton.

"Is she still crying" Adaliah asked coming up. "Get over it already do you have any idea how easy you got off! No one and I mean NO ONE here cares. When you get home and people start making fun of you act like a girl and kick them in the balls!" Adaliah walked off with nothing else to say.

The tears in Sutton's eye's suddenly went away. "Wow that oddly made me feel better. Sorry for going off on you like that Colleen"

"No problem you just needed to let off some steam" She accepted the apology. "One more thing I'm so glad i'm not the only one here with a birthmark on my left boob"

Sutton's eye's widened at the last comment.

* * *

Alex walked out and shut the door behind him. He shortly encountered Anya a second later.

"Hey Anya" Alex perked up his lips; Anya pushed them back.

"Nice try, I said might" Anya told him in vain then changed her tone of voice to sweet. "But keep working hard for me and you just might get it" Anya was about to open the door to the cabin however Avis came and grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen I decided to join your alliance" Avis agreed; confusing Alex.

"Good" Anya smiled. "Tonight if they decide us as losers we vote off Ruby"

"Agreed" Avis said.

"No problem" Alex agreed. "Now you excuse me I have to find Natalie"

* * *

Alex ran up to Natalie. She quietly eating dinner at the mess hall; she was pleased to see the boy's presence.

"Hey Alex, I just had to say good job today. It looked like you really knew what you were doing" Natalie complemented.

"Thanks" Alex smiled. "You've been doing a good job to … so anyway I just want you to know we have a new alliance member"

"Really who" Natalie wondered.

"Avis" Alex answered.

Natalie stopped talking altogether, Avis of all people. She didn't trust her it all started that night in the mansion. "I have to go" Natalie put her food aside and ran out the mess hall; worrying Alex.

* * *

Natalie peeked behind a tree to see Ruby and Adaliah. She gulped up her fear and came up to the two. Adaliah already looked at her as the enemy, but Ruby didn't seem to mind much.

"Is there something you want Natalie" Asked Ruby.

"AvisjoinedarealliancdandIwanttogetridofherbecauseshetriedtokillme" Natalie explained super fast.

"Girl i'm gonna need you to speak a little slower and clearer" Ruby told her.

Natalie took a deep breath. "Avis joined are alliance and I want to get rid of her because she tried to kill me" Clearly explained Natalie.

Without a say Ruby and Adaliah didn't feel to happy with Avis. They both looked at Natalie then back at each other then huddled up. They spoke to each other then looked back at Natalie.

"Natalie how would you like a temporary alliance" Ruby offered; Natalie was speechless. "Just team up with us for the night and vote for Avis. It will end up a tie and i'm certain either of us can beat her"

* * *

At the elimination ceremony all the Vipers sat on different stumps. Gwen stood in front of them without Courtney or Scott. Of course she had five marshmallows which would mean someone is going home.

"As you all know it has been decided your team lost since it was your tractor that blew up" Explained Gwen. "Now it's time to cast your votes"

**Voting confessionals.**

**Alex: (Makes a x mark over a picture of Ruby) I thought we could be friends.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: (Makes an x mark over a picture of Avis) You should of known better.**

**Static.**

**Natalie: (Makes an x mark over a picture of Avis) I'm sorry, but maybe one day you can get the help you need.**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: (Makes an x mark over a picture of Avis) Did somebody scream traitor.**

**Static.**

**Avis: (Makes an x over a picture of Ruby) It's either you or me.**

**Static.**

**Anya: She will never see it coming.**

**Static.**

**End of voting confessionals.**

Gwen thrown out marshmallows to everyone except the remaining two. Which was Ruby and Avis; Ruby stepped up. "Alright let's get this tiebreaker over with" She demanded.

"Actually this is no tiebreaker" Gwen told them shocking all except Anya. "Which means…" Gwen tossed the marshmallow at Ruby. "Avis is going home"

"WHAT BUT HOW" Hollered Avis.

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: It vas all part of my plan. Natalie gets scared go tells Ruby and Adaliah blah, blah, blah. I secretly vote for Avis.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The scene flipped to the dock of shame. The sling of shame has been replaced with the brand new sub of shame. A submarine a contestant leave's in when they get voted off. Avis pouted before stepping inside.

"Sorry you got voted out Avis I had my own, Heather to deal with" Gwen told her.

"I don't need your crummy apology, now get me out of here" Avis demanded. She closed the hatch above before the sub went down into the sea. Gwen stood in front of the camera ready to exit the show.

"What will happen next? Can we track down Adaliah? Will Alex get a clue? I think i'm sensing a crush between Liam and Felix. Find out next time on Total… Drama… Danger Zone"

* * *

**This chapter came out more than I wanted it to be. Sorry for sending Avis away she was just kinda difficult to work with. The next update will be Saturday or the day after. I different type of love triangle has been introduced: Liam, Vodka, Alex, Natalie, and possibly Felix, even Sutton is still unintentionally in here. Okay until next time -Love Cole D. soul**


	14. Love Is Just Drama In Another Form

Gwen stood on the dock of shame. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, you could say it was explosive. Scott took charge of the challenge leading the contestants getting a farm experience. But… something with wrong with the tractor challenge and long story short."

"A tractor blew up causing a huge fire. Anya convinced, Avis to join her alliance. Only for Anya to double cross, Avis and send her home. What will happen now? Can Anya get more devious? Can Vodka stay free forever? Not if I can help it. Find out this episode of Total … Drama … Danger Zone"

* * *

The camera opened to the dark wilderness. Theodore and Felix stepped in the scene walking quietly; just after they walked past a tree, Anya popped her head out. "Mmmm" She mutters before following them. Every time one of them would look back she would hide behind a rock, tree, or jump into a bush. When she saw it was she dashed down the trail she followed their footprints to a large canyon. Shockingly that's where the footprints stopped; putting it off for later she walked off.

The camera panned upwards showing both Felix and Theodore sitting in the tree's. The camera jumped forward to Felix and Theodore walking up to a odd tube. "Okay when someone comes, you give me the signal. Got it" Explained Theodore; Felix gave him a thumbs up. Theodore dived into the odd tube leaving Felix alone.

A couple of minutes passed: he saw, Sutton come by yelling into a phone. He could only wonder what that was about. It was vague, but he saw a shadow sneaking around too. Two people came to his mind; Vodka and Ezekiel, but as far as anyone knew, Ezekiel was dead; going back to the events of TDAS.

"What are you doing here" Felix jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to be facing Courtney. "I repeat, what are you doing out here"

"Nothing, just enjoying a walk" Felix lied rolling his eye's.

Courtney narrowed her eye's. "Nice try, NOT! Your lying and I want to know why"

"Too much knowledge can kill a man" Felix stalled to the best of his abilities. He quickly looked at the tube hoping, Theodore would hurry the hell up. Luckily his praise has been answered. Theodore climbed out the tube quickly putting on an act.

"Oh, my god Felix thanks for saving me" Theodore acted he then turned his attention to, Courtney. "I got lost and stuck in this tube and…"

"I don't care what your excuse is" Courtney cut him off. "It is basically midnight and you two are out and about, JUST" Courtney took a moment to calm down. "Just go to the hotel and stay there" Theodore and Felix listened and went are their way. "And STAY away from here!"

The camera panned to Theodor and Felix the former walking nervously. "Will you calm down we got away Scott free" Theodore told him.

"I can't help it. What did you go in there for anyway" Felix asked.

Theodore sighed. "I wanted blue prints of the island, but shit my luck. Because something kept locking me out the system"

"Well the farther you are away from those blueprints the better" Felix exclaimed before walking ahead.

* * *

The day started out normal with the sun beginning it's rise. Two bunnies hopped out a hole; one bunny gave the other a carrot then kissed it on the cheek. A bird flew by another, dazzled by the other birds beauty; the male bird hit a tree. Then, Liam asleep also tied up on a tree.

"Morning honey" Greeted Vodka.

"Wait, what, huh" Liam frantically woke. He first noticed Vodka, then him being tied up on a tree. "Vodka what is this"

Vodka giggled. "It's nothing honey. I just wanted too spend this day with you"

Liam mentally cursed; he tried forcing himself out the knots, but no luck. "Listen, Vodka get me down from here now"

"Anyway I'll go and get us some breakfast" Vodka ignored everything he said. She walked off, but not before giving Liam a kiss on the cheek. Something the latter spat in disgust. After he watched, Vodka leave from sight he did everything he could to break out. However all his muscle combined could help him.

* * *

Natalie woke up earlier than anyone else. She liked going into the wilderness and hanging out with the animals despite them not being real. Squirrels rubbed against her legs, birds hanged on her shoulders, and a cat chilled on her lap.

"You know for mechanical animals you guys are kinda cute" She complimented. She then patted the colorful birds on the head. "You guys remind me of my parrot, Cracker. He was fun, but he didn't listen much"

The colorful blue bird twerps in her ear. To this, Natalie tapped her chin. "Sorry I don't speak bird. Is there another way you can tell me" The bird twerps more before flying off in a direction it came back giving signs for, Natalie to follow it. The latter stood up and followed the bird; it led her to the tied up, Liam struggling too get loose. With one last squeal he noticed Natalie.

"Finally, Natalie could you help me out here" Asked Liam.

"Sur…sure" Natalie said shyly. She walked up and untied, Liam from his 'prison'. Once untied, Liam fell to the ground. He stood back up wondering why, Natalie was covering her mouth.

"You okay. You look a little… red" Liam remarked, Natalie's face as red as a tomato.

"It's nothing" She said very low. She wouldn't let her shyness get the better of her; it was just the more she was around him the more she wanted to just kiss him. "I'm okay . Even if I should be asking you that question"

Liam rubbed his head. "Let's not worry about that in fact …" He grabbed, Natalie's hand. "Let's get out of here before Vodka get back"

He ran off still holding, Natalie's hand. The latter almost screaming in excitement.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: He was holding my hand. The more people have physical contact they closer they become. **

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Felix wondered around aimlessly eventually running into Alex. "Sup, quick question have you seen Liam. He disappeared last night and i'm a little worried" Felix explained to him.

"No, but have you seen, Natalie? She was supposed to be back at the cabin awhile ago" Alex told him. He looked around the area. "I hope nothing's happened to her"

Their questions have been answered when Liam and Natalie ran up to them. Felix let out a sigh of relief while, Alex eye's slightly twitched seeing them together. "I think we're far enough from, Vodka" Liam told Natalie.

"That's cool … hey Alex" Natalie greeted.

"Oh, hey Natalie let's go… uh over there" Alex dragged Natalie away from Liam.

Felix walked to Liam putting his hand on his shoulder. "You know I've been looking all over for you"

"Sorry about that" Liam apologized. "I just had a, Vodka problem"

Felix eye's jumped in shock at what he just heard. "You've been drinking"

"WHAT… NO Vodka the person not the drink" Exclaimed Liam.

Felix laughed at himself grabbing his stomach. He raised resting himself on, Liam's shoulders. "I was just kidding. Come on let's go to the others"

**Confessionals.**

**Liam: Felix has been very protective of me lately. I don't mind because it's nice having someone to talk to. I'm beginning to think that what, Theodore told me about him wasn't true.**

**Static.**

**Felix: Liam's more trouble then you think. Instead of just, Theodore I'm protecting him from everything. (Laughs) He never gives you a moment of boredom.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Colleen walked happily holding a basket of cookies and cards. She came up to Sutton and Colin;Talking to each other under a tree. "Hey you two happy Valentine's day" Colleen handed both a cookie and card.

"Thanks and happy Valentine's day" Sutton thanked; Colleen walked off ready to spread more cheer. After she left Colin and Sutton resumed their conversation."So what were you saying about merge"

Colin brought out a piece of paper with written name's on it. "From my observation I predicted on who can make it to merge. Me and Alex are a defiantly with us both being team leaders" He gave her the rest of the list.

Theodore and Anya- Both have proved useful so, possible

Colleen- makes friends with everyone so, yeah

Liam, Natalie, and Ruby - has potential

Felix and Adaliah- not likely

Sutton- I hope so.

"I like your listing and those brains of yours" Sutton complimented. "But we should throw this away in case someone else see's it"

"Yeah we wouldn't want the unlikely's too find it" Colin joked.

"Right, actually I'll do you one better" Sutton ripped up the paper three fold.

* * *

Adaliah walked out the mess hall. She couldn't stand that constant arguing of Ruby and Anya; she seriously wanted to punch one in the face so the other could shut up. Her face puzzled when Colleen walked up to her. "Happy, Valentine's day" Colleen handed her a card and cookie then went inside the mess hall.

"Thanks" Adaliah said despite, Colleen already being gone. "No one's ever given me a gift before"

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: That was nice. No one has ever given me a gift. (She sheds a tear, then widens her eye's noticing her revelation) shit.**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: (Attempting to get the tape out the camera) I want the tape back! Give me the tape back! Ugh, how do you open this thing!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

At the camp fire pit the contestants are sitting on logs. The Dogs on one side and Vipers on the other. Alex is trying to convince, Natalie to not like Liam.

"He's on the other team also he's a real klutz" Alex tried to convince her.

"Well maybe I like that" Natalie told him. Alex would have continued the conversation if, Courtney didn't take the stand.

"Okay in the spirit of the holidays, you will be asked questions about past relationships on Total Drama" Courtney explained. "Oh, and team Danger Dog" Scott came around putting on shock collars on team Danger Dog.

"Ugh, what are this for" Colin asked tugging on the collar.

"Good question, since you and Sutton failed to participate in the last challenge, this will be punishment. If one member gets a question wrong your all in for a shock" Courtney explained.

Sutton and Colin crouched down in embarrassment.

"This will be cool. I love triva's" Natalie said.

The camera panned over to the Danger Dogs side."I hate pop quizzes" said Felix.

"I watched all seasons it won't be a problem" Colin said. "This can defiantly make up from last time. Right Sutton" He turned to his girlfriend.

Sutton couldn't agree. "Sorry I only watched 'Action',but I'm sure everyone else has"

"I stopped in season five. I just couldn't take it" Added Felix.

"I watched all seasons" Added Alex; Anya smacked him in the back of the head.

"Not the same team" Anya told him.

**HOOOOOOOOOM! **Courtney honked a horn. "Now if you don't mind it's time for the challenge" Everyone quieted down. "Good now let's begin"

* * *

(Round 1, who did what?)

Gwen held up a stack of paper in her hand. She then read the first piece. "Question for team Vipers. This couple broke up after only two hours" After she finished the question, Scott began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Scott stop laughing" Courtney told him.

He kept laughing. "Why? What losers break up after two hours"

Anya smirked then stood up. "It was Courtney and Scott" She exclaimed.

"Correct" Gwen said.

Scott slowly stopped his laughing then looked at Courtney face palm herself. Turning her attention away from them Gwen continued the trivia. "Next question for the Danger Dogs. This girl broke up with the boy because he kept throwing challenge's" Gwen shook her hand, holding back from crushing the paper.

"Scott and Dawn" Liam quickly answered.

Scott face puzzled at this answer. "WHAT…NO…" Scott snatched the remote from, Courtney then zapped team Danger Dog.

Gwen laughed at this answer. More pleased with that than the actual answer. "Nope. The real answer was me, ugh Trent" Gwen thought back to it, them jumped out her funk. "Okay for the Vipers, these two kissed, but it was apparently off camera"

Okay what the hell. Courtney went up and looked through the cards and not pleased on what she found. "These are all questions directed towards me and Gwen!"

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: Yeah, while I was down there I saw the cards. So I was like why not. (A sudden fist came through the wall. Vodka then took a peak in.**

**Vodka: Theo' have you seen my love?**

**Theodore: Nope.**

**Vodka: (Nods) What about you Milky?**

**Milky: (Theodore pulled him out) I searched high and low, but nowhere to be found.**

**Vodka: Okay see ya! (Vodka leaves out)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera came back to the camp fire pit. Courtney didn't like that most the questions was aimed towards her so she had, Scott write new things down. That ended in a bust when his handwriting was terrible enough to not to be called handwriting. So she just wrote things down herself.

"Vipers new question. Apparently this Total Drama couple has no problems. Who is it?" Gwen asked.

Nearly everyone on the team was at a lost for words. Natalie is the only too stand and answer. "Easy it's Tyler and Lindsay" She answered; she then turned to Liam. "Which I hope one day can be me and Liam"

"Awww" Went Colleen and Sutton.

Liam's cheeks turned red with flattery and embarrassment. Meanwhile, Alex cringed his teeth.

"Correct" Gwen said.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: Colleen said I should take risk. I just hope that wasn't too risky.**

**Static.**

**Liam: Wow, Natalie likes me. I always thought she liked Alex.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"Danger Dogs, this couple is branded with the name Ozzy" Said Gwen.

Liam opened his mouth to answer, but Felix covered his mouth before he could do so. "The answer is Owen and Izzy" Colin answered.

"Correct, the score is two the one. Now time for round two"

(Round 2, who is shipping that?)

"Okay this round you will figure out what couple this is, by the given name. Also all couples actually never happened. Just something supported by the fan community" Explained Gwen. "Now, Sneaky Vipers who is CoCo?" Immediately Courtney shuddered after the question.

Colin was anxious on answering. However it was not his team. Each member of the Vipers looked at each other, but none knew the answer. A bell rang when they reached the deadline. "The correct answer was…" Started Gwen.

"Cody and Courtney" Quickly finished Colin.

**Confessionals.**

**Courtney: (Puking in the toilet)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The camera came back to the Danger Dogs and Gwen still on the stand. "Danger Dogs this is for the tie. Who is Justney?" Gwen asked.

**Confessionals.**

**Courtney: COME ON.**

**static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Sutton looked around before standing up"Justin and Courtney" She happily answered.

"Correct" Said Gwen. "Things are now tied it's anyone's game"

Sutton and Colin high fived, Colleen jumping in for some too.

The camera panned back to the Sneaky Vipers.

"Sneaky Vipers. Who is Scax?" Gwen asked.

Adaliah smiled at an answer she knew. "That would be… Scarlett and Max"

"Correct" Said Gwen. "Okay this one is for the Danger Dogs, who is Dawcan?"

"That's sweet" Said Colleen. "It sounds just like Dawn and Duncan"

"Correct" Went Gwen. "It's still tied, but only one round left."

* * *

(Round 3, the lightning round)

"This round should be simple enough. All you have to is answer the question before the other team and you win" Explained Gwen. "First two volunteers from each team"

The camera jumped ahead showing the volunteers standing across from each other. The volunteers being Anya and Colin. Blood rushed through their veins awaiting the question. "Your question is … what is the number one couple shipped in the pahkitew cast"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"You should be liking me" Alex said talking to, Natalie.

"Alex and Natalie … wait NO" Colin mixed up the answer.

"Sammy and Topher" Quickly answered Anya.

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

"Anya is right and the Sneaky Vipers win" Announced Gwen. Natalie got up and cheered, but ended up in a awkward position we she was the only one.

"I don't know what happened, but I know it was good" Cheered Alex.

* * *

All the Danger Dogs walked to the McLean spa hotel. Theodore spilt from the group saying he needed too pee. Liam said he had to talk to Natalie and Felix followed. This only leaving Colin, Colleen, and Sutton.

"Sorry I lost us the challenge guys" Colin apologized. "I just got distracted"

Sutton walked up and hugged him. "It's okay we all make mistakes. Besides your the only one of us that could've gotten that question right"

"Yeah, if Alex wasn't trying too convince, Natalie too like him. Then things would be okay" Comforted Colleen.

"That makes me feel better, but we have a problem with tonight's elimination" Said Colin. "The only person we could possibly convince to join us in a vote is, Theodore"

"I'll do it" Colleen ran off.

* * *

Liam went too have a talk with, Natalie. After she announced her feelings he sorta had too. He ran up to her bringing her suitcase out her cabin.

"So, Natalie we need to talk" Liam said to her.

"Sure. I think I know what it's about" Natalie said.

"Yeah, what you said back there was sweet, but I have some things to figure out" Liam told her; making her confused. "First and this is totally not your fault, but Vodka is phyco and I don't want her killing you"

"But I'm not afraid of her. I'm sure she is just confused" Natalie pleaded.

"There is more to the story than you think" Liam thought back when he called, Vodka his girlfriend. "The last thing is that I also like someone else. So until I figure out how that person feels, I don't think we should date now"

"I understand, I don't mind waiting really" Said Natalie.

Felix appeared and wrapped his arm around him. "Come, Liam let's go sneak some ice cream from Chef's fridge" Liam nodded and the two walked off. After seeing this Natalie put the puzzle piece's together.

* * *

Adaliah and Ruby carelessly walked around the woods. Not really talking, just hanging out. They both needed some time from, Anya. The two came up to a cave oddly hearing a strange noise. It was too squeaky to be a bear. They both walked up and took a peak inside; both their eye's widened before they ran off screaming.

"What the heck was THAT" Frighteningly asked Adaliah.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Let's go" Ruby quickly walked away; Adaliah looked behind her before following Ruby.

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony is the Danger Dogs. By them is the Sneaky Vipers in the peanut gallery. Instead of, Gwen hosting the ceremony it is Courtney.

"Okay you all have cast" Started Courtney. "One of you would be going home today except that's not gonna happen"

"Yes!" Cheered Colin, Colleen, and Sutton.

"Instead there will be a team switch" Continued Courtney. "And I already decided the two switching teams will be Colin and Anya" Needles to say they both became shocked at this. "Say your goodbye's"

Colin hugged both Colleen and Sutton. Natalie hugged Anya the latter gave a fake hug, Alex tried to kiss her goodbye, Anya however walked off. As they walked past each other, Anya gave Colin a glare to which he glared back. The camera panned back Courtney ready to give the closing.

"Well we hope you enjoyed this episode of Total Drama. We had confessions and hints, next time I'll be… I mean we will give them the pain! What do we have in store for them? Find out next episode of Total …Drama…Danger Zone!"

* * *

**First off sorry I couldn't post this as planned. I decided to put another challenge behind and save it for merge. Team switch was probably a shocker; I originally planned for it to be Anya and Theodore, but my first decision isn't likely to be my final decision. Anyone else curious on what Ruby and Adaliah saw? You'll have to wait and see until next time. -Love Cole D. soul**


	15. Fight Or Fright

Courtney appeared at the docks. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, it was a trivia of love. Natalie confessed her feelings for, Liam. Only for him to say to say he has some things too think about … men" She looked over to see Scott staring at her; she smiles nervously in return. "The Sneaky Vipers won because, Colin screwed up. In a surprise twist I made Colin and Theodore switch teams. Now how will they function with their new team? Can Alex convince Natalie to like him? Will…" A pile of fish heads suddenly dumped on Courtney. The camera panned to Vodka laughing her butt off.

Courtney growled before chasing her down. "Find out this episode of Total…Drama…Danger Zone. GET BACK HERE"

* * *

The sun shined through the window landing on Colin's head. He laid there reading a book while half listening to whatever, Alex had to say. This was his first night and already he figured why the team was so dysfunctional. Alex talked to himself and him or anyone who would listen. Luckily he had his book.

"I'm so glad i'm not the only boy here anymore. All the girls are kinda overwhelming" Alex talked.

"Yeah i'm sure your a real ladies man" Colin sarcastically said.

"Yeah I know. Hey, do you think Natalie should like me? She should like me right? Or course she should" Alex kept talking.

"Whatever you say" Colin looked from his book and out the window. "I wonder how Sutton's doing. It has to be better than this"

* * *

Sutton woke up to her morning routine. Everyday she was the last to wake up meaning she was the last to shower. This process repeated itself everyday …until now. She pulled the knob only to find it's locked. After another attempt at pulling the door, she banged it.

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

"Open up who's in there!" Shouted Sutton.

Anya opened the door a second later covered in a towel. "Sorry you'll have to vait your"

"Hello I use the bathroom at this time" Sutton argued only to have the door slammed in her face. She growled ready too punch the door open. Minutes later, Anya stepped out fully clothed; steam following her out the bathroom.

"It's all yours" Anya told her.

Sutton walked in, but Anya stayed outside. Sounds of the water running was heard outside _ .three._ "HAAAAAA, YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER" Anya walked off whistling as if she haven't done anything.

* * *

At the McLean spa hotel; Colin walked in the dining room with Alex rabbling following him behind. Natalie had a conversation with Ruby and Adaliah. The previous two discussed on what they had seen the night before.

"I'm confused what exactly did you see" Natalie asked them.

"What's so hard to understand. It was like some giant seaweed monster" Adaliah told her. "Except it had eye's and it smelled like …" Adaliah tried to think, but couldn't put her fingers on it.

"Hair gel" Ruby finished. "What monster smells like hair gel"

Natalie shrugged. "It doesn't sound like any animal I heard of. There is the possibility of a mutant" Natalie hypothesized.

"Whatever I know i'm not going there again" Ruby resumed eating her pancakes.

The camera panned back to Colin and Alex. Colin's eye twitched ignoring him was harder than he thought. Before he ripped his own book in half he noticed Natalie. "Forgive me for this" He told himself. "Alex isn't that, Natalie over there"

Alex walked over to Natalie, Colin took this chance to escape.

* * *

The scene flashed to Liam and Vodka sitting on top a tree. Liam had his eye's everywhere except, Vodka. The same couldn't be said for the latter; she motioned her hand on his leg and slowly up his leg.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA" Liam back up to the tree bark. "What are you doing? Because what your thinking is not happening"

"Nothing my love, i'm just trying to get your attention. You should pay more attention to me" Vodka told him.

"Listen it's time for me to go"

"Why so you can spend more time with that TROLL"

Liam ignored her. He tried climbing down however he ended up falling down instead. Vodka's look of anger quickly turned to lavish. "I still love you"

Liam hit the ground with a loud thump. A hand reached in the help him, he accepted. The camera panned out to show it was Felix.

"Vodka troubles again" Felix guessed. Liam looking down was his given answer. "You really got to put that girl in her place. Tell her that you are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Liam rubbed the back of his head. "I would it's just…well… I feel bad for her. I feel like I'm the only thing that can keep her stable"

"You never know what goes on in crazy minds. I would get out before your in too deep" Felix advised. Liam wanted to tell him about what happened with the fire, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Come on let's go the challenge might be starting soon" Liam followed Felix, but not before looking at Vodka one more time.

The camera panned back to Vodka, Theodore came down from the branch above. "So, Vodka is the deal still on"

Vodka crossed her arm's. "I didn't make a deal with you. I made one with Milky"

"He's still mad at you from last night. He doesn't like it when people drink his milk bath" Theodore explained. "So what do you say?"

"Fine here are your blueprints" Vodka handed him some blueprints which he scanned over. "Now what about your part of the deal"

"I will hand, Liam over in awhile. You can have him he's not very useful"

"Who is this, Liam people speak of" Vodka bursted.

**"Attention rejects it's time for your challenge. That means GET YOUR BUTTS UP" **Scott announced over the intercom.** "And bring your mouth guards because momma your in for a rumble!"**

* * *

The contestants gathered at an boxing ring. Some already having mixed feelings about this.

"Welcome to the boxing ring also known as your challenge" Said Courtney. "Here you'll spin the wheel if you land on a spider you face your fear"

"Wait how do you know are fears" Colleen asked.

"You filled them out in your applications remember. I took the liberty of bringing all your fears" Explained Gwen. "Courtney and Scott assigned who you'll fight if you land on a grip"

Scott rang a horn so loud causing everyone to cover their ear's. Courtney knocked the horn out his, stopping the loud sound. "Let the games begin" She announced.

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: This is gonna be good. I've been waiting to let out some anger.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"First up we got Colin" Courtney said.

"Great I wonder what they have planned for me" Colin said.

"Don't worry Colin, I'm sure it can't be that bad" Sutton assured.

"We can only hope" Colin laughed. "Kiss for good luck" Colin and Sutton leaned in for a kiss, but it was quickly intercepted by Anya. She pushed the two away from each other smiling like it was nothing.

"No time for that you two. It's all challenge" Anya pushed Colin ahead in the ring. She looked back to see Sutton with a irritated look. "Sorry we can't let things like that happen, now can we"

The camera flashed to Colin in the ring. Chef spined a wheel full of assorted pictures of a grip or spider; the wheel took three more spins before landing on a grip. Colin took quick notice of this smiling just to get the pressure off.

"So who do I have to fight? It won't be any mutant animals or anything right?" Colin asked.

"Nope instead we called your mother at home" Courtney told him. "She told us something interesting. Apparently she said that you and Colleen fight a lot at home. So Colleen your in"

The camera flashed ahead showing Colin and Colleen in the ring both wearing boxing gloves. The bell rang indicating their match.

Colin laughed. "Come on, Courtney you had to have better plan than…" Colleen suddenly punched him in the face.

"BOOM BAM" Colleen battle cried knocking Colin in the face again.

The camera panned to the other contestants watching. Ruby and Adaliah having neutral looks, Anya having a disappointed look. Sutton looking worried for both her friend and boyfriend.

"Come on man! Show her who's BOSS" Cheered Alex.

"Don't let that girl make a full out of you!" Cheered Adaliah.

"You got this honey!" Sutton cheered.

Anya flicked her in the back on the head. "He's on the other team" Sutton growled before smacking Anya in the face. The latter tackled, Sutton and their fight began. It was quickly broken up, by Scott; Courtney coming up behind him.

"If you two do that again your both out the challenge!" Courtney threatened. Sutton and Anya glared at each other one more time before walking away.

The camera panned back to the ring, Colleen giving Colin two more hits. "Sorry, Colin" She said right before knocking him on the ground. Sutton and Alex quickly rushed up to his aid pulling him out the ring.

"Well the Vipers didn't earn anything. Next up we got Liam for the Danger Dogs" Gwen announced.

Liam walked in the ring after this Chef spined the wheel; Liam hopped for a fear fighting wouldn't do him much good with a broken arm. He was not lucky however the wheel landing on grip.

"You'll be fighting …" A puff of smoke covered the ring to clear revealing a farmer in blue overalls, a white undershirt, and red hair. "Rodney"

"Hey, Courtney" Rodney swooned.

"Back off lover boy" Scott said taking protection of Courtney.

Courtney smiled at this. "Okay now begin!"

Liam charged in head first punching, Rodney with his one good arm. His punches to Rodney was nothing; eventually Liam tired himself out, Rodney took this chance and tipped Liam over.

"Rodney wins and the score is still zero to zero it's anyone's game" Announced Gwen. "We'll be back right after the break"

* * *

The camera came back in a member of the Vipers had to go and that member was Adalaih. Chef of course spined the wheel taking a couple of turns it landed on a grip. For unknown reasons, Scott scoffed at this.

"So who's the unlucky I have to fight" Adaliah pounded her fist.

Chef came in the ring dropping a large crate with airholes. He began to prow it open with a crowbar eventually opening up for a girl to step out. She wears a pretty white dress, a long sleeved shirt, and black shoes.

"Who the hell is this" Questioned Adaliah.

"You don't know me, but you know my boyfriend Casio" Said the girl.

"What?" Went Adaliah.

"What?" Added Alex.

"What?" Added Natalie.

"What?" Added Ruby.

"Vhat" Finished Anya.

"That's right. I am Anna and just to let you know, Casio wasn't happy that he was voted off. And neither am I sooo…" Anna swung a fist at Adaliah is quickly dodged. Anna quickly kicked, Adalaih in the rib; causing the former to go down. Anna took this chance to smack her on the head, Adaliah grabbed her hand before she could do so. She stood up then immediately punched Anna in the face giving her a black eye. Anna angrily whipped out a knife charging at Adaliah.

Everyone gasped except for Adaliah herself. The latter quickly grabbed Anna's arm then socked her out the ring.

"Was that the best you could really do? Please that's a walk home from school to me" Said Adaliah triumphantly.

"Adaliah wins one for the Vipers!" Gwen cheered. "Next up for the Danger Dogs we have Anya. Also we might wanna call someone about Anna"

Anya stepped in the ring her spin landing on a spider meaning she would face her fear. Scott stepped in and blindfolded her; she then heard something loud drop. When she opened her blindfold she found she was in a dark room …alone.

The camera flashed back outside showing Courtney with a microphone. "Your goal is to stay in there for five minutes." A ticking clock started as everyone waited for it to either stop or for Anya to come out. When it finished Anya stepped out fixing the loose pieces of her hair. "I guess that's one for the Danger Dogs we'll get back after the break"

* * *

Things camera came back on showing Ruby in the ring. Chef spined the wheel taking a stop on a grip. "Another fight? No problem" Ruby assured herself.

"Hey let me go" A voice yelled. The camera panned out showing Chef carrying, Anya in his arm's before tossing her in the ring. Ruby quickly grinned at this, Anya frowning with malice.

"Begin" Said Gwen.

Ruby quickly rushed up and gave Anya an uppercut. Recovering from the attack Anya punched Ruby in the, the latter whipped the blood from her face and gave a wicked smile.

"Kick her ass!" Ranted Sutton.

With that praise on her Ruby had the confidence she needed. The camera panned to the shocked look of the contestants as sounds of punches being thrown was heard. When things quieted down it panned back showing Anya with a missing tooth and a bruised forehead. Ruby picked her up and threw her out the ring.

**Confessionals.**

**Adaliah: She just Le'shawna her ass.**

**Static.**

**Felix: We all knew she had that coming.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: I know we're on different teams, but thank Ruby for doing that.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

Alex and Natalie picked up Anya checking on her injured parts. Anya pushed them away waking up from her brief knock out. She harshly glared at Ruby who walked by kissing both her hands.

The camera panned to Courtney trying not to laugh. "Without a doubt Ruby won that point for the Vipers. Next up we have Theodore for the Danger Dogs"

Theodore walked in the ring ready for whatever was spined the wheel it stopped landing on a spider. Smoke covered the ring like last time, only this time revealing a woman coming out. She is geeky looking having braces, a pink apron with a blue shirt underneath, all complete with her ponytail and glasses.

"You" Theodore glared.

"You! I am forcing the babysitter code on you, it is my duty as a good babysitter to discipline the naughty child when needed" The babysitter declared.

"Please you couldn't control me when I was a kid. What makes you think you can control me now" Theodore taunted.

"I know your weakness" The babysitter brought out, Theodore's worst nightmare …

"No, no, anything but that, anything but THAT"

… a straight jacket. The babysitter marched towards him holding the straight jacket in front. She forced Theodore into a corner shaking like a weed.

"Are you scared" Darkly asked the babysitter.

Theodore nodded his head not able to say a word.

"Tap out" Theodore did as his ex babysitter said and tapped out. Triumphant the babysitter walked off.

The camera panned to Felix not able to stop himself from laughing. Colleen went in the ring to comfort Theodore. "It's okay we all have fears" Theodore stopped shaking then took note of what happened.

**Confessionals.**

**Theodore: How dare that SLUT humiliate me like that. What are you looking at? What you think I'm a poodle!? I'll show you! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL. (Attacks the camera cracking the screen and notably ripping it off)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Natalie was the next up she wasn't a fighter the best she could hope for was a fear. Wow how much luck was against her when the spinner landed on a grip. To only make matters worse robotic animals raised from the ground. One being a bear, chicken, a rabbit, and a fox.

**Confessionals.**

**Colin: Do those robotic animals remind anyone else of 'Five Nights at Freddy's'?**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

"Your making me fight my animal friends" Natalie shockingly asked.

"It was at random I promise you" Courtney told her.

The robotic animals eye's grew dark red before pouncing at, Natalie. By quick reflex she punched the bear in the face; the fox came and bit her arm. "OWWWW THAT'S IT. PARADOX" With that word all the robotic animals blew into little pieces.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how a paradox works" Gwen caught the fox's falling head. Disturbed she tossed it away. "But apparently it does so, Natalie got a point for her team"

"Yes!" Cheered Natalie. Natalie climbed out high fiving Alex on the way.

"That was awesome, Natalie" Alex complimented.

Natalie laughed. "Thanks"

Gwen giggled watching Natalie walk to her team victorious. "Sutton your up"

Sutton breathed before stepping in the ring; nervous on the inside and confident on the outside. As she watched the wheel spin she heard her friends cheer her on.

"You got this babe!" Cheered Colin.

"Knock em out like I did Colin" Cheered Colleen earning a glare from Colin.

The camera panned back to the wheel landing on a spider. Her face twisted knowing what was coming at her. Scott walked in the ring holding a sack filled with balls.

"It's easy all you have to do is catch one and your won" Scott told her.

"Great. Your gonna go easy on me right" Sutton asked.

"No" Scott admitted. He threw the balls with all his might making, Sutton dodging each one too scared to face them. She maneuvered all around doing everything possible to avoid them; Scott swung the ball extra hard. Sutton reached her hands out to grab it only to fail and having the ball knock her on the ground.

Scott walked up to her nodding his head. "Better luck next time"

The camera focused on Sutton getting up in shame. A hand reached in and pulled her up, quickly revealed to be Colin.

"Don't worry to about what happened. You still did good and faced your fear" Colin told her.

Sutton smiled. "You know Colin, you always make me feel better about myself everyday" Colin pulled in Sutton for a passionate kiss.

The camera panned back to Courtney; Scott whispered in her ear and it was apparently something she took into consideration. "Fine Alex you automatically get a grip and you are fighting Scott"

Alex face turned to a whip out look. The camera flashed ahead showing both them in the ring.

"BEGIN, SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS" Courtney cheered Scott.

"You got this Alex" Cheered Gwen.

"Natalie i'm gonna win this one for you!" Alex told her something she rolled her eye's to.

**Confessionals.**

**Natalie: This constant affection for me is getting really annoying. I don't like him what is so hard to understand?**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

The bell rang starting the fight. Alex and Scott walked up to each other fist in the air. Suddenly the great white Fang jumped in between them and started pounding on Scott. Courtney growled before jumping in and battled Fang. Scared Fang tried to climb out the ring only to be pulled back in by Courtney. Afterwards Courtney beat him a couple more times before knocking him out. She observed her surroundings and noticed she has also accidentally beaten Scott.

"Alex you win by default" Courtney told him.

"Yes! Easiest victory yet" Alex cheered.

Gwen shocked at what just happened looked back at the camera. "Okay it's time for a Danger Dog to step up any volunteers?"

"I'll go" Volunteered Felix.

Felix jumped in the ring; Chef sniped the wheel it landed on a grip. Courtney and Gwen smiled at each other when they brought out a woman that could be a teacher.

"Crap. Mrs. Picket"

"Mr. Taylor what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in summer school" Mrs. Picket told him.

"Didn't I tell you I had better plans. This is the better plan" Felix told her.

The teacher nodded her head and grab Felix by the ear. "You are leaving right now!"

Felix rebelled a smacked her hand. "No way am I going anywhere"

She hit him over the head with a ruler. "Don't take that tone with me young man. What are you really doing here besides causing trouble and just being a plain pest. You can't apply yourself to anything in fact I'm amazed you got this far."

The flashed at the other contestants looking worried looks of his friends Ruby and Liam. Ruby more angry than worried. "You better SHUT UP, before I fix that large forehead of yours. And Felix put her in her place!"

"Come on man show her how awesome you are" Cheered Liam.

"He's right don't let her tell you what you are!" Cheered Natalie.

The camera panned back to Mrs. Picket. "Shut up or you all get F…" She was cut off by a punch to the face. "What the…" She was cut off by another punch in the gut.

"Don't ever say what I can and can't do!" Felix breathed. "Whatever I want I do and if that means protecting the one I love then i'm staying HERE" Felix grabbed her legs and flipped her to the ground.

Felix then jumped and pinned her down; Chef came up beating the floor. "One, two, three! Your out"

Mrs. Picket stood up and angrily walked off. Felix walked out and fist pounded with Liam. They stopped, but something still felt off Liam knew what it was and pulled in Felix for a hug. The latter widened his eye's at the moment before hugging him back.

"Well the challenge is over" Courtney said.

"Wait already?" Asked Colleen. "But I wanna beat Colin some more"

Courtney rolled her eye's. "You guys have a uneven number of players compared to the Vipers. Which is why we're only counting five of the matches. The Vipers have won more which means they win. See ya at elimination" Courtney walks off only to come back. "And there will be a elimination"

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: Great one day vith this team and already an elimination. I'm sure they'll won't go for me, I think Felix is still pretty hated among them.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Colin and Sutton sat under a tree reading a book together. They really enjoyed each others company they didn't know why they just found each other so interesting. Colin's attention derailed from the book when Sutton laughed.

"What's so funny?" Colin asked.

"Nothing. Except the part when you got your butt kicked by a girl" Sutton teased.

Colin closed his book not wanting to get into the subject. "You know I'm glad even if we are on different teams we can still hang out"

"Of course camp just wouldn't be the same without you" Sutton told him. She checked the time before standing up. "Alright I have a elimination to get to. This will be the last time we see Anya" Colin responded with a simple thumbs up.

After he was sure she was gone, Colin stood up and decided to hit the hay. What he didn't expect was for Theodore to drop from the tree branch. He raised an eyebrow at the teen as he dust himself off.

"Hey Colin we need to talk" Theodore said.

"Were you in that tree the whole time" Colin asked.

"Not important, but this is about Sutton man. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me" Theodore sqeeled grabbing onto the geeks shirt.

Colin pushed him off, but curious to what the boy meant. "What do you mean? What about Sutton?"

"It's horrible Liam, Felix, and Anya are voting against her. All because she didn't do her challenge" Theodore explained. Already Colin seemed to be getting worried telling from his twitching fingers.

"You've tried to convince them otherwise right? Tell me you have"

Theodore nodded. "I tried, but they won't listen to reason"

Colin put his head down in despair then sighed. "I wish there was something I could do"

"Welll" Theodore changed his tone of voice differently than what it was before. Sounding more like his normal self about to cause a scheme. "There is something you could do, but I don't know if your gonna like it"

"I would do anything" Colin truthfully said.

Theodore smirked.

* * *

The camera flashed to the McLean spa hotel. Natalie jumped in bed happy to be back for another day. Ruby and Adaliah came already getting ready for bed. Ruby went in the bathroom leaving Adaliah and Natalie to themselves.

"Adaliah" Natalie flinched when the latter turned to her. "I just wanted to say good job. I didn't think you would survive back there"

Adaliah gave a cocky smirk. "That girl was all bark and not bite. Anyway you didn't do half bad yourself; you actually surprised me"

Natalie blushed thanks. "Thanks" She looked out her window seeing two boys passing by. "I just wonder if Liam noticed"

"Liam you like him" Gasped Adaliah.

In shock Natalie grabbed her head. "You can read my mind"

"No you said that out loud" Adaliah told her.

"Oh" Natalie awkwardly laughed up until Adaliah walked away.

* * *

Gwen waited outside the caves for obvious reasons. She didn't have to wait long for Scott and Courtney to come out; holding arm fulls of hair jell. This not being any ordinary hair jell this was the McLean brand hair jell.

"Gee I wonder how these got here" Gwen rhetorically asked.

"You already know. That stupid Chris if he thinks he can waltz back here and steal are show he's got another thing coming" Declared Courtney. "Gwen you go handle the bonfire ceremony and Scott you go tell Chef his boyfriend is on the loose"

"Can't me and Gwen switch jobs" Requested the farmer. "I haven't gotten a chance to host the bonfire yet"

"Gwen?" Courtney asked; getting a nod she signaled Scott to which he walk off. "Okay I am about to go check the cameras. Gwen please be safe because im sure he's not afraid to rape"

Gwen smiled. "I'll be fine besides when you think about it Chris, hates me a lot. If anyone he's gonna go for you" Gwen teased before running off.

Courtney stood there afraid and weird out. Realizing she was alone she quickly fled before Gwen's fortune came true.

* * *

The camera flashed to the bonfire ceremony all Danger Dogs present. The camera motioned showing Sutton and Anya glaring at each other. Felix and Liam sitting side by side. Colleen waiting to get this thing over with and Theodore sitting with a smug look on his face.

"Finally I get to host this thing. About time I got some respect here" Scott chattered; Pulling out a plate of jars of dirt. "Okay let's get this over with the first person safe is Colleen"

Scott tossed her the jar of dirt. Colleen observed the container before looking back at Scott. "You know your unhealthy obsession with dirt concerns me"

"Theodore"

Theodore caught his already suspecting such.

"Liam"

Liam caught his to only drop his.

"Felix"

After catching his Felix and Liam high fived.

Scott smirked as intense music played in the background. The only two left Sutton and Anya, but only one jar of dirt. "Well ladies the one going home is…"

"WAIT"

Colin ran up panting for breath. Sutton blinked a few times making sure he was really there. Theodore sat back and relaxed with the show beginning in front of him.

Finally catching a descent amount of breath Colin began to speak. "You can't eliminate Sutton, she still deserves a chance. Which is why I quit."

Everyone gasped and Scott looked at Colin with a big toothy grin.

"Colin" Sutton ran up and kissed him. "You would really do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you" Sutton and Colin lived in the sweet moment. "Plus im also counting on Colleen to win this now since im gone" That breaking the moment.

Colleen walked up to hug her brother saying goodbye for the time being. Felix and Liam high fived him and Anya just sat there. The attention started to focus on Scott when he began laughing like a hyena.

"That's priceless" He claimed whipping a tear.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sutton.

Scott smirked. "I'm laughing because he just quit for nothing. Anya had the most votes not your boyfriend."

Colin made a face that could only be classified as an epic fail.

* * *

The camera flashed ahead showing Theodore at the docks with Colin stepping into the Sink of Shame.

"Theodore why would you tell me Sutton was getting kicked off" Colin asked.

Theodore chuckled. "To bad you didn't put it all together. I told you that because I knew you would quit the show. Eliminating you was easier than I thought and by the way your sisters next"

He's eye's widened, jaw dropped, and was speechless. Up until the point he snapped out of it at this time the sub began to sink. "I anyone can here me. DON'T. TRUST. THEO…" The hatched shut the sub completely descending in the water.

To end the episode Scott stepped in the camera. "Well shit! That was something. I don't know if people are doing good or I just don't care. Only ten remain, but only one can claim all the fame. Find out next time on Total… Drama… Danger Zone!

* * *

**Well this chapter was certainly something, sorry about Colin. Anya is safe for another day. Where any of you expecting Chris to come back? Well anyway let's cut to the chase I am tired as hell because I basically had to rewrite half this chapter. So I set up a poll on my profile on who you want to win. It doesn't affect the story in ANY WAY.**

**Remaining: Adaliah, Alex, Anya, Colleen, Felix, Liam, Natalie, Ruby, Sutton, Theodore**

**Eliminated.**

**1\. Dallas**

**2\. Christopher**

**3\. Morty**

**4\. Naomi**

**5\. Vodka (default)**

**6\. Casio**

**7\. Avis**

**8\. Colin (quit)**


	16. Capture That Flag: Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama … it was a fatal beat down of punches and frights. With the new team switch began new conflicts; Sutton and Anya proved how much they really 'care' about each other" Footage was shown of Sutton and Anya fighting before flashing back to Gwen. "Felix admitted he has a crush. Me, Courtney, and Scott found out, Chris is came back to the island. Now with both Vodka and Chris to deal with can the island survive? Find out here on Total … Drama… Danger Zone!"

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

* * *

Felix walked casually too the cabins; he gasped just as an arm pulled him in. The camera pulled into the bush revealing, Dawn too be the culprit.

"Didn't you leave like, a few days ago?" Felix asked her.

"As much as it pains me too come back here, I must" Dawn told him. "The horrible future I predicted mustn't come true"

Felix momentarily narrowed his eye's. Before realizing what she was talking about. "You mean Felix, right?" Dawn nodded. "Look I tried convincing the others, but their all too caught up in their own drama to see it."

Dawn smiled then tapped his shoulder. "I believe you can do it. Your aura tells me you can"

Having enough of this conversation, Felix stood up. "If I try will you get off my back?" Not waiting for the answer Felix walked off.

"Don't worry Felix, I'm sure you can win his heart!" Dawn called to him.

* * *

The camera flashed inside the McLean spa hotel. All of team Viper, eat their breakfast while, discussing last nights elimination.

"This sucks!" Adaliah pounded the table. "How do we win, but someone still leaves?!"

"How about you calm down" Ruby advised her. "You should at least be happy that your still here. As far as I'm concerned better him then me… or you"

Adaliah tossed away her fork in anger.

"Ouch!" Screamed Alex off screen.

"Your right besides looking at who's left merge has too come soon" Adaliah assured herself.

"Exactly, then you can only work for you" Said Ruby eating another pancake. "Unless you want too keep the alliance?"

Adaliah eye's jumped for a second before going back to her normal composure. "I'll think about it"

* * *

**Confessionals:Stan Has A Brother, HA I Knew It!**

**Adaliah: I still don't trust anyone here, but you have too think strategy. You don't want too be a sitting duck at merge.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

A few moments later the doorbell rang and the butler walked in with Anya. The latter walked up too Alex who was enjoying his pancakes.

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby yelled. "Your not on this team, so get out!"

Anya turned around and smiled at the outcast. "Please, Ruby I come here as a friend not foe. Now Alex where is Natalie we need too talk strategy"

Ruby stood from her seat in a fuss and marched over too the two. "Natalie went too check on Liam, but first" She squeezed Alex by the shirt. "Your in a alliance with her, she's on the opposite team!"

Anya smirked as, Ruby went off. While she blew her top at Alex, Anya grabbed a plate of pancakes and walked out.

* * *

**Confessionals: Anya you sly dog.**

**Anya: Vhoops. Did I just reveal a secret alliance that was supposed too be a secret? Of course I did! I made a vow too eliminate him and that's what's gonna happen. Now if I could only figure what Theodore is up too.**

**Static.**

**?: She thinks she knows drama? Please I can cause way more than that. Then this show will be mine!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Looking back and fourth at the harsh glares of Adaliah and Ruby; Alex could only find one way too escape. "I'm leaving" Alex hopped from his seat and walked out the door.

"Great now we have rat in the team" Complained Ruby.

"And you know what we do with rats?" Asked Adaliah.

"Of course I do"

**SWOOP!**

She stabbed a fork in the table. "We crush em!"

* * *

The camera cut over too the medical tent. Liam was finally happy too get his cast off, it was really getting in the way. As Chef took it off, Liam noticed Natalie coming in writing something on her notepad.

"Natalie, you came to see me?" Liam asked excitedly.

Natalie looked up from her notepad and smiled at the klutz. "Of course, I care about you Liam, but I have too be honest" Liam face showed question. "I didn't just come here for that, Liam I need a answer now. Do you like me or not?"

Liam frowned hoping he had more time. "Natalie I …"

"Here you go, kid you left arm is free again" Chef interrupted.

"Yes!" Liam exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, but accidentally knocking down Natalie's notepad.

* * *

**Confessionals: Yay! I can masturbate again!**

**Liam: Finally my lefty been out of the game for so long. I'm glad too have it back**

* * *

Liam in joy stopped when he noticed, Natalie still waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden burst in the tent. Alex came in not looking so happy.

"Natalie what are you doing here! Anya was looking for you" Alex pouted then glaring at Liam. "Also you shouldn't be here with him. When are you going too realize your supposed too like me"

Shifting his eye's, Liam gulped when he saw Natalie shaking like a volcano. Several strands of hair popped out and that was when she burst. "When are you going too get it through your thick skull that I DON'T LIKE YOU."

At that outburst Liam fell from his seat. Even Chef seemed timid at, Natalie's change of attitude. Alex opened his eye's seeing that she was serious.

"Also how dare you try too force me to like you! When in fact you don't like me, you like Anya. Who does that! I hope you realize what I'm saying because I don't want things too…" Natalie stopped herself taking a deep breath. She counted ten under her breath before looking back at Alex. Not saying anything Natalie left the room.

* * *

**Confessionals: What we're gonna do now freak the geek out!**

**Natalie: I never went off on someone like that. It… felt … so…good! I don't think I could ever do that again.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera flashes to under the docks where Sutton and Colleen are. Sutton did another clearance check before returning.

"Colleen your probably wondering what I brought you here for" Said Sutton. Not getting a response, Sutton continued. "We should team up and make a final two alliance. … Are you listening?"

Sutton noticed, Colleen in her own little world. She was staring out in a blank space until Sutton snapped her fingers. Bringing Colleen back to reality. "Sorry I was just thinking … how well do we know Theodore?"

Sutton appeared to take what she said into consideration. "Well I think … I don't know. Why did you ask?"

"He's done some pretty off things. I remember the day he tried to run over the other team" Colleen told her. "Then there was that day we heard him talking to someone in the bathroom"

"I remember that" Sutton said. "It was really freaky"

/

Past footage was shown of Colleen and Sutton walking past the communal bathrooms.

"Milky you naughty boy" They heard Theodore's voice from the inside. "We don't want anyone learning are secret just yet."

Sutton rushed up to the door and repeatedly banged on it. "Theodore who are you talking to?"

There was silence for a few moments before the door opened. Theodore walked out his hands casually behind his head. "No one, just building up my confidence in the mirror" Theodore walked away still hiding his hands. Once his was gone Colleen and Sutton turned to each other with puzzled looks.

/

The camera panned back to the two girls.

"Your saying we should watch are backs around him right." Sutton rhetorically asked.

"I'm just saying that this problem has happened on the show before" Colleen pointed out. "I mean one of those problems is are host."

"You know sweetheart." The camera panned out revealing, Scott behind them.

* * *

**Confessionals: How long was he there?**

**Scott: I'm gonna let that pass. Besides I don't regret what I did and I'm not gonna start.**

**Static.**

**?: Him the host?! Of all people him! It should be me!**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Not affected by his appearance in anyway, Sutton stood in front of Colleen. "Is there anything you want? Or are you just here to bother us."

Scott rolled his eye's. "Geesh, it looks like someone mad that their boyfriends gone." Sutton made a menacing glare at him; which he took as a challenge. "Anyway, Courtney says get your rest in because challenge won't be happening til' tonight." Scott walked off only too trip in a hidden hole and get attacked by crabs.

Something that the two girls laughed at as they walked off.

* * *

**Confessionals: Steven Week Was Killer**

**Theodore: I know I said, Colleen was next, but that was to torment Colin more. My real target is Adaliah or Ruby. … I think it would be more fun to torment Adaliah. (Evilly laughs)**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Theodore stepped out the confessional to be immediately encountered by Vodka.

"Theo' you still haven't given me prize" Vodka reminded.

"I didn't forget, sugar, your just going have be more patient." Theodore told her. "But I need another favor."

Vodka rolled her eye's before giving a pout. "Vodka is tired of doing favors. You ask me and then pretty boy ask me. All Vodka wants is to do want Vodka wants."

"**I don't care! Just do what I want you too" **He growled in a deeper voice than usual.

Vodka took this as a challenge, growling back. They both grabbed and squeezed each others hand. Until, Theodore recognized her strength and backed off. "Fine you win. I'll hand over, Liam to you okay"

"No, not Liam! My love." Vodka gestured.

* * *

**Confessionals: It's Possible She's Yandere.**

**Vodka: I'm just so happy that, my love will be coming too me. It won't come to me in normal circumstances, so I do what any rational person would do. Hire someone too kidnap him, drug him up, and get married weather he likes it or not. (Laughs at herself) The best part is that the actress is backing off. I might have to kill nerdy though.**

**End of confessionals**

* * *

Felix sat on the cabins porch eating some ice cream, he stole from Chef's fridge. Colleen and Sutton came up and sat next to him.

"Felix we need to talk about, Theodore." Sutton told him.

Felix blinked a few. "You can't be serious." He said in a very annoyed tone. "Now, you choose now too get a clue."

"We just want too know if he's a crazy bitch or not." Colleen said.

"Urgh." Felix groaned as he stood up. He looked around a few before opening the cabin door. "You tell me and I mean tell me. When Theodore comes, got that."

"I'll yell, kick, scream, and punch." Colleen told him.

Felix waved her thumbs up. "I like your style." Felix compliments before going in.

* * *

**Confessionals: Remember that time when we thought he was sweet and innocent?**

**Felix: No matter how ticked I am for FINALLY figuring this out. I'm happy enough too know he won't be staying here much longer. (He leans back and smiles before pouncing up in shock) Crap! Did I just say that out loud!**

**Static.**

**Theodore: (Talking to Milky) I feel a disturbance in the force.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

As Felix was heard inside rummaging through whatever. Sutton lifted her head to see, Theodore coming in the distance. She tapped Colleen's shoulder the latter standing up and giving the signal.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She screamed above her lungs.

* * *

A shadowy figure covered his ears in cringing pain.

* * *

In the mess hall Chef was cooking. When he heard the ear cringing yell, he pulled out some earmuffs. Placing them on he took a breath of relief.

* * *

Vodka hiding in a cave heard the yell. Unlike the others before her she took it in delight. "HAAAAAAAAA" She screamed along.

* * *

**Confessionals: Damn, white girl can scream.**

**Colleen: (Clapping her hands) Daddy used too give me tips. Especially on how too yell when ya feel too close for comfort.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: Why can't I hear anything? I don't think that was normal.**

**Static.**

**Anya: I don't know who that was. All I know is that it was completely unnecessary.**

**Static.**

**Natalie: (Has her headphones in listening to a song) ~You are my zing~**

* * *

The camera flashed back to the cabins. Sutton and Colleen entered somewhat of a panic.

"Colleen you go distract Theodore. I'll help Felix." Sutton instructed before running in the cabin. Colleen dashed forward, Theodore raising an eyebrow wondering what she was about to do. His question was answered when Colleen tackled him on the ground.

"Colleen, get off me." Theodore growled.

"No way. Let's wrestle!" Colleen tempted.

* * *

The camera flashed inside the cabin with Sutton and Felix. Felix rummaged through, Theodore's bag and with luck on his side, he pulled out an envelope. Knowing exactly what it was he kissed it and showed Sutton.

"This will answer all your questions." Felix told her.

"What's in it? Some kinda secret weapon?" Sutton asked him.

"You could say that" He responded. "Now I'm about too go out the window. You go out the front door."

"O…kay" She said. She didn't believe he would jump out the window until he actually did it. Doing as she was told she walked outside finding Colleen wrestling Theodore. She decided too let them have their fun and went her on way.

* * *

The camera cut away to Alex sulking under a tree. There was that time everyone thought about everyone decision they made in their lives. He was having one of those moments. In truth he didn't know who to like. Then probably the last two people he wanted to see showed up.

"Alex Natalie has something to say." Anya told him.

Natalie looked at him before sighing. "Alex, I want too be friends I really do, but this relationship. It's just really creepy. See you later okay." Natalie walked off taking one last look at Alex.

"So vhat do you think?" Anya asked him.

"I guess she's right and it did come off creepy." He laughed at himself. "Maybe we can be friends. Besides the one I like is…"

"I vouldn't count on it." Anya changed her tone to more of a window way. "She's just using you, I heard her planning too vote you off."

"But she just said …" Anya covered his mouth.

"She's toying with your emotions." Anya lied. She smiles giving the boy a false since of comfort. "Let's face it I'm the only real friend you got."

* * *

"Attention campers, please report to the mess hall. Because it's challenge time!" Courtney's voice enthusiastically said over the intercom.

Moaning and groaning, the ten remaining contestants trudged their way to the mess hall. Each taking their seat, waiting for Courtney to explain the challenge.

"Now that your all here, today's challenge will be filled with…" The camera panned out, showing an open door then Scott bringing out two flags, one red and the other black. "Capture the flag."

Alex widened his eye's before jumping up enthusiastically. "Yes! Finally a challenge to show my skills off in" He cheered. He looked around noticing everyone looking at him awkwardly, then took a seat down.

Afterwards, Courtney spoke again. "Like I was saying before you interrupted me. This will be a relay race, but since the teams are uneven we brought back a few guys. Yes guys just to fix up the gender ratio, Gwen" Courtney called.

The camera focused on Gwen opening the door, letting in a boy that made the other contestants gasp. A boy with a leather jacket, black T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. "Bringing back the one and only… Casio" Gwen introduced.

"Are 'Gravity Falls' lover" Courtney added on.

"HEY, I don't think they needed ta' know that!" Casio growled. Taking a humph, Casio walked to his seat, shooting a glare at Alex.

* * *

**Confessionals: Oh Snap, Cracker Jack!**

**Casio: If that idiot thinks I forgot about it. He's dead wrong! If Anna was here we both could show him. Good thing I came back bigger, badder, and brutaler!**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera flashed back to the Gwen. "Are next contestant is a sarcastic, cynical, …"

"Don't forget cocky" Noah walked in through the door.

Everyone gasped once again. Noah rolled his eye's and walked up to the, Danger Dogs table. "This is my team right? Because the other doesn't seem that impressive."

"No, Noah your stuck with the Sneaky Vipers." Courtney informed him.

"Great." Noah responded taking a seat with his team. "I can just tell I'm gonna have to put in some effort."

* * *

**Confessionals: The Noah- it- all returns.**

**Noah: I didn't have anything better to do, so why not come back. My only problems here so far would probably be my team and Courtney hosting. Don't tell me Scott and Gwen are hosting too because that doesn't help.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: If they were going too bring back a past contestant. Why him? Someone who actually worked this season.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"You all know the basic rules of capture the flag. Steal the flag and take it back to your safe zone and your golden" Courtney explained. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one." Said Noah. "How come you sound like Chris?"

"Shut up." Courtney glared. "Now the game will be played at Boney island. You know the drill." Courtney said. She noticed everyone staring at her weirdly before glaring at them. "That's means get to the boats! Move, move, move."

On her command everyone ran out the mess hall. Afterwards Gwen and Scott walked up to her with Chef close by.

"Courtney we need to talk." Gwen told her.

"About what? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine." Courtney told them.

"No, your not. Your nuttier than than the bumps on my grandma's toes." Scott said.

"First off gross." Gwen told Scott before turning back to Courtney. "Second off, we all decided that you need a break. So we are sending you to a hotel."

Courtney nodded her head in disagreement. "I can't go anywhere understand. I have one psycho on the loose and another on the loose trying too kill us for taking his job." She tried too convince them. "I'm not leaving and that's final."

Scott, Gwen, and Chef all shared similar nodes before ganging up on Courtney. With a fight put in they eventually knocked her out and handed her to Chef.

* * *

The camera jumped forward showing it was now night. The contestants are on Boney island along with Gwen, Scott, and Chef.

"Hello campers today we wanted to try a nighttime challenge." Gwen said. "You already know the rules, but I decided too add in Chef."

"What's he gonna do? Scare us to death." Asked Ruby.

"Please, he's probably gonna go psycho murderer on us." Sarcastically said Noah. Colleen laughing in the background went unnoticed.

"I would appreciate if you two would, SHUT UP" Enraged Casio.

"Anyway, Chef's job will be too squirt you with his water gun." Gwen pointed to Chef, signaling him too demonstrate. Chef cocked his gun before directly spraying Scott, hosing him twenty feet back.

"Not on me you dope." Scott yelled.

"If he shoots you, your out unless your in your safe zone. Got it." Gwen said. "Now let the games begin!"

* * *

At the Danger Dogs base they sat their flag on a rock. The Danger huddled around discussing a game plan.

"Okay I did a movie like this before so I should be in charge." Sutton told them. "There's six of us, so three should stay while the others go scout."

"I can't see that well in the dark. There's no telling what I might do." Liam said.

"That's okay I wanted you too stay here anyway." Sutton said. "The people that should go out is Theodore, Colleen, and Anya. Any problems?" When no one argued she took that as an answer. Everyone then cleared out.

* * *

Across the island on the Sneaky Vipers point. They've also come up with a game plan.

"It's obvious right? Adaliah your one of are strongest. Natalie your are smartest. Noah your annoy me so far. So you all should go." Ruby instructed.

"That's means I stay here." Alex said. Remembering what Anya told him.

"That's right with me, old buddy." Casio glared putting his arm around him.

"Fine, but I tired so if something go's wrong it's not fault." Noah told them.

* * *

**Confessionals: It's like 12:59 where I am.**

**Noah: This shouldn't be too hard. Number 1 and number 2 would always get me to play these games. I can win this easy if I wanted too.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Fourty fives minutes into the game and no one done much of anything. Things seemed queite and calm, but it was always like that before the storm. Theodore searched for her, but was given no luck. The some he did have was the sound of crying which lead him too his target. Bundled up in a nice dark area.

"I didn't take you for the crying type. Especially during a challenged." Theodore greeted Adaliah.

Adaliah stopped her crying and looked up at Theodore. She quickly washed away her tears and stood up. "What do you want?!"

"No need too be so pushy. It's me Theodore, what's the matter?" He gave a false since of comfort.

"I don't have time for this." Adaliah began to walk away.

"Problems at home?" Theodore said making her stop in her tracks.

"What would you know?" She looked back.

Theodore looked sympathetic, going as far as to bubble his eye's. "I barely know you, but you should know. My parents abused me and hurt me and my friends. Some nights they would get drunk and actually try to kill me. One point they even tried to sell me. That's why I'm here too win the money and get away from them."

Theodore widened his eye's when Adaliah came in to hug him. "You have drunken parents too? My god if I had a quarter for how many times my mom abused. In every way possible. Mentally, spiritually, and physically."

"Tell me more." Theodore said.

"My mother refuses to get a job. I have too steal and… ugh…sell myself for money and even that's not enough." Adaliah continued.

"What about your father?" Theodore asked still sounding sympathetic.

This part seemed to kill Adaliah the most. "He left not long after my birth. Just goes too show how much either of my parents care for me."

"Don't say that." Comforted Theodore.

"IT'S TRUE. HAVE YOU HEARD MY NAME?! WHO NAMES THEIR CHILD ADALIAH." She roared. After getting all her steam out she finally seemed to calm down. "Takes Theodore I needed this talk. Do me a favor and don't tell anybody."

"Of course I won't." Theodore lied, just then his voice went from sympathetic to dark and cold. "But I think it would be more fun too tell everyone." He laughed.

"What? That's not funny." Adaliah responded.

"Yes it is, yes it is. I'm gonna tell everyone and it will be fun!" Laughs Theodore about to jog away.

"Wait! I'll do anything! I'll throw the challenge!" She called.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good. You have fun now." Theodore walked off with a smug grin on his face. Leaving Adaliah in tears confused and hurt. The one person she opens up too blackmails her past against her.

* * *

**Confessionals: Theodore has crossed the line.**

**Theodore: Don't look at me like that. What did you expect? I stole Sutton's bra, something I still have! It's funny how she believed that crap I told her.**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: (Crying her heart out) Yeah I could've blackmailed him, but that's not who I am. Why did I have too trust?! Why?!**

**Static.**

**Anya: I…knew….it.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

**A/N: It ends here. I can't go on much longer this chapter was crazy. So much scandal going on. Felix might finally reveal Theodore. Anya might eliminate Alex. Plus a secret ? around, if you read over the ? lines you might figure who it is.**

**Thanks to zombiefear101 for the challenge idea.**

**Noah is back. Courtesy of CVluvfoxy. **

**Casio is also back as I promised Sophiacrutchfield.**

**Sutton seems to be doing well without Colin. Liam finally got his cast off. Natalie developed a little. Okay seriously I'm done writing for today.**

**-Cole D. soul**


	17. Capture That Flag: Part 2

**Responding to reviews now :)**

**Awesomekid100: It is interesting indeed.**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: Could be, who knows. Wait, I do XD. Thanks for theorizing.**

**CVluvFoxy: Yes I didn't want things to seem Mal-ish and have no one figure anything out until the end. That wouldn't make much sense and be too easy. As for Adaliah poor girl is still going through it, I won't reveal want I have planned yet. As for the "?" you can tell me through review or PM, but I refuse to reveal anything.**

**SophiaCrutchfield: Thanks you I know your happy to have Casio back. Just like I promised.**

**Sakura-Fiction: Was it really because I just wrote from the top of my head. About Sutton well I just don't think of her as that type of girl that would cry over her boyfriend being voted off. I think she would feel bad, but not so much to lose focus in the game. As for your last point, yes Noah is here to join the fun.**

**pizzawizz: If you think that's drama you haven't seen anything yet.**

**Curcle: It's only been a week since my last update. I just need some time to do this you know.**

* * *

The camera flashed to Pahkitew Island then flashed again to the Mess Hall. It flashed once again to show Gwen and Scott inside the kitchen, Gwen is on the phone twisting her finger around the line as she spoke. Scott tapped his finger on the table as he waited impatiently for Gwen. Going as far to smash a bug passing by out of anger.

"Hehehe, stupid bug!" Scott laughed.

"Scott shush!"'Gwen scolded him, before going back to the phone. "Yeah, huh-huh, yeah okay thanks anyway I guess." Gwen hung the phone then turning to Scott in a almost panicked tone. "Scott, bad news I just called the station and they say Chris is still in jail." Noticing his attention was focused on something else, her faced turned to anger. "SCOTT!"

"WHAT! I heard you, geesh. If it's not Chris then who is it? It's not somebody else uses his crappy shampoo." Scott told her. "Besides if your that worried about it I have a plan."

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Gwen rolled her eye's not believing him. "I say we search for more clues and…"

"Just trust me for once, if it doesn't work than we can do your plan." Scott proposed, Gwen looked perplexed for a tad bit before nodding her head in agreement. "Ya see, don't ya love it when a woman lessons to you."

"I'm listing to your idea, NOT your sexist remarks." Said Gwen. Scott smirked before directing Gwen outside.

* * *

Adaliah panting, eye's shifting around the forest, feet stamping on the ground. The more she breathed the more she thought about her deal with Theodore. When she heard the noise of her teammates calling her, she stood in confidence like nothing was wrong.

"Adaliah, what happened? We've been looking everywhere for you." Natalie says, concerned about her teammate. She noticed the streak marks on her eye's and looked in closer to investigate. "Have you been crying, if something's wrong you can tell me."

Natalie reached in her hand only for Adaliah to smack it away. "I'm fine. I don't need your help or anyone else's." Adaliah growled, making Natalie back up a few feet. "Now you go back to Noah and I'll send Alex or Casio in my place, got it!" Natalie nodded. "Good."

* * *

**Confessionals: Is She Thinking About? Don't Let The Dark Side Influence You!**

**Adaliah: I have no choice, if I have to take down my own team to keep my secret then so be it. But to let that little punk Theodore know that moment he…(starts to tear up) no! Adaliah don't cry. Don't cry!**

**Static.**

**Natalie: It's a shame I thought Adaliah was really warming up. We could've been friends and search for Bigfoot, Griffen's, and even Phoenix's. There's also been a disappearing toad I've been searching for. That would be fun.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Colleen walked the wilderness alone nervous about the night creature noises. Theodore had suddenly abandoned her and Anya out of nowhere. Then not long later Anya followed his direction. Despite the situation Colleen continued the challenge.

Bonk!

"Ow!/Ow!" Colleen and Noah suddenly bumped into each other, falling to the ground.

"Sorry," Colleen apologized standing up, then giving the bookworm a hand. "I didn't see you there."

"No biggy, I could say the same." Noah says dusting himself off.

"I feel kinda stupid now." Colleen says.

"It's okay to feel what you are." Sarcastically said Noah.

"Ha! Funny, I would say it's really funny, but I don't want to inflate your ego." Replied Colleen with a grin on her face.

Noah smiled in return not suspecting a good comeback. "I think I'm gonna like you, but for now I have a challenge to win." With that last remark Noah walked off with the smug grin on his face.

* * *

**Confessionals: Remember, everyone seems normal until you know them.**

**Noah: Finally, someone that appreciates my sarcastic attitude. Maybe my time here won't be too terrible as long as I have my books. Other than Cody it seems like the only thing keeping me sane. I don't know that girls name yet, but I can't say I'm not interested.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: Yeah, he's cute, but I have a game to focus on. Remember think with your brains, not your hormones. **

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

As he walked away Colleen took the chance to gaze at his butt. Almost falling into it's trance before kicking herself out. "That was random, anyway I should …"

"HAAA!"

Noah ran past her screaming for his life, she stood there confused before she heard a cock behind her. She widened her eye's and turned around coming face to gun with Chef. "I'll make it easy on you." Chef says before cocking his water gun.

"Or I can make it easy on you." Colleen said raising a finger. "NUT'S SHOT!" She kicked Chef square in the nuts, causing the man to fall down clutching onto his family jewels. Colleen laughed before running off into Noah's direction.

"I'll get you for this girl!" Chef hollered.

"Looking forward to it!" Colleen hollered back.

Colleen ran ahead catching up with Noah who wasn't moving too fast. "Curse you my little legs!" Noah shouted before taking notice of Colleen. "What happened with Chef?"

Colleen laughed. "I gave him a nuts shot, you want one?"

"No thanks I'm good." Noah responded.

* * *

Anya stormed around walking through the forest, annoyed. After crunching her knuckles and kicking some twigs, she moved off again muttering words to herself. "This is just great, I was hoping to prove my theory about Theodore wrong. But he turns out more of the problem than I expected."

While walking and muttering to herself, she knocked into the 'agent of chaos' falling to the ground. "Theodore I didn't see you there."

Theodore smirked before picking up the sheets of paper on the ground. "Well, well, I didn't expect to be running into you princess." He spoke, as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I don't think we ever had the talkies."

Anya rolled her eye's glaring at him. "I rather not, Theodore. I'm Anya, but i'm pretty sure you already knew that."

Theodore stretched his arms out and smiled. " 'I rather not' those words remind of my sister. She rather not play my games. Well here some news for you sis, i'm the older brother and if I want to play ice chunk the principal! Then we do it!" Realizing he got off topic and went back to Anya. "Anyway you shouldn't be around here. I smell the fresh blood of murder."

"Very funny." Anya detailed as she backed away, Theodore raising a brow at this. "But remember ve have a challenge to win, bye bye."

* * *

**Confessionals: When your two villains interact …**

**Anya: After having a short conversation with Theodore. I've come to the conclusion that he's not so much evil. If anything he comes as crazy that desperately needs the help. He would normally need to go as soon as possible, but if I play my cards right. I can defiantly manipulate him into my alliance. I'm going too need someone after Alex if gone.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

At the Sneaky Vipers safe zone Adaliah arrived ready to steal the flag. She had already come up with the perfect lie. Which she was ready to use when Ruby approached her. "Ruby, bad news, Noah's been shot and so as Natalie. We need Casio and Alex out there stat."

Ruby turned to the boys. "You heard the Lady move it!"

Casio glared at her before running off and Alex did the same. Adaliah made sure that both of them were long gone before she made her way to the flag. Ruby raised an eyebrow then jumped in expression when Adaliah plucked the flag out the ground.

"What are you doing? That's are flag, we keep that safe. You know that." Ruby informed her.

"Of course I know that, but I have my own plans." Adaliah hesitated for a second. Seeing that look of betrayal in Ruby's eye's. Adaliah closed her own and got it over with. **BONK! **She knocked Ruby out cold. Adaliah looked at the body of the one person she would've considered a friend. Before running off to meet with Theodore.

* * *

Casio and Alex kept running through the woods. Casio smirked before he stretched his leg out making Alex tumble to the ground. "Haha, that's what you get for betraying my alliance!" Growled Casio.

Alex stood up glaring at, twitching his eye. "I think you should do yourself a favor and get over it!"

Casio glared back grabbing Alex hand. "What was that? Are you threatening me?! Because for someone that can't even listen to himself that's shocking. More like pathetic, my girl Anya has more balls then you."

Alex looked down at his hand then back at Casio. At that moment Alex looked furious and squeezed Casio's hand in return. "You know what I think I am. I was second guessing myself when I voted you off, but now I know I made the right decision. But…" He then released his grip on Casio's hand to the latter's surprise. "Even if we don't like each other we should still work together and win this challenge. Deal?"

Casio stared at him with a intimidating look. Realizing Alex was not backing down Casio sighed. "Fine, for now we have a deal, but if you stick around for merge. You. Will. Go. Down!"

* * *

**Confessionals: He says it like he means it**

**Alex: When Casio was crushing my hand back there it hit me. I'm not my own man and it's about time a start being one. (Pounds his chest in pride) Then maybe Natalie will see the true awesomeness that is me.**

**Static.**

**Casio: Looks like Alex finally grew a pair. I guess I shouldn't be that mad at him, I mean have you seen the new playa? Plus I got another chance at the million and the best part… no one knows how dark I really am.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The pair ran into Natalie being surprised that she wasn't dripping with water. Alex took up the first step towards her. "Natalie how are you not wet? Didn't Chef shot you with a blast of water?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't ran into Chef yet. I've been looking for the other teams flag, but then I saw some tentacles and I just had to follow them. Sorry for getting distracted." She apologized rubbing the back of her head.

When Alex laughed at her, she got slightly confused. "No I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing with you. We all get distracted sometimes." Natalie returned the smile laughing along with him.

Casio nodded his head and moved in between the two. "Okay we had are laughs. Now we still have a challenge to win. Right Na…" Casio turned to Natalie confused on why she had her mouth gapping open. "Is there something wrong or what?…Hello. Alex get your…" He looked at Alex also with his mouth gapping open. He took note of him looking the same direction as Natalie and also looked at their direction.

Standing before them was a tall man in a black business suit, black dress shoes, and a red tie. The part that scared the boys the most was that the man is completely faceless. Casio and Alex coughed to clear their throats.

Natalie herself is having an all time freakout. "I…I…I…" She took a deep breath. "I KNEW HE WAS REAL!"

"Oh, please it's just a joke." Gestured Casio as he jabs a thumb at the faceless man. "Their just trying to prank us. Remember this is a reality show."

"Casio I wouldn't do that to master Slender." Natalie advised.

Casio rolled his eye's not believing a word. "Like I said," He raised his fist. "It's just a prank!" He shoved his fist only for it too be caught by a tentacle.

More black tentacles wrapped around his body and raised him in the air. Alex tried to runaway with Natalie only to be caught and pulled into his grasp.

"Master Slender no!" Natalie begged.

**Static.**

They all still screamed when they were thrown to the ground. They stopped when they realized that they are free and looked around finding themselves at the beach.

"Did that really happen?" Asked Alex.

"Someone must have found the papers to defeat master Slender." Natalie said.

"Will you stop saying that!" Yelled Casio.

"Well, well." They turned around finding Chef with his water gun. "Say goodbye kiddies, hehehehe" They next thing they knew they've been doused with water.

Natalie's wet hair dripped over her eye before shaking it off. "Looks like it's up to Adaliah and Ruby now."

"You mean this girl." Chef dumped Ruby on the ground. The first thing everyone noticed was the large bump on her head having her teammates look down in worry.

* * *

**Confessionals: Master Slender For The Win.**

**Casio: (Pounding his hand) It had to be Adaliah, I'm not stupid. She lied to me and Alex and suddenly Ruby has a bump on her head. Something adds up alright and it's name is Adaliah!**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Theodore paced back and fourth around the woods. He perks his ears hearing sudden crunching of leaves and stops. He snaps around and faces a feisty Adaliah holding her team flag.

"Looks like you remained loyal after all." Theodore grinned snatching the flag. "I was hoping that I didn't have to spill some secrets."

"Whatever you got your stupid flag." Complained Adaliah. "Where have you been anyway? I've been looking all over for you,"

Theodore chuckled before presenting her with some sheets of paper. "I found a cool sheet of paper then another one and another one and another one and another …"

"WHATEVER! Now leave me alone for good."

"No."

"What?"

"No." Responded Theodore. "Merge is coming soon and other than Felix I need some votes, you will still follow my orders."

Adaliah gapped her mouth open. Not believing what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**Confessionals: The only way too survive Theodore is too be one his team. But even then it's not that easy.**

**Adaliah: Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! ( Crying her eye's out.)**

**Static.**

**Theodore: The rain of chaos is apon us. Excellent. (He claimed rubbing his hands together.)**

* * *

"Colleen I think we're lost, stop messing around and let's get out of here." Noah told her.

Colleen walked up to him with three sheets of paper in her hand. Oddly resembling the one's Theodore carried. "I was thinking that this pieces of paper would lead us out. Pluck that nail out your ass and enjoy life more."

Noah rolled his eye's. "I do enjoy life I just don't care enough too show it. Now we should follow the green moss, now let's go."

Colleen rubbed his face as she walked pass. "Alright mister egghead." This causing Noah's eye's to widen. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a cocking noise. He turned around finding Chef with his gun ready. "Run little legs, run!"

Noah ran off past Colleen the latter looked back seeing Chef and then followed in Noah's footsteps. "Get back here you member of Team E-scope!" Growled Chef.

They both ran as fast as they could eventually reaching a darker part of the woods. Then slipping on a puddle of Noah fell back first watching Colleen come down at him. He closed his eye's later feeling her cushion lips on his forehead.

"Aw, you have baby skin." Colleen said.

Noah would've said something, but Chef soaked them with a torrent of water. "Tell Izzy Chef's waiting." Chef told him before the camera cut off.

* * *

The camera cut back to the Danger Dogs safe spot. Where Felix had already presented them with his field of evidence.

"Oh my god." Sutton said shifting through the photos. The camera panned closer to them showing Theodore's and Milky's silly selfies. The pictures being them starting the fire, eliminating Colin, filling the tractor with extra gas, etc. "How? How does someone do this without people noticing. New rule Theodore has to go NOW. We are throwing this challenge."

"Hold up there gorgeous." Liam gestured walking up. "Can't we hold him around until merge or something? We need the players."

Sutton rolled her eye's tossing the pictures to Felix. Then jabbed a finger at Liam. "Listen we are plenty strong without him so that eliminates problem one. Second merge can't be that far away by now."

Felix walked up to Liam patting him on the back. "It's alright bro' think of it this way." He wrapped his arm around Liam. "We get rid of Theodore that's one less psycho on this island."

"Technically that would be pahkitew island." Liam corrected.

"Don't be a smart ass." Felix glared before gesturing a finger. "I've noticed that you haven't been so clumsy lately. You've stopped making mistakes."

"You know how to not make mistakes, teach me!"**[1]** Liam begged.

Sutton self palmed before looking back up. "Let's just …"

"The Danger Dogs are the winners!" Chef dubbed them.

"What?…" Questioned the members turning around to see Adaliah with her teams flag.

Liam raised a finger."You know that the object of the was…"

"Don't question me or you'll get pounded in the GROUND!" Adaliah threatened shaking her fist in his face.

Felix crossed his face. "How about you get off your period and…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Adaliah barked.

"Make me." Felix dared. Gasp heard from Liam and Sutton.

"Did you just dare me?! That's it I'm gonna beat your ass!" Adaliah barked.

Sutton sensed the rising tension and quickly stepped between them. "You two just need to calm down. We won, she forfeited the challenge let's get over it."

"Oh look the wannabe wants to make some peace. How about you stay out of this and go back to your boyfriend."

Sutton glared at her for a while before sighing and walking off with Liam and Felix behind her. Adaliah angrily watched them walk off afterwards her face turned to sorrow. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The camera cut back to Scott and Gwen now inside the monitor room. Scott gave Gwen the silent sign as he left some keys and a notepad on the counter. They then walked out making sure to leave the door opened. Later hiding behind the building. The camera caught the silhouette of the figure sneaking in and later walking out supposedly with the keys and notepad. Afterwards Gwen and Scott peaked their heads around.

"Scott, you better know what your doing." Gwen told him.

"How many times do I have to say trust me? It's like trapping a rat, we leave the bait." He smashed his fist and hand. "Then we trap him!"

"What happened to beating them with a bat?" Before Scott could answer her question, her walkie talky picked up a signal.

"*How stupid could they be, no way their ready to host. It was always my job and it will be my job. TO THE…*" The signal was then cut off.

Gwen looked up at Scott shocked to see his genius. "You planted a chip on the keys didn't you?"

* * *

**Confessional: He's not the devious for nothing, honey.**

**Gwen: Note to self; give Scott more credit then I do. He's defiantly not as naive as he was in All-Stars. I'm almost jealous I didn't think of that. (Realizes what she said.) Don't tell him I said that.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Gwen put down the walkie talky after hearing from Chef. "So Scott wanna come with me to host the bonfire, apparently Adaliah forfeited her teams win. I'm putting my money on her going home."

"Sure why not, only on one condition." He whispers inside of Gwen's ear. "Courtney didn't like the idea, but since she's gone and merge is around the corner."

"That's a great idea, let's go." Gwen told him.

"Yeah, but if Adaliah doesn't go home you owe me ten bucks."

"Your on."

* * *

The moon is full as the and the six members of the Sneaky Vipers sat down, ready for the bonfire ceremony. Ruby was awake, but due to the bump on her head, she had zero memory how she got it. Despite his position Alex was very calm and confident. Natalie still geeked very much on how she met her master Slender. Everyone else had a nonchalant pose.

The members of the Danger Dogs are also present in the peanut gallery.

* * *

**Confessionals: Get ready for something dramatic and unnecessarily long.**

**Adaliah: I voted for myself I deserve it after today. At least I can spend some days at Playa before going back to my crappy lifestyle.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: I wish I could remember what happened, but all I have is that blank piece of memory.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

"You could say today is a special bonfire ceremony because after this it's merge time." Gwen announced.

"Whoo!/Yes!/Party for all!/I knew it!/ Mathematical!" Cheered the following of Liam, Sutton, Colleen, Alex, and Natalie.

"That's part of the reason I invited everyone here, but before we to that." She picked up the crossed out photos. "Time for elimination! Now we have a vote for me, sorry Noah can't vote for the host. The rest of you Natalie, Ruby, Casio, and Noah are safe which leaves …"

The camera cut to Alex and Adaliah the remaining two without a marshmallow. "The one going home tonight is …"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Who could it be?" Rhetorically asked Scott.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Adaliah you know your performance today was not a good strategy. Alex, if your going to make a secret alliance keep it a secret." Gwen told them, but turned over to Anya. "But, I shouldn't force all the blame on you."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

...

"Only one of you will take the spot for merge." Gwen says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"One of you better pack your bags." Scott says.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef is at the dock of shame smirking wickedly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Adaliah, your safe." Gwen tossed her the marshmallow. Disappointing her and Alex. "Alex, it's time for the sub of shame."

"I should've known." Alex sighs. "At least I still played a good game."

* * *

The camera cut to Alex halfway in the submarine. He looked back at the island one last time before sighing again.

"Alex, wait!" Natalie ran up before he was taken away. "Were you really about to leave without saying goodbye to me? I thought we are friends."

"I thought you hated after trying to get you too like me." Alex responded before rubbing his cheek in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for that by the way. It was totally uncalled for."

"Alex," Natalie sighed resting her arm on his shoulder. "I am made at you for it, but we're human beings, nobody's perfect. But I still want to be friends just without benefits okay."

Alex nodded his head. "Right, I guess i'm still awesome kid 100 then. I'll miss you and Anya, where is she anyway?"

Natalie shrugged. "She said, she had something more important to do."

Seconds later the hatch closed down and the submarine submerged. Natalie waves goodbye to Alex as he does the same from, even if they couldn't see each other.

* * *

The camera cut back to the bonfire ceremony, with everyone still present.

"So what's this special announcement?" Sutton asked.

Gwen presented a Scott carved wooden idol.

"Huh! I reward i'm so honored!" Cheered Sutton.

"Yes and No. This is the Scott immunity idol it's similar to the Chris idol with one exception. When used only your vote will count. No one else's just yours." Gwe noticed the exchange of glances throughout the teens, she liked this feeling. "Now your all officially merged that means no teams. Only your skill and whoever and whatever you can relay on."

"Dismissed!" Shouted Scott.

"Wait who gets the spa hotel?" Questioned Colleen.

"Former Danger Dogs have one last night as a team." Gwen mentioned.

"I'm hearing a all nighter! Whoo,whoo!" Cheered Felix.

* * *

The camera cut to the former Danger Dogs walking back to the Spa hotel, for one last night together. Liam was at the back of the pack a tap on his shoulder distance him from his team.

Bonk!

He was knocked out with a stick and tossed into a sack. The camera zoomed out revealing the person to be Theodore it zoomed out again showing Vodka behind him. Without a word Theodore handed him over, Vodka saluted him then ran off with the sack over her head.

* * *

**Confessionals: Liam is Yuki and Vodka is Yuno.**

**Vodka: Now I can be with my love and no one can stop me. Not even that actress who claims she loves him. **

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

We return to Scott and Gwen on a couch watching a movie. They then noticed the camera man signaling them.

"What?" Questioned Scott. "Oh yeah the sign out, Gwen."

"Yeah, yeah… It was really intense today, but with merge finally here the strife between the contestants will rise. Will Ruby ever get her memory back? Can me and Scott find are intruder? And what's with Colleen and Noah? Find out this and more on…" A red flash brightens on the screen making Gwen quickly turn around. "Crap I missed it!… Next time on Total Drama Danger Zone! Are we done? Great."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really a fan of this chapter. It's mostly for interactions and furthering the plot. If none of you catched on Theodore and Colleen found the papers to defeat Slender. This chapter did have some pros like the Scott idol. It's been in my mind after rewatching the episode "Grand Chef auto"**

**I was originally going to wait another chapter before merge, but by that point it would've been late. And I hate late merges since that's where allot of the action kicks in.**

**Reasoning;Alex: Alex was cool and he had more to him other than the love triangle. What was keeping him back? The plotline. I find anyone without a plotline irrelevant. The key points of his plotline being Natalie and Anya. The former is shifting into her own and the latter having at least a few more.**

**Now with Casio here he could've stayed longer and have a redemption arc. But I have bigger things planned. Sorry awesomekid100.**

**[1] A reference from Lindsay herself. She might be making a cameo.**


	18. Pahk'd With Crazy

**CVluvfoxy: Yeah for some reason I think Scott deserves his own idol, with it having that power. I could imagine another few viewers also got tired of Alex. And I'm also glad merge is here because that means we are halfway through.**

**SophiaCrutchfield: I'm excited about the bigger things as well. It all takes turn this chapter.**

**zombiefear101: Can I just say your pen name reminds me of Shawn. Anyway don't worry about Noah, his role won't be that big.**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: You have some nice guess, at least one of them is right. Oh and no problem. I love that pink haired phyco.**

**pizzawizz: Don't worry this love decagon is coming to an end. Its a face off between Natalie vs Vodka vs Felix vs Sutton (unwillingly)**

**Creaturemaster: Adaliah is still here, but not too ****happy about it.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone," Gwen began the recap immediately. "We brought back two special guest known as Casio and Noah. Later on Adaliah met up with Theodore, who she opened up to for the first time…big mistake. He held her own dark past against her and forced her into a alliance and forcing her to betray her team. The alliances of Felix and Sutton teamed up to take down Theodore. In the end due to memory lost from Ruby, Adaliah was saved from elimination and Alex took the sub of shame. Making his rivalry with Casio short lived, but made friends with Natalie. Not to shabby. Who will we bring back next? Can Anya manipulate Theodore? Are tough are these players? And who's are '?' ? Find put right now on Total…Drama…Danger Zone!

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

Now merged the eleven contestants sat in the Mess Hall. Everyone almost seemed lively despite eating Chef's food. There seemed to be some morning drama going between Adaliah and Ruby. It looked as if the former had been trying to avoid the latter. Anya is having a almost pleasurable conversation with Natalie. After getting served some slop by Chef, Noah sighed on his way out the door.

"Wait Noah come sit with us." Collen called to him.

"No thank you," Noah answered. "I rather eat by myself then a book destroyer like you." Noah walked out the door, leaving Colleen saddened.

"Yeesh, what's his problem? Did he get screwed in the butt or something?." The camera panned out showing Sutton next to Colleen.

"I don't think so, but for some reason he thinks I burnt and soaked his books." Colleen admitted. "Just when I thought I had a shot with him, he blames me for something I didn't do."

"He's probably what you would call bipolar." Sutton thought aloud. "But we shouldn't worry about him. We need to focus on the game right."

Colleen shook her hand. "Of course."

* * *

**Confessional: No Courtney this chapter.  
**

**Colleen: I admit I thought I could hook up with Noah. For obvious reasons, but like I said earlier it's game time. I'm already imaging the look on Theodore's face when he gets voted off.**

**Static.**

**?: Whoops, was it really Colleen that destroyed Noah's books? Lets just say these keys really come in handy. (? takes some time to admire herself/himself) Today's the day I make my move and I can take the throne that's rightfully mine!**

* * *

Just as Sutton pulled the spoon out her mouth, her and Colleen darted their eye's when Adaliah and Ruby came into view.

"I still don't know why your mad at me." Ruby stated. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Is it because we lost and you were almost out?"

"NO! Also I am not mad at you, but maybe if you remembered." Adaliah narrowed her eye's on Ruby. "You would be mad at me!"

Out of frustration Ruby folded her arms. "Well my bad for not doing something out of my control. If you know something then how about you tell me. Nine times out of ten I can forgive you."

In shock Adaliah seemed sentimental. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, that's what… friends do. I suppose." Ruby muttered the alien words.

Adaliah was about to confess before so, Theodore walked passed. She followed his direction and saw him signal her to come outside. "Listen Ruby, we just need too stay apart from each other." Afterwards Adaliah walked outside.

"Ugh," Ruby pouted before marching away.

* * *

On the other side of the room is Anya and Natalie. Anya filed her nails while Natalie talked away her interest.

"A Centaur has the is half man and half horse. Sounds like every womans dreams right?" Laughed Natalie.

"You certainly have an active imagination." Responded Anya still filing her nails.

"You sound just like my mom and everyone else." Natalie laughed with a hint of grief. "I just like to believe there's more to the world. But, Anya can I ask you a question?"

"Hit me." Anya responded.

"You already know I like Liam, but I don't think he feels the same way." She softly admitted. "Your so beautiful and charming, do you have any tips for me?"

Anya found herself flattered. She placed down her filer and faced Natalie. "As much as I am flattered, Natalie. I think we should get into a more serious talk; like strategy. Now that merge is here ve need more than just us. I say we bring Theodore into the alliance.

"Theodore?" She questioned in a worried tone. "I don't know, the animals always get a bad vibe from him. Couldn't we pick someone more nice like Liam."

Anya shaped her head. "That would be possible, but he is in the unofficial alliance with Felix." The camera zoomed in on Anya getting angry and clutching her hands. "That total incompetent fool. Your days are numbered." As the camera zoomed out she went back to her sweet face.

* * *

The camera jumped forward showing everyone at the arts and crafts kit. Well almost everyone except for Felix. Chef checked the time and Gwen puffed. Soon panting was heard and that's when Felix showed up running between Sutton and Adaliah.

"Your late." Gwen told him.

"I don't care, Liam wasn't in bed last night and I haven't seen him since!" Felix panicked.

Not long after Natalie ran up next to him just as scared as he was. "WHAT Liam is missing! NO!"

The yelling in her ear is what got Sutton to speak. She turned to Felix and Natalie; their worried looks facing her annoyed look. "Listen you two. Calm down, Liam couldn't gotten that far. It's not like he was kidnapped!" Theodore's snickering at this only seemed to get noticed by Adaliah.

The word kidnapped struck Felix making him turn towards Theodore. While Natalie still had a major freak out. "Calm down!? Calm down!? That poor soul could be dead!" She snapped at Sutton.

The camera switched to the conflict between Theodore and Felix. "Dammit Theodore, I told you to stay away from him!"

"And I told you not to snitch," Theodore countered; Felix face went blank for a moment. "What thought I wouldn't find out? Milky saw the whole thing!"

"How?" Asked the weird out Felix.

* * *

**Confessional: Remember Reality is just an illusion.**

**Felix: First he messes me up and now my boy…I mean Liam. If karma doesn't strike, I will.**

**Static.**

**?: Lets just say it's good when a phyco thinks the puppet he loves can talk.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

His eyes momentarily went red before Felix punched Theodore in the face. The scene played in slow motion as Theodore's face contorted and a tooth was sent flying out his mouth. The camera focused on Theodore fiddling his gap, gasp being heard in the background.

The camera panned out; Theodore blankly looking at Felix before the former started laughing uncontrollably. "HAHAHA, pain is HILARIOUS! Where do you get this stuff?" The camera panned out everyone giving him a creeped out look.

The scene then finally shifted to Gwen. "If we're all done talking I have an important message." She didn't seem to impress anyone. "From Vodka." Everyone gasped and Felix and Natalie ran up closer. Gwen turned on the TV and with a static slide the screen showed Vodka in a dark room with Liam tied up behind her.

"_Hi everyone, I've send this message to announce that me and my love will be getting married! Isn't that nice?, anyway just so you know your all invited." Her sweetest of faces turned very vain with her gripping her fist. "EXCEPT THAT ACTRESS, NERD, AND THAT BOYFRIEND STEALER!" She calmed down and went back into sweet mode. Unknown to her Liam had freed himself and started to quietly walk away. "Almost forgot just in case any of you, Gwen and Scott and the three named earlier, try to stop me I will have no choice but to destroy you.… Nearly forgot after this message is over the island will go berserk, byezes' " Vodka waved goodbye before the screen went black._

Everyone was either had a gapped mouth or wide eyed. It didn't take long before the island started shaking followed by a random shooting of fireballs, ice chunks, and the island twisting around anyway it could.

"TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS…HAH!" Gwen dodged a stray laser beam. "Today's challenge is too get to the control room and find capture Vodka!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Felix ran off.

"I'm coming too!" Natalie ran off joining up with Felix.

Gwen looked back at everyone else who had stayed put; she raised an eyebrow at them with curiosity.

The camera focused on Colleen and Casio and Noah next to her. "Look I am all up for helping Liam and everything," Colleen started taking a look around the environment. "But between Vodka and going around this place? That doesn't seem like the brightest ideas."

"For once I agree with her." Noah agreed.

"Pffft! Don't be a bunch if wimps you two. Actually keep being wimps because it will help me win the challenge." Casio taunted before turning over to Gwen. "Speaking of a challenge I wanna know tonight's prize."

Gwen rolled her; she was not in the mood. "Like I'm irresponsible enough to let go by yourselves. Me and Scott will be going with you." Scott opened his mouth to protest but Gwen covered it before he could speak. "Also if you win, hum, I don't know you get spend a day at Playa."

"And?" Casio requested.

The camera switched over to Anya who had an idea of her own."How about an advantage in the next challenge?" She suggested.

"Deal. Now go!" On her demand everyone ran off. Gwen turned to Scott who was looking on a GPS.

"You might want to take a look at this." Scott advised handing the device to her.

"Your kidding?" The camera switched to the GPS showing the green target moving around tunnels. "Now we have two reasons to go down there. Let's go." Gwen walked off with Scott following behind.

* * *

The camera switched to Casio, Noah, and Ruby running in a group.

"You two, I've been thinking and…hup!" Casio jumped over a tumbling tree branch. He regained his stance then turned back to the two. "I was thinking about an alliance."

"Not interested." Noah answered. "WOAH, WHOAH!" Ice shot on the ground making the bookworm slip uncontrollably until Casio helped him stop. The bookworm then gave him a new look.

Ruby seemed to still not trust him. "Why exactly would I even want to an alliance with you? Because your not very trust worthy." The three ducked when a laser shot at them.

"It's not like you know me that well. Besides blondy who do you really have to trust? Felix has other things going and Adaliah isn't having any." Casio knew he probably went too far with that one. But Ruby only seemed to only grumble and roll her eyes. "Then look at you bookworm, you just got here and don't even have a chance. Together us three can dominant this game."

"I'm in. For now." Noah agreed.

"Why not." Ruby answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Everyone at merge in a alliance. This is rare for Total Drama.**

**Casio: I got a alliance back in order. And this time and won't turn out like the last one. Now my first target is Adaliah; she needs to go now. I can taste the million already. (He kisses to the camera) Anna I'm about to win for the both of us.**

**Static.**

**Noah: The emo is right unless I want to be early pickings again, we're going too have to team up. But I have a plan to win this. When we get to the final three I can make an alliance with Ruby and throw him out the game. Then without her being the wiser, I would've already won. (Taking a moment of solace before sighing) I just wonder what came Colleen when she destroyed my books? Just when you think you've found the most down to earth person.**

**Static.**

**Ruby: To make something clear I don't trust neither of those two. This is only temporary until I find out what's wrong with Adaliah. Out of nowhere she cut me off and I don't no why. But I know someone knows something and if my name isn't Ruby Norman I will Scooby Doo this case.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

The camera flashed to Sutton and Colleen. Both girls did what they could do avoid the many hazards.

"Come on we can win this!" Sutton assured.

"I'm already sure about that." Assured Colleen. "Hump." The blonde bump into something large and furry. The camera zoomed out showing the creature to be Scuba bear, minus the scuba gear.

**"Grrrrrrrrrr!" **The bear growled.

Sutton's face turned from scared to determination when she pulled out some mace. "Bam!" She battle cried spraying down the bear said bear on the ground kicking and screaming in pain. "You just got maced. That's what happens when you get up in my face! You get maced!" The bear eventually stepped up and ran off crying.

"Right on." Colleen high river her.

Colleen and Sutton ran up to a lake. They both exchange looks before taking a breath and dived in.

* * *

Adaliah had reached an open cave; she took one step in before,

"Adaliah!" Theodore skirted over. Adaliah didn't bother to acknowledged his appearance. "What's the matter still made at me?" He moved his hand forward only for it to be smacked away. "I guess your still mad. Get over it already, together me and you can dominate this game. Before you know it the fans will be shipping us. Not that I'm interested" **[1]**

"How about you go away! You just ruined my friendship with Ruby. Your a giant dick!" Adaliah insulted getting an ounce of anger out.

"Well I wouldn't say all of me. Hehe." He laughed. Seeing Adaliah wasn't in the mood he got serious. "Learn how to take a joke. You belong to me now, so you better get used too having me around."

"Bullshit!" She thundered. "I will give you my vote seeing I have no choice, but I'll be danmed if I hang out with you!"

The two conspirators were drawn to the unexpected clearing of a throat nearby. "Vell isn't that sweet, your already like a, how you say, married couple." Anya said. "But if you don't mind I would like to propose an alliance."

"Why?" Adaliah asked.

"Yeah, why?" Theodore questioned.

"Let me put it this way, Theodore your not going to last long enough. Felix, Liam, Colleen, and Sutton have teamed up to eliminate you." Theodore raised an eyebrow to her words. "Now they can potentially have a another with Noah. Making that five votes against you. Out of the twelve people here and I don't like your odds."

"I know I do." Adaliah glared at Theodore.

"But let's say this, my alliance and your alliance team up. Making that four votes. I'm not one too brag but if you haven't noticed, I have been playing an amazing game and will continue to do so."

* * *

**Confessional: Long lines can cut short.**

**Theodore: I wanted to smack her right then and there, but she has a point. I can't leave yet, there is still so much chaos to cause. (Narrows his eyes on the camera) Then today I can finally have access to the main control room. Hahahahahah!**

**Static.**

**Anya: (Powdering her face) I am a voman vith vords. Most people say I could get into politics, but I'm still young and have an future ahead of me.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Liam peaked behind the corner before running off. The camera filmed him going into the kitchen it then filmed the back of Vodka's head.

"Come on my sweet, sweet love. Today's not the day for getting cold feet." She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. "Now for are honeymoon I was thinking…" She closed the door behind her and has been confronted with something unexpected.

"Stay back!" Liam demanded; he had a lighter in his left hand and air freshener in the other. "Stay back or I promise you will get burnt." **[2]**

"Oh honey. Just learn to accept my love already. I've been waiting forever and I'm losing patience." Vodka continued moving forward.

The clutz had no choice; he let the lighter and released the air freshener. A ball of fire blew out aiming towards Vodka. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" However he ended up burning himself instead. "Stop drop and roll!" He dropped down and stopped, dropped, and rolled.

"Gotcha!" Vodka hopped onto the clutz.

"Heck no!" Liam punched her in the face forcing her to let him go. Liam ran outside he got down a long way until he ran into a mysterious figure.

"Sorry kid, but your going back. That will really boost the ratings." The figure picked Liam up, but just then footsteps were heard before Gwen appeared behind the figure.

"Not so fast…

…

…

…

…

…Topher."

"So you've figured me out." The figure stepped into the light revealing himself to be Topher. "That's right you job stealer. When I found out you three took the job I deserve so much more something had too be done. I snuck on the island and planted some drugs in Courtney's food. That stressing her out and getting you guys to force her off the island. Now your next."

Without warning Topher ran up and bulldozed Gwen into a closet. He made sure to lock the door; he smiled when he heard Gwen screaming on the inside. "Two down one to go. Vodka you go ahead and take your boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Liam exclaimed being pulled away.

"Okay, but I'm your future wife." Vodka said.

The camera zoomed in on Topher. The handsome boy gave it a wink and a smile. "Drama has been going back and fourth. Will I take down Scott and take over as host. Then betray Vodka and be a hero."

Get! Me! Out!" Gwen banged out the door.

"No one can here you honey." Topher said before turning back to the camera."You'll find this out and more after the break."

* * *

**A/N: This fic has been put on a hiatus. I put everything Total Drama on halt until I could get back in the mood. It took a one-shot for me to start feeling it again. Now as for Topher being the "?" CVluvFoxy was the first to guess right. DarkQueenOfWonderland guessed right as well. I may have made Topher a tad crazy, oh well.**

**[1] Theodore is asexual so he won't be having any romantic interest.**

**[2] I once put a lighter and air freshener together. Its not something I would do again and advise anybody else to try.**

**So…anyone else excited for the Ridonculous Race?**


	19. Pahk'd With Crazy, Part 2

**Creaturemaster:** I always pictured Topher as a pretty crafty player if he could only have his head in the game and not on Chris.

**DarkQueenOfWonderland:** Thanks for the support.

**CVlucfoxy:** In hindsight Topher was probably already borderline loco, at least for Chris. I've noticed that I kinda downgraded Sutton so I gave her some more focus. As for Ruby, I put a halt on her and Adaliah for this time**.**

**SophiaCrutchfield:** Omg! Thanks for the support.

**Sakura-Fiction: **Topher is just one of my favorites. I actually prefer him over Chris XD. As for Felix and Liam ship, just read ahead.

**pizzawizz: **Here's next chapter! Hope its what you've been waiting for.

* * *

(Back from commercial break)

The scene opened inside a laser room hallway, Adaliah, Anya, and Theodore came into view. Anya had quickly spotted something making her tap Theodore's shoulder then pointing to the object. The camera switched to said object being the control lever to the lasers.

"Leave this to me." Anya said before running off to the lasers. She showed great flexibility while maneuvering around the lasers. One point she sled across the floor avoiding the lasers above her. Afterwards she hopped to the floor and started performing many flips all the way through the lever which she switched down. "Amazing if I say so myself."

* * *

**Confessionals: I remember a certain brunette performing the same feat.**

**Anya: I'm am from Russia and my mother once made me take dancing classes when I was younger. Thank you mother the lessons played off well. I should also thank my dance teacher Lavanya, sorry for saying that your mere existence was a mistake and you couldn't dance to save your life.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

"Bravo my desert flower." Theodore clapped.

"No problem, if anything it was as easy as burping a baby." Anya said before turning to the door behind her. "We should get moving, we don't want too lose this challenge or else one of use could be going home."

* * *

The camera switched into the broom closet where Gwen was still beating on the door screaming for life. "Let me out! Topher! Anybody!" Gwen began breathing incredibly hard and even gripped on her chest. She fell down into the corner trying what ever she could to calm down. Her breathing suddenly started too pace down. "Just call Scott, just call Scott." She picked up her walkie talkie. "Scott please pick up."

_"Hello, Gwen is that you?" _Scott asked.

"Yes!" She cheered before going back to the matter. "Scott where are you?"

_"Somewhere underground. Didn't you have the other side?" _The farmer asked.

"Wherever you are just come to the other side now. You won't believe who are culprit is, Topher! He locked me in a closet and I am freaking out! I don't know how much longer I'm going too last." The goth stood up and started tugging on the doorknob. "Come on!"

_"Look just stay put and I'll come and get you. Then we both can deal with pretty boy!" _The farmer hung up. This leaving Gwen with the feeling of being alone. She sat on the ground and look around her area.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

* * *

The camera switched into the inside of the lake; Sutton and Colleen dived in and headed for the vault. They both teamed up and attempted twisting it open. What neither of them noticed was the giant shark Fang behind them. Said shark tapped on Colleen's shoulder having her turn around in response.

Out of fear her strength overcame and she forcefully opened the hatchet. Sutton got sucked in first; Colleen kicked Fang in the nose before she herself went down. Rubbing his now red nose, Fang gave her the finger before he swam away. The camera then switched; Sutton and Colleen hit the ground with water falling behind them.

"That was probably one of the biggest experience of my life." Colleen commented.

"You haven't seen anything when your dealing with the paparazzi." Sutton cursed.

"Can you get off us?"

"Please?"

The two girls looked down seeing Felix and Natalie beneath them. They stood up and helped up the two unfortunates.

"Thanks for the help." Felix sarcastically thanked.

"Thank you, bye." Natalie thanked before she ran off.

"Wait up!" Felix quickly followed her.

Colleen looked over at Sutton before nudging her arm. "So who do you ship?"

"What." The actress asked in question.

"You know. I ship Liam and Natalie, also known as Litalie." Colleen winked.

"I'm not really a shipper." Sutton fretted. She shifted her eyes around nervously before for forcing herself to stop. "Anyway I think we should get going." Sutton ran off with with Colleen behind. They quickly caught up with the pair ahead of them.

"In there." Colleen pointed inside a room. Said room began too shut down; she, Felix, Sutton, and Natalie slid down and got inside just by the hair.

* * *

The camera switched into a storage unit. Noah walked into camera view picking up a screwdriver then sitting it back down. It then switched to Casio who is digging inside a crate with Ruby standing behind him annoyed.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Ruby asked.

"We are looking for weapons that can help us against Vodka. I don't want to go unarmed." The mysterious one grunted; he came out the crate empty handed. "But I wish there was something useful here!"

The outcast groaned and palmed her face. "Great now we have wasted time. This is stupid." She affirmed. "If we we are going to win this I should take charge of the alliance."

"No way!" Casio fired jabbing a finger at the blonde. "You need to have faith in your leader. We don't need a loose canon."

Noah rolled his eyes at the arguing. "As fascinating as this conversation is," Noah interrupted making his way to the door. "We should probably get moving." He grabbed the door and habitually moved to open it, but it didn't budge and he slammed face first. "Again!" He hissed rubbing his forehead.

Out of nowhere green gas began spraying inside the room. "_Vodka here, sorry but you can't get out. I made sure too lock the door. Don't worry it's only sleeping gas…or poison gas. It's so hard to tell them apart." _Vodka hung up the intercom.

It didn't take long for them to panic. Ruby immediately darted her eyes at Casio, but didn't say a word. The latter himself was not the same. "Now we're going to die, shit I feel so stupid. I still have so much to live for. I still haven't told Anna how much I love her. I still don't know what I want to do with my life. I still haven't seen the ending of Gravity Falls!"

Ruby pushed him against the and smacked him a total of three times. "Get yourself together man! This has too be a way out of here!"

Noah looked around his environment and seemed to be the only one calm. His eye then caught hold of the air vent above. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Confessional: Never doubt the worm.**

**Noah: As dangerous as the situation was I wasn't too scared. Besides I doubt Vodka is seriously going to kill us on international TV. **

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

The camera moved forward. Noah is now stacked on top of Ruby who is on top of Casio; he opened the vent with a screwdriver and crawled inside. He popped his head outside giving a thumbs up before going back in.

"Don't screw this up egghead." Casio encouraged.

* * *

The camera moved on towards are villains and Vodka. They came inside a room where unfortunately there are tons up Chris robots. Each one of them mocking the words, "Total drama."

"This should be fun." Laughed Theodore cracking his knuckles.

"I'll jump in on this as vell." Anya stepped up.

They both jumped forward and soon started sending a fury of punches and kicks towards the robots. Theodore picked one up and seismic tossed him; Anya used the power in her legs kicking each of them in the face. The camera switched over with Adaliah who stood there with attitude.

"This is stupid." She then gulped for life when a Chris-bot grabbed her by the neck.

"Are you new here? Are you new here? Are you new here? Are you new here? Are you new here?" The Chris-bot asked over and over until Adaliah mustered all her strength and ripped its arm off. Then going with a uppercut to the face. She then finished it off by kicking it in the crotch.

"Ow! Why did that hurt me?" The Chris-bot questioned before shutting down.

"Well done." Theodore complimented. The camera zoomed out revealing the rest of the robots defeat.

The villains and Vodka moved forward. They directed themselves in to the door of the control where the dial pad waited.

"Anyone know the code?" Adaliah asked.

Neither villain gave an answer, but Theodore did type in some numbers only too get shocked. Instead of crying in pain he laughed in pain. "Fresh pain feels so good. Now lets try this again." He typed in some more numbers only to get shocked again.

* * *

The camera moves back to are group made of Colleen, Felix, Sutton, and Natalie. Resuming back to when they slid inside the room. Natalie and Felix became the first too stand up followed by Colleen and Sutton rubbing their heads.

Natalie looked over, her eyes quickly widened. "Liam!" She ran over to the unconscious figure tied on a chair. "Liam wake up, please." Natalie lifted his head only too get trolled and find that it was a decoy. "Que truco es este?"

"Was that english?" Asked Colleen.

Felix quickly scooted next to her; he picked up the fake head and threw with anger. "Vodka is going to pay!"

Colleen scarcely backed up to him. "We have bigger problems." The camera panned out showing green gas sinking into the room.

"Crap!" Cursed Sutton.

Instead of taking the panic route Colleen herself stayed calm. Like Noah before her she observed her environment; she soon found a vent. "Guys I found a vent. If one of us can get in, we can get to the control room and shut off the gas." Her fellow players looked at her cautiously. "It's a long shot but it's the best we got."

It didn't take long for them to follow her plan; Natalie stood on Felix while Colleen stood on her while Sutton made it to the top. After a few tugs she broke off the rusty vent.

"Whooo! You got this Sutton!" Cheered Natalie.

"Of course I do. Now, close up please." The camera zoomed in on Sutton who on turn winked at the camera.

"We don't have time for this!" Complained Felix.

"Fine, geesh." Sutton crawled inside the vent. With the hopes of the three remaining on her back.

* * *

The scene moved from them no longer being watched in person, but on a monitor. The camera zoomed out showing Topher watching them via PDA; he pressed a button showing both Sutton and Noah crawling through the vents on separate screens. He pulled up a bag of something angry and feisty inside. "Before they beat me to the punch let's see how well they do against the prairie dogs." Topher kicked the vent open then releasing the prairie dogs afterwards. "Now let's see how Vodka and Liam are doing."

* * *

The camera switched over inside the control room. Vodka seemed halfway through the reception and Liam in tied up and wearing a tux.

"Why did I even choose this tux?" He asked himself.

"Now Love. Do you vow too let me have your twelve babies? Do you also agree to carry half those babies in your tummy yourself? Also, do you vow to live a life on the run with me forever? Do you also…" The camera switched off cutting Vodka in mid sentence.

* * *

The camera switched to Scott running through the underground hallways. He stopped in his footsteps when he found Topher waiting for him across the hallway. It should be noted that he has a dog cage next to him.

"You! Pretty boy!" Scott began crunching his knuckles as he ran up. He cannonballed on the pretty boy and managed to kick him in the chins. Topher had tried to fight back by pushing Scott off of him. He quickly made his way towards the cage, but was already body slammed. "Give up?"

"Not a chance." Topher answered before pulling out Scott's pocket knife; said farmer was momentarily in shock before Topher grazed his cheek. Topher managed too kick the farmer off and make his way to the cage. He opened it up and soon a blur of red jumped out.

Scott now found himself pinned on the ground by the redhead. "Izzy, get off." He scoffed.

"No way. Pretty boy told me that your a love child of me and Duncan. Now I'm taking you home, love child." Izzy laughed up. "I already broke daddy Duncan out of jail and tied him up at home. We are going to be such a happy family."

"You two have fun now." Topher began to walk away until he heard Scotts walkie talkie. After hearing Gwen speak on the other side he picked up the device only to smash it on the ground before moving on his way. "Now that those two are done it is time too deal with Vodka."

* * *

We come back to Sutton crawling in the vents. The camera switched to Noah also doing the same. Both sides of the screen became one when they both bumped into each other.

"Ow!" They both went before looking at each other. "Oh, it's you." They went again this time noticing the pattern. "Stop that! I'm warning you!"

Sutton looked away from him as he did the same. "You know Colleen likes you."

Noah looked back at her annoyed with what she said. "Your bringing that up now. Wow, I can tell your a smart one."

"Whatever." Sutton pouted.

All of a sudden a series of shrieks began too go around the vents. They both looked at Noah's side in curiosity. That curiosity soon changed to fear when they both saw the pack of angry prairie dogs. "RUN!" The bookworm screamed.

They both screamed as they crawled at super speed.

* * *

Gwen still shakes because Scott had yet come to find her. Her claustrophobia went up until she had enough. She rose up and started pushing and banging the door all she could. "That's it!" The goth charged at the door at full speed, yelling at the top of her lungs.

The door opened outside just before she made contact, unable to stop herself she flew outside. Landing into the muscular arms of Chef.

"Chef?! Thank god you came to save me." Gwen cried in his arms.

Chef rolled his eyes while patting her on the back. After about thirty seconds of comfort he pushed her off. "Get yourself together soldier! This is war, the enemy stepped into are territory and now we take him down!"

Gwen cleared her throat and looked at the man with a new look. "Yes, Chef hatchet, sir!"

"Good because I'm not about too be under the employment of another self-centered pretty boy. Let's move out." Chef lead the way with Gwen following him behind.

The camera flashed forward, Gwen and Chef are now walking up to Scott who is in a brawl with Izzy. Chef nonchalantly came up to her and introduced a picture of Noah. Izzy's mouth started dripping like crazy, when Chef threw the picture Izzy quickly followed it like a dog. Chef then helped Scott to his feet.

"What's this I hear about me being a love child of Izzy and Duncan?!" Scott barked.

"No time too explain." Chef derailed him. "We have work to do."

* * *

The camera switched back to the control room where Vodka is still reading over the vows. "Also you must be willing to name three of are children after my pet chicken. Also…"

**Bang!**

With that bang a multiple of things occurred. Noah and Sutton banged through the vents; A crisp Theodore opened the door with Anya and Adaliah behind. Topher came in through the floor that had a secret entrance. Noah quickly directed the prairie dogs out the door before closing it shut. While Sutton went to the buttons and shut off the gas in the other rooms.

"Phew." Sutton relieved. "Hope nobody died."

"He-ya!" Vodka karate chopped Sutton on the floor. "Stay away from my man!"

"Theodore you get Liam and I'll deal with Vodka." Anya instructed before stepping into battle stance.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anya? I don't think DarkQueenOfWonderland would like this. But if I must, it will go down." Vodka taunted.

"I literally have no idea vhat you are talking about." Anya said raising an eyebrow.

The camera focused on Theodore releasing Liam.

"Stop! I don't trust you!" Liam begged.

Theodore then stopped what he was doing. "I could do that and then you could sit here and die."

Liam then started to sweat like a pig. He closed his eyes and hopped for the best.

"WAIT!" Then it was like his prayers had been answered.

One by one Felix, Colleen, Gwen, Chef, Scott, Casio, Ruby, and Natalie came running inside. Felix made the attempt of untying Liam. Chef had made a attempt too grab Topher, but he was able to slip away through the floor.

"You came for me?" Liam cried.

"Of course I did." Felix assured as he untied him.

Chef, Scott, Gwen, and Casio surrounded Vodka into a corner. Vodka smirked knowing there way as way out of this.

"It's over Vodka, give it up." Gwen said as she advanced.

"There's a special place for people like you." Scott said as he advanced.

Vodka did the most simplest thing and gave them the finger before she did a ten fold flip. Her flip went in slow motion just as she landed across from Felix and Liam.

"I am done playing games! Give me my man!" Vodka raged.

Felix instead rolled his eyes not taking her seriously. "You know what Vodka I think you need to step in reality. He's not your man." He told her with his head held high. He then made a seductive face. "He's mine." Without warning Felix pulled Liam in for a kiss. Liam was shocked at first but realized what was happening and accepted the kiss.

All Vodka did was watch; she wasn't happy.

* * *

**Confessionals: You just got trolled!**

**Vodka: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. (Takes a deep breath.) Noooooooooooooooooo…**

**Static.**

**Liam: That had to be my first and best kiss that ever happened in my life!**

**Static.**

**Felix: (Smiling bigger than the sun.)**

**Static.**

**Natalie: I guess this means I can't have Liam. (Grips her chest) Is this a heartbreak? It hurts. It really hurts.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: I guess that means my ship just died. Oh well, Felam is still cute!**

**Static.**

**Anya: Things couldn't have gotten better.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Almost every part of Vodka's face began twitching like a maniac. She started advancing towards the couple who are still kissing. **Boot! **Before she could get further Chef shot her down with a dart. "I don't get paid enough for this." He commented. "Let's get moving, I'm tired of being down here." Chef walked out with most of everyone following him behind. It could also be noted that Felix and Liam held hands on the way out. This left the one and only Theodore in the room alone.

"Yes! Finally, the island is under my control." He ran up and started pressing multiple buttons. "I think the forecast for tomorrow will be a nice cold winter!" Theodore declared pressing a button. "This will be too good. Wait…yes I can do that." The agent of chaos began typing again before he finished and rested laying back on the chair. "A robot attack the next day. Ah, I love being evil."

"You mean us." Milky corrected.

"Of course I mean us." Theodore petted.

* * *

The camera flashed forward, we know see Anya, Natalie, Theodore, and Adaliah in the woods behind the cabin/ Hotel.

"So who are we voting for? I don't want to be here." Adaliah clarified.

"I say we vote for Sutton. She was too close to the win." Theodore pointed out.

"We can't." Anya disagreed; Theodore growled at such thing. "We can't because now we have a couple playing in the game. Out of Felix and Liam one of them should go. More than likely Felix seeing him as the bigger threat."

Theodore calmed down and actually smiled at her proposal. "Sounds good. I'm actually getting annoyed by his existence." The two villains smirked at each other. "But there is a problem. We only have four votes to their four. How are we going to avoid a tiebreaker?"

"You leave that to me." Anya smiled.

* * *

The camera moved to the cabins where Felix and Liam are holding hands.

"So are we officially dating?" Liam asked him.

"Yeah why not." Felix replied.

Unfortunately the happiness didn't last long because Anya made her move.

"Felix I'm surprised." Anya innocently smiled as she approached the couple.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"That you actually got Liam to kiss you like that. Your right. You can get him too do anything you want. As promised here is your chocolate bar."

Liam and Felix broke their hand hold, expressions of shocking formed on their faces for completely different reasons.

"Anya what are you talking about?" Felix almost demanded.

"Don't you remember? Our bet. If you could get Liam to kiss you I would owe you a chocolate bar. If not you owe me one. You one, here's your reward." Anya tossed him the chocolate bar.

"What?!" Felix shrieked. "I didn't make a bet about that with you!"

Anya gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth. "Oops." She innocently replied acting as if she made a big mistake. "Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have mentioned our bet in front of Liam. You must be really embarrassed right now."

"ANYA, WE DIDN'T…"

"SAVE IT!" Liam snapped at Felix moving away from him. "I can't believe this. First you kiss me and say we're going out! And then I hear it was only for a chocolate bar! A Cchocolate bar!"

"Liam I didn't…" Felix started.

"Don't bother trying to get out of this now!" He snapped. "And to think I liked you."

* * *

**Confessionals: Battle Ship!**

**Liam: **** myself and **** Felix.**

**Static.**

**Felix: What is that evil cow doing! Doesn't she have anything better to do?! Understand she is playing with emotions here. I didn't make that stupid bet! How can this be happening?**

**Static.**

**Anya: Game over. Felix is the next to go home.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

The campfire ceremony was crowded with anger and tiredness. Gwen stood at the oil drum with ten marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes, but before we begin I would like to give Noah and Sutton total immunity for getting to the control room first. Meaning you get tonight's award. So here are your marshmallows." Gwen tossed them their awards both Noah and Sutton smiled at each other.

"I get to see Colin." Sutton said happily.

Gwen cleared her throat and began to call names.

"Casio."

The mysterious one smiled and claimed his treat.

"Ruby."

The outcast didn't bother catching her reward.

"Colleen."

The popular girl pumped receiving her reward.

"Natalie."

The latter clapped before eating her marshmallow.

"Anya."

She wasn't surprised and smirked deviously at Felix.

"Now only three remain. I'm actually enjoying this. In a good way." Attention focused on Adaliah, Liam, and Felix. "The next safe contestant is…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Adaliah."

Adaliah didn't seem too happy to receive her marshmallow.

"Felix and Liam this is the final marshmallow and it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Liam."

Liam sighed in relief and took his marshmallow.

Felix however didn't look to happy with the blonde. "Why would you vote for me?!"

"You know why." Liam responded.

"Whatever. I'll just hope you come to your senses later." Felix began walking off. Before he was completely gone he winked at Colleen who winked back. This only went noticed by Anya already curious on what was going on.

The camera flashed forward and Felix had already went down with the sub. Then a boat came and took Sutton and Noah to Playa we losers. The camera focused on Gwen ready to close out.

"Well this was an episode defiantly worth remembering. Topher got away, but he won't be gone long. Vodka has finally been put out the game and the island. But what will happen next? Can Liam find out the truth? Will Ruby figure out the truth? What's going on between Colleen and Felix? Found out next time on, Total…Drama…Danger Zone!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was wild! There is so much going on and a few things concluded. The love decagon is done, kinda. For plot purposes Vodka is gone and we won't see her again until the Playa de losers chapter. I probably made people absolutely hate Anya now. Don't worry their relationship isn't over. Just unresolved.**

**Reasoning: Felix was a very good character in my opinion. I thought about writing him off sooner and I'm glad I decided against it. But seriously it literally came down to a coin flip between him and Liam. I knew as soon as they got together one of them would have to go if I wanted to further this story. I had plans for both either way. Also I think it's safe to say I was planning on having him be a finalist.**

**What didn't take make the cut this episode-**

**1: Adaliah and Vodka would have had a heart to heart conversation. With both of their back stories it is a very potential interaction. But it was cut because it would kinda rush the Adaliah/Ruby plotline and wasn't enough room for it.**

**2\. Topher would have been captured. I don't why, but for some reason I decided to have him around for awhile longer.**

**Remaining-**

**Boys: Casio, Liam, Noah, Theodore**

**Girls: Adaliah, Anya, Colleen, Natalie, Ruby, Sutton**

**Eliminated:**

**18th: Dallas**

**17th: Christopher**

**16th: Morty**

**15th: Naomi/ Vodka (default)**

**14th: Casio (returned)**

**13th: Avis**

**12th: Colin (quit)**

**11th: Alex**

**10th: Felix**

**I'm signing off with, I'm going crazy because I'm shipping Gwott.**


	20. Snowball-Free-For All

**Sakura-Fiction: You knew it? Well that's a surprise.**

**Creaturemaster: I enjoy some minor fourth wall breaking as well. As for Duncan, well Izzy probably let him go. He's probably enjoying time with better than in prison.**

**CVluvfoxy: I'm happy someone was with me on that Felix and Liam ship. I was kinda feeling NoCo when I was doing it. Has I already mentioned Felix could've made it way further, but at least this gives me a chance to develop Liam. Colleen and a few others are defiantly stepping up their game. Let it be to win or take down a certain someone. **

* * *

The scene opens with a snowy wonderland. The camera the forcefully got moved over to Scott and Gwen standing on the icy docks wearing winter clothes. "Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone: We sent the campers and are selves into the bunker. Where we faced off against Vodka and Topher. To make things short, Felix and Liam kissed, we caught Vodka, and Topher got away. However the relationship between Liam and Felix didn't live long because Anya made her move and broke them up pretty fast. Noah and Sutton got claimed the winners and were given a good prize. With are temporary winter wonderland, how will are contestants fair? Found out this episode of Total…Drama…Danger Zone!"

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

After the theme song plays, we see the cabin door being opened. Colleen stepped out wearing a coat and gloves;she blew into her hands still feeling cold. She step on the second step then slipped off and hit her butt.

"Hahaha." Theodore laughed.

Colleen glared at him while helping herself up. "I take it you had something to do with this."

"It's almost like we're twins." Theodore said.

"I already have a twin and he's not the biggest dick around unlike a certain somebody I know." She addressed making sure to make a point to Theodore.

"You can call me whatever you want, but only sticks and stones will hurt me." He affirmed before advancing up and placed his arm around her. "I like you Colleen, you have potential. How about you and me start an alliance so we both can drawn pain and suffering in everyone."

Colleen rolled her eyes and moved forward. "I would keep talking, but I have bigger problems than you to deal with."

* * *

**Confessionals: Somebody's cold this morning.**

**Colleen. So here's what happened. Right before he left Felix told me what happened with him and Anya. I promised him that I would clear things up for him. Then do what I can to get Anya out the game.**

**Static.**

**Theodore: She turned me down? Meh, can't say I blame her.**

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

The scene changed to Liam drowning his sorrows in hot chocolate. Natalie came and sat next to him; she placed a warm blanket over the both of them.

"It's okay Liam. It probably wasn't meant to be." Natalie comforted.

"I just can't believe that he did that." Liam whimpered. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Don't say that. Your smart all on your own and besides they say the person that really appreciates you, is closer than you think." Liam looked at the sweet girl with hope in his eyes. He blinked before advancing his lips towards her and she did the same. "Hump!" Natalie was stopped and dragged away by Adaliah.

"I guess I'll see you later than." Liam gushed; he picked his cup up only for it too somehow slip out his hands and land on his pants. He was about to lay out a scream of pain, but the camera cut him off before it could be heard.

* * *

**Confessionals: Want some ice for your crouch?**

**(Adaliah dragged Natalie into the confessional.)**

**Adaliah: What do you think your doing? You know darn well that is Felix territory.**

**Natalie: I thought they broke up. I would never try and take someone else's man.**

**Adaliah: (She face palmed.) No offense but for someone who is smart your slow. Anya played them both like cards. Do yourself a favor and stay away from him. (Adaliah walked out the confessional.)**

**Natalie: (Looked at the camera.) Sorry.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

After she walked out the confessional Adaliah quickly came ran into Ruby.

"So are you ready to talk to me now?" Ruby nearly demanded.

Adaliah looked at her for a moment before closing her eyes and walking off.

"I'm not done yet Adaliah!" Ruby turned and announced. "I'm going too figure out what happened." The camera focused on Adaliah grinding her face and nearly crying before she ran off. "You can't run from the truth!"

* * *

Noah had come back from Playa that morning. He walked around the campgrounds finding the person he was looking for. He paced up to Colleen who looked as if she wasn't expecting him.

"Colleen, I just wanted to say." Noah rubbed his arm trying to muster the words. "Sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you so fast."

"Considering an apology is rare from you I accept." Colleen surprisingly kissed him on the cheek making the bookworm blush in embarrassment. "I would like to chat but I have something else on mind."

"I wonder what's more important than me?" He asked but didn't receive answer.

* * *

As time passes the campers met up in the designated area for the challenge. Everyone is bundled up because of the below zero degrees weather.

"We haven't been expecting today's weather, but we can work with this." Gwen assured herself. "So anyways today's challenge we will play an old fashioned game." Suddenly snowballs began to get thrown; shots of the camera caught Sutton, Anya, Noah, Ruby, and Casio being sniffed with snowballs. Scott peaked from behind a bush laughing his butt off. "That game being a snowball fight."

The camera switched over to Scott tossing a snowball up and down. "I like to call it the Snowball-free-for all." He lunged another snowball at Liam but missed when the klutz ducked. "So close!"

"The rules are if you get hit with a snowball your out. Last one standing wins." Explained Gwen. "Sutton and Noah for winning last challenge, you get these." Chef tossed them some snowball guns. "Now go!"

The final ten ran into the wilderness all taking separate routes. We first come to Noah who runs inside a cave without anybody behind him. "She never said no camping." He said to himself.

* * *

Anya wasted no time on heading into the woods. She went looking for bigger targets such as Ruby or Casio. While she was looking she saw Natalie lurking around and could have easily hit her but had better things on her mind.

"I've been waiting for you." She found Ruby waiting for her in a open terrain. "Before I take you down I want to know what's going on with Adaliah. I suspect you have something to do with it."

"Vell you suspected wrong because I had nothing to do with it." Anya admitted sounding innocent as ever.

"As if." Ruby smirked scooping up some snow. "What are you holding against her? Tell me!"

"Believe in me Ruby. I had nothing to do with it." Ruby put down the snowball for once believing what Anya had said. "But maybe you should check with Theodore instead." Anya caught Ruby off guard by throwing her snowball and striking her in the face. A loud pop was heard when Ruby slipped out the ground. "One point for me."

_"Ruby has been struck out the game!" _Scott announced.

Anya walked passed the irritated girl with a smirk on her face. "Better luck next time darling."

* * *

The camera flashes in the middle of the woods. The dynamics play when Natalie runs by with Casio chasing her behind. The mysterious one repeatedly threw snowballs at all. Natalie kept running until she jumped for unknown reasons. Casio didn't bother to question it and kept on going. This was he downfall when he tripped a rope. Soon a pile of snowballs were released from a net in a tree and dumped onto the boy.

_"Casio has been struck out by Natalie!" _Scott announced.

Natalie came back over nervously. "Sorry about that. You falling for my trap back there."

"You really should stop apologizing for everything. You out bested me and that's nothing to be sorry about." Casio walked off leaving Natalie with something new too think about about.

* * *

Meanwhile Theodore is prancing around the woods looking for someone to attack. Upon, hearing footsteps, Theodore got to his knees and crawled into the bushes. He looked out through the leaves seeing Sutton walking by, looking though she didn't care what was going on around her. He picked up some snow and leaped out.

By instinct Sutton cartwheeled across from him. "Theodore I've been looking for you!" Theodore raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant. "Colin told me how you tricked him into kicking himself out! Meet your maker!" Sutton pointed her gun, but only stood there making Theodore confused.

"Are you waiting for something?" Theodore asked.

"Just making sure the camera has my good side." Sutton answered before firing her snowballs.

"Can't you take this seriously?!" Theodore asked as her dove behind a tree. "Ha! You missed me."

"I won't miss again!" Sutton ran up to Theodore as Theodore ran up to her. Sutton fired another snowball, but this time Theodore opened his mouth wide and a second later he eat the snowball. Sutton stood in shock before Theodore took the chance and hit her with a snowball.

_"Sutton has been shut down by Theodore!" _Scott announced.

"Sucka." Theodore laughed as he walked passed her.

Theodore ran out searching for more prey; he found Colleen who is posted against a tree with her eyes closed. He charged towards her at full speed before he stopped midway and launched his snowball. Unexpectedly Colleen opened her eyes and ducked just in time. She picked up her own snowball and fired it at Theodore, but the teen was too quick.

"Nice try there precious." Theodore complimented before picking up two snowballs and the launching them.

Collen once again ducked avoiding the snowballs.

"Colleen catch!" Sutton tossed over her gun. Colleen then caught it in here hands and shot Theodore in the head.

"What! I lost, this isn't fair!" Theodore growled.

_"Theodore has been gun downed by Colleen!" _Scott announced.

"Yeah!/Right on!" The two girls high fived.

* * *

Liam took the defensive and hind inside a tree. He was ready to fire when ready, he raised his hand when he heard footsteps pass by. But only lowered his defenses when he saw that it was Natalie. Enjoyed Liam hopped down startling the girl, but lucky she didn't fire.

"Oh hey Liam. What brings you here?" Natalie blushed.

"Nothing except I was thinking about what you said earlier about the person closer to me." He brought up this morning.

"Yeah." Natalie blushed harder.

"Well…" Liam reached in for a kiss; Natalie looked hesitant at first but went in anyway. But after hearing a crunching sound Liam panicked and hit Natalie in the face with a snowball.

_"Liam stupidly kicks out Natalie." _Annouced Scott.

"Whoops, sorry." The klutz apologized.

* * *

**Confessionals: That moment when something or somebody ruins it.**

**Natalie: Is this the universe telling me too stay away from him? I think I might need a bigger signal than that just in case.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"Now where were we?" Liam was about to resume the kiss, but a snowball about as big as a snowman's bottom smacked them both to the ground.

Adaliah walked over in a disappointment. "Natalie what did we talk about this morning?"

Out of anger Natalie crossed her arms. "Your the one to talk. What about your relationship with Ruby? I don't see you trying to fix that."

Natalie had caught Adaliah off guard with that. Adaliah could barely muster a few words except. "That's different, you don't even know what your talking about."

"Do I Adaliah? Do I?" Natalie questioned.

* * *

The camera flashes ahead showing Adaliah walking past a cave thinking about what just happened. "Is Natalie right? Can I really keep going on with this lie? Maybe I should…" **Bap! **Noah had hit her from inside the cave he was camping in.

"Satisfying." He told himself.

Noah went back inside his cave ignoring Adaliah's angry glare. The camera then slide into Noah/Colleen walking around the woods/ Anya still preying around. It went back to normal now focusing on Anya, she had passed Adaliah and found her way into a cave.

She looked at the footsteps on the ground noticing how small the feat are, she smirked at the taste of victory. "Noah." She stepped deeper inside. The latter hid behind some rocks.

"Now vhere is he?" Anya wondered.

Colleen secretly came in; she knew it was best if she used the dark as her advantage. She quietly creped towards Anya, however the latter was one step ahead. "Gotcha!" Anya turned and fired her snowball. Colleen tucked and rolled over, but that wouldn't help her avoid future hazards.

The bookworm saw this and decided to help. He crouched down and looked over seeing some pretty small rocks next to him. He quickly got the idea, he picked up the rocks and threw them behind Anya. The latter immediately turned around preparing another shot.

"Ha!" Anya turned shouted, but stopped when she realized no one was there.

Noah fired his gun towards Anya, but the unexpected happened and Theodore jumped in between taking the hit. Noah's jaw dropped before he rose from his hiding spot. "How is that fair!" Anya took the chance and batted the boy with a snowball.

"Thanks for the save." She thanked Theodore.

"No problem." Theodore responded.

"Your going to pay for that!" Colleen took Noah's weapon and fired repeatedly at Anya. The latter quickly made a human shield out of Theodore. "I know what you did to Liam and Felix, your paying for that as well!"Colleen kept firing until the gun got jabbed. "Shit not know!" **Bap! **Anya finished her off.

_"Looks like Anya is are winner!" _Scott cheered.

* * *

The camera flashed forward. With the challenge over Anya and her alliance gathered around in the Mess Hall.

"Ve are here to discuss vhat ve usually speak of." Anya said. "Now I have invincibility tonight and that means no one can touch me tonight. But I say we vote off Colleen, it turns out she is a threat."

"I disagree." Theodore argued. "Colleen is fine where she is, I would prefer somebody less enjoyable and with more Total Drama experience." He proposed.

"And vho might that be?" Anya asked.

"Do you really need an answer?" Adaliah groaned.

* * *

The next panel opened with Colleen and Liam sitting on the porch of the cabins.

"Wow." The klutz said, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking at the ground. "I can't believe Anya played me like that."

"She's been playing you and a few before you." Colleen said. "Now we can't vote her off tonight. So how about we weaken her alliance and eliminate Theodore. I'm going to ask Noah to join us for a numbers advantage." Colleen walked away. Liam looked at the ground and thought about what he did.

* * *

**Confessionals: Litalie ship has sunk.**

**Liam: (He looks depressed) It turns out I got Felix kicked out for no reason at all. Anya totally bamboozled me. Felix if your watching this, than I promise you won't go down in vain.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Meanwhile Casio's alliance made a secret meeting at the docks.

"We should vote Adaliah again." Casio gestured.

"No we shouldn't! And I'm not saying that just because she's my friend." Ruby argued.

"Then why shouldn't we? Because let me tell you something Missy, Adaliah is not who you think she is. I know for a fact that she forfeited that flag challenge for us." Casio coaxed.

"Your lying." Ruby grouchily replied. "You have no absolute proof that she did that."

"Think about it. Adaliah was the one that told me and Alex to leave. Then not long after not only do you have a bump on your head and a minus memory. We somehow lost that challenge and Adaliah remained unharmed."

Ruby glared at him before walking off in frustration. Not long after she left Colleen came up to the bookworm Noah. Casio didn't seem that happy with her appearance.

"Something you want?" Casio glared.

"Yeah and it's not you." Colleen responded before sitting next to the bookworm. "Noah I need to talk with you about tonights elimination."

Noah opened his mouth, but Casio stepped in front of him before he could speak. "If you can talk with him about elimination. Then you can talk about me with elimination."

"I think I can speak for myself." Noah said.

"Look I just need you both to vote for Theodore okay." Colleen pleaded.

Casio scratched his chin before snapping his fingers. "Not bad thinking. If Ruby won't agree on Adaliah, then she'll surely agree with Theodore."

"I don't see a problem with it." Noah agreed.

* * *

At elimination ceremony.

"Campers, I'm hosting tonights shindig." Scott said pointing at himself; he had jars of dirt placed on his oil barrel. "Now you know the rules, when I call you come and claim your jars of dirt. And the first goes to Anya, Colleen, Adaliah, Sutton, Ruby, Casio, Liam, and Natalie." One by one each of them received an jar of dirt. "Meaning on the chopping block tonight we have Theodore and Noah." The camera panned from on to the other. Both looking nervous at what would happen. "That person being…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Noah."

Everyone on the side to get rid of Theodore gasped. Most shocked of all was Casio who stood and jabbed a finger at Colleen. "I should've known you would betray us!"

"What?! I promise that I didn't vote for Noah." Colleen defended herself. "Liam?"

"I voted for Anya." Liam admitted earning a face palm from Casio. "I know I would be wasting my vote, but still."

Hearing this the almost eliminated Theodore cackled in laughter. "What a dumbass!"

"That still doesn't explain who voted for me." Said an annoyed Noah.

There was silence around the campfire until the one person stood up. "It was me." Ruby admitted.

"But why?!" Shouted Casio.

"Because I'm done with this alliance and I'm done with this game." Everyone gasped once again like before. This time the most being shocked was Adaliah.

"Why would you vote yourself out? Out of everyone else here you had the best chance at winning." Adaliah told her sounding more concerned than angry.

"Because my friend won't talk to me." She glared at Adaliah. "Besides I never wanted to come here in the first place anyway. At least now I won't have to deal with this Casio and Anya." Ruby attempted to walk away, but Adaliah grabbed her by the wrist.

"The only reason I haven't been talking to you is because…" Adaliah hesitated her words;she looked back at Theodore who smirked. Then back at Ruby, Adaliah swallowed her pride and cleared her throat. "Theodore has been holding my broken home of family against me."

Everyone gasped again and nearly everyone except Anya glared at Theodore. The latter just rolled his eyes like it was nothing. The camera panned back to Scott who was almost speechless. "Well know I know what the other side of the stick feels like. Anyway Ruby let's get that ass out of here."

* * *

After Adaliah left with Scott to escort Ruby to the docks the rest of the campers walked to the cabins. Minus Anya and Natalie since the former one the challenge and decided to take the latter. Anya swiftly walked up to Liam stopping the boy in his tracks.

"So you tried voting me out. That was very fullish of you. It almost makes me want too laugh." Anya then mocking laughed at him.

"Can you blame me? Your a witch that plays a dirty game and you need to be gone as soon as possible." Liam threatened.

"Ha! Good luck with that clumsy. Vithout Felix to hide behind your nothing. This vill be easy."

* * *

The background music played as Adaliah and Ruby said goodbye and Ruby stepped into the Sub of Shame. Leaving the redhead host at the end of the docks with a vague smile on his face.

"Well looks like we just eliminated one hot momma. Everyone is pissed at Theodore and Liam doesn't seem to be getting brighter. The real question is who is hated more? Can Theodore weasel his way out of another elimination? Can Liam get serious? Find out next episode of Total Drama Danger Zone!"

* * *

**A/N: I managed to do a challenge in one chapter, expect the same thing next time. Next update could possibly be tomorrow or the day after. I'm caught up in school work so this is awesome! There is so much going on you can hardly tell who's going home next. **

**Reasoning: I have to admit that writing Ruby was helping me write that anti-hero character. she had went against Anya and was the true leader of her team. She helped with Felix resolve and Adaliah's development. But it was being suddenly outcasted from her friend and not liking most of everyone there that made her quite.**

**Remaining-**

**Boys: Casio, Liam, Noah, Theodore.**

**Girls: Adaliah, Anya, Colleen, Natalie, Sutton.**

**Eliminated:**

**18th: Dallas**

**17th: Christopher**

**16th: Morty**

**15th: Naomi/Vodka (default)**

**14th: Casio (returned)**

**13th: Avis**

**12th: Colin (quit)**

**11th: Alex**

**10th: Felix**

**9th: Ruby (quit)**

**I'm signing off with, it's too easy to create a plotline for Lindsay.**


	21. Don't Eat What You Can't Take

**Creaturemaster: Sorry no cameo appearances this chapter.**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: Thanks. I'm glad I spliced that moment in.**

**CVluvfoxy: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix them when I have the chance. I don't have much else to say other than your in for a surprise.**

**pizzawiz: Really? When I received the message it listed you as your name. Anyway it's pretty clear Litalie won't be happening. Natalie won't have much trouble getting over it, especially with that many fish in the sea.**

* * *

The camera opened up with Scott on the docks. "Last time on Total Drama, the campers had a all out snowball brawl! Theodore try to tangle Colleen into an alliance, but she was smart enough to stay out of it. Meanwhile Liam and Natalie tried to get extra close." He softly cackled just thinking about it. "But Giganta, AKA: Adaliah kept a brick wall between them. Sutton learns that Theodore outsmarted her boyfriend and now she's pissed. Anyway Anya bested everyone else and won the challenge. Noah was originally going home, but Ruby quit instead. What will happen now? I don't know, so sit down! Enjoy whatever your eating! And enjoy the show!"

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

* * *

Liam came in the Mess Hall earlier than anyone else. Sleeping well was apparently not his virtue today. When he came in he first ran into Scott drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Scott." Liam greeted drowsily.

"What's your problem? Did you just get hit by a bus?" Scott asked.

"No," Liam sighed taking a seat. "For one I feel bad for voting off Felix. Then I want to make up for it, but…" He looked up at Scott staring at him blankly. Realizing the farmer wasn't going to say anything he continued. "But, I can't get serious enough to beat Anya." He looked back at Scott staring at him blankly. "Are you even listening!"

"Of course I am and if your really that desperate, I have a strategy you can try." Scott told him.

"Really? That's great! What is it, I'll do anything." Liam admitted.

"Well…" Scott leaned in and started whispering in his ear. He then pulled out smirking deviously. "And that's all to it. I wish I could try it myself, but it could work with you. Just don't screw it up!"

* * *

**Confessionals: Taking advice from the person people sent death threats to.**

**Liam: So Scott gave me this idea that I can pretend to join Anya's alliance. While actually being a double agent and send all their info to the others. (He looked unsure to what he had said.) It's not the best strategy, but at least I can try.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera changed scenes inside a cave. There we see Topher crouched on the floor writing on his notepad.

"I can't believe that my planned failed. I should've accounted for Chef as well, dang it!" Topher face palms himself before going back to the pad. "Maybe that theory about DJ being his son is true and I can hold that against him. No, it won't work." The pretty boy continued writing things down. A hand tapped his shoulder, but he only shoed it away. "Go away, I'm working a scandal right now. Now maybe I can sue Courtney, wait a second." Realization hit and he turned around; his eyes slightly widened. "I don't know if I should be in full fanboy mode or pass out."

The camera panned out revealing the arm to be a robotic Chris.

Topher scratched his chin in wonder. "I wonder how authentic you are."

The camera flashed ahead with the Chris-bot leading Topher deeper into the cave. He gasped when he found that the Chris-bot wasn't alone and their are at least, "One, two, three, four,…huh! Thirty Chris's, I'm in heaven! I think I'll pass out now." Topher then fell down to the ground smiling like a daisy.

* * *

**Confessionals: Let's bring in Sierra and we'll have all of Chris's fandom.**

**Topher: Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can't believe my dreams came true for once! I have thirty Chris's all to myself and none of you can have them!**

**Static.**

**Theodore: (He looks puzzled.) That's weird, that robo- Chris's should be attacking by this point.**

* * *

All the campers are now sitting in the Mess Hall. Everyone is sitting on a picnic table. The camera moved over to Scott, Gwen, and Chef standing in front of them. Since no one had actually received any breakfast yet, most campers could see where this was going.

"A eating contest?" Asked Casio.

Scott and Gwen smiled at each other just as Chef brought in the food. "Your right. Today will see who can keep eating the most disgusting! Rack! Foul food you ever had in your life." The camera transitioned around; Theodore, Adaliah, and Casio looking more ready than ever. The two that seemed to have the most doubt about themselves are Liam and Anya.

* * *

**Confessionals: Enjoy your meal because it might be your last.**

**Anya: I am not a big eater, I'm barely even a eater. I can't let my body be tainted by vhatever they spoiled up. I might have to give this one to Theodore.**

**Static.**

**Liam: I have too have the weakest stomach ever! Why can't something ever be to my advantage? Why?!**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"But before we begin. I would like to say that there is no need searching for the Scott idol. Someone has already found it." Gwen announced; everyone exchanged looks at one another.

Adaliah looked over at the guys table and glared at Theodore. "I hope you had fun, because your going down!"

"Good luck with that." Theodore countered. "I've had things in my life that no man should, ever! Have to eat."

"Let's begin the challenge." Gwen announced eagerly. "First up we have some appetizers." She motioned over to Chef who unlifted the covers from the plate in front of Sutton and Natalie. The appetizers seemed to be, well…dead cooked up rats. Gags of disgustingness was heard apon the sight. "Rats are surprisingly eaten by most people."

"They taste like chicken." Scott commented.

Noah and Liam are shown disgusted at the first course. We pan over to Anya and Sutton looking weary of the meal. We pan back to the girls in the background and the boys in the foreground. Anya had dashed over and knocked Liam out his seat. "Theodore, I need you to eat what I can't." The window said earning a thumbs up from the chaos master. She smirked and quickly fed her food to him before he ate his own.

The camera cut to Colleen taking a deep sigh. She looked at Noah who didn't look too good. With no other choice, she took a deep breath and gobbled the whole thing down; she held back her barth. This inspired Noah and got him to eat his rat.

"It's this or nothing." Liam began eating his rat from the head down.

The camera switched to Casio already finishing his rat. After finishing the tail, he licked his sauce fingers. "That wasn't too bad. If you keep feeding us things like this, you might as well give me immunity."

Anya looked to her left and right before handing her rat to Theodore. The master of chaos gladly eat it along with his on the way. The camera switched over to Sutton almost studying her meal; she dipped some barbecue sauce on before eating the rat. She then looked over at Natalie who looked like she was having trouble.

"What's the matter? Need some dipping sauce?" Sutton asked her.

Natalie turned to her looking surprised, but not entirely pleased. The actress gave her a skeptical look in return. "The truth is that I can't eat animals. After living with them for so long, you'd think your betraying them." She admitted and looked sadly at her meal. "Maybe I should quit this challenge."

"Well…uh…it's not that big of deal." She said struggling to find the right words. "Like Gwen said, it's normal for some people to eat these."

* * *

**Confessionals: What people exactly?**

**Natalie: That was so nice of Sutton. This might be taboo, but things are only going to get worse.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera focused on Natalie eating her rat before the camera zoomed out showing Gwen next to her. "It looks like everyone moves onto the next phase of the challenge. Chef bring out the bee larvae." On her command Chef put down plates of bee larvae in front of everyone.

Natalie looked as if she was about to pass out; Sutton grabbed a napkin and fanned it over her. Liam's weak stomach started acting up and her turned green in the process. Theodore and Casio licked their mouthes in delight.

"Scott picked the larvae all by himself." The camera panned over to Scott with bee stings on his arm. It then panned back to Gwen. "Begin!"

Most the contestants shuddered, except Casio and Theodore. In fact Casio was the first to finish. "Done!" He said happily before blowing a kiss to Chef. "I wish my mother made cooking like this."

"Oh, stop." Chef blushed.

The looked at his food concerned. "Bee's it's better you than me." Noah mumbled as he ate it. He cringed but managed to open his mouth.

Theodore ate his meal with little trouble yelling, "Finished!" He said and opened his mouth, Scott looked inside then walked away. This gave Anya the chance to feed him her food which he ate gladly.

Anya smiled before she herself yelled, "Finished! There vas nothing to it." Feeling some glares she turned around seeing Sutton. "Problem?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sutton slurped up the bee larvae against her own will. After cringing at the taste she looked over at Natalie still having trouble. Feeling sorrow for the girl, Sutton picked up her fork with courtesy. "Here let me help you."

The camera flashed forward; Natalie is now blindfolded and being fed by Sutton. "Just think about tofu, just think about tofu, just think about tofu." She said to herself as she ate.

Adaliah, Colleen, and Liam. The formers continued to chew, but the former couldn't take it and ended up vomiting over Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked agitated dripping with vomit. "We're about to over with commercial break. In the mean time your benched Liam."

Liam grumbled at walked over to the bench. On his way, he passed by Anya. "Like I said: can't be taken seriously." This made the klutz darkly glare at her.

(Commercial break)

* * *

"We're back and with another unbelievable meal." Greeted Gwen, no longer having vomit over her. The camera panned to Scott walking out the kitchen with more plates on a kart. When in front of the campers he revealed the next meal. "I present to you fried locus fresh from Chef's kitchen."

Colleen barely bit the neck of the locus. "I don't know if I can do this."

Noah looked over not pleased with what she said. "If you quit, I quit and we both don't want that to happen. Just suck it up and eat it."

"How about you try eating these bugs." Colleen darted back; looking away from Noah, she caught sight of Sutton feeding Natalie. This may have sparked an idea for her. "Noah, can you do me a favor and force feed me?" She asked nervously.

Noah raised an eyebrow at the odd question. "That sounds like a good idea, but I never forced anybody to do anything. I've tried but they never listened."

"Just picture I'm your most hated person." She told.

The bookworm took a good look at her. From where he used to see Colleen was now replaced by Justin's smirking face and sparkling teeth. "The anti-me," he mumbled before taking a hand full of locus and shoving them down Colleen's mouth.

After the force feed it was now Colleen's turn;she took a hard look at Noah before giving him a dark look. "That guy who put caffeine in my coffee, you jerk!" She angrily pushed down the locus in his throat. "Your dead to me!"

Adaliah took a deep breath before plowing down locus. "Done!" She claimed. Suddenly one had crawled out her mouth and that one was followed by another and another. It didn't take long for her to puke out of disgust.

Gwen gaped her mouth open before turning to Scott. "I thought you said they were all dead?"

"I guess I missed a few." Scott shrugged.

Gwen sighed before saying, "Adaliah, sorry, but your benched."

* * *

The next course meal was probably more sickening than the last: Wasp crackers. Just by looking at the wasp actually in crackers, Colleen lost her appetite and puked all over Noah. In return the bookworm puked all over her. Gwen simply pointed them to the bench where they both sat down by Adaliah and Liam.

Once again Natalie found herself looking sadly at her meal. "Why?"

Sutton patted her back in comfort. "Don't think that much into it. Try picturing it as just a cracker and the things inside are chocolate chips."

It was enough to encourage her to biting down and eventually eating the cracker. After swallowing the wasp cracker Natalie became wide eyed. "They left the stingers in there."

"Just chill girl. You ate it and that's all that matters." Sutton said eating her wasp cracker.

Natalie tapped her chin before bringing up a question. "How are you even eating these yourself?"

"I just think about my potential appearance on Fear Factor after this." She answered. Suddenly she looked over again and this time caught a glimpse of Theodore putting down an extra plate. Anya looked at her and waved innocently, Sutton glared back instead.

"Even I have my limits." Casio said before eating the cracker bit by bit. "Can we please get some kinda meat?" He asked Gwen.

Gwen smiled back in return. "Well you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The scene jumped forward and now everyone is presented with a roasted Guinea pig. This seemed to almost please Casio and Theodore because both ate it just as if it was normal. Except some decent humanity was shown when they ate all but the head.

"I can't do this!" Natalie panicked.

"Yes you can!" Sutton encouraged.

"No…I…can'…" she blurted puke out her mouth before she could even finish. She walked over to the bench with the other losers.

It was silent for the next while as Sutton and supposedly Anya eat up. "Wait stop!" Adaliah shouted. "Doesn't anybody else find it odd that it doesn't look like Anya has eaten a thing?"

"Oh shut up." Anya stopped. "Your just jealous that your out. I've seen people like you before, always complaining because someone is better than you."

Adaliah crossed her arm's not buying it. "Gwen start acting like a host and check her mouth. I bet you a nickle that it won't have a single trace of food and still like that mouthwash she uses."

Suspicious, Gwen came up to Anya. The latter nervously opened her mouth for Gwen to inspect, she then pulled out nodding her head. "Cheaters never prosper. Anya your benched." Anya angrily stood up and grumbled on her way over. "Now I guess we have the…" She was interrupted by Sutton instantly puking then she walked into view sitting on the bench. "Looks like we have are final two. Me and Scott came up with something extra special for this round."

* * *

The scene opened up with Casio and Theodore having headphones on. They both had a tray of tacos stacked like a pyramid in front of them. For some reason Gwen and Scott kept laughing at each other.

"So can I ask why they have headphones on?" Liam asked.

Gwen stopped her laughing to answer the klutz question. "Well, me and Scott came up with an idea of eating while listening to the most disgusting and vile thing. That as ever been heard and worst of all created."

"Their about to listen to 'Dipper Goes To Taco Bell'." Scott blurted before laughing his guts out.

"If one or both can stay through the whole thing without vomiting and quiting. Then they get immunity. Scott, start it." The devious picked up the remote and started the soundtrack.

On cue Casio and Theodore began eating. But no later than five seconds Casio already knew what was going on. "No oh god no." He begged before eating more of the tacos.

As the audio went on both the boys began losing appetite while eating their tacos. "It taste good?" Theodore went on.

"Don't do it Mabel!" Casio blurted. They both kept on eating and eating, neither side let down. Five minutes passed until a certain part was played on audio. "Okay this shit is sick!" Casio vomited all over the table. Afterwards Theodore quickly threw off his headphones and ran out the Mess Hall. His vomiting could be heard from outside.

"Well, Casio drew vomit first so that makes Theodore are winner." Scott announced.

* * *

Adaliah and Natalie waited outside of the bathrooms. "How long does it take to pee?" Natalie asked the gigantic.

"I don't know, maybe eating a bunch erotic food twist your bladder." She said earning a laugh from Natalie despite not trying to be funny. "Anyway Natalie, you have to vote Anya with me tonight since Theodore can't go home."

Natalie quickly nodded her head. "Sorry, Anya is like the best friend I have here. Maybe we can vote off Sutton like Anya wants?"

"Didn't she help you today's challenge? You wouldn't have gotten as far without her." Adaliah recoiled.

"I know but I'm thinking future. Besides maybe me and Sutton can still be friends after this?" The nature lover hopped.

Adaliah opened her mouth to speak again, but Theodore suddenly stepped between the two. "Adaliah, Natalie. Hey Natalie, I think I saw that teleporting frog your looking for." Without question Natalie quickly ran off to the direction he pointed. This left Theodore with a evil smirk at Adaliah. "You tried so hard to pass that off. You think your sooo smart, but little do you know that your still voting with us tonight."

"A doubt it." Adaliah dared.

Unexpectedly Theodore pulled out the Scott Immunity Idol. "You either vote with us or you can say bye bye." Theodore walked off leaving Adaliah to think. When he reached a good enough distance Theodore began running like a maniac. "Hump!" Only to accidentally bump into Liam.

"Sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Liam helped him up.

"Stay out of my way pimp squeak!" He growled stomping off.

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony.

"Today was interesting." Gwen said. "I'm betting none of you are in the mood to eat, so I won't be passing out marshmallows. Instead when your gets called your safe."

"Psst. Gwen did you forget?" Scott asked her.

"Oh yeah." Gwen realized holding her head. "Returning back from vacation and to her job we bring you back…" The camera zoomed into the ground as a pair of high tops and olive pants stepped into view. A white undershirt and a gray over shirt along with a familiar face. "Welcome back Courtney."

"Glad to be back Gwen." Courtney smiled.

"BOOO!" Shouted Colleen, earning a laugh from Noah.

Despite the 'boo' Courtney still kept her smile. "Oh Colleen, Colleen, Colleen," Courtney snickered. "I don't think we want a double elimination tonight do we?" She smirked even wider when Colleen stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Now let's get this show on the road."

Gwen rolled her eyes before she started calling names. "Theodore, Colleen, Noah, Liam, Adaliah, and Natalie and Casio." One by one each of the campers came and stood next to the three host. The final two now being a tempted Anya and a nervous Sutton. "As much as I would love to build up some suspense, I don't really want to." Gwen admitted making Sutton more nervous. "Sadly I have to say we have a tie."

"Then let's do the tiebreaker so I can send her home." Anya demanded.

"No time. That's why tonight there's a double elimination." Gwen clarified making both their jaws drop.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" They both boomed.

The camera focused on Gwen when a lone arm tapped her shoulder. The camera zoomed out revealing it to be Liam. "Uh, Gwen, I have something that might change all of that." The most unexpected happened when Liam had whipped out the Scott Idol from his pocket. Getting gasp all around.

"How da'?!" Theodore began running through his pockets only to pull out nothing. He then glared darkly at Liam before he pulled him by the shirt. "How. Did. You. Get. That."

/

_Liam had just walked away from another unheard conversation with Scott. He sighed knowing he didn't like what he was about to do. When Theodore came into view, Liam began his act and ''accidentally' bumped into Theodore. His eye quickly noticed the idol fallen out his pants._

_"Sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Liam helped him up._

_"Stay out of my way pimp squeak!" He growled before stomping off._

_Liam looked down and quickly snagged the Scott idol. The camera panned out showing the devious Scott patting him on the back._

_/_

"None of your business." Liam responded before confidently facing Gwen. "I use this idol to eliminate…" The tension couldn't have been bigger than ever when Liam raised his finger. He slowly lowered his finger relieving most the cast. "Theodore."

"**No! **I've won immunity so I can't be eliminated. Not before the robots attack!" Theodore began panicking.

"Overruled! Get outta here!" Courtney declared.

* * *

The footage skipped to the sunset of the dock of shame. Theodore carried his luggage across as he past those that came to see him off.

"Anya, it was fun creating chaos with you." He told Anya and they both gave a smile and nod of respect for each other.

"You've would've made a worthy opponent. I vas…glad to have you around." The two shook hands before Theodore walked past.

"It would've been great." He said as he moved on past Colleen and Sutton. "Sutton, I never thought much of you." He admitted making Sutton storm off in anger. The master of chaos then faced with Colleen. "Colleen, I'm hoping that we can still keep are friendship."

"What friendship? Theodore, you need some serious help before we become friends." Colleen told him. "Even more so…" Colleen raised a fist. "Everyone deserves their karma." She smacked Theodore in the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

The wicked one only smiled in gratitude, even if he knew that he was in pain. He stepped inside the submarine and made a peace sign. "Sayonara suckers!" He closed the hatch and fell inside. He immediately found the blue couch and jumped on top. "I may have not won the money, but at least I caused some chaos."

He reclined on the couch resting his stop away. Suddenly the doors in front of him opened, then two figures stepped in. Theodore stepped up immediately recognizing both figures as his parents. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

His parents seemed super cheerful contrasting the difference from their son. Even worse is that they both spoke in unison. "Theodore, we were told about your naughty behavior on the show. So we decided to go with are ultimate form of punishment." They both pulled out straight jackets, Theodore's worst fear. "Straight jackets!" They cheered happily. "And we're taking away Milky."

Frightened, Theodore fell to his knees. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand done with the late update. Apparently I was more adventurous with this chapter than I thought. Courtney's back in the house! This probably disappoints some of you none Courtney fans which I'm sure is the majority. Meh, she remains my fav.**

**If any of you are curious all of this food is actually real. Yes, people eat wasp crackers, fried locus, and Guinea pig. Also, unless you have a strong stomach and want to keep a since of mind. Stay away from Dipper Goes To Taco Bell.**

**Reasoning: Theodore wasn't evil, he is twisted. But anyway the reason he left here is because a guy that has committed arson twice, pulling an arm out its socket, creating temperature below zero, holding a dark past against someone. Just simply can't last that long after he is revealed. He would need some serious game plan and that's something he didn't have.**

**Remaining-**

**Boys: Casio, Liam, Noah.**

**Girls: Adaliah, Anya, Colleen, Natalie, Sutton.**

**Eliminated:**

**18th: Dallas**

**17th: Christopher**

**16th: Morty**

**15th: Naomi/Vodka (default)**

**14th: Casio (returned)**

**13th: Avis**

**12th: Colin (quit)**

**11th: Alex**

**10th: Felix**

**9th: Ruby (quit)**

**8th: Theodore**

**I'm signing off with, Sundae Muddy Sundae sucks!**


	22. Basic Training 2

**Sakura-Fiction: I know right, if somebody could bring the chaos. It was Theodore. Natalie just remains loyal to Anya which is why she decided on voting for Sutton. She still believed they would be friends at the end of it.**

**Creature master: Everyone deserves their karma. I didn't want anything extremely unnecessary like what happened with Alejandro and Scott. Probably weird that I say that because of the actions he did earlier in the season.**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: I miss Theo' too. At least we have the Playa De losers chapter to look forward to.**

**CVluvfoxy: Glad that I surprised you as I did with others last chapter. I'm still thinking about how I'll handle Topher's return. Your right, it will surely be harder, but Topher still doesn't know about Courtney. Now I know you'll love what I did with Colleen and Noah this chapter as well.**

**pizzawiz: Your so sweet. I'm happy Courtney is back as well.**

**CrashDog55: First off, thank you for reviewing those other chapters. It meant a lot. Sorry that I sinker your Litalie ship and your probably still ticked about Topher still being here. I was glad hearing who your favorites are and what you think. Also may I ask how the confessionals are confusing you?**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Danger Zone, the contestants eat a brunch of disgustingness. Some managed to avoid vomiting and others weren't so lucky. Anya had Theodore eat her meals, but was called out by Adaliah. It was also revealed that Theodore found the Scott idol, but in the most surprising twist. Liam stole the idol and used it to eliminate Theodore. Also I came back from a much needed vacation. With Theodore gone how will the game change? Will Liam be safe from Anya's wrath? Find out this episode of Total Drama Danger Zone!

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

Night had on Pahkitew island. In the cabins, everyone did the best they could to get comfortable. Outside a flash occurred. When the flash was gone it was revealed to be a three eyed frog.

"Ribbit." It went before flashing off.

The scene faded into the cabin as Sutton lounged on her bed and waiting for Colleen to get back from the bathroom. The door to the cabin opened and Natalie came in instead dressed into her PJs.

"Natalie I think we need to talk." Sutton said out of concern.

"Really?" Natalie started fidgeting her fingers. "I don't think so, bye." She made her way to the door, but Sutton blocked off the exit.

"I think we should." Sutton directed her to a unanimous bed were they both took a seat. Natalie seemed intimidated by Sutton who didn't look like she was playing games. "Look, I just want to know if it was you who voted for me last night?"

"Yes it was." Natalie admitted fearfully. "I'm sorry, but the reason is…"

"Don't apologize." Sutton derailed before clearing her throat. "Now that you told me the truth. I can tell you that I would've done the same." Natalie gasped before Sutton could explain herself. "But only if it came down to it, I swear! I know for a fact that everyone came in for the win. So if it really needed to happen…you know."

The two girls looked away from each. Natalie looked back and gestured a finger. "Your logic is flawed. I never came to win. The truth is I just wanted to make friends and I did. I have social anxiety."

"What's that?" The curious Sutton asked.

"It's a disorder to when your afraid of interaction with other people." The sweet girl explained. "My only real friends I had before this was my family and animals at home. When I first showed up, the first person I could talk to was Christopher and that's only because he was an outcast like me. But Alex and Anya helped me come out my shell, but I still have trouble coming out sometimes." Natalie quickly went to her bed and pretended to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

**Confessionals: Little does she know, she confessed on international television.**

**Natalie: First time speaking about my personal life. The pressure was kinda big so I had to get to bed. (Walked out the confessional. Suddenly comes back in looking nervous) You don't think Sutton will start telling people now? No no, just calm down. I've been fine until now.**

**Static.**

**Sutton: I feel like that I should confess something but she went to bed before I could. And just so you know, I was serious. Its all about keepin' it real you know.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera switched into the bathrooms. Anya is washing her face and Adaliah next to her brushing her teeth.

"So you don't wear makeup." Adaliah noticed. However Anya was too busy for caring.

"Stupid Liam." She cursed looking into the mirror. "How dare he vote out Theodore and veakening my alliance in the process. If that peep squeak thinks this effects me in way, he has another thing coming."

Adaliah rolled her eyes. "Cry me a river Anya." Said person had looked away from the mirror for the first time. "Theodore was a sociopath and its a good thing he's gone. I'm proud that Liam did that and to show my gratitude, I'll be voting with him next elimination."

Anya's eyes followed Adaliah as she walked out. When the door closed Anya glared at the mirror.

* * *

**Confessional: Adaliah has pride, I like that.**

**Anya: I'm in a terrible position right now! Its me and Natalie versus nearly everyone else. I have a potential vote with Casio, but that still von't be enough. I have to come up with a new plan or win the next challenge.**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: I'm so glad that that a-hole is gone. Hopefully I'll never see him again and I only said that about only one other person. But what I really want to talk about is the next elimination, I'm sure everyone wants Anya gone by now. After she's gone I should rethink my strategy here.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera flash forward showing different shots of everyone sleeping in bed. It was morning and everyone slept like a baby. Then the beating of a military drumline heralded Chef Hatchets voice over the loudspeaker. "Listen up here maggots!" He yelled, Colleen banging her head as she woke up. "I WANT YOU ALL TO APPEAR AT THE BEACH IN 0900 HOURS!"

"How are we supposed to know that?" Colleen asked rubbing her forehead.

The camera switched outside showing Liam, Noah, and Casio looking confused.

"THAT MEANS NOW MAGGOTS NOW!"

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to when all eight campers had finally assembled. From left to right stood Casio, Anya, Sutton, Colleen, Noah, Liam, Adaliah, and Natalie, with Chef at the very end dressed like a drill instructor.

"Well this is gonna be good." Colleen muttered to Noah.

"What was that maggot?!" Chef yelled through his megaphone in her ear.

"Nothing." Colleen answered fearfully.

"And you will continue to say nothin', until I tell you to say sometin!" Chef told her.

"Where's Courtney, or Scott or Gwen?" Liam asked.

"What did I just say? What did I just say?!" Chef yelled at the klutz.

Liam covered his mouth, he caught Anya smiling in enjoyment.

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one." Chef explained as he began pacing back and fourth around the beach. "In fact, I don't expect any of you to come out alive.' He paced by a lounging Sutton who he hit on the back for it. Sutton made a puppy face rubbing the part she had been hit. "My orders are to make sure all of you drop out of boot camp. Except for one and that person will receive immunity for the day."

"I'm hoping that somebody, NOAH, drops out first." Threatened Casio glaring at the book worm. The latter turned to him and did the same.

"Also not only will you be addressing me today! But also your superior, who had more experience in boot camp than you sissies combined! Is former pants wetting Brick!"

"Proudly reporting for season six of Total Drama as a helper, sir!" Brick proclaimed as he in. **[1]**

"Now for are first challenge, you will race this obstacle course." Chef stepped aside revealing the obstacle course.

The course started with a mud pit and some scattered torches nearby. The camera began panning to the right showing a wooden wall, a pair of hanging ropes with ramps leading to and away, a pair of large tires, and a runway with golf ball blasters on the side.

"You will all compete this course." He stood in Casio's face. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Chef Hatchet!" He answered cockly.

"I can do this." Adaliah assured herself.

"Move it maggots!" On his command the campers started to run the course. Feet splashed across the shallow pool and Casio was the first to scale the wall. Sutton reached the top, but struggled to get over. Colleen came over and pushed the girl over, Anya followed making the jump with ease. Noah found his way to the top, but like Sutton he struggled to get down. He forced himself down, but his face hit the mud afterwards.

He raised to his knees cleaning the mud out his mouth. "I don't think I can go on."

Brick came over and helped Noah to his feet. "Come on soldier, your done for the day."

The camera panned back to the obstacle course. Liam was shown having both his legs tied in the ropes, while Natalie jumped through one of the tires. Sutton and Casio was shown crawling under the axes. Adaliah, Anya and Colleen had the lead running through the runway. Things seemed easy until golf balls started to fire.

"Ow!…Ow!…Ow!…Ow!" The three teenagers waled as they were being hit. They kept being hit until they fell to the ground and the best they could do was crawl.

The camera panned to Liam, both his legs tied on the ropes. He lifted his finger, conjuring an idea, he untied his shoes then fell t the ground. He got up and raced for the finish line; he caught up with Natalie.

"Hey Liam, you doin' good?" Natalie asked him.

"I lost some shoes but I'm alright." Liam said as he ran. "Anyway Natalie I think you should know we…OW!"

both teens started getting attacked by shooting golf balls. Natalie reacted by jumping down; Liam had followed her example.

"Like I was saying. You should know that we can't be together because I'm with Felix." Liam told her with a sense of relief. "I really like him and I liked you too, but with him its different."

"I understand." She responded as she crawled. "I should've known better."

They both crawled up and reached the rest of the group. Even so they still continued their conversation.

"Don't say it like that. Your a sweet girl and any guy would be lucky to have you." Liam patted her on the back; she smiled before she was pulled in for a hug.

"How sweet." Chef commented. He dropped his kindness and pulled out his megaphone. "BUT WE DON'T DO SWEET HERE! Sweety your are out! Frightened, Natalie and Liam ran over to the group. "The rest of you, head for the Mess hall. Dinner is served."

"Finally." Adaliah grumbled.

* * *

"Alright maggots, you have ten minutes to eat before night training begins." He said as the camera panned passed to the campers than himself and Brick. "So get to it!"

"Yo, Master Chef, where the food at." Liam asked.

Chef smiled and motioned to the four trashcans sitting behind him. "Your lookin' at it."

Anya was the first to walk up; she lifted the lid with a skeptical look. "I'm not eating this." She exclaimed walking away.

"For once I'm with her." Sutton agreed. "I'm not downgrading myself to eating garbage."

Colleen rummaged around the trash can picking up various things, like a empty can and a fish head. "I'm with you on that." She tossed off the items.

"What's the matter?" Adaliah taunted walking by with a moldy piece of bread. "Something wrong with today's menu?"

Neither Colleen or Sutton responded; Anya however wasn't the better. "Exactly." She stated bluntly. "Its, how you say, unsanitary."

"Then its kinda trashy to eat from the trash can." Colleen joined the conversation.

Liam and Casio heard her as they walked by, both shrugged it off and continued to eat. Adaliah didn't seem to mind much either; she gobbled her bread up and walked away. Somewhere around time Anya caught Sutton on her phone. She look careless at first, but that look soon turned devious.

Smiling, she sat up and walked out the Mess hall. It didn't take much for Liam to follow her out; he pulled her arm earning a look of disgust from her.

"It's you. Vhat do you vant?" Anya glared.

"Your up to no good again." Liam accused.

"Problem?" Anya rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with you and be happy because of that. Because as soon as Natalie comes to her senses, your gone." Anya left leaving Liam bewildered.

* * *

The scene changed to a close up of Brick's uno brow. Chef stood next to him, both revealed to be standing on a canoe in the water. The eight campers stood at the shore dressed in their swimwear.

Adaliah wore a dark blue two piece; she looked in the water noticing that something was moving around down there. "What's Chef got planned?" She asked herself.

Casio walked into view wearing black swim trunks. "I'm not afraid." He claimed before bubbles surfaced. "That much."

"Your next challenge is…" Chef began. "Too swim in the shark infested waters to this canoe. But if your too scared, than I bet you better quit now!"

Shots of Colleen, Anya, Sutton, Liam, and a even more frightened Natalie was shown.

* * *

**Confessionals: Sharks are more scared or you than you are of them.**

**Colleen: (Dressed in a green bikini) At first I was like, oh shit. Then I realized Brick is here and he totally won't stand by and let us die.…I think.**

**Static.**

**Natalie ( Sucking her thumb.)**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Natalie looks fearful, rubbing her arm from the feeling. "I can't do this!" Natalie immediately panics.

Liam came up to the girls aid. "I'm sure…"

"No I can't! I literally can't! I have thalassophobia." Liam raised an eyebrow, Natalie sighed before explaining in a almost squeaky tone. "I'm afraid of drowning okay, and shark infested waters don't help."

The camera panned over to Chef. "You have nothing to be ashamed of sweetie." He quickly drops his kindness and pulls out his microphone. "EXCEPT BEING A BIG BABY THAT LET YOURSELF DOWN!" Natalie walked away shamefully getting looks of sorrow from Liam and very briefly Anya. Soon they both cringed when Chef brought out his megaphone again. "NOW ARE YOU GONNA SWIM OR DOES BRICK HERE HAVE TO DRAG YOU!"

"Chef, with all do respect I think your being a bit too harsh." Brick affirmed the larger man.

"Don't question me boy." Chef growled.

The camera panned back to Adaliah ready for her dive. "Its all or nothing." She made a big splash; the music picked up as she swam. However she reached the canoe with ease. She took Brick's hand and was pulled on. "You said it was shark infested waters. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but…"

"The shark probably didn't want you." Chef cringed.

The camera switches underwater where Anya and Casio swam. A shark came over and nibbled at Anya's toes; she turned around and no sooner than she did, Anya quickly swam off. She swam passed Casio who also noticed the shark.

Anya reached the surface but as swam on Noah got in her way. "Move it!"

"Don't push him stupid!" Casio swam over then grabbed Noah before throwing him at the shark. "That solves my problem."

Anya watched the shark gobble Noah before shrugging it off and continued the challenge. Not long after Colleen came over swimming like a hurricane to help out her buddy. "Noah!" She was about to hit the shark, but was pulled back by a hand.

"Are you crazy?!" Sutton barked.

"For Noah, yes!" She punched the shark in the back.

"Hehehe, that hurt. But in a good way!" The shark placed both fins on its head and removed its head. It revealed herself to be the phyco Izzy. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Where's Noah?" Colleen practically demanded.

"I'm sure he's having the adrenaline rush of his life right now." Izzy laughed; she looked to see that Colleen was serious. "Okay, fine, here's your prize." Izzy pulled a freaked out Noah from her shark suit."

With Sutton's help; her and Colleen swam Noah to the canoe. It didn't take long for Colleen flick Chef in the face. Her face showed that she knew she had screwed up with that one. Liam, Sutton, and Adaliah gasped at what they saw.

"One night solitary confinement." Chef stated barely containing his rage. "In the boathouse."

* * *

A hook and various animal heads were shown first in the boathouse. Colleen stood alone in the cold and looked exhausted. "Well Colleen, you certainly made a mess of yourself this time." She told herself. Her eyes widened as a wolf howled in the distance.

* * *

Sutton got a bowl of something presumably edible when the scene transitioned to the Mess Hall. Sutton poked at her meal while Noah read. "I'm worried about Colleen." Sutton said. "She's gotta be scared and cold out there."

Noah gave her a skeptical look before picking up his own meal. "I'll go check on her."

The camera followed Noah as he walked out the Mess Hall. It stopped when came to Adaliah poking at her meal. Oddly the gruel breathed and started crawling away. "This just sucks," She complained.

"Excuse me mame." Brick excused as the camera panned to him. "I know this isn't the most satisfying meal, for you all at least. So I was thinking we could do something my other fellow cadets once did."

"I'm listening." Adaliah narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Colleen hummed the tune of Mario Kart while she tossed objects in a barrel. "Colleen takes the win!" She cheered shooting a bag of nails in the barrel. She turned her head when the door opened. "Hello, I have a bag of nails and not afraid to use it."

Calm down miss popular." Noah said walking inside. "Its just me and speaking of me, I'm surprised miss popular doesn't have many visitors." Noah said as he sat on a crate.

Colleen sat down next to the bookworm. "What something against popular people?"

"I brought some food for you." He handed the bowl for her to see; she wasn't a stranger to turn it down. "And to answer your question I have nothing against them. The more just means less attention focused on me."

Colleen laughed a bit. "I know what you mean by that one. Sometimes while I'm at home playing a game with my brother, someone texts me. Since I don't want to be rude, I text back, but it keeps going on and on and on. Like, let me live my life."

Noah didn't respond but was listening very well.

"So are those rumors about Dave and you being related true?" Colleen asked.

"Don't mention that. Its bad enough when people compare me to him." Noah groaned.

"Even when they do," Colleen placed her hand on Noah's. Both then looked into each others eyes. "I know you, are still you."

* * *

The scene cut to a large exterior of a large tent when two 'bushes' walked up to it. They stopped a few yards from the entrance, and Adaliah and Brick popped their heads out. From the inside Brick was shown peeking in and Adaliah followed.

"They enemy blew up are ship. Me and my men thought we were goners in the middle of the ocean. When the sharks came, I made a brilliant idea of climbing onto the sharks back and my plan worked." Chef told his story. "Those sharks swam us to shore, saving are lives in the process." Chef then took out a picture of a shark and a old man lounging on a chair. "Some of us are still in contact today." **[2]**

Without a sound they both crawled on the ground until they reached the fridge. Smiled at each other, and Brick opened the duffel bag he brought. Starting with some bread, he started loading the bag with food while Adaliah kept watch.

"I wish you could tell me which war you were in." Gwen said.

"Who cares this story is cool." Said Scott. A small series of explosions was then heard outside. "The heck was that?" Startled, Gwen, Scott, and Chef walked outside into a cloud of smoke. Adaliah and Brick took this chance to sneak out.

* * *

The scene cut to the cabin where Natalie and Liam are shown eating cookies. Casio ate a PBJ sandwich on his bed. "This is sooo good. Why didn't I think of this?"

"I know right. After the day we had, this is surely deserved." Natalie agreed.

The camera panned over to Brick and Adaliah. The latter eating pie like it a monster. "You might want to slow down mame. Eating too fast isn't good for the body."

"I'll be fine." Adaliah told him. "I'll risk anything if it means I can finally eat right." She burped slightly before eating again.

"I admire your persistence mame." Brick solutes.

The camera panned over to Anya and Sutton eating sandwiches together. More like Anya constantly feeding Sutton sandwiches. "Here have another." Anya handed her another peanut butter sandwich. "You deserve all the food you can get."

"I don't know why I'm taking food from you." Sutton took the sandwich and ate it gladly. "Probably because I'm soo hungry." Suddenly she got a feel of indigestion and ran out the door. Anya smiled and followed her outside.

The actress leaned against the railing and vomited. As she did this, Anya came and looked at the phone in her back pocket before taking it away. At this time, Natalie coincidentally walk out, Anya grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her to the side of the cabin.

"Natalie are you still revolting on not voting off Liam?" Anya asked gripping the phone in her hand.

"Liam is my friend and I don't want him gone yet." She received a skeptical look from Anya. "Your my friend too, but can't we wait just a little longer?"

"Fine." Anya agreed. "But how do you feel about…"

* * *

The footage skipped ahead showing each of the seven campers on a separate column which was in turn in the ocean. Each camper was also given a duel stick; Chef stood on shore with his microphone. "YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE WILL BE KNOCKING EACH OTHER DOWN FROM THAT PLATFORM. LAST ONE REMAINING, WINS IMMUNITY! BEGIN!"

"I have a real chance a winning." Casio said to himself.

This angered Colleen made her jump from column to column heading for Casio. She hopped on Adaliah's column and attempted to get by, but the latter wouldn't let that happen. "No hard feelings, okay." Adaliah batted the unsuspecting Colleen off.

The camera switches; Sutton and Anya are in a brawl with their sticks. "Take this!" Sutton hit Anya multiple times in the face. After a few more Anya blocked the hits with her stick. "I'm not letting someone like you beat me!" With all her muscle, Sutton bulldozed Anya off, but due to no control she got herself off as well.

Liam tried to lunge an attack, but Casio ducked and knocked him off. "Oh yeah, I'm bad!" He cheered, he looked over to see Adaliah coming for him. He smirked before he ducked, letting Adaliah unintentionally threw her sword away. "Get ready to lose."

"No way," Adaliah looked down in the water, her duel stick, then Casio himself. "Duel stick or not I'm winning this! I've been through too much crap already to give up now!"

Casio looked remorseful, but that quickly changed. "The most I can say is sorry." He knocked Adaliah hard with the stick. Adaliah nearly fell off, but grabbed on to the edge. Casio hopped to her platform and started to pry off her hands.

Suddenly Adaliah jerked Casio's hand down, pulling him to the water. Afterwards Adaliah pulled herself back up. "I told you…" The image of Theodore came to her head. "I wasn't going to lose."

* * *

Sutton rummaged around her luggage and bed. Colleen came bewildered at what the actress was doing.

"So are you finally losing your mind?" Colleen asked.

"No, I'm looking for my phone. Someone must've stolen it!" Sutton gripped a pillow.

"Don't take it out on the pillow." Colleen responded. "It couldn't have gotten far."

The girls stopped midway in their search when Chef was heard over the intercom. "Campers, get your butts to elimination now!"

"Huh!" Sutton scoffed.

* * *

At elimination everyone sat on separate logs. Anya, Natalie, and Casio in the back row and Noah, Colleen, Sutton, Adaliah, and Liam in the front. Anya took the chance to slip Sutton's phone inside Noah's back pocket.

"So where have you been? You left us with sergeant psycho all day right?" Adaliah asked annoyed.

"If you must know…" Courtney started. "I've been working the computers all day looking for the host wannabe Topher. And with just a little help, I found him." She received a few claps from Liam and Natalie. "Anyway let's get this show on the road. Noah, you vote first."

The bookworm stood proudly as he walked to the confessionals. Once his back was to the team, Sutton and Colleen noticed the phone immediately. Natalie looked at Anya nervously, who was smiling. Sutton gasped then clinched her fist, not saying a single word.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals: Someone's gonna get it.**

**Noah: I vote Anya. (Makes a x mark on her photo)**

**Static.**

**Natalie: No hard feelings Noah. (Crosses his photo)**

**Static.**

**Anya: (Laughs as she crosses out Noah's face)**

**Static.**

**Adaliah: Like I said, I vote with Liam. (Crosses out Anya's photo)**

**Static.**

**Liam: Goodbye you witch.**

**Static.**

**Colleen: (Sighs as she crosses out an unknown photo)**

**Static.**

**Sutton: Traitor! (Aggressively crosses out Noah's photo)**

**Static.**

**Casio: Anya told me to vote Noah, so, why not.**

**Static.**

**End of voting confessionals.**

* * *

"We gotta make this quick." Courtney started reading off the votes. She seemed pleased with the results. "I would say sorry, but I'm not. We have four votes against Noah."

"What!/No!" Noah panicked and Colleen whimpered at the same time.

"That's what you get for stealing my phone!" Yelled Sutton. Noah checked his pockets and was shocked to find the phone on him. Sutton then quickly snatched it from him.

"I didn't steal your phone." Noah told her.

"Whatever." Courtney said as Scott and Chef took Noah's arms. "Noah its time for the sub of shame."

Noah was just about to board the Sub of shame until a voice called. "Noah! Wait!" Colleen cried running down the dock.

"Hey." The bookworm said. "You've came to see me off."

"I just want you to know that I didn't vote for you." Colleen told him; she put her hands on his. "And yeah, it wouldn't feel right no to say goodbye." Colleen moved in for a kiss as Noah did the same. Sudden realization hit her, so she moved away. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Noah blinked.

"Noah, you can have any girl you want, or guy according to some fans." Colleen preached. "We shouldn't do this." Colleen walked away sadly. "Who am I kidding?!" She ran up and smacked lips with Noah.

* * *

**Confessionals: Call it Nolleen.**

**Anya: Not my best vork, I admit. However Natalie is too stubborn and Sutton's too close to Colleen. I'm glad my little push helped with his elimination. He was never a threat, but that just means one least person against me.**

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter. I'll admi, most can be considered basic copy n paste from the original 'Basic Training'. I like how this came out and hopefully you did too.**

**[1] This has been the cameo appearance I've been waiting for. Brick is my favorite male competitor.**

**[2] This is really Grandpa Abs story from The Simpsons.**

**Reasoning Noah: Noah wasn't meant to have a big part or last too long. That's pretty much why he left this chapter.**

**it appears I messed up the elimination order. So that's why it will look different. **

**Remaining-**

**Boys: Casio, Liam.**

**Girls: Adaliah, Anya, Colleen, Natalie, Sutton.**

**Eliminated:**

**18th: Dallas**

**17th: Christopher**

**16th: Morty**

**15th: Naomi/Vodka (default)**

**(Returned): Casio **

**14th: Avis**

**13th: Colin (quit)**

**12th: Alex**

**11th: Felix**

**10th: Ruby (quit)**

**9th: Theodore**

**8th: Noah**

**I'm signing off with, Ridiculous Race has been held back.**


	23. Natalie Fever

**CVluvfoxy: **I was waiting for someone to bring the girls up. Nice to know who you are rooting for as well. Glad to know that it was all still good. That's a confidence booster.

**pizzawiz: **Now I want pizza. Yeah it's adorable.

**CrashDog55: **Brick is here to stay! My plans with Natalie and Anya are still slightly unbalanced, but thanks for those predictions. Great to hear your thoughts.

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

Instead of opening on the docks as usual. The camera opened inside the woods where Courtney and Scott are moving across. The camera zoomed in on Courtney who didn't notice the camera until then. "What are you doing? I'm snooping here." She scowled. Courtney raised an eyebrow as if she had been asked a question. "No, me and Scott are looking for Topher. Gwen is hosting today." The camera man shrugged as Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't let it happen again or your fired."

Courtney put on a smile having no idea the camera already started rolling. "This is Courtney coming back to you from Total Drama. As you can see, me and Scott are kinda busy at the moment." Unnoticed by the CIT, a Chris-bot appeared behind her and attacked Scott. The latter let out a scream of pain as he beat the bot. "Scott keep it down, I'm trying to host. Anyway last time on Total Drama, Chef played host for the day. During his obstacle course challenge, Natalie and Liam made up and started a friendship. Colleen and Noah got closer in the boathouse. Meanwhile, Adaliah and Brick crossed enemy lines and stole some food."

"Ahhhwww!" Scott started beating the bot with its on arm.

"Scott I said…huh." She turned around seeing the Chris-bot and more coming. "Anyway, Noah got eliminated, blah, blah, blah. Him and Colleen kissed. I gotta go," The screen went to static. It reappeared again showing Courtney kicking its head off before cutting to the theme song.

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

* * *

The camera opened showing Adaliah sitting on a rock and sorrowfully looking into a pond. She threw a tinier rock inside before sighing. As she looked into the pond the image of Theodore appeared in the pond.

_"Look at you, pathetic." Theodore stated. "Your weak, your a lost cause, your gonna fail. Just give up now and spare yourself the trouble."_

"Shut up!" Adaliah barked back. "I don't have to listen to a thing you say. I'm gonna win and there is nothing you can do about it."

_"What about me?" The image of Theodore was replaced by a woman with short black hair. Pale skin that's never seen the light of day. Then a bottle of liquor in her hands she gobbled up. "Don't you remember your mother? I don't remember saying you could run off on a TV show."_

"You don't remember anything mom!" Adaliah responded. "Maybe if you put the bottle down for once you could remember things. You have a daughter for example or that we need food to live. Better yet, I would love to know who my father is."

_"Don't take that tone with me. I don't know who you think your talking to." The image of her mother took another drink. "Even if you do win, what are you going to do? Run away from me. You could've done that by now, so why haven't you?"_

Adaliah bit her lips and held back her tears. Instead of walking away, she stood her ground. "I was afraid. I was afraid of you and what might happen to me. But I'm not anymore. I'm winning this game and when I do, you'll never see me again." Before she even noticed both the images had disappeared. she looked around herself as she smiled. Doing something she didn't think she could do.

"Are you okay?" Adaliah jumped as she turned around. The person was revealed to be Liam. "I heard you talking to somebody but…" Adaliah quickly pulled him in for a hug. He was confused, but still hugged her back anyway.

"Sorry about that." Adaliah said as she pulled away. "I just needed to hug someone."

"Your welcome." Liam said.

/

Chef did what he normally did. Cooking for annoying and ungrateful teenagers everyday. It was down to the final seven and that meant the budget allowed them too have better quality food. But to him the teenagers needed to be more grateful for what they have. So he'll continue to feed them slop.

Suddenly he heard the raccoons outside. Groaning, he went outside to kick the creatures away. Once he stepped in the back, he found there is nothing present.

"Total-Drama," Chef raised an eyebrow then turned around. He found himself looking at a Chris-bot.

_**Bang!**_

A robotic arm knocked him over the head as he passed on the floor. Topher stepped into view smiling maniacally.

/

Inside the the cabin, Sutton was gently rubbing Colleen's back. It had been a rough night for the girl and it showed. A black ring formed under her eye from crying the night before.

"He was just so young." Colleen sighed.

"I keep telling you he's not dead." Sutton said. Seeing tough love wasn't working, she tried comforting. "It'll be okay. Noah would want you to stay strong."

Colleen sighed at the mention of his name.

Sutton thought for a second; she had to say something to cheer or fire her up. Anything would work. Finally she thought of something.

"We wouldn't want the NoCo shippers to say your not good enough for Noah." Sutton said. "I can imagine it now. All that hate mail. You'll get a worst reputation than Scourtney." **[1]**

"Ha!" Anya laughed walking out.

Sutton got a smile from Colleen. "Thanks I needed that."

"Of course you did." Sutton replied.

"But I gotta ask, how did you get over Colin so fast?" She asked.

"It took determination, strength, and lots of soap opera's." Sutton told her. "But also knowing that goodbye doesn't mean forever."

/

The camera flashed forward with all the campers gathered at the pit. Liam had his head perched on his hand, but it was lifted when he saw Brick pass by him. He appears to be wearing a new outfit that would resemble a male version of Courtney's.

"Yo, Brick. I thought you went home yesterday?" Liam asked.

"Greetings soldier." Brick solutes the klutz. "It turns out that I'll be staying here for a internship. Courtney says that it can really benefit me in the future." Brick rubbed his head at the thought of the CIT.

"You don't like her do you?" Liam teased the larger teen.

"Of course not." Brick denied waving his heads in front. "That would be stepping into Scott territory. Besides I like someone else." His admitted.

* * *

**Confessionals: I ship Brick with about three people.**

**Colleen: **(Overly excited) Shipping…senses…tingling.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Gwen came into view with a new intern behind her;she wears a womans outfit that would resemble Scott's. She has long black hair in a ponytail and some asian descent. More importantly she carries a box of weapons: bats, war club, nunchaku's, police baton, crowbar, sledgehammer, and a flanged mace.

Liam and Casio jumped to the weapons in excitement. Both started gawking at their appearance. Natalie came up as well, then furthered her hand on the nunchaku's. The female intern however pulled the box away from the three.

"Yo, Goth ball, please tell me we're going to use these." Said Casio.

"We don't have a lot of time. So I'll explain quickly." Gwen said in a fast pace. "Remember when we said we found Topher? Well right now, Scott and Courtney are on their way to his 'base' right now. But somehow he got control of the Chris-bots. So your challenge is to take down as many of them as possible so, Scott and Courtney can advance."

The camera panned to a indifferent Sutton. "It sounds more like your having us do your work."

"Hey, this effects you, just as much as it effects us." Gwen replied.

Anya pulled the bat from the box then turned toward Gwen. "Hov exactly do ve vin this challenge. Also…" Anya continued to add on. "Vhat vill be are revard? I think think the spa hotel is getting old and forgettable."

"For starters, whoever knocks out the most Chris-bots win. As for the prize, well…" Gwen started knowing she would have to negotiate. Last prize wouldn't be goon enough this time. So she simply came up with the ultimate prize. "The winner gets to send whoever they want home tonight."

* * *

**Confessionals: The prize only three people could enjoy.**

**Colleen:** 'The Last Of Us' don't fail me now.

**Static.**

**Casio: **(Swinging the police baton) Yeah this should work. Those lifeless things won't know what hit em'.

**Static.**

**Natalie: **(Working on a odd device.)

**Static.**

**Liam:** (Holding the nunchaku's) My mom says I shouldn't have weapons. (Starts swinging them around) But sometimes I think she…OW! OW! OW! (He shouts hitting his eye.)

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"But first," Gwen brought out some contracts from thin air. "Obviously we can't give you real weapons without you signing these." Liam, Casio, and Adaliah were shown sighing as they stood in line.

Anya looked back at Natalie walking from the group. "Vere are you going, Natalie? The challenge is this vay."

Natalie looked back to the black widow. "I think I'll go solo on this challenge Anya. But good luck." Natalie wished as she walked away. "I think I'm going to need it more though." She muttered to herself.

Casio signed the contract then picked up the sledgehammer. "Since she isn't taking a weapon. That means I get two." He then turned over to Anya. "Unless you have anything against it. Not like I care."

"As you say." Anya rolled her eyes signing her contract. She handed it back towards the new intern and took the flanged mace. She swung it around making sure the weapon was fit enough. "This should be perfect."

/

Natalie walked into the Mess Hall hoping to get some work done in there. When she stepped she noticed how queite it felt with nobody else around. She then found a girl with the style of a stereotypical librarian. Her orange hair secured in a large bun, and large glasses.

"Hi, my name is Natalie." She greeted as she realized who she is talking to. "Wait a second, your Scarlett from last season." She recognized. Scarlett expected her to freak out due to her actions last season, but was impressed with the results. "It is so nice to meet you."

"The feeling is neutral." Scarlett said shaking her hand.

"I'm surprised your here." Natalie bubbled taking a seat across from Scarlett. "I would think you'd be in the but house." Scarlett gave Natalie a skeptical look. "Nothing like that. I mean you know how humans have a tendency to over exaggerate."

"I see what you mean." Agreed Scarlett. "A rumor has started saying that I've been placed in jail. Which is obviously false. The truth is that I have been registered as 'mentally unstable'. Fortunately however, I was able to receive probation."

"Sounds like you lucked out." Natalie giggled. "So what are you doing here?"

"Courtney has called apon my services to find Topher." Scarlett answered. "But," She then pulled down her sleeve revealing a tracking device. "I am unable to leave the Mess Hall. If I do, I will be arrested on the spot. So I'm forced to be here, doing nothing."

"Ow." Natalie tapped her fingers. "You want to help me with a device?"

"Sounds time consuming." Scarlett answered.

Natalie smile and hopped from her seat. "I'll be right back."

/

The camera flashed forward showing Adaliah walking through the woods. She carried the crowbar around keeping it prepared for battle. After a bit of searching she heard someone coming towards her. She raised her crowbar but soon lowered it as it was revealed to be Liam.

"It's just you." Adaliah said starting a walk as Liam followed. "Find any zombies-I mean Chris-bots around?"

"Nope." Liam answered.

"Liam," The gigantic said, getting the klutz attention. "That hug we had. Never happened. Got it?" Liam fearfully responded with a small yelp of 'Yes'. "Good."

"Adaliah."

"Yeah."

"Why were you screaming at the lake?" Liam asked. "Also if you don't mind me asking, how come your usually shutting people out? I've only seen you make friends with Ruby. You could hang out with me or Colleen and Sutton. Also…"

"Let me stop you right there." Adaliah cut him off. "My reason for screaming at the lake, none of your business or anybody else's. As for the little friends bit. I'm here for the win now, I can't be getting any emotional attachments." What seemed too be her cold nature turned kinder with her smile. "But I'll be more than happy to hang out with you after the show is over."

"Total Drama."

Both the campers turned around seeing two Chris-bots coming there way. Adaliah thrust forward, prying the crowbar in its neck. Pulling down toughly, she plucked off the bots head. Liam swang around the nunchaku's; due to his clumsiness, every hit thrown at the robot would hit his face instead.

"You need some help?" Adaliah asked him.

The camera showed Liam with a few bruises on his face. "Nope. I can take this guy." Just like before he again hit his own face. He then began to pass out. Somehow landing on the Chris-bot, pinning it on the ground. Through some form of luck, the Chris-bot shutdown.

Adaliah picked up the klutz from the ground, then patted him on the back. "Good job short stuff."

/

Colleen and Sutton are dealing with their own Chris-bots. Sutton beat each one with a bat, that was only enough to knock them back so Colleen used the war club to bash their heads in. The two girls stood back to back taking a breath.

"Are you slightly disturbed by this? It feels like we're killing the actual thing." Sutton asked, but Colleen wasn't listening because she was in her own little world as she bashed open the Chris-bots heads. "And your still doing that. Okay." Sutton turned around and pummeled the head of one.

"Hey batta, batta, swing!" She sent one of the heads flying with the war club. She panted awhile after realizing all the Chris-bots had been defeated. Nothing left other than a pile of mechanic debris on the ground. "That was stress relieving. We should have more challenges like these."

"You obviously hadn't dealer with the paparazzi before." Sutton replied to which Colleen rolled her eyes. "We should get moving. I wish we knew exactly why these bots and bolts need to go out so they can get that Topher guy."

Colleen shrugged her shoulders. "It probably has something to do with science, that neither of of is going to understand." Colleen nonchalantly said, the for some reason taking a deep breath afterwards. "God that was a long sentence."

/

The camera switched to Courtney attempting another code on the door. Just like the many times before she received a mild shock. Her and Scott had already found Topher's hideout and they were later joined by Gwen, Brick, and the intern. It could've all been over if the code for the door would work.

"How long does it take ta' kill off some bots." Courtney groused, gripping her hand at the door. "All we need is for them to kill off just enough and we'll be able to storm this place."

"They don't have too do this for us Courtney." Gwen told her. Bringing some sense to the CIT mind. "They kinda do, but that's not the point. You let them do their job and we can continue are job."

"This is stupid anyway." Scott joined into the conversation. "Even if we don't stop him," He continued widening his eyeballs and placing his hand at the door. "the RCMP obviously will."

"Total Drama."

Annoyed, Courtney slapped her forehead. "Another one of these stupid bots." She said as she pulled out a harpoon." But she quickly lowered it when it appeared to be more than expected. About a dozen to be exact.

"We need to get them away from here." Brick quickly spoke. "Gwen and Courtney, you two should run east and serve as a distraction for most. Me and Scott will stay here and take out the rest. We should be coming for you after we're done."

To this Gwen chuckled a bit. "I'm sure they're just as authentic as the real thing. We should be able to take them."

/

"I've been bit! I've been bit!"

Casio fell to the ground holding his arm in pain. He didn't have much time to get up and escape, the Chris-bots started swarming around him. Too many to fend of on his own. He was sure that he was as good as dead. He closed his eyes avoiding the inevitable.

**Ba-kram!**

He reopened them seeing that most had a hole in their chest before exploding on sight. The explosion scarred anything within its radius, smoking up the area. Casio coughed as the smoke cleared up, revealing the attacker to be Anya.

"You saved me?" Casio asked, bewildered.

"No, I'm winning. You just happened to be saved." Anya raised an eyebrow when Casio blankly stared at her. "Vhat are you looking at?"

"You pronounced winning with a w, not a v." The mysterious pointed out.

Anya scoffed at him. "Most likely because I've been around you people too long." Anya told him before she realized exactly who she was talking to. "I'm leaving."

"Your not gonna get far!" He yelled.

"Vatch me." She suddenly bumped into an unknown specter. "Vatch vhere your…" She was cut short as the camera panned out revealing about three dozen Chris-bots. She knew taking them all head on would be foolish. Her best bet would be to…

"Take her instead!" Casio pushed Anya towards the bots just before he ran off.

/

The camera refocused into the Mess Hall. Scarlett and Natalie are now working on the device spoken off earlier.

"So," Scarlett started as she worked with Natalie. "Your saying that your on the search for independence."

"Exactly. After everything people been telling me this season," Natalie went on but halted when she noticed a mistake in the contraption. Investigating, she plugged in the red wire into the blue slot. "That's better. Anyway, like I was saying, I've been told, 'don't apologize for everything' and 'don't be so nice all the time'." She told Scarlett about her conversations with the other campers. "I just can't help it."

"I see, and what does this Anya think of you?" Scarlett asked, but a more important question came to mind. "More importantly, what do you think of her?"

"I'm pretty aware of Anya's dark nature. Anybody could see it, especially by this point." Natalie answered the brain. "But like I think a friend is supposed to be, she listens to my constant babbling. She gave me relationship advise and agreed to keep Liam around for a little while longer." Her voice slightly pitched up at that before going back down. "Sadly I think her patience is running out on that."

"Well after close examination, I only have one thing to say." Scarlett said. "Grow some balls. You are reluctant too much of what people think of you. I can make twenty five scenarios that I bet are close to the truth."

"Believe me. I've been trying."

"Then try harder. I believe people use the term, fake it until you make it."

Natalie nodded still not completely sure of herself. She then focused back onto the device. "I think it's finished."

Scarlett rolled her eyes just hoping she got the picture. The brain then observed the device as well. "It does seem that way. But it'll defiantly need a bigger heat source for a proper radius wave."

"There should be a dryer around here somewhere." Natalie pretty much volunteered.

/

Adaliah ran through the forest with a now conscious Liam. She was very much strong enough to take on three maybe five and let's not forget she had Liam as back up. Eventually the Chris-bots became overwhelming and they both thought it would be best if they retreated.

They ran into Colleen and Sutton who also came into view running.

"Too many of them, I'm assuming?" Sutton asked.

"Yeah! And they are like crazy now!" Adaliah shouted.

"We should get to higher ground." Colleen suggested.

"What's that gonna do?" Liam asked with a high voice.

Colleen didn't answer; she instead kept running with everyone else. The group of four ran into the cabins. After some exchanged nods; Adaliah took one big leap onto the roof of the cabins. She then began helping up Liam, then Sutton, and finally Colleen. It was just in time before a complete swarm of Chris bots surrounded the cabin.

The camera zoomed in on the rooftop. "Now what are we going to do?" Adaliah asked.

* * *

**Confessionals: Point your finger at a random direction. That will be your weapon for a zombie apocalypse.**

**Liam: **(In the fetal position) Please let there be a Shawn cameo appearance in this episode.

**Static.**

**Casio: **So while I was running from the Chris bots- I mean zombies. I remembered something from my most favorite show. …Singing.

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Casio ran back to Anya's aid; he lifted the girl by her hips, then ran off. Anya was surprised before she realized exactly what was happening.

"Put me down." Anya demanded.

"Nope. I need a good singing voice." Casio replied.

"Put me down now!"

"…"

"I said-"

"Where are here."

Anya looked up seeing they arrived at the Mess Hall. Casio carried her inside then sat her down. They both soon noticed Scarlett sitting at the table.

"Four eyes, tell me if you can sing." Casio said as he approached Scarlett.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett asked.

"Ignore him." Anya said as she rolled her eyes. Around some time Natalie came through the back door. She had the spare parts needed for hers and Scarlett's machine. Also what seemed like a little extra inside a small bag. "Natalie? Is this where you ran off to?"

"Yep." Natalie admitted worryingly. "Sorry for not telling you sooner. I just wanted some independence."

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

"We have trouble!" Everyone turned to Casio who is holding the doors back from rabid Chris-bots. "We need to start singing now!"

The three girls remained confused on what he was planning. Not giving it any further attention, Natalie passed out some cans with spikes sticking out. "Me and Scarlett need to finish this machine. When those things break in, you and Casio need to throw this at the bots."

"Vhat are they supposed to do?" Anya asked.

"What they are programmed for. Just don't hit anyone with human flesh." Natalie instructed before she took her seat and resuming on the work with Scarlett.

"Here they are." Casio warned.

One by one Chris-bots began to barge in the room. Anya and Casio threw the weapons and on contact they blew the bots to flames. Amazed with such power, the pair threw some more and bunch by bunch they burned.

"Almost done." Natalie said twinking the device.

They kept throwing until they found they ran out. This caused them to back up in fright.

"Natalie…" Anya called.

"Almost…finiished…done!" She tapped a button sending a immense shock wave across the island. Everything that ran on electricity: Pahkitew, Chris-bots, cell phones. It all shut down.

/

The shock wave reached the cave hideout. Scott and Brick quickly took advantage, they ran into Topher's hideout then came back out holding Topher by his arms.

"Let me go you now!" Demanded Topher.

"Dude. You are getting shot out the Sling shot tonight." Scott told him.

/

"Well done Natalie." Scarlett congratulated. "You've certainly proven yourself in the act of independence."

"Oh it was nothing." Natalie said.

"It was a lot of something." Scarlett insisted. "But you must tell me where you received those parts for your explosion burners."

"Oh I just took some spare parts from a machine I saw laying around."

/

The footage skipped ahead to the campfire ceremony, and Topher was tied up next to a chuckling Scott and Gwen. "Well," Courtney said as the camera transitioned to her. "It's obvious that Natalie is are winner. We couldn't have done it without you." The camera panned to Natalie with an expression of self-sastisfaction. "So as for your prize, you get to choose the person of your choosing to send home."

"I could say everyone here has been nice to me." Natalie says. "But that wouldn't be the truth. As much as I don't want to do this, Casio, you haven't shown the best common courtesy. I'm sorry, but I choose to eliminate you."

"What!" Casio exclaimed, his face seemed close to snapping. "I had the prefect plan and everything. I could have had the million, but you," he claimed pointing at Natalie. "Just had to vote for me. Why not Adaliah? Why not Anya? Why not Colleen?"

"Adaliah is a good person. She knows what's right. Anya is my friend and so is Colleen." Natalie explained. "I don't think I would've gotten this far without them."

"Well I-I-I…I am out of here." Casio walked off.

/

Casio walked on the dock of shame as Topher was launched from the Sling Shot of shame; he's scream being heard as he left. Casio pouted them jumped into the submarine; he soon found a friendly female figure.

"Anna?" Casio pondered.

"Its me." Anna smiled.

"Did you really almost kill for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They clapped their hands together then pressed their lips on each others.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…this chapter did NOT want to be written. Most of it came from my own laziness and the other half is I had second thoughts on continuing this or not. Don't worry I do plan on finishing this. I even have the Playa De Losers chapter complete.**

** But I see these SYOC fics pop everyday and I know they won't get completed. They really do get exhausting to look it, becoming a real downer in the process. I got inspired to get this chapter over with by reading the best ZAGR story! If you're a fan of Invader Zim I would suggest reading "Human and Irken UNITE" I don't usually give suggestions. So when I do you know it's good.**

**Anywho, we finally reach the six.**

**Reasoning; I was juggling three people with this elimination. It reached that point when I decided on drawing numbers. Casio left because Natalie didn't see him as nice as everyone else. If a certain someone would've gotten the other straw, them Anya could've manipulated Natalie into choosing someone else.**

**[1] One of the few people to still ship Scourtney here.**

**Remaining-**

**Girls: Adaliah, Anya, Colleen, Natalie, Sutton**

**Boys: Liam (…)**

**Eliminated-**

**18th: Dallas**

**17th: Christopher**

**16th: Morty**

**15th: Naomi/Vodka (default)**

**(Returned): Casio**

**14th: Avis**

**13th: Colin (quit)**

**12th: Alex**

**11th: Felix**

**10th: Ruby (quit)**

**9th: Theodore**

**8th: Noah**

**7th: Casio**


	24. Total Drama Idol

**Why do I torture you all with these long updates? Why?! Why?! Seriously though if my body would allow me to sleep you'll probably still be waiting. By the way to make up for this long update you of course get the next chapter a short while after this one.**

**SophiaCrutchfield: You're welcome.**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: Thank you so much.**

**Creaturemaster: Well technically he's bisexual, but anyway thanks for the review. I'm sorry it took longer than expected.**

**CVluvfoxy: I was hoping someone would comment on the title. Yeah, I'm well aware I was playing a dangerous card letting Liam being the last one left. You're right, by the end of this chapter it's anyone's game.**

**pizzawiz: Yep, I've been planning for Natalie to show her stuff and that Scarlett cameo. My only regret is not including Topher more into the story.**

**Curcle: Know what you mean. Not too many SYOC fics getting completed nowadays. I do plan on finishing the story, that's a promise. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

Instead of opening with a recap of the last episode as usual. We are immediately brought into the camp grounds with a large stage area. Everyone sat on the bleachers; one could clearly see the bangs under Liam's and Sutton's eyes from the previous night. Anya comes over and seats herself next to Natalie.

Gwen descends from the sky in a jetpack. She lands lightly next to Courtney, Scott comes behind them pulling six balloons with familiar silhouettes inside.

Courtney spreads her arms out wide. "Welcome to today's challenge: Total Drama Idols."

"Fashion? Now we're talkin." Anya and Sutton says.

"Who cares about fashion?" Adaliah scoffs.

"I'm a model if you must know." Anya revealed crossing her legs. "I know exactly how, uh, how you would say, strut your stuff."

"Don't forget I'm an actress." Sutton pointed out. "I learned some things from are special team of fashion designers."

Anya smirked at that. "Actrices ne sont que des enfants qui refusent de grandir." She received odd looks from those around her except Natalie.

"Now I know that's not English." Says Colleen.

Natalie raised a finger. "She is speaking French. Translation: Actresses are nothing but children who refuse to grow up."

"Mais je vous souhaite bonne chance" Anya added.

"But I do wish you luck." Natalie translated.

The camera panned back over to Courtney, impatiently waiting for the teens to finish. "Now here is how's it's going to work. Each of you will get a dress, a make-up kit, and thirty minutes to dress and make-up your model. Also you should find a appropriate original theme. It won't be any fun if you all go the same way."

"Then we send them down the runway?" Colleen asked.

"We'll keep the second part of the challenge a secret for now. Anyway…"

"We shall shoot down the past campers in the balloons." Interrupted Natalie.

Courtney frowned. "Yes Natalie, that's correct. And since you won are last challenge, you're up first."

Colleen, Liam, and Sutton clapped for her as she smiled walking up to the balloons. "I don't get anything to knock it down with?"

"Nope." Answered Scott.

Natalie pursed her lips and looked around. She bent down and simply picked up a pebble, she tossed it a few times before throwing it at a balloon. _Pop! _With a quick scream Anne Maria fell from the sky. A montage played: Liam used his shoe knocking down Jo. Colleen tossed some nail clippers knocking down Justin. Anya threw her shoe getting Lindsay. Adaliah tossed her shoe as well getting Rodney. Then Sutton finished getting the remaining person being Jasmine.

* * *

**Confessionals: Biggest Cameo's Yet.**

**Colleen: **I'm not that big on fashion. Guess you could say it's a good thing I got Justin. He might be lazy, but when it comes to a catwalk I'm sure that he can twerk it.

**Static.**

**Liam: **I'll just like to say how stoked I am to be in the final six! My friends said I wouldn't make it past day one but look at me now. I don't wanna toot my own horn here, but I have full confidence on going to the finale. My only problem today is they I got Jo.

**Static.**

**Natalie: **Fashion might not be my forte, is what other people tell me. But unknown to them is that I have already mentally constructed the proper outfit for Anne Maria.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Everyone spread out backstage through the clothing rack. Justin went to the vanity mirror taking a super hero position; hands and feet apart.

"So what do you think I should dress you in?" Colleen asked the eye candy.

"You what I will dress myself in." Justin corrected. "My body is a temple and it won't be tampered by wherever your hands have been. No offense."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "I guess that's right. Because I soooo want that body."

"Sarcasm will only make you less attractive." Justin says. "Now putting all that aside, we should choose a them that suits my needs."

"You are so narcissistic."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Shut up."

/

"Hey doll, whatcha doin?" Anne Maria asked Natalie as the latter moved a ruler around her.

"You wouldn't mind answering a few questions right." Rhetorically asked Natalie.

"I thought this was a fashion show. Not a trivia."

"I was just wondering how you feel about your everyday school subjects?"

"Hmm." Anne Maria pondered. "Girl, I might not be the smartest at science, but math is where it's at." She exclaimed snapping her fingers with her eyes closed. She reopened them to see that Natalie was gone. "Hello. Where you at?"

Natalie suddenly rushed rushed back panting for breath. She had a variety of math assets in a duffle bag. "Anne Maria, got ready to get your geek on."

Said person narrowed her eyes, placing her hand on her hips . "Bring it."

/

Liam nervously rummaged through the duffle bag. "Huuuh…" He then started sweating, Jo's intimidation reached him.

"What's taking so long, accident prone?" Jo asked, impatiently I might add.

"Just a sec." Liam told her knowing full well that it would take a lot more than a second. He went to the wardrobe closet, then pulled out a flashy yellow dress. "Would she even wear this?"

"Don't even think! About putting me in that." The camera panned out revealing Jo behind him. Getting even more impatient, Jo pushed Liam aside and looked through the closet herself. "How hard can it be to find some decent clothing?"

Liam plunged himself up, then faced Jo. "Well sorry that you won't accept any of my ideas. Maybe if you started being a team player we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Because your ideas are stupid." Jo said gesturing him a finger. "There is no way, that I'm, am going retro. We should go with my design instead."

"I think you're forgetting who is in the actual competition here." Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Then I guess we better comprise on something." The jockette told him

/

"Rodney! My eyes are up here."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then stop looking at my breast." Adaliah demanded. "Or else I'll hit you where it hurts." She now threatened waving her fist.

"The heart?" Asked Rodney.

"No. The kiwis." Adaliah answered.

Frightened, Rodney covered his crotch. "But I need my kiwis."

"Then I suggest that you perv down." Adaliah advised the farmer. Rodney nodded, then motioned his eyes up. "Good job. Now considering your body type. I think I know what you should get."

/

The camera flashed to another part of the backstage were we see a close up of Jasmine's tight face. "Hold up there…yow! That hurt."

"Sorry Jassy." Apologized Sutton.

"Hey, don't I reckon I know you from some where?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't like to brag," Lightly giggled Sutton. "But you've probably seen me in my reward winning, action packed movie 'One Way Stop'."

Jasmine shook her head. "Sorry, never heard of it." She responded, Sutton frowned in return. "Wait now I remember, you got kicked out are Australian zoo back in the outback."

"I'll tell you what I told the paparazzi," Sutton stepped behind Jasmine, then grabbed on the zipper. "That alligator stole my purse and he had it coming!" She forcefully pulled up the zipper getting a loud yelp from Jasmine. "There that should to it." The camera zoomed out revealing Jasmine in a sparkly green dress.

"Wow, I don't look half bad."

"I know. It's alligator skin."

Jasmine then gasped.

/

"So what are you going to dress me in Anniyah?" The blonde princess asked. "Am I going to be Wonder Woman? I love Wonder Woman, I would so love to be here again."

"First, my name is Anya," Corrected Anya.

"Okay Laniya." Smiled Lindsay.

Anya rolled her eyes at Lindsay's stupidity. "Second, I have decided on dressing you as a princess. Ve have to keep you looking pretty right?"

"Of course. You would be pretty to if it wasn't for that mole."

Anya's eyes widened at Lindsay's observation. "What mole?"

"That one."

"Vhere?"

"It's right there."

"Can I get a specific direction?"

"Ugh, why don't you just look in the mirror."

The black widow then turned around looking into the mirror. There should found a mole sticking out on her right cheek. "This. Is. Unacceptable."

* * *

**Confessionals: Lets play whack a mole!**

**Anya: **My skin in flawless. (She pulled a mirror from thin air,she then glared at her mole) You shouldn't exist. Go away. Ugh, nothing a little makeup can't fix for now.

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

The camera flashed forward showing Dakota, Ellla, and Courtney as the judges table. "Times up!" Courtney called. "Colleen you're up first." Said person peaks her head from behind the curtain. Ella gives as polite wave, Colleen the puts her head back in.

"Welcome to are Total Drama Idol spectacular: Colleen is up first with her design for Justin." Courtney flourished.

Justin steps out wearing: A royal blue robe, black brace buckle, and a red headband. He begins a slow, measured walk on the runway, shoulders relaxed. His smile shined brighter than the sun.

"Justin is wearing an outfit modeled after the Greek god Adonis. I god of beauty, something that Justin defiantly is." Colleen narrated, even though it disgusted her saying the last part.

Justin stopped at the end of the catwalk, striking a god like pose. "Well I think we've seen enough of Justin." Courtney says. "Now time for are evaluation. I'll go first, The Greek god of beauty is Justin's type. I think it would've been better to go with Narcissis. Seeing how both are very narcissistic, I give it seven."

"I don't know who this Adonis guy is but he sounds cute." Says Dakota. "But it mostly seems like he is wearing a bath robe. As a fashionista, I'm giving you a five."

"Learn mythology dammit." Muttered Colleen under her breath.

"I can ever so tell you worked so hard on it." Says Ella. "I'm giving you a ten."

"That gives you a total of twenty two." Courtney rounded up. "Natalie! Let's go."

On cue Anne Maria steps on the walkway. She is wearing: a white uniform shirt, red and green stripped skirt, black heels, and red lensless glasses. With some extra accessories of a book bag and a chemistry book in her hand.

"I have dressed Anne Maria into her polar opposite." Anne Maria stepped on the edge of the catwalk; she opened her book, pretending to read as if something was inside. "A woman on the search of her education." Natalie narrated.

* * *

**Confessionals: Reverse Tan In A Can**

**Anne Maria: **Natalie is pretty smart. I wanted a more snooki look at first, but she really seemed to know what she was doin'. Ya' shoulda seen are scores afterwards.

* * *

"It's genius, the polar opposite idea I mean." Courtney praised. "I like the theme, the outfit, I'm giving you a perfect ten."

"I remember when daddy wanted to go to one of those schools." Says Dakota. "But I was all like na-uh, not in those uniforms. But the outfit totally works on you. You really do deserve ten, but if it wasn't for the unnecessary tan you could have it. So I'm knocking you down three points."

Anne Maria growled at Dakota's response.

"I can ever so tell you worked so hard on it." Says Ella. "I'm giving you a ten."

The camera pans to Courtney on her PDA. "Well that rounds your score to twenty seven. Guess that puts you in the lead." Natalie winked at her before going behind stage. Courtney smiled before she called, "Liam you're up!" Nothing happened except for the string of silence and the cricket in the background. "Liam, I said you're up!"

Another string of silence before Liam was heard, "Get out there!" He shouted pushing Jo outside.

The jockette pouted before she started the catwalk. It didn't seem that much effort was put into his design at all. All Jo wears is sweat pants and a tank top and is barefoot. What is basically her PJs.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Courtney stressed. "Where's the outfit? Where's the theme?"

Liam stepped out biting his nails. "The theme is…uh…sleepover." He said unsure of himself.

"Then we should be getting some kind of authentication. Maybe a sleeping bag or even a pillow." Courtney continued to tell the klutz. "You are getting a one."

"What?! Do you see what I have to work with?" Liam stressed, his hands pointing at the glaring Jo.

"I with Courtney." Dakota agreed. "I am giving you a one for little effort."

"I can ever so tell you worked so hard on it." Says Ella. "I'm giving you a ten."

Liam sighs, "At least that's something."

"Well that should bring your score to twelve. Putting you in last place." Courtney told him.

"I hope you are happy." Liam squeaked at Jo.

"Meh," The jockette replied.

/

Rodney looked nervous at first, but stepped out onto the catwalk. He wears a black leather jacket, leather pants, and a biker helmet.

"Watch out ladies and gentlemen, here comes Rodney." Adaliah narrated as Rodney waved nervously. "His muscles are bigger than his brains, a womanizer, and is rumored to be Scott's brother."

"Not half bad. I like that you went with the biker style for a big guy like Rodney, he does fit the physic." Courtney noted. "I'm giving you an eight. If it wasn't for Rodney's acting, it'd be a defiant ten."

"He really does look bad." Dakota swooned. "You my friend, get the te-" A tearing noise cut her off. The camera panned to Rodney's pants that ripped down the middle. Revealing his undies. "Never mind. You get the seven, no, a six."

"I can ever so tell you worked so hard on it." Says Ella. "I'm giving you a ten."

"Making your score twenty-six." Courtney rounded. "Guess that puts you in third place. Sutton, you're up!"

Jasmine then stepped out still wearing the alligator dress; despite what she heard earlier. A few more features were added in: a white ribbon and tiara. Most of her right leg was also visible through the dress.

"Oooooo…" Courtney swooned. "I like the color choice and I can't help but notice you took advantage of her legs."

"My mother always said if you got legs, show em." Sutton replied. "My theme: prom queen."

"Sweet. I'm giving you a perfect ten." Says Courtney.

"Awww, green may not be my favorite color, but he does fit Jasmine." Says Dakota. "And it's so cool that my prom just passed. I'm giving you a ten as well."

"I can ever so tell you worked so hard on it." Says Ella. "I'm giving you a ten."

"Yes! A perfect score!" Sutton adrenalized. "I'm so taking this challenge."

/

The camera flashed backstage; Anya putting the finishing touches on Lindsay. She didn't witness Sutton's display, but she did see her cheer as she walked past.

"Alright Lindsay, are you ready to dazzle the judges?" Anya asked.

"You mean dumping glitter on them? Why would I do that?" Sadly replied Lindsay.

"That was an expression."

"An expression? You mean like a train. Whooo! Whoo!"

"Anya. Send your model to the walk, now please." Dakota called.

/

The camera switched again to the catwalk. Some soft upbeat music began to play as Lindsay took a step out. Jaws dropped once they were presented with the girls beauty; Lindsay wore a silk pink dress, a yellow tiara, and her hair is more loose.

"As you can see I went with the Disney Princess Theme," Anya started to narrate.

* * *

**Confessionals: Rapunzel kicks ass!**

**Sutton: **(Snaps her fingers) Rats!

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"I'm Bella." Lindsay said as she walked down the catwalk.

Anya became slightly annoyed at what Lindsay exclaimed. If she told her once than she told her ten times who she was. "Actually Lindsay is Rapunzel."

"Well she does fit the Rapunzel theme." Noted Courtney. "The music alone shows the originality from everyone else. Guess I could give you the ten for that." Anya mentally cheered in her head.

"Finally someone chose my favorite color." Says Dakota. "And with that dress, yeah, you defiantly get that ten."

"I can ever so tell you worked so hard on it." Says Ella. "I'm giving you a ten."

"Well,well, guess that ties you and Sutton up for thirty points." Courtney told them. Sutton and Anya then directly glared at each other, both showing their own mark of teeth. "Well things should be getting interesting. How so? That will be answered as soon as we are back."

**(Commercial)**

"You want a ship to sink?!" Asked a anonymous loud voice. "Then how about you try, Uncle Grandpa's Ship sinking canon!"

A clip was shown of a man named Uncle Grandpa pulling a canon from this air. He fired the canon, the cannonball itself landed on a brief image of Chris and Courtney before blowing up. Then another image of Chris and Lindsay.

"This canon could be yours for only 9.99! That's right! 9.99!"

"I want it!"

**(End of commercial)**

/

"Listen up. For the next part of the challenge, you all will be having your idols race on an obstacle course. First, they have to eat a whole batch of waffles. Then they'll scale up the up are wall, then take the monkey bars from there." As Gwen explained the camera panned to the monkey bars. Below them is a pool filled with Parana's. Enough to make Jasmine and Justin cringe. "Next, they take are platform to balance themselves across to the slide and finally race themselves across the muddy finish line. The last idol to cross goes home along with their designer."

"So what you're telling me is-"Sutton started.

"That dressing them up vas only to make the obstacle course more difficult for them." Anya finished. Gwen and Scott nodded in response. "Then vhat vas the point system for?"

"It was a reward." Gwen answered. "You and Sutton received the highest points. So you both get too remove any piece of clothing from your idol."

After being told so, Anya observed Lindsay from top to bottom. Looking for anything too remove that would give her an advantage. The dress was obviously out of the question. The hair could easily get in the way…but, removing the shoes could easily give her a speed advantage. Something she'll need going against Jo.

"Lindsay remove your heels." Anya said.

"But then my feet would start to hurt." Lindsay responded.

"Just do it! I won't lose this challenge because your feet hurt."

"Ya' know, you'd be a terrible designer in actual life."

The camera switched to Sutton doing the same as Anya was. But she couldn't find exactly what needed to be removed.

"You need some help her mate?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I can do this on my own." Sutton protested. Though she knew how much she needed the help.

"Are you sure? There is nothing wrong accepting a friendly favor or two."

"No, I can do this." Sutton said.

Anya walked up to the two girls. "Having trouble? I vouldn't vant you leaving because you can't accept something as simple as help."

"Just fine thank you." Sutton cringed.

Anya simply shrugged as she began to walk away. "Suit yourself. Oh, and say hi to Colin for me." She waved completely walking off screen.

Jasmine could see how frustrated Sutton seemed. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her in. "Listen here, she's just trying to psyche you out. Now…" Jasmine ripped off the lower part of her dress. Letting her legs get the air they desired. "let's when this thing and show them who rocks."

/

The camera then flashed over to Colleen with her model Justin approaching Liam and Adaliah with their models.

"Liam, do you two have a minute?" Colleen asked.

"Sure, what's up?" The klutz asked.

"We all want Anya gone, right?"

"More than anything." Adaliah answered. Knowing with Anya gone that some actual stabilisation could be brought to the game. Despite the window not making any attempts on getting her out.

"That question sorta answers itself." Liam responded.

"Good," Colleen nodded. She forcefully pulled Justin in closer. "I was thinking that we could have are models help each other. That way we can make sure Anya's in the last to cross the finish line and she'll be going home."

Liam tossed her a thumbs up. "Sounds top notch." He then turned over to Jo with her arms folded. "You're planning on helping us, right?"

"Fine," Jo rolled her eyes. "With my PJs on I should be able to move faster than everybody else." She proclaimed before shoving a finger at Justin and then Rodney. "But pretty boy and Scott clone better not slow me down."

"I would do anything for Adaliah." Rodney swooned.

"Yes!" Colleen cheered. "This will actually work." And she met it; she was surely confident that her strategy would work.

/

"On your mark,"

As Scott pointed the pistol in the air the models planted their feet into the ground. Jasmine eye balled the competition and Jo narrowed her eyes on her opponents.

"Get set,"

Shots of Rodney looking dumbfounded and a determined Anne Maria flashed by. Then a shot of Justin admiring himself in the mirror. Colleen face palmed at his narcissistance.

**"Go!"**

Each model made it to the table at the same time, then started eating as fast as they could. Rodney had no problem scarfing down the pancakes. With the experience of being a farmer and all. Jasmine wasn't too far behind either. In fact she finished just after Rodney and made her way to the wall.

"Wooooo!" Cheered Sutton. "Go Jasmine!"

Anya looked at her and scoffed, then turned back to Lindsay. "Lindsay get moving!"

Lindsay managed to get a mouthful down her mouth. "I'm going as fast as I can Tanya." She then started eating again.

Lucky for her; she wasn't the only one having trouble. The eye candy didn't eat much. In fact he was only eating a pint sized.

"Justin, what are you doing?" Colleen questioned.

"These things are loaded with carbs." Justin protested. "My agent would kill me and I gained five extra pounds."

Liam saw the unlikely duo in trouble. He then made a call to his model. "Jo, remember that deal?"

Jo looked up, showing the stains of syrup on her face. She was done herself, but of course Justin. The jockette grabbed Justin's plate, then smacked it in his mouth. Natalie observed their technique, then told Anne Maria to do the same with Lindsay.

The intense music picked up as the models spirited across. Jasmine was the first to make it up the wall that she scaled with ease; Jo close behind also scaled up. With surprising speed, Anne Maria approached the wall, Lindsay behind her, but with a stomach ache. Rodney would've been as far as Jasmine himself, but the biker suit weighed him down.

Anne Maria laughed at him. "Guess ya' didn't choose the right clothing," She jumped onto the wall, then proceeded to climb up. "See ya' at the finish line." She said before scaling up.

Rodney panted for breath. Just as he leaned on the wall, he heard his leather jacket rip.

"Keep going, Rodney, you can do it!" Adaliah encouraged.

Just as he was about to climb the wall; he heard the sound of two females moaning. However it turned out to be one male and two females. That being Justin and Lindsay.

"I'm not sure how much farther I can go." Said Justin as his knees hit the ground.

"I can feel my insides hurting each other." Moaned Lindsay doing the same as Justin.

Justin was sure that he was done for; Colleen would just have to deal with her lose. But then, with a shade of orange flashing before his eyes, he gained an idea. His little brain had actually picked up an idea. "Rodney my good man. Please do me the most honorary of favors and-"

/

The camera switched to Jasmine swinging off the monkey bars; Jo still very close behind. The jockette stepped into a track position, then sprinted herself past Jasmine.

"Ha! Take that Aussie." Jo taunted. "I was the captain of my track team back h-o-o-om." Jo nearly caught herself before she fell off the beginning on the platform. If Jasmine hadn't stopped herself in time then she would've knocked Jo off.

The camera flashed ahead showing both the women and Anne Maria balancing themselves on the platform. Jasmine didn't have enough control of her hips to walk like she wanted. That was probably why Jo was ahead. The girl was only in her PJs.

Anne Maria looked down; she was frightened of heights. She needed to get past and fast. "Move it tall stuff." Anne Maria pushed Jasmine further.

"Hey, don't push," Jasmine pushed Anne Maria back. Causing the Jersey shore reject to fall off the platform.

/

The camera switched to Rodney not only carrying Justin, but also Lindsay on his shoulders as well. "You two should probably hold onto my waist." Said Rodney.

"Why?" Asked Justin. "Lindsay isn't too heavy is she?"

Rodney nodded no. "The monkey bars." He said as the camera panned out showing the monkey bars. Lindsay and Justin contented, Rodney started climbing the monkey bars. But still didn't move fast, but it was enough. That was until Justin saw Anne Maria coming up from behind. He warned Rodney but the farmer responded with, "I can't move any faster."

"Oooooh, Rodney." The farmer looked ahead to the finish line. He saw Anya making a seductive pose. "You'll make here for love won't you? Just for me."

It was enough to encourage Rodney into climbing the bars faster. Out of randomness a hyper Paraná jumped in the air and bit Justin on the cheek. The eye candy started a crazy freakout.

* * *

**Confessionals: You LIEEEEE!**

**Adaliah: **I don't know why she is encouraging him. That's just helping me.

**Static.**

**Anya: **That big lug is carrying Lindsay vith him. Risking him losing is risking her losing vhich is risking me losing.

**Static.**

**Colleen: **It never occurred to me before, but Justin might actually kill himself if he was ugly.

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

As soon as they stepped off the platform the race between Jasmine and Jo began once again. They both simultaneously made their way down the slide. But by some stroke of luck, Jasmine regained her stance before Jo and ran her way through the muddy field.

"Looks like I'm about to win, Anya." Smiled Sutton.

Her claim was correct; Jasmine made the finish line. Only beating Jo by three seconds.

Anya placed her hand on her hip. "By this point it's all about who isn't last. Go ahead and take your win, but…" She then pointed to Rodney carrying his occupants. "as long as Rodney brings Lindsay to the finish line, then the game is mine."

Unknown to her, Adaliah had heard the conversation. "Rodney! Drop Lindsay now!"

Rodney then stopped; he hesitated on what too do.

"Rodney! Don't think about it!" Anya ordered.

Rodney then started moving once again.

"Drop her." Adaliah repeated.

Rodney was about to do it. "Don't do it." Anya said making him stop.

"Do it."

"Don't do it."

"Do it.

"Don't do it."

"Do it."

"Don't do it."

Rodney was at a loss for thoughts of his own. He was stuck between obeying one woman's order and disobeying another's. There was only one thing he could do. "HAAAAAAÀAA!" He threw Lindsay.

* * *

**Confessionals: Like a boss.**

**Rodney: **I didn't technically drop Lindsay, and I didn't stop going. It was the only thing I could think of.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Rodney didn't know his own strength; he tossed Lindsay farther than expected. The dumb blonde made her way at then finish line. Adaliah had her mouth gapping opened just like Anya. The latter then closed it and smiled like she planned it all along.

Courtney suddenly pushed herself between the two, then brought out her microphone. "Jasmine, Jo, and Lindsay have made the finish line. Making Sutton, Liam, and Anya safe from elimination! The battle is between Anne Maria, Justin, and Rodney."

"Move it!" Anne Maria pushed herself past Rodney.

"Run, Rodney, run!" Justin yelled never leaving the giants arms.

Rodney poured every inch of strength he had into running. Him and Anne Maria were both side by side. Anne Maria gained an advantage going down the slide. Due to being lighter and slippery. Both of ran through the muddy fields. However Rodney picked the advantage here. Used to running in muddy fields all the time. While Justin held on tighter to Rodney, wanting to avoid getting stained.

**Crack!**

At the worst moment possible Rodney received a sprain in his ankle.

**Crack!**

Anne Maria received a broken heel.

But no matter what they both kept going.

A thought then occurred to Colleen's head. "Justin, you didn't break anything, run!"

"And risk getting dirty." Responded Justin.

"Run!"

"Ugh, fine." Justin released himself from Rodney's arm, then ran for the finish line.

The camera switched to Natalie looking worried. "Run Anne Maria, you can do it." Natalie cheered.

"You got this Rodney!" Cheered Adaliah.

Both the farmer and JSR ran with all their might. But only one could take the finish line.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rodney bulldozed his way through. "I won? I won!" Adaliah quickly ran up to him. Giving the guy a big hug. He could hear the 'thank you' come from her mouth before he hugged her back.

Natalie fell to her knees in shock. "So that's it, I'm out." She said softly.

The JSR came over and lifted her by the hand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't win it for ya' doll. Guess I just kicked you of a million dollars."

A small tear came from Natalie's eye as she smiled. "You know what? I think I'll be okay. I'm going to be okay."

/

Everyone arrived to say farewell. Natalie dragged her luggage across the dock of shame finding everyone waiting for her.

"I'm going too miss you guys sooooo much." Natalie said. She walked up to Anya and handed her a golden locket. "Here you go Anya. I was saving it for the end of the season, but…you know."

There seemed to be some actual emotion in Anya's eyes. She placed the locket over her neck as she said, "Thank you Natalie. It's been awhile since I received a gift."

"Aww group hug." Said Colleen bringing out a camera. Anya protested no, but that was ignored. Everyone gathered around for a group hug while Colleen took the picture. The scene ended with a shot of the photo.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. I don't have much to say here. Oh, NOAH and OWEN and GEOFF are confirmed to be competing in the Ridoculouw Race. They also have like six more new players out. For those who were interested.**

**Reasoning; I originally planned for Natalie to win actually. But as the story progressed I changed my mind. That's really the whole reason. By this point ANYONE could win (to your knowledge). So I won't be doing this reasoning anymore.**

**Remaining-**

**Girls: Adaliah, Anya, Colleen, Sutton**

**Boys- Liam**

**19th: Dallas**

**18th: Christopher**

**17th: Morty**

**16th: Noami/ Vodka (Default)**

**(Returned): Casio**

**15th: Avis**

**14th: Colin (quit)**

**13th: Alex**

**(Merge)**

**12th: Felix**

**11th: Ruby (quit)**

**10th: Theodore**

**9th: Noah**

**8th: Casio**

**7th: Natalie**


	25. Playa De Losers: Take 2

**Sakura-Fiction: Glad to see you review again. Yes, it was also fun writing the rivalry. It was fun writing for the canon characters and I'm glad to know I did Natalie's character justice. **

**pizzawiz: It took me awhile to get your joke XD. Yeah I wanted to write a human side to Anya. As for that Ella, maybe?**

**CVluvfoxy: Apparently I eliminated a fan-favorite with Natalie. Glad to know I did her character justice. I wanted to show a human side to Anya. Not trying to make her look like a completely terrible person. PS- I had fun writing the vets with the newbies.**

**Creaturemaster: That's what I was going for. For no one to suspect anything. Also Scarlett only had the one cameo, but we still have are interns.**

**Onward with the chapter!**

* * *

"Today on Total Drama Danger Zone: For weeks we have been watching Anya, Sutton, Colleen, Liam, and Adaliah battle for the million dollars."

As Scott narrated from the dock of shame, the final five getting into various antics could be seen in the background. Liam and Sutton ran from giant beavers. Colleen barged out the Mess Hall being chased by Chef. Adaliah walked into the outhouse confessional only for it to fall immediatly after she walked inside. Meanwhile Anya swatted off the bees chasing her.

"Its been a long ride for these campers and sadly we don't get to torture them today." He told the camera. "Instead we get to see what are losers are doin' at Playa De Losers." Scott boarded a ski jet as he continued talking. "So stay tuned or don't, for this episode of Total Drama Danger Zone." He announced riding off.

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

Tropical music began to play as the scene opened to a vacation resort. There is a mansion that is surrounded with a landscape of tropical trees. Deck chairs, umbrellas, and a pool also are present at the resort.

The camera motioned to Gwen, relaxing on one of the deck chairs. "Welcome to the new Playa De Losers." She greeted in a chillax tone. "Ever since are old one was destroyed along with the island. We started a fundraiser so are ex contestants could have somewhere to-"

"Party!" The party boy Geoff cheered, as he ran past with a pair of sodas in his hands. He ran over to, then jumped right inside the pool. "Whooo!"

Gwen slid down her sunglasses smiling at the party boy. "Yeah, to party. With Geoff here to supervise."

Alex was shown on the high dive; he sent Natalie a thumbs up, then took a dive in the pool. The camera moved over to Natalie, the last one voted out, sitting on the edge of the pool. "Way to go Alex! That's your top dive this morning!"

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Alex as he rose from the bottom. "I'll be in my top form in no time. I've gotten a little chubby since I got here."

"Good thing you have me here to make sure you stay healthy and active." Natalie responded before she wrote down his progress on a notepad. She turned to the camera just after. She waved and sent it a smile. "Hello, nice to see you again. Alex…say hi to the camera."

His eyes nervously moved the camera. He awkwardly waved as he slowly moved underwater. Bubbles resurfaced singling he reached the bottom. "He's just a little embarrass about his…elimination." She whispered.

Alex popped from the water taking a gasp for breath. "I look like a total fool. I mean how could it happen?"

"It's okay Alex. I was-"

"Casio outlasted me!" He roared. "How could Casio, outlast me? I'm better in every way than he is."

He got tossed a can of soda from the party boy Geoff. "Cheer up dude. This is a party."

"Are optimistic friend is right Alex. This is Playa, a place where we can all relax and not have to worry about anything challenge like." Natalie assured.

"You're right. Geoff can you hand me another soda? I sorta just spilled mine."

/

The camera switched to Dallas by the hot tub working on a piece of art. Morty is below him, relaxing in the hot tub in his swim trunks. Avis is also in the hot tub while eating a double deluxe burger. "Would any of you three like to tell us about your time in Playa?" Courtney's voice asked from the background.

Avis scowled, she ignored Courtney and continued eating her burger. The camera moved from her to Dallas, who was about to speak but, "Hey! Don't turn away from me!" The camera quickly moved back towards Avis. "You wanna know about my time? For one, it sucks being here. The food is terrible, and the people are terrible."

"She's just saying that because she was tricked." Dallas said as the camera panned to him. "I've painted her. See," He showed us a painting of a growling dark shadow, eating what looked like to be the remaining campers.

"That's accurate enough." Morty responded.

"Go eat a worm. Both of you." Avis growled. "At least I got far enough to be remembered. You two are just short time wonders."

"Call us short time wonders all you want." Dallas told her, putting his painting back on the aisle. "But remember who betrayed their own alliance, only to get betrayed by the alliance they defected to."

Angry, Avis threw what remained of her burger on his painting. "Like I said. You're short time wonder." Dallas glared as he angrily advanced towards Avis. The camera cut off before any conclusion could be seen.

/

Christopher popped on the camera. He is tending with some plants happily. He appeared to be inside of a green house. "Greetings my friends. Ever since I got here, I wanted nothing more than to leave and tend to the nature back home. Sadly I am forbidden from such a thing until the season is ended. I demanded they let me leave, sadly Chef is a powerful man."

He watered some more of his plants. He pulled out some meat. After he tossed it, a venues flytrap extended its neck and ate it. "At least Gwen was kind enough to have my plants send to me." He raised an eyebrow like he been asked a question. "I was disappointed on how early I was voted out. My social skills are to blame for that. But mother nature said it'll all be fine in the future."

"You're a hippie." Vodka jumped from behind some bushes surprising Christopher. "You're a hippie. I knew it all along."

Christopher rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep coming in here? You are disturbing me enough. So I'm sure that my babies don't appreciate you around either."

"Babies? Are you screwing around with these plants?" Vodka asked him.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you, are-are-are-are-are-are."

Christopher scowled. He popped his eyes opened as when he noticed his baby gator, anaconda, and tortoise move over towards Vodka. The latter kept laughing until she felt their presence getting closer. The anaconda hissed as the gator and tortoise snapped their mouths. Vodka ran out the greenhouse frightened.

"That's my babies." He said petting his pets.

/

Inside the mansion we have three couch potatoes. The camera opened showing a bowl of barbecue chips. He hand reached in taking a handful of said chips. The camera panned out revealing Colin, Noah, and Naomi on the couch playing video games surrounded by snacks.

An explosion happened on screen. Colin and Noah sighed as Naomi jumped up in excitement. The victor took some barbecue chips, then tossed them in her mouth. "That's how you win a game. Kirby is always the best choice for brawl."

"Whatever. Let's go round ten." Colin said picking up the controller. "You in Noah?"

"Fine but this time I'm using Mega knight." The sarcastic geek told them.

"No way!" Naomi scowled.

"Not that overpowered shit." Colin scowled along.

"Are you kidding me? Mega Knight is like one of the most difficult characters to play." Noah said trying to convince the other gamers.

"Nice try Noah, we know your game." Colin glared. Noah crossed his arms knowing he was catching on to him.

"Yeah." Naomi agreed as she took a stand. "Everyone knows that as long as she know how to use him correctly. He is easily the most overpowered character on the game."

"I know. That's why I use him all the time." Noah smirked at them.

Naomi glared, she then took a seat picking up the controller. "Be him if you wish. Just know that Kirby will NOT stand for it. Colleen who will you choose?"

"I'm going with Lucario." Colin answered.

Noah scoffed at that. "You scold me, but you're the one using the clone."

"He shares ONE move with Mew Two. ONE."

Casio walked into the living room crossing his arms. "Can I play now?"

"No!" All three of them shouted.

/

The camera switched back to the outside. We're shown Felix and Ruby on the deck chairs taking silly selfies. Felix stuck out his tongue for Ruby to take the picture. Before she could take it however, she along with Felix was splashed with water, soaking them both. A dark laugh was heard as Ruby's phone shorted out.

"That was hilarious." Theodore laughed.

"You're an asshole." Ruby frowned.

"Go find someone else to torture." Felix told him.

"No! Without Milky I'm in a very bad mood. So I'm torturing you people as my scape goat." Theodore blasted. "I haven't even given you my full rain of chaos."

"You JUST filled the pool with jello!" Felix shouted as he pointed the the pool indeed filled with jello. Natalie and Geoff struggled to pull Alex out. Vodka took joy in the jello, eating some away as she floated. "What else are you really going to do?" Theodore just stared at him. It took Felix a few seconds to get what he was thinking. "Oh no, oh no, no-no-no-no-no-"

"I'll take that as a challenge." Theodore gripped the air before running off.

"Shit." Responded Felix.

Ruby smacked her head in annoyance. "Why did my mom make me come here?"

/

The scene then flashed to Scott at the buffet table. "Welp, you've seen how are losers are enjoying their vacation." He said picking up a hotdog. "We'll be back on questions like…what they think about the final five and who they want to win. I know my vote."

(Commercial break)

_The camera faded into commercial. Said commercial showed the cast of Gravity Falls: Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos falling down a dark bottomless pit._

_"How much longer are we going to be here?" Grunkle Stan groaned._

_"Hey looked who joined us." Mabel enthusiastically pointed._

_Everyone looked over to see the cast of Steven Universe: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Falling down the bottomless pit just like them._

_(End of commercial break)_

The camera opened back to Avis drying off by the pool. "Anya? Part of me hates her because she played me. The other part of me doesn't care. In fact I applaud her because she sent most of these losers here."

The camera panned to Dallas working on another painting. "I barely know the girl. But from what I hear the girl is Poison Ivy to you're Batman. I even made a painting, see." He presented a painting of Anya dressed in green and surrounded by plants. "I couldn't find the right shade of green, but you get the idea."

The camera then motioned to Morty, sipping on a smoothie. "I don't know man. She's got a hot bod, but she's not the one who got me eliminated."

* * *

The camera flashed on top of the roof. We see Theodore dancing as if ants are in his pants. He has two steal rods above his head and chanting something foreign. "Should I even ask?" Courtney asked from the background.

"I'm doing a rain dance." He quickly mumbled before he went back to his chanting.

"Can you tell us what you think about Anya?" Courtney asked.

Suddenly Theodore stopped his rain dance, then tapped his chin. "Let me see, Anya, Anya, Anya. She tried to boss me around, something I don't like. However I do like how well she worked behind the scenes and played a dirty game, the chaos is strong with her. She helped me eliminate Felix as well. Hmmm, if I had to pick somebody for the win it would be her."

"My turn!" Vodka said frantically, jumping on the roof. "Anya and Vodka would've made a great team up. She's smart and I'm sneaky. Together we could robe pizza stores."

"Pizza stores? Amateurs." Theodore scoffed.

/

"What do I think about Sutton?" Noah asked as the camera switched to him, yet his eyes still focus on the game. "I was on that show for like three days, your guess is as good as mine."

"I think Sutton makes a kick butt girlfriend." Colin swooned, but like Noah he still focused on the game. "She's defiantly underrated. So far she has won two challenges and still looks good doing it. Her intelligence is also higher than what I thought it would be. It'll take a lot more than…jump, duck, punch!" He derailed focusing more into the game. "Like I was saying it'll take some serious strategy to bring her down."

"I'm surprised she was eliminated earlier." Admitted Naomi. "Don't get me wrong, I like her. But you have to admit that she didn't start off with the best attitude. She talked like she knew better than everyone. Remember are find the shelter challenge?"

"The island is basically alive remember?" Colin responded. "Also remember that Vodka constantly attacked her because she thought Sutton 'desperately' wanted Liam."

/

"He was a menace." Casio said as he walked away from the grill under to under a umbrella. "Every time you take a left there was an accident. If it wasn't for him I'll still be in the game, no question."

"Get over it already." Alex to him as he walked by. "Now Liam was my love rival, but he really is a pretty cool dude. Too bad he chose Felix over Natalie, he doesn't know what he's missing."

Casio scoffed at that. "One of these days he is going to get eaten by a bear. He hasn't even done anything to deserve the win."

"Are you kidding?" Alex asked in a bombarded tone. "Don't you remember the way he eliminated Theodore? If it wasn't for him, Theo' would probably still be in the game."

"Yeah, Liam is totally a cool dude." Geoff agreed. He noticed the impending glare from Casio. "What?"

"Why are you even here?"

"Dude, where do you think most of the money for this place came from?"

/

"Colleen is a wonderful person." Natalie spoke up. "She, like Anya and Scarlett helped me come out my shell. She might be wild at times, but when it comes to it, she can get herself together. She always stood for what's right. Wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I keep going on and on."

The camera switched to Ruby, just walking out the bathroom. After drying off her face she then noticed the cameraman. "You want me to talk about Colleen? Fine. I barely noticed her during my run on the show. I sorta saw her as a lap dog for Sutton." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "Please delete that last part.

* * *

**Confessionals.**

**Brick: **(Ripping the film from the tape.)

**End on confessionals.**

* * *

We come back into the greenhouse where Christopher is meditating. His baby alligator is resting on his head and his anaconda is wrapped around his waist. "Adaliah is a difficult soul that I wish I could comfort. She has been through things that I couldn't even live through. Yet she hasn't even thought about quitting. After witnessing her internal conflict with her mother my heart almost broke."

_Footage was shown of of Adaliah yelling at her mother at the pond. Her winning the Basic training challenge. Then her hugging Liam._

"She is certainly becoming a better person." He smiled as the cameraman asked him a unheard question. "You wish to know who I think will win. Mother nature has already told me who will become victorious. Sadly I don't wish to spoil anything." Christopher then jumped as he heard a thunderstorm outside followed by Theodore's laughter. "Huh…I should probably join the others now."

/

The camera flashed to inside of the mansion. Outside a sea shaking thunderstorm is blazing outside. The majority of the campers are standing beside or next to the couch. While others like Christopher, Ruby, Avis, and Casio are on the watched the three gamers play, Felix humphed as Theodore walk into view.

"Are you happy now? You just ruined everyone's day." Felix told the chaos causer.

"Not just yet. Three…two…one…" Right on cue the power shut down. Closing down all electricity: Game system, TV, and lights. "Now I'm satisfied."

Noah tossed away the controller then filled his arms. "Now what?"

**_Clip! _**Vodka popped on a flashlight. "I know, let's tell spooky stories, I'll go first. One time this man moved into a apartment, he lived next door to a crazy lady. One night he had his girlfriend over, the man woke up seeing the crazy lady next to his bed. She said, 'You should keep your doors locked', then walked out the house."

"This woman sounds in need of therapy." Said Christopher.

"Then one time the guy called the police, they arrested the lady saying she was too mentally unstable and they'll take her to a happy place. You wanna know the twist? The lady was me!" Vodka spooked most the former campers. Just then, Courtney, Scott, and Gwen appeared in a puff of blackish smoke.

"Okay we all knew this was coming." Courtney said dusting her hands. "For the most expected twist, tonight, you'll vote for the camper you want off the island."

"Whoa, dudette. That is totally harsh." Geoff exclaimed.

"Yep, now here is how it's going to work. Just like last time there will be no marshmallows. One by one you'll all get to vote. Dallas, since you were the first voted out, you get to vote first."

"Naturally." Exclaimed Dallas. "I vote for Anya. She's already caused enough damage as it is. Plus, I'll like to see her face when she loses." A bell dinged.

"Why are you voting for her?" Scoffed Avis. "Let's vote for someone that goes by the name of, oh, I don't know, Sutton." A bell dinged.

Colin glared at the previous speaker. "What did Sutton ever do to you?" A bell dinged yet again. This time getting some gasps among the campers.

"That's one vote for Anya." Gwen collected. "And two votes for Sutton."

"That takes me back." Morty placed his hand on his chin. "On that old episode where everyone accidentally voted for Le'Shawna. Only this time it's Sutton." A bell dinged again. Realizing what he did, Morty face palmed himself.

Casio laughed at the stupidity. "As much as I want all of them gone. I'm voting for Adaliah." A bell dinged, now getting a new vote.

"So that's one vote for Anya. Three votes for Sutton. One vote for Adaliah." Gwen collected. "Christopher, it's your turn."

"Don't worry my friends. I know Anya must be stopped." A bell dinged at Christopher's vote.

"Wait a minute." Theodore said in glee. "Like last time huh…" He gave his signature wicked smile. "Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam," Casio then joined him in after.

Ruby Felix, and Christopher gasped before they both countered with a course of, "Anya, Anya, Anya, Anya, Anya, Anya," Like Theodore they also gained some votes.

Avis pounded the couch with frustration. "Sutton, Sutton, Sutton, Sutton, Sutton, Sutton,"

Colin tossed a bag of doritos in her face. "You're just trying to vote of my girlfriend because you're jelly."

"This has nothing to do with jelly!" Avis yelled.

/

The camera flashes back to the. Anya, Liam, and Sutton all have a simultaneous sneeze.

"What was that all about?" Asked Liam.

"Someone must be talking about us." Sutton said.

"Vhat makes you think that?" Anya asked

"Anime rules." Sutton said whipping her nose. "I know because Colleen wouldn't let me not watch it."

Chef suddenly banged through the door. He came in carrying someone's luggage.

/

The dinging kept going and going til' it reached the host irritation. "SHUT UP!" Scott shouted, everyone quickly shut their mouths. "Damn that was annoying. Gwen what are the votes?"

"After all that," She said reading from a PDA. "Sutton, Anya, and Liam are tied. Next vote decides who's out."

As pressure grew up glares started to exchange each other around the room. Until Geoff walked inside with a bag of cherries. He walked by Gwen and took a peak at the PDA.

"Whoa man, that's a lot of votes for that Sutton dude." He said, like that the final bell dinged.

"Aaand that ends it." Exclaimed Courtney.

/

Sutton's look of horror on her face was shown being pushed on the Dock of Shame to the Sink of Shame by Chef. She was shoved into the submarine and flashed forward showing her luggage and herself now at the Playa De Losers.

"And with that, we are down to four. Get ready for are next dramatic episode of Total Drama." Ended Courtney.

* * *

**A/N: Another update another dollar. This was actually fun to write, I thought it would be a hassle, but actually it was fun writing for these guys again. Believe it or not, it makes me want to bring them back into the game. That's not going to happen though.**

**Remaining-**

**Girls- Adaliah, Anya, Colleen.**

**Boy- Liam**

**Eliminated-**

**19th: Dallas**

**18th: Christopher**

**17th: Morty**

**16th: Noami/ Vodka (Default)**

**(Returned): Casio**

**15th: Avis**

**14th: Colin (quit)**

**13th: Alex**

**(Merge)**

**12th: Felix**

**11th: Ruby (quit)**

**10th: Theodore**

**9th: Noah**

**8th: Casio**

**7th: Natalie**

**6th: Sutton**


	26. Are We Done Yet?

**Creaturemaster: **As I was suspecting not everyone to agree with the elimination. I've been fully prepared. I know it isn't a much like twist, but what has happened has happened.

**Sakura-Fiction:** First, please don't do that ever again. Words that long messes up the other reviews on the same page and makes it really hard to respond to them. I know you are upset about the elimination, but please don't do that again.

**CVluvfoxy: **Glad to know you enjoyed the chapter.

**Curcle: **Thought it can't happened as fast as I want it to. The story will get finished. Thanks for the predictions. It was nice to see what you think. Though let it be obvious I won't reveal anything.

**pizzawiz: **First off, glad to see you are still reading even though Natalie was voted out. You've been such a good sport. Yes Christopher had always been a nature whisperer. I figured I missed a good opportunity with him and decided to enjoy him while I could.

* * *

"Last time on, Total Drama Danger Zone!" Courtney shouted. "We visited the kicked off campers in Playa De Losers. We learned that not everybody is so sour at losing, Dallas has a personality, and Avis is nasty. In a shocking twist, the loser campers voted for one of are campers to send home. A even more shocking twist. They sent Sutton home." _Fottage was played of a shocked Sutton at Playa De Losers. _"Yep, nobody was expecting that. We are down to the final four people! So grab a senpai," Courtney winks at the camera. "And sit down for this dramatic episode of, Total…Drama…Danger Zone!"

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

* * *

Colleen opened the door to her cabin, yawning on her way out. Thinking no one was looking; she scathed her butt. After she finished she then walked to the cafeteria. When she opened the door on her way in she realized how early she woken up. No one else besides her (and Chef) were present in the cafeteria. Having nothing else to do; Colleen sat down and waited patiently in the gloomy morning.

Her eyes slightly woken up when she heard a sit pulled next to her. She took the time too look and found that it is Anya. Who didn't look more thrilled with the morning than she did.

"Want a poptart?" Anya offered presenting the delicate treat. "It's strawberry flavored."

"No, I'm good." Colleen said. Despite saying so, she still took and ate the poptart. Earning an odd look from Anya. "I was hungry."

Anya rolled it off out of less interest. "Listen, Colleen, I say me and you should start an alliance."

"Stop right there." Says Colleen. "Even if I wanted too…why so late in the game?"

"Simple." Anya responded. "Before two nights ago, both me and you had an ally that we could ally on. Now neither me or you have squat. Leaving are time in the game hanging on a thread."

Colleen rolled her still sleepily eyes. "That might be true. Though everyone here can't stand you. So unless you can win today's challenge it's over."

"Then what about you?" Anya asked getting Colleen too pop open her eyebrows. "Sure they can eliminate me, but then that means you'll be up against Liam and Adaliah by yourself. They've been getting chummy lately."

"Fine." Colleen agreed shaking her hand.

* * *

**Confessionals: Tag Team!**

**Anya: **I hate to admit it, but I am going too need some help. Vhen you step down to the final four, I can promise you'll need the help because there is always a trick. Liam von't go with me, Adaliah is unlikely, so my only and best bet vas Colleen.

**Static.**

**Colleen: **The widow is right I could be screwed. Adaliah is a giant compared to me…and everyone else. Whether I like it or not, I have too work with Anya in order ta' get further in the game. She's made it this far and so have I. Let's do this.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera flashed to the inside of the McLean Spa Hotel. The camera motioned to the door which was being jimmied. Some screws popped out, then Liam walked through the doors along with Adaliah.

"Guess nobody's home." Adaliah said flipping on the light switch. "Liam?"

"In here!" He called from the living room. Adaliah walked into the living room finding Liam watching a cartoon on television. She could describe the toon as a little green dude fighting with a big headed boy.

"What kinda show is this?" Adaliah asked.

"It's called Invader Zim." Liam answered taking a seat on the couch.

Curious, Adaliah took a seat next to him. She found herself fascinated with the odd toon. "I'm confused. Does the class not know he is an alien? Also why is the teacher so…dark?"

"It's a way too get you ta' root for the villain. So what did you want too talk about?"

"You're with me, right? Not Colleen or Anya?"

"Well…yeah. All the way."

"Great." Adaliah says. "But, when we get to the finale, you know what's gonna happen, right?"

"Of course." Liam answered. "I can say the same for you though."

/

The camera view switches to a scene in which Anya, Adaliah, Colleen, and Liam all stand in front of a mountain. The wind picks up as a helicopter fly's by, dropping off the three host. When Courtney landed she could immediately see the gloomy looks on the campers faces.

"What's the matter with you four?" Courtney asked them, but received no answer.

"I think the competition is finally getting to them." Gwen told the CIT.

"It's a competition," Says Courtney. "It was bound to happen some time around. But, let's do away with that and let them settle that themselves. Now on with today's challenge," Courtney said hoping to change the current mood of the campers. "Today you all will be partnered up. I'll let you choose your partners."

Colleen looked back at Liam expecting him to come to her. Instead the young klutz walked by Adaliah and partnered up with her. Colleen then faced Anya with a 'I told you so' look. Colleen sighed as she partnered with Anya.

"Good. First, I'll explain the rules. The team that wins gets invincibility and the team that doesn't. Well let's just say one of you are going home." Courtney explained. "Now for are first challenge…snowboarding." Anya smiled at the announcement.

/

The scene flashed forward to the top of the mountain. Said mountain is now snowy and perfect for snowboarding. Anya and Colleen are on the same snowboard; Anya in front and Colleen in back. Adaliah and Liam are also on the same snowboard; Adaliah in front and Liam in back.

"Ladies and one gentleman," Said Scott. "I call this challenge the board of death. Your main obstacles are the bears and dodging the trees. Your goal is getting to the finish line."

Anya looked back at Colleen. "Listen here. All you have too do is hold onto my hips. I'll handle everything else."

"What do you mean?" Asked Colleen.

"Champion snowboarder here." Anya scoffed.

In every inch in her body, Adaliah had the confidence to win. She was going too do it. She could already feel it.

"Alright then rejects…on your mark…and get set…move your asses!"

Scott sounded the horn and the campers slid down the hill. Slowly they began to pick up speed until they were practically free falling. Liam was frightened to say the least because he never experienced this before. Adaliah was scared as well, but didn't show any signs of it.

Anya steered left avoiding the tree she could've hit. Adaliah was too focused on Anya to avoid hitting the tree. Knocking Liam out in the process; the klutz flew over inside a knot hole. He then pulled himself out when Adaliah slid by.

"What happened? You should've dodged that, Adaliah." Liam says spitting out some nuts.

"I just got distracted. It won't happen again." Adaliah responded.

As they slid down that hill Colleen received a tingly feeling in her gut. Betrayal.

* * *

**Confessionals: Not The Right Time**

**Colleen: **How could I do this? Just before he was voted out Felix asked me to make sure Anya left the island. Now I'm teaming up with Anya, oh, what will he think of me now? (Colleen placed her head on the wall) I don't know what I should do. I don't want to leave and I don't want to team up with Anya.

**Static.**

**Adaliah: **I admit that I'm nervous. I'm at the final four. A place I never thought I would reach. Now that I'm here…I don't know if I can do this.

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"Duck!" Colleen shouted.

Anya and Colleen quickly ducked avoiding a bears claw. Adaliah and Liam came in a close second after them; Liam was calling Adaliah to avoid the attack. She didn't hear him until the last moment which resulted in her dodging and Liam once again getting knocked off.

The camera switched to Anya and Colleen gliding in the air before taking a hardcore landing. The camera shifted back to Liam rolling in the snow; he began rolling so fast that snow picked up around his body and not soon enough a large snowball covered his body.

Anya and Colleen were cooperating with each other much more than the other team and are smooth sailing down the hill. Colleen heard the giant snowball picking up behind her. As she turned around her eyes widened and cringed when the snowball got closer.

"Anya, pick up the paste!" Colleen shouted.

Anya looked back to see what the girl was talking about. Like Colleen her eyes widened, she tried not to panic too much so, she pushed her leg down making the snowboard move faster. It turned out that she was moving it inside a cave avoiding any casualties.

The camera switched to the end of the cave when suddenly bear growling was heard. Colleen and Anya swepped out with frizzy hair. The two quickly realized the cave was a shortcut when they were only a few feet away from the finish.

"Didn't I tell you to have trust in my abilities?" Anya said as they crossed the finish.

"You two win the first challenge." Said Courtney. "Now let's…move out the way before that thing hits US!" The camera cut away as Courtney, Gwen, Anya, and Colleen ran from the giant snowball.

/

Unfortunately nobody who wasn't Scott or Chef could avoid the snowball. That's why everyone is in the Mess Hall getting warm and cozy with blankets, marshmallows, and coco.

"So we'll be taking a break to give you guys a chance too cool down." Gwen says as she steps inside the kitchen.

Adaliah hands Liam who is freezing blue a electric blanket. The klutz chattering teeth stopped as the warmth of the blanket took over. "Ah, that's the spot." Moaned the klutz before darting his eyes on Adaliah. "Adaliah, what happened back there? I thought you had this?"

"I did I promise you." Says Adaliah rubbing her arm. "It's just…well…I…th-…"

"You're nervous, right." Stated Liam.

"No, I'm just…yeah I'm nervous." Admitted the taller woman.

"Well get yourself together okay. We are in the final four and we can't afford to lose." Liam told Adaliah.

Colleen walked over to Anya while drinking a cup of coco. When she arrived at the table, Anya, who for some reason didn't look that happy when Colleen came over. She snatched the coco from her hand with no resentment.

"Yo, what's the big deal!" Barked Colleen.

Anya sipped the coco before acknowledging Colleen. "I don't understand the problem. You got this for me not you." Anya laughed but only received a cold glare from Colleen. "I have a feeling that you don't understand what a partnership is."

"Yeah partner." Reminded Colleen. "Not slave!"

* * *

**Confessionals: There's a difference**

**Colleen: **She's making it **really **difficult to work with her. I have my limits. I will take the partnership, but _**not **_a slavemenship.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

Anya was a people person, and part of being a people person was knowing when someone was done taking some crap. She wasn't one to take pity in a lesser human of status. UNLESS she was very well required too.

She grabbed some breath,then prepared too do something she rarely did. "I'm…I…am…s-s-ss-s…"

Colleen's eyes opened a bit seeing Anya attempting ta' do an apology.

"Ssssss-sssss-ssss-sorry." Anya leached out. "I'm sorry that you're such a brat."

"Hm, clever." Colleen responded.

"Break time over." Gwen called. "Time for my challenge."

/

The shot changed to everyone still in the Mess Hall, but this time with three meals placed in front of each team: puffer fish, salad, and meatballs.

"My challenge," Started the goth. "eat what ain't poison. Your parent chooses which meal you eat, the twist, only one of those meals isn't poisonous. If your partner feeds you the right meal then you win the challenge."

"I'll take this one." Adaliah said. "I need to make up for my failure. Also I got farther than you in the last eating challenge."

"You might be poisoned, but alright." Liam says looking through the meals. Trying to find which one could be safe; he remembered the puffer fish from season one so he marked that out. "Hmmmm," Liam lifted the plate with the meatballs. "How about these?"

"They do look good." Replied Adaliah.

The camera panned to a skeptical Anya; she wasn't big on eating. "Maybe you should eat, Colleen, remember that I failed horribly in are last eating challenge."

"Fine, but no funny business." Colleen rolled her eyes.

"Spectacular. I'm sure this," She says lifting up the salad. "Will be cynep."

"What?"

"Super in Russian."

/

Adaliah eat up the meatballs. After swallowing and then waiting for about ten seconds it was obvious that she was poison free. Colleen did the same with the salad, but after ten seconds…

"Arg!Arg!Arg!Arg!" The popular girl fell to the ground gagging for air. The last thing she could see Chef's lips coming at her before she passed out. The scene flashed forward to show her on a stretcher with a breathing mask on.

/

The footage shot forward to a distant shot of a plane on the ground. With Colleen and Adaliah putting their gear on and their partners investigating the sofa beds. "My challenge," Says Scott. "Skydiving while blindfolded. Your partners will do whatever they can to make sure ya' don't break anything."

"Are you sure that you got this?" Liam asked unsure if Adaliah was over her nervousness.

"I think that you're forgetting that I'm pushing, so it shouldn't be so hard."

Over with Anya and Colleen…

"Anya, if you miss me I will come back and haunt you." Colleen told her partner. "I will come back from the grave and I will haunt you."

"Please, I got this." Anya replied as she inspected the sofa. "Just try not to do."

/

The shot changed to the plane now high in the sky; one could see the landscape of water and earth from above. The viewpoint shifted to cockpit to see both Colleen and Adaliah to the side door of the open plane.

"We're gonna need you too fill these out." Chef said handing the two girl some forms.

Adaliah muttered. "Didn't we already sign insurance forms at the beginning of the show?"

Chef sighed the words, "Just in case I got back to prison when this season is over. I'm gonna need some organs and you can't have organs without organ donors, hehhehe," Laughed the man.

Adaliah grabbed the papers only to throw them out the plane; Colleen did the same.

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Chef. "By the way, you girls better get ready too jump."

Adaliah and Colleen cautiously looked over the island as the shot transitioned down below. The camera panned down to the two grounded partners: Liam and Anya moving the sofas with all their might.

Anya however is having a much better time at it than Liam. "What's the matter Mr. Klutz? Can't push a sofa like a real man could." She thought lowering his confidence would insure her victory. Anya picked up her speed, moving faster than one would expect. "Face it. You are a failure."

_Failure?_

* * *

**Confessionals.**

**Liam: **All my life people have called me a failure. Ever since that day I failed to kick a stupid football! The day after they called me a football-head. Well I'm in the final four dammit!

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

"Shuuut…**uppppppp**!" Liam hopped into the sky shouting before falling down and pushing the sofa with surprising strength. This caught Anya, the widow, of guard. Like Liam before her she pushed with everything she had.

Both their ears and eyes perked when they heard, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Falling from the sky. Neither could really tell if it Adaliah or Colleen, though that was a pretty girlish scream. Anya acted fast on the situation and opened up her sofa into a bed. Liam played monkey see monkey do and followed her. Now all they had to do was…

**WHACK!**

**BONG!**

Scott ran over surprised at the outcome. "Looks like are winner team is Adaliah and Liam." The camera panned over to show Adaliah safely on the bed but still shaking. Colleen couldn't be as fortunate, she landed herself in the dirt ground, making a Colleen sized hole in the process. "Someone get the silly one a stretcher then we can have a campfire ceremony."

/

The shot panned to the sky, then to the medical tent, then cut inside. Colleen is sitting on the stretcher getting her arm and face patched up, arms crossed when Liam walked in. "So, come to apologize, sha-traitor?"

"Traitor?" Liam questioned, surprised at the exudation. "What did I do?"

"Uh, let me see, you teamed up with Adaliah and plan on voting me off when you get the chance." Colleen told the klutz. The latter now looking sorrowful. "How could you? I thought it was team Danger Dog? Even after that deal I made with Felix, you still plan on kicking me out."

Liam's eyebrows popped. "Did you say, you made a deal with Felix?"

"Yeah. He told me everything that went down with Anya. So he asked me to eliminate her at any cost." Colleen explained.

"Oh," The klutz sorrowfully moaned until a realization hit. "Maybe I can make it up to you then?"

"By doing what?"

"Voting for Anya tonight." Liam suggested.

"Deal." Colleen agreed.

* * *

**Confessionals.**

**Liam: **I know that I told Adaliah that I would vote for Colleen, but then I would feel, like, bad. If I get rid of Anya now then things won't be so heated up at the final three. I doubt I can convince Adaliah to do the same, so we're just gonna have too see how this plays out.

**Static.**

**Anya: **Things aren't looking good for me. With Liam and Adaliah with immunity, Colleen HAS to vote for me. Therefore I can persuade a vote and let this play as a tiebreaker. Liam is defiantly the easier target here. So what to do, what to do? (Anya smiled before she brought out some makeup)

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Liam made his way towards the Spa Hotel to get ready for bed. But of course he had to pass the cabins. What he didn't expect too find was Anya crying on porch; he wasn't going to give it a second thought until he found a **black **mark on her eye.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?!" Liam shouted finding himself concerned for her.

"Adaliah punched me." Anya claimed. "She told me I was being a bitch and then punched me. She even said I had this coming."

Liam was truly lost for words. What was he supposed to believe? "In don't-"

He was cutoff when Anya pressed her lips by his ears. "Just do this for me," She whispered. "Just do this one thing for me." Anya whispered into his ear giving him exact orders on what to do. When she finished; she simply hugged him and walked away.

* * *

**Confessionals.**

**Anya: **I hope that vorked. I don't usually hug, that was a very uncomfortable feeling. (Shudders)

**Static.**

**End of confessional.**

* * *

Finally the scene flashed to the camp fire ceremony; Gwen stood in front with a plate of three marshmallows waiting. "So," She began. "With immunity, Adaliah and Liam get the first marshmallows." She tossed the marshmallows to today's winners. The camera cut to a smirking, glaring Anya, and a nervous Colleen. "I would LOVE to make things all dramatic, but we don't have the time. Besides we have a tie and we need to settle it."

Scott grabbed Anya and Colleen by their shoulders; he brought them in front of the stools and handed them both a large sack of dust.

"What's the challenge?" Colleen asked.

"We're gonna see who can toss this the farthest." Scott answered.

Colleen and Anya exchanged looks before preparing themselves. Simultaneously they lifted the bags over their head and tossed it. Once they hit the floor everyone gasped. "Well the obvious winner," Gwen started making sure she was correct. "Is Colleen."

/

The scene cut to Brick marching down the dock of shame. "Let's go soldier. Your time on the island is finished. He said passing by the three remaining campers.

Anya rolled her eyes as she moved her luggage down. "Confession: I decided to vote for you instead." Liam admitted earning a sharp glare from Anya. "It's not like you had it coming."

"I have no comment." Said Adaliah. "Just one more x of my list."

"I take it you vanna rub it in my face as well?" Anya asked Colleen.

Colleen nodded 'no'. "We could've helped each other through the day," Colleen exclaimed. "Though you had to put me in a stretcher."

"You know vhat? I want even play the sore loser card." Said Anya. "I came here to vin and I didn't. But things not going my vay never stopped me. I have lost things in my life time. Too make up for those lost things, I gain things. I can guarantee that this isn't the last you heard of Anya Savorski. AKA the widow." Anya tossed her luggage in the submarine and jumped in after. The submarine then descended into the water.

Everyone then waisted no time walking off. "~Another one bites the dust ~another bites~ another one~ another bites the dust ~" Colleen whistled as the camera shut off.

* * *

**A/N: **And so we get rid of are final antagonist Anya Savorski. The only regret I have is not showing more to her personality than just evilness. This chapter may have taken long, probably because I couldn't think of a challenge and this chapter seemed like a chore. The next update should be faster, tomorrow or the day after at the latest. Though I can't say the same for a finale chapter because it's a finale chapter.

Question: Did everyone get a fair amount of screen time or was it uneven?

**Remaining-**

**Girls- Adaliah and Colleen**

**Boys- Liam**

**Eliminated-**

**18th:Dallas**

**17th:Christopher**

**16th:Morty**

**15th:Noami/ Vodka (Default)**

**(Returned)Casio**

**14th:Avis**

**13th:Colin (quit)**

**12th:Alex**

**(Merge)**

**11th:Felix**

**10th:Ruby (quit)**

**9th:Theodore**

**8th:Noah**

**7th:Casio**

**6th:Natalie**

**5th:Sutton**

**4th:Anya**


	27. The Golden Ticket

**CVluvfoxy: I **couldn't be more happy you pointed that out. It turns out I've been miscounting this whole time, I'll have to fix that is past chapters. I'm excited about the final three and even more so about the finale.

**pizzawiz: **Yep! Liam is smarter than she think he is.

**Curcle: **Glad to know I did something right. We still have another chapter until the finale, but don't let that stop you from getting too excited.

**DarkQueenOfWonderland: **Yeah, she played this seasons main antagonist and was my first main antagonist build for a competition fic. She will be missed.

**Creaturemaster: **That's how I wanted it too look. If you wanna see what's ahead then you have no other choice to read. :D

* * *

Scott the farmer appeared in front of Playa De Losers with the old and remaining campers behind him. "Dallas."

_Dallas was flung from the sling shot!_

"Christopher."

_Christopher accidentally insulted his team._

"Morty."

_Morty took some pictures of the girls in the shower._

"Naomi."

_Naomi played her video game. More footage was shown of her in her Scooby Door phase._

"Vodka."

_Footage was shown of Vodka stealing the boat, saving Liam from the fire, and kidnapping Liam._

"Casio."

_Alex just called out Casio about the secret alliance. _

"Avis."

_Avis was shocked to see that she got voted out._

"Colin."

_Colin saved Sutton from the Princess challenge._

"Alex."

_Alex finally took charge of his team by yelling at them._

"Felix."

_Felix punched Theodore in the face._

"Ruby."

_Ruby gave Anya a black eye in the fighting challenge._

"Theodore."

_Theodore burned down the woods as he laughed manically._

_"Noah."_

_Noah kissed Colleen on the lips._

"Casio, again."

_Casio was dominating at the eating challenge._

"Natalie."

_Natalie's machine took down the Chris-bots._

"Sutton."

_Sutton dressed up Jasmine who in turn won the challenge._

"And, Anya."

_Anya maneuvered herself around the lasers._

"With sixteen gone we only have three left. They played hard. They did some double crossing, sneaky deals, but they made it. But this is only a two person finale this season, so someone has to go today! So stay tuned for this episode of Total! Drama! Danger Zone!"

[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ _The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]

_'You guys are on my mind'_

[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]

_'I wanna be famous'_

[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[_ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]

* * *

The camera shot panned to the pool where the three host and two interns are located. There was some time to spare before the challenge began, so they thought it would be nice to relax for a bit. Hosting and interning wasn't an easy job after all.

"Let's make some bets on who will be taking the money home." Scott the devious farmer suggested.

"Gambling? No thank you." Said Courtney. "This host gig is only a minor thing. I still want to be a lawyer and no one is going to pull a file of me gambling."

"Whatever you say princess." Scott replied. "What about the rest of you?"

"You know? I think I'll take the wadger in that." Brick says. "I put my money on Adaliah, she's strong, resilient, and determined. If that doesn't make a fine soldier than I don't know what does."

"That's one bet for Adaliah and one for Liam." Scott says as everyone gives him a questionable look. "What? The clumsy and queite ones can always be the sneakiest. Don't forget he eliminated Theodore."

"Didn't you help with that?" Lee Lee pointed out.

Scott shrugged her off though. "Gwen, you taken any bets?"

"I put my money on Colleen." Gwen says. "Come on guys. She's played a great game, she can be a little silly but she knows when to get serious."

"I suspect her of putting 'Dating Naked' wallpaper all over my room." Courtney accused.

* * *

**Confessionals: They will make a show out of anything.**

**Colleen: **Yeah that was me. She's been such a pain in the butt I decided that I should give her a 'present'. I was originally going to put green jello on her coffee, that would've been cruel though.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The camera panned to Colleen in the living room, hugging Colin and Sutton while jumping up and down. When they finished Colleen turned to Noah, and that's were the awkwardness began.

"Sooo…did you miss me?" Noah asked.

"Sorta, kinda, yeah." Colleen admitted.

Colin laughed at his sisters predicament as he nudged Sutton. "Remember when we were like that?"

"Don't make us sound like an old married couple." Laughed Sutton.

Noah glared at the laughing couple before he whispered into Colleen's ear. The latter smiled as she turned towards the couple. "So how do you two feel about your eliminations?"

Colin and Sutton immediately frowned. "I was robbed!"

/

The camera shifted to Liam making out with Felix on a deck chair. Adaliah was next to them hanging with her old bud Ruby. That's if Ruby would choose to remain her bud after what Adaliah told her. Adaliah knew that if she didn't tell Ruby about what happened at the flag challenge, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"So, that's everything that happened?" Ruby asked Adaliah.

"Yes, I understand if you can't forgive me." Adaliah responded.

What she didn't expect was a pat on the shoulder. "I'm still getting used to this friendship thing myself. I can understand your reasoning for doing it. Let's just forgive and forget, okay." Ruby said and thats what they did. They even laughed a bit before Ruby turned to the making out couple next to them. "Get a room you two."

Felix broke the kiss as he turned to them. "I like a audience. I perform better under pressure." He says with a cocky grin. "What do you say Liam?"

"If the dogs can do it in public so can we." Liam said unsure of himself and also oblivious on how that came out. Most likely why he didn't get the odd looks he was receiving. "Did I say something wrong?"

The group simply laughed resulting in Liam's embarrassment.

"Can the final three please report to the pool! I repeat, report to the pool!" Courtney called over the loudspeaker.

* * *

**Confessionals: I'm gonna make it!**

**Colleen: **I have to admit that I totally have the confidence to win this! I have to admit though, Adaliah, is as big as one of those monsters from monster high.

**Static.**

**Adaliah: **Ya'know I never not once thought I would be competing with these two in the final three? At first I thought Liam was just a punk that would mess himself up sooner or later. Colleen was just random and didn't stick out.

**Static.**

**Liam: **(Thinking of what he said earlier before a lightbulb fell on his head.)

**Static.**

**Colleen: **If I do win the money then I can spilt it with my bro and live are lives as kings.

**Static.**

**Adaliah: **Holy shit! I know I'm gonna win if I do win, but where to? (An idea came to her head) I always wanted to move to the states. That won't be half bad because gay marriage is legal up there now. (Winks at the camera)

**Static.**

**Liam: **If…I mean when I win, I'm gonna buy my own private island, invest in some stocks, and bibbidi bobbidi buu, I'm set.

**Static.**

**Colleen: **Getting off this show will actually be a big reliever. All the backstabbing and strategy that's been going on. Don't get me wrong. There have only been a few good things to come out of this. That's new friends, new bff, and a boyfriend.

**Static.**

**Adaliah: **It will a hard run to get the money. So I…

**Static.**

**Liam: **…will just have to survive until then.

**Static.**

**End of confessionals.**

* * *

The confessionals finally ended as the scene cut to the pool. The camera panned over revealing Adaliah, Colleen, and Liam there with the three host. Around the pool are the ex-campers either watching in excitement or dread.

"Campers, only two of you can pass on and take the finale." Says Gwen. "So we came up with a instant elimination challenge." Lee Lee came over to give Gwen a golden ticket. "We call this challenge the 'Golden Ticket'. There are two hidden here at Playa De Losers and if you can find one then you're in the finale. If not, sayonara."

Before Gwen could further explain more the final three already ran off. "Let the games begin I guess."

/

Liam ran into the kitchen where he found a buffet that would fill the stomach of even Owen. He immediately started digging through the cabinets until he found the golden ticket. He was tempted in eating the food, but he couldn't let that distract him right now! One million dollars is on the line!

Adaliah came in finding Liam's 'handy work' all over the kitchen. Knowing that the ticket wasn't in here; she left without saying a word to the klutz. After her departure, Felix, Natalie, and Alex came in.

Felix walked over to Liam scrabbling through the kitchen like a rat; he tapped his shoulder and got to response, "I'm looking for something right now." He said not knowing it was Felix until he looked his way. "Sorry, what are you doing here?"

Felix opened his mouth to speak but Alex ran over and covered his mouth. "Gwen says it's okay for us ex-campers to help out. I figured you could use my awesomeness."

"Friends until the end." Natalie placed a hand on Liam's shoulder.

Felix rolled his eyes even though he wanted to smile. "Let's just do this."

/

Colleen searched the bedrooms for a possible golden ticket; she just had a very lucky feeling. She took off bedspreads, pillowcases, and even some paintings. When she found nothing, she moved to the next room and did the same process.

But as she did this she realized something. "There has to be like thirty two rooms in this place. I'm supposed to check them all?" She then felt a hand getting placed on her shoulder. She looked to see Colin. "Bro?"

"No, I'm your uncle." Sarcastically replied Colin. "Duh! I'm your bro. I swear you must've gotten dropped on your head."

Colleen didn't have a snarky comeback now. Lucky for her Sutton, Naomi, and Noah also entered the room as well. Instead of responding to Colin she would ignore him instead. "O me god, Sutton!" She ran passed Colin giving Sutton a hug. "Like what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm here to help my best friend in the world." Sutton replied.

"I am too." Added Naomi. "You could use my gaming experience of Octodad."

Noah was the next to add on something. "As your boyfriend, I'm obligated to help." Noah then noticed something on Colleen's face. "Just stop giving me those dirty looks like Cody."

/

Adaliah covered the outside perimeter of the place. She didn't know if it was out her but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She looked through the bushes and under some rocks. Even if it took her all day she would find it.

She ran over to a large boulder; she placed her fingers down and pushed up. The boulder became lighter as she lifted it up. Probably because she had some help on the other side from Ruby and Christopher. "You're helping me? I don't need it!" Adaliah told them.

"I don't care if you don't need it. I'm giving it to you." Ruby replied with a determined look. "Christopher here has nothing better to do apparently."

"I have my reasons." Christopher said, not giving anything else beyond that.

Adaliah didn't want the help, but Ruby apparently was stubborn. "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

/

The camera flashed back to Liam and his gang in the kitchen. They appeared to cover every inch of it.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Says Liam putting his head down. "We must have been searching in the wrong place." After all this searching Liam wondered if he could keep going on? Surely he couldn't just give up.

Natalie saw him in his despair; she knew what she needed to do. She put her brainpower to work Jimmy Neutron style. "Think…think…think," Her brain received a multitude of electric sparks as her eyes popped open. "BRAIN BLAST!"

"What?" Questioned Felix.

Natalie didn't bother answering, instead moved over to the buffet. "I remember earlier this morning I saw Chef and Scott leaving the kitchen. Now Chef I understand, but what would Scott be doing in the kitchen?" Natalie rhetorically asked. Her fellow colleagues didn't seem too understand. "Ugh, I'm saying that the golden ticket must be in this buffet."

Suddenly Alex pulled a spork and a spoon from thin air, he then gobbled his face with all the food from the buffet. The camera panned to Felix, Liam, and Natalie showing astonishment of Alex's eating. The camera then panned back to Alex finishing the buffet. The golden ticket didn't appear anywhere; Alex felt a rubble in his stomach. The rubble turned into a belch and the golden ticket came out the belch.

Liam quickly grabbed the ticket and cheered in glee. "Awesome!"

"You know it," Said Alex.

"You guys are defiantly getting some money when I become rich and famous!" Liam shouted as he dashed out the kitchen.

/

Colleen and her group raided the rooms around the mansion. The more people meant more rooms being able to raid at once. So far the only progress they made was messing up everyone's room. Naomi found herself getting nearly frustrated. Her video game experience should be enough to get this over with.

Sutton diged through the closet tossing out shoes one by one. She tossed one shoe too far and it hit the flower pot next to Naomi. After the flower pot broke Naomi moved her hands through the broken pieces of glass. By all luck she found the golden ticket!

"Colleen! Colleen! Cooooolleeeeeen!" Called the hyper Naomi.

Everyone ran over; Colleen's eyes turned to stars when she show the golden ticket. She took it and looked back and fourth at her friends. "Run Colleen! Run as fast as you can!" Colin told her. Colleen followed the order and ran like her life depended on it.

/

Adaliah and Ruby stood very impatiently as Christopher meditated. The latter had been like that since his pet snake slithered off somewhere. He told them to be patient even though that's something Adaliah didn't have.

She was getting more impatient by the second. Especially since the other two tickets could probably already have been found. "HOW MUCH LONGER-"

Christopher's pet snake returned with a golden ticket in his mouth. Christopher took the golden ticket and handed it off to Adaliah. "Enjoy." The nature whisperer said.

Adaliah briefly smiled before she ran back to the pool.

/

The three campers ran with amazing speed through Playa De Losers. However out of the three Adaliah remained faster, Colleen next, and Liam behind the pack.

The reached the pool and pulled out there tickets to the host. The three campers gave each other questionable looks. "Wait…how did you? I thought there were only two golden tickets." They all three said confused.

"There are." Gwen told them.

"Meaning one is a fake." Courtney snatched the tickets from their hands and observed them one by one. She pursed her lips as she handed them off to Scott. "Liam, you're in the finales. Colleen…you are…" Colleen was ready to jump up and down. "Not in the finales." Colleen's jaw dropped along with Adaliah's. Except the latter quickly started dancing around cheering herself off.

"But how?" Colleen asked.

"Your ticket didn't have my signature on it." Courtney answered.

Someone did started whistling. Everyone turned around to see Theodore getting a burger off the grill. "Looks like you found one of my knock offs. I thought I could cause a little chaos in the challenge." The master of chaos then walked off as he eat his burger.

The atmosphere fell silent; Liam walked over to a saddened Colleen and patted her on the back. "Sorry that you couldn't win. You probably would have if it wasn't for Theodore."

Colleen looked up and smiled at Liam. "Oh don't worry about me. Now I can say I was on TV and made far in the game too." Her optimistic nature returned; she even gave Liam a big bear hug. "I'm rooting for you, clumsy buddy."

The camera panned to Adaliah still dancing around cheering herself. "I'm in the finale~I'm in the finale~I'm in the finale~"

The camera panned to Gwen ready to give the close off. "This was a fun episode. I may have lost a bet, but I still have front row seats to a epic finale. Something you should tune into by the way. Until next time I guess."

* * *

**A/N: **I said it would probably be the day after at the latest. And this certainly is the latest. I can't make any promises on when the finale will be up, but guys. THE FINALE! I don't know if I've said this before, but the whole reason I did this story is because SYOC stories rarely or never get completed. I'm so god damn happy to even have gotten this far! I will do some honorary mentions at the end of next chapter.

Until then.

**Finale!**

**Liam vs Adaliah! Who's gonna win?!**

**Eliminated-**

**18th:Dallas**

**17th:Christopher**

**16th:Morty**

**15th:Noami/ Vodka (Default)**

**(Returned)Casio**

**14th:Avis**

**13th:Colin (quit)**

**12th:Alex**

**(Merge)**

**11th:Felix**

**10th:Ruby (quit)**

** 9th:Theodore**

**8th:Noah**

**7th:Casio**

**6th:Natalie**

**5th:Sutton**

** 4th:Anya**

**3th:Colleen**


	28. The Final Bash

Courtney, Gwen, and Scott appeared on the screen with a heart warming/ smug smiles on their faces. They're all barefoot sitting on the docks enjoying the tranquility.

"This is Courtney." Courtney said.

"This is Gwen." Gwen said.

"And Scott." Scott said.

"We are coming at you live on Total Drama Danger Zone." Said Courtney. "This is are first season hosting and we've enjoyed are time here. Are campers have went through drama, heart breaks, and realization. But out of nineteen contestants only two made it out alive."

"We have had six winners here on Total Drama." Said Gwen. "Owen."

Owen was shown dancing with the money.

"Beth."

Everyone held up Beth has she held the briefcase.

"Heather."

Heather fought Ezekiel for the million before it was tossed over a volcano.

"Cameron."

Cameron just announced he was about to share his money. Something everyone cheered for.

"Zoey."

Gwen and Cameron came up cheering for Zoey who held the million in her hands.

"And Shawn."

Shawn got pulled out the snow. He soon recognized that he won and cheered himself.

"Today will make seven." Courtney said.

"We got Liam vs Adaliah!" Scott bombarded. "Both will fight for the grand prize! Two goes in and one comes out. Grab a snack and sit your asses down. Because this will be the biggest, baddest, episode of… Total."

"Drama…" Courtney and Gwen joined in.

"Danger Zone!" The trio finished.

_[Several shots of lights and cameras hidden in the camp popping out and turning on. A cue card marks a transition to a fly by of the docks of shame and the camp pahkitew sign passed the camp facilities. Past Courtney on the directors chair and the music started]_

_'Hey mom and dad im doin fine'_

_[ The camera passes flies over the tree's to the largest cliff, peaking down into]_

_'You guys are on my mind'_

_[ The camera dived into the water showing Fang swimming by. Suddenly Scott and Morty forced his mouth open from the inside and swam to the top.]_

_'Ya asked me what I wanted to be'_

_'And I think the answer is plain to see!'_

_[ Scott and Morty eventually reached shore panting for breath. The camera panned to Felix and Liam pushing each others shoulders in a playful way. The camera cuts to the monitor room, Vodka watching this in vain. Angrily she press's down a red button an explosion happens on the monitors and she smirks]_

_'I wanna be famous'_

_[ The camera cuts to the sky where a crispy, Liam momentarily is until he falls down. The camera quickly pans back down showing Christopher with a group of friendly animal's around him. Liam falls down disturbing the animals and forcing them to attack the boys. The camera zooms out showing Theodore laughing his butt off and again showing, Natalie raising an eyebrow at him and writes something down in a notepad]_

_'I wanna live close to the sun'_

_'Well pack your bags cause I already won!'_

_[The camera zooms to another part of camp showing, Anya and Ruby in a raft slapping each other. They stopped when their raft fell down the water fall]_

_'Everything to prove nothin in my way!_

_'I'll get there some day'_

_[ The camera fell down showing Adaliah sobbing in tears. She missed Ruby and Anya falling down behind her. Christopher collided into her sending them both flying to the left of the camera. The camera moves rapidly until Christopher and Adaliah collided into the outhouse. Knocking out Avis with a piece of toilet paper on her shoe]_

_'Cause I wanna be famous!'_

_[ The camera moves to the main lodge showing Gwen's silhouette in the window. The camera moves in to show Gwen smirking, stirring a pot of something green. Oddly pulling Heather's old wig out the pot, the camera panned to a tied up Dallas and Chef shaking and looking nervous at each other. The camera pans to the left showing Alex chocking on a spoon and Casio rolled his eye's before punching it out]_

_~nananananana~_

_~nanananana~_

_[ The camera pans to the docks showing Naomi playing on her video game. A furry hand taps her on the shoulder, distracting her allowing the hand to take her game. Naomi realizes what happened and dashes to squasquath trying to get her game back]_

_nananan~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_nananana~ I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

_[ Light became night and camera panned to Colin and Sutton sitting at a camp fire with a large full moon. They leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Colleen's sudden appearance between camera zooms out showing the rest of the campers and whistling the last few notes of the song. With the three host watching.]_

The camera flashed to the the cabins. The sun watching over them like a fire; Liam was the first to step outside. He squints his eyes before walking down the steps, and once he did he realized something.

"I didn't fall." He said to himself.

"Good for you." The camera panned out revealing Adaliah just a few feet away from him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just," Liam looked down to up to Adaliah. "I don't know. Finale, million dollars, and going up against you." Liam muttered but Adaliah still gave him a skeptical look. "You know what I mean! What if one of us wins and the other starts to resent the that…one?"

Adaliah placed her hands on her hip. "Liam, if you win then I won't hold anything against you. This is a competition. I expect myself to do the same."

"So you're telling me that no matter what happens in the end," Liam looked Adaliah dead in the eye. "We are going to stay friends?"

"Duh, besides I need to win remember?" Adaliah smirked. "I'm your only threat in this game. I think I can beat you easy."

Liam laughed along with the gigantic. "I'm feeling especially determined today, so try and beat me if you can."

The two friends then shook each others hands. "Let the best man win." They both said.

/

The camera finally shot at Courtney, Gwen, and Scott standing in a clearing in front on a long white line. Behind them are two sets of bleachers with white flags on them. The one on the right had Liam's face and the other had Adaliah's.

"Now it's time to welcome the seventeen campers who didn't make the finale." Gwen announced as the former contestants entered the area. Nine former campers took Liam's side: Avis, Casio, Colin, Dallas, Felix, Vodka, Theodore, Naomi, Natalie. Ten former campers took Adaliah's side: Alex, Anya, Christopher, Colleen, Ruby, Noah, Sutton, and Morty.

"You guys all half assd it one way or another." Scott says folding his arms. "Now give it up for your two finalist!" Adaliah and Liam walked into view waving at their former competitors. "Use the confessionals one last time so we can know who you're rooting for. That's a order!"

Confessionals: The Last Confessionals.

Avis: Like, this sucks! I should be up there and not them! Liam better give me some money for rooting for him!

Static.

Alex: Adaliah because she was a former teammate of mine.

Static.

Casio: Adaliah WILL lose! The only reason I'm rooting for Liam is because I dislike Adaliah more.

Static.

Anya: Personally I'm rooting for Adaliah. Liam is a man and vell, already have bad experiences.

Static.

Colin: So many people are salty because they aren't here. Just get over it and be happy for Liam already.

Static.

Christopher: I must root for what is right.

Static.

Dallas: I never got a chance to know either of them. So I'm just going random.

Static.

Colleen: Adaliah deserves it way more than Liam. No hard feelings clumsy buddy.

Static.

Felix: You know why.

Static.

Ruby: Staying loyal.

Static.

Vodka: Vodka will always root for her love.

Static.

Noah: I'm pretty much doing this because Colleen is. Though I have no problems with Adaliah.

Static.

Theodore: Give me a reason I shouldn't.

Static.

Sutton: I never liked Liam. Some people just manage to stay on my bad side.

Static.

Noami: Liam is kinda funny and silly from what I have seen.

Static.

Morty: I usually root for the hot cheeks.

Static.

Natalie: Liam has been a crush turned friend. Let's see how this plays out.

Static.

End of confessionals.

"Alright." Exclaimed Courtney. "I think we have done what's needed to be done. Now if there are no more questions or distractions, let's get on with the challenge."

"Is it a race?" Liam asked. "I bet it's a race!"

"In fact it is." Courtney answered. "It-"

"It's a race." Courtney finished giving the klutz a stern look. "Your challenge is to climb the highest beanstalk top on Pahkitew island," The camera momentarily showed an abnormally sized mountain.

"That wasn't there before." Adaliah pointed out.

"It's a artificial island. What did you expect?" Courtney replied. She then continued explaining the challenge. "At the highest top, you'll find two eagle eggs. Take them and the first to bring theirs back is the winner, and taking home one million dollars!" The camera flashed at the prize money.

Liam stuttered trying to find the right words. "Uh...I'm gonna win."

"You managed to surprise most of us this season. So, probably." The she responded.

/

The camera flashed back to the finalists, then a better view of Scott. "On your mark," Adaliah instinctively took a runners position. "Get set," Liam followed example. "GO!" Scott shot his gun in the air just before they ran off. Just after a smoking bird fell from the sky. "That's gonna anger some fanfiction reviewers."

/

A tense and fast paced tune began as Adaliah and Liam raced. They stopped when they reached an the beanstalk.

Before they could proceed further, the intercom came on. "If you look to your left, you'll see a pile of junk. That junk can help reach the top of the beanstalk."

The camera flashed forward to Liam looking through one pile of junk. He tossed away anything that didn't seem of use: pickaxe, trombone, and...scuba gear? "Now I lack the upper body strength, so I can't climb with my bare hands. Hmm," He went through more supplies until something knocked him on the head.

"Ow," A mischievous beaver hit him on the head with an acorn; he laughed then walked away. Instead of complaining Liam took notice at what the beaver hopped away from. "A pair of wings, YES!" Triumphantly he grabbed the wings and prepared himself for flight.

The camera flashed to Adaliah. Contemplating on how she should go about this. "I could go all 'Jack and the Beanstalk' and climb this bastard." She said observing the beanstalk. "No, I can't risk being too reckless. I've come too far." She looked around until she found the perfect craft.

"Sweet," She exclaimed, skirting over to the hot air balloon on a wheelchair. "The same exact one that Cody built in season three."

She would've taken too. Suddenly a bear emerged from the shadows of the air balloon wheelchair. Growling at Adaliah. Said female backed away slowly, "Look now I don't want any trouble. Whoa!" She nearly ducked the swing of his claw.

"And Liam takes the lead!"

Hearing Courtney's voice shout on the intercom, Adaliah looked above her. Her eyes widened in despair when she saw Liam flying up the beanstalk.

"Noooo," He was ahead and she was behind. She wouldn't stand for it! "Get out of my way now!" She demanded. The bear wouldn't budge. "You asked for this."

WHACK!

The bear ran away, sniffling and crying after being punched in the nose.

/

Confessional.

Scott: We here at Total Drama do not support animal cruelty. However we do find it hilarious.

End of confessionals.

/

The camera flashed to Adaliah gaining air in the air balloon wheelchair. "Don't get too comfy, Liam, I'm comin'."

The camera flashed forward to Liam who finally reached the top. Just in time too because his wings just about melted. "Egg hunting time." He looked around his surroundings. Soon he found a giant bird house. "Guess that's where the eggs are." He indicated.

The camera flashed forward to him climbing through a large bird house window. It took only a moment before his eyes glistened at the sight of the golden eggs. He hopped on the table and approached the eggs. "These couldn't be real." He said observing them. "Could they?"

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

The world around him shook as something big approached him.

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

Whatever it was. It was enormous.

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

His jaw dropped like a marble. In front of him was the giant monster from season two. "AAAAAAAH,"

The screen faded black.

/

The camera opened up where we left off. "AAAAAAAH-MMMmm," A hand covered his mouth and pulled him into a large bowl of fruit. He was panicking before he realized who pulled him into the fruit bowl. "Adaliah?"

"Sshh," She ordered before she took a look out the fruit bowl. "Looks like he didn't see or hear you, somehow." She said pulling her head back in.

After two minutes of silence; Liam started up a conversation. "So, I don't think we got the chance to talk this morning. I just wanted to tell you...thanks. Without you and few others I don't think I could've continued. Heck, I would probably be dead by now."

Adaliah smiled. She replied, "Thanks to you too. I only had a few real friends here that helped me get through my mental state. Without you and Ruby, I would get too stressed and just...quit."

"You, quitting?" Liam replied. "You're like one of the strongest people I know." Liam nervously tapped his fingers trying to find the right words. "I know you've been through a hard life, but you don't let that bring you down. Really, I respect that about you."

Adaliah gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. "You're always gonna be my bro, Liam." Adaliah laughed. "Now let's stop sulking. One of us has a challenge to win."

/

Confession.

Liam: It was then that I got the perfect idea to get us out of this situation.

/

Liam pulled out a piece of paper from his baggy pants along with a pen. He wrote something down, folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it out the window. "Let no logic at all be on my side." He prayed.

"What was on the paper?" Adaliah asked.

"Other than a list of things I want to buy with the prize money," Liam playfully replied. "It's a message. Now get ready to grab the eggs and run like a chicken with no head."

/

Down below at the peanut gallery; Colleen minded her own business until she was struck in the eye with a paper airplane. "Ow," She opened the note and mentally read it. "Uh," She gasped. Next, she grabbed Natalie's hand and ran off with her. "No time to explain! Put the hustle into it."

/

The camera flashed back to Adaliah and Liam running for their lives with the eggs in their hands. Liam came up with the plan to just take the eggs and run for it. Adaliah didn't agree, but she trusted Liam.

"I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Just run to the beanstalk."

Soon enough, though it felt like they ran a track, they reached the beanstalk. They were way ahead of the mechanical monster, but wouldn't be for long.

Adaliah turned to face her friend/ opponent. "Okay, now what?"

"This." He replied; he took his shoe off and tossed it down the beanstalk.

"What was that supposed to do?"

"It was a signal. Now hop onto the beanstalk and don't let go."

/

Just below the beanstalk Colleen and Natalie had an oversized saw. Both on the opposite sides of each other getting ready to saw. Suddenly they got their signal: Liam's shoe.

"Now remember, Colleen." Started Natalie as they both sawed. "As we cut, we have to do it to the right. Got it?"

"Easy sauce." Colleen nonchalantly replied. She gave a salute and started sawing.

/

Up above the beanstalk, Adaliah and Liam felt the effects of what was happening above. "Just hold on tight and keep your egg safe." Liam advised; he soon tossed his egg into his mouth. Believing that was the safest place for it.

Adaliah simply nodded. Unlike Liam, she put her egg into her braw.

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

"TIMBER!" They both shouted.

/

Down below at the peanut gallery, everyone sat down, bored, and waiting for the finalist to return. Simultaneously all their eyes widened when they saw a giant shadow coming down towards them. The camera caught a quick view of the falling beanstalk.

"RUN!" Alex yelled.

CRASH!

The smoke cleared up, dust everywhere and everyone coughing, covered in dust.

Courtney's head appeared in front of the screen. "Is everyone okay? I will not be liable for injuries!"

"Look!" A feminine voice shouted. Everyone turned their attention to the finish line.

A figure appeared to be laying down on the finish line. Scott was the one to grab the winner by the arm. "The winner is..." The smoke finally cleared up around the winner. "LIAM!" Said person coughed out the egg from his mouth.

Everyone, on Liam's side, gathered around and cheered for the winner. "Wait," Scott said. The camera zoomed in on Liam's egg. It wiggled and wobbled, then bam. It hatched. Everyone gasped.

"Well, well, well," Courtney said coming towards the crowd. "According to the rules. Your egg must be intact. But since yours didn't...the winner is," Scott dropped Liam and picked up Adaliah. Who had her egg visible through her breast. "ADALIAH!"

Ruby, her best friend, was the first to run up and congratulate her. "You did it, girl! I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks." Adaliah nervously replied.

Liam was the next to congratulate her. "Congrats."

"Mhm. You were a worthy opponent." Adaliah replied.

/

All the contestants balance on one speedboat with Chef on the wheel. Adaliah holding the million dollars case in the middle. "So what are you going to do with the money?" Dallas asked.

"I'm doing what I said I was going to do." She seemed to hold the case more tightly. "I'm moving out of my mom's and and moving to small town in Indiana."

"Vhatever," Anya rolled her eyes. "Let's just leave this dump already."

The camera zoomed into Courtney, Gwen, and Scott as Chef started to drive off. "Well our loyal fans," Courtney started. "It's been a long ride, but we finally reached our conclusion. This is Courtney,"

"Scott,"

"And Gwen,"

"Ans this has been. Total Drama Danger Zone!" Just after they drove off the camera faded out.

* * *

**A/N:** 0-0 I am SO sorry this took so long. Really I have no excuses. I've been procrastinating hardcore. One day I just slipped from FFN at the wrong time. I'm slowly coming back into it though. If you have still waited I thank you for your patience and being so loyal.

Thank you, really. I wouldn't have gotten through this story if it wasn't for all the support. Thank you for sending the OC's, I couldn't have done it with others. For those who came around that didn't have an OC in. Thank you for reading anyway.

Someone asked about a sequel. I can confirm that's not happening. I believe I'm done with OC stories tbh. I want to work more on the real cast members, no offense. But, does an epilogue sound good? Let me know your thoughts.


	29. Epilongue

**So apparently there's a temporary glitch. I get alerts for comments, but I can't respond to them because they don't appear on the site. So if you do leave a comment it'll be awhile before I respond to it.**

Creaturemaster: I feel that I have done SYOC stories some justice. When I first started this I was determined to finish all the way through. It was also a pleasure doing business with ya.

CVluvfoxy: (So I'm gonna respond to your review on "A Price To Pay" here as well. Lol) Thanks for the support. Hopefully I can write some more Ennui and Crimson. Also thanks for complimenting my writer skills. While I was away this is something I improved on.

Curcle: Here's your epilogue and thanks for being a good sport.

pizzawiz: You are the only one who could've noticed that, I swear.

Here's the final, final chapter.

* * *

After Total Drama Danger Zone aired, many of the contestants became starts, and others became... something else.

Colleen and Noah didn't last. In fact shortly after they broke up, Noah entered the Ridiculous Race and met a girl named Emma. Colleen met an agent and said he knows people who like seeing her on TV. So, she went on to become a reality TV star.

Some people called her the next big thing. Others called her the next Miley Cyrus. She became neither. After her hit TV show, "Hello, Colleen!" she was swarmed with the paparazzi. It reached a point where she couldn't even trust her doorman. Eventually she gave up her life as a TV and became a stand up comedian instead.

/

Natalie, no longer pursuing love, focused on a life of studies. After graduating from College; she used her college loan to open up her own nature preserve. Natalie even opened up a research facility just outside her preserve. Her next desired achievement was to cure the mutated animals of Boney Island.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself. She called in her old friend, Christopher. Together with her brains and his animal special animal connection, they cured the animals of Boney Island.

/

Dallas made a living off of selling his art. Not being a risk taker, he never bothered to open up his own museum. He was just happy to see his art on display.

/

Morty disappeared off the maps. Some say that if you leave your house unattended and easy to get into, he'll be there.

/

Naomi went to college and received her degree. Coincidentally or not, Colin also went to that same college. They both decided to pursue their dream together and be professional video game designers. Opening up their company: Game Raiders.

Meanwhile Colin made sure to keep a long distance relationship with Sutton. Who was currently taking a extended trip.

Sutton's manager thought it would be a good idea to take the next big step in her career and become a movie director. Long story short she took the offer. Now she'll be directing the live action "Steven Universe" movie.

/

Casio became a professional boxer. His anger is what fueled him through becoming a champion. Sadly, he reached his peak; he needed something to push him past the limits. So he resorted to steroids. He said, "Just this one time", that wasn't the only time.

He used so much that one day during a match he muscles gave out on him and he was beaten senseless. The doctor said that it would be a miracle if he could ever fight again. He couldn't live life off his girlfriends money, who became an assassin. He started looking for some kind of work.

That's when one day he found an as in the paper. He grabbed the phone and hoped she would answer.

/

Of course Ruby stepped out of her shell. She never thought much on her future. Some way, somehow, she started raising awareness on drug usage. Sometimes her job required traveling.

Every now and then she would call Adaliah (on skype or phone) to see how she was doing. Though they didn't live close, they would arrange to meet every other holiday.

One day, when Ruby was preparing for yet, another flight. Ten minutes before she took off, she got a call from the person she least expected. Casio.

Coincidentally he lived in the town she was going to. He see meet him at the Starbucks two blocks away from the airport.

Of course she hesitated. Casio wasn't the most...stable person. She thought what was the worst that could happen and met him anyway. Casio told her his story, next thing you know Casio is the new face for the "Danger of Steroids".

/

Anya disappeared for a whole month. She thought she could handle losing, but it turns out she couldn't. She could barely show her face in public. When she returned home it was only to get her things. She moved to her distant cousin's farm.

/

Avis never learned to open up to others. Not even when she needed them the most. She dropped out of Highschool and moved two cities over with her boyfriend. Their "love" didn't last. She was kicked into the streets and became a drug dealer.

/

Felix and Liam broke up and went their separate ways. Liam moved to Texas and sold propane and propane accessories; he got a wife and son. He reputation as the Klutz proceeded him to this day. When he was putting propane tanks away, he forgot to tighten up. Letting gas leak out.

When Strickland Propane blew up he came clean to his boss. Liam didn't trouble at all because it turns out the boss left his cigarette on the counter. So they made a deal: if Liam kept quiet, he would receive half of the insurance money.

That's how him and his family had the money to visit Disney World.

/

Felix became a voice actor. He was greatly inspired by Alex Hirsch. He was known for being three of the voices for South Park, two voices for American Dad, and more.

/

Theodore is now in a mental asylum, his parents just couldn't take it anymore. In some ways he was really happy, but that easily be the drugs.

/

Vodka escaped custody. Her crimes since then: burglary, kidnapping, hit and run, assaulting a officer of the law, and accessory to murder. She is still at large.

/

Adaliah lived a peaceful life in Orson, Southwest Indiana. Before she left home she kindly gave her mother the middle finger and broke her TV. She stayed well hidden so the paparazzi couldn't find her. She played a smart move by investing in stocks.

Six years later, she heard her mother died. She immediately arranged for a Total Drama Danger Zone cast reunion. Everyone came except Vodka, which was understandable. She hosted the whole party on her mother's grave.

The End.


End file.
